Dances with Shadows
by Jozi-Nixx
Summary: Years have passed since the fall of the Dark Lord. All across the wizarding world followers of the dark are gathering, preparing for the After-War. In a world in which nothing is as it seems, Harry, Hermione and Ginevra will join forces with the most unlikely of allies. If they are to save their world, they will have to do the unthinkable. A Dramione story, rated M for a reason.
1. Prologue

**Dances with Shadows**

Prologue

About a year ago.

The young woman's heart hammered painfully in her chest as she stared out at the street below. He was there again. Standing motionless on the pavement two houses down. Shrouded in shadow and menace. She knew that he could not possibly see her watching him from the darkened room, but she stepped back out of his line of sight anyway, irrationally trying her best to breathe silently. The room was dim and still except for the low hum of the fan, the cool air drying the sweat on her skin and blowing strands of her long black hair across her face, offering at least some relief from the stifling hot Australian summer evening.

He knew. That was the only possible explanation. He had found her somehow. And now she would have to run. Her mission was compromised. She had sent a message to London two days ago, but had so far not had a response.

She glanced fearfully at the small white house a short distance down the road, gently nestled among sub-tropical trees and tall slender palms. They weren't home, thank the gods. They had gone away to visit friends. Her mind raced, replaying the events of the last few days.

Her sister had appeared at her front door three nights ago, fear and panic marring her otherwise pretty face. She had been momentarily paralysed at the sight of her sibling after all this time. Irrationally, her first distracted thought had been "She's so thin. The Ministry is working her too hard."

"What the hell are you doing here?" she finally asked, shocked. She grabbed her sister and pulled her into the house. "How did you find me?"

Her sister gazed at her. "Did you really think I wouldn't, Padma?" she whispered. "We're magical twins, remember? I will always be able to find you."

"Why are you here?" she repeated. Her sister's terrified eyes had sent ripples of fear down her spine. "What's going on?"

"I need your help," her sister said softly. "They're closing in and I don't have much time."

Padma's breathing had hitched in her chest as she watched her sister lift a black velvet pouch from her pocket and hold it out to her.

Her head was pounding and she battled to make sense of the situation. "Please Parvi, you're scaring me. Please tell me what's going on."

Parvati Patil blinked back the tears that had filled her eyes. She reached over and placed the pouch in her sister's hand.

"They were following me," she choked out. "I'm so sorry if I've put you in danger." She closed both of her trembling hands around her sister's hand. "Keep this safe. I thought that if I didn't use magic they wouldn't be able to track me. I thought I would be able to get it to Harry." she swallowed. "I was wrong."

Padma stared. "What? What are you talking about?" she gazed at the pouch. "Why would you need to get this to Harry?"

Her sister suddenly reached for her and hugged her fiercely. Then she stepped away.

"I'm so sorry, Padi. I have to go before I lead them here. Get that to Harry. It will lead him to something he is looking for. You must put it in his hands. Don't use magic - they will find you. And don't trust anyone else. You mustn't let anyone else get hold of it. It's important." She glanced fearfully out of the window into the twilight. "I have to go. I will always love you."

Padma had no time to do anything but stare as her sister turned and slipped out of the house into the night.

She would never see her again.

The loud barking of her neighbour's large German shepherd brought her back to the present moment with a jolt. Her eyes widened in terror as she saw that the man was now standing directly across the road. She broke into a hot-cold sweat as he slowly stepped from the pavement and walked across the road, walking directly towards her house.

She gasped, paralysed. Her mind screamed at her to _Go! Go! Go!_ But her legs refused to obey. She heard his footsteps on the front path. With a supreme effort of will she finally moved. As if in slow motion she took the stairs two at a time and ran out of her kitchen into the backyard as she heard the _bombarda_ shatter her front door. Feeling as though she was wading through syrup, she made her way across the back garden, only dimly aware that he had followed her out into the night. She stumbled on the uneven grass and for a nightmarish moment she was certain that he would reach her. But incredibly she regained her balance and ran around the side of her house, across the front lawn and into the street.

Her own breathing was deafening in her ears as she sprinted towards the small white house. She paused at the front gate only for a moment, her breath ragged, cursing the fact that she had left her wand in her bedroom, paused just a second, long enough to slip her arm through the slats of the little gate and drop a small package into a large plant pot crowded with exotically colourful flowers before continuing on her way past the house and into the night.

She offered a silent prayer of thanks as she heard that his footsteps did not slow as he ran past the small white house. The pouch was safe. For now.

She ran until her chest burned and her legs could no longer carry her.


	2. Ch 1: And so here we are

Chapter 1: Present day

The thing about life-changing events is that sometimes you don't even notice. Sure, sometimes they explode right under you, scattering chaos and debris in every direction, leaving you standing in the wake of your own devastation. But sometimes they simply creep up on you on some random Saturday, and by the time you realize that you're hurtling in the opposite direction to everything you ever had planned for yourself, you can't even pinpoint how it happened or when it all started.

And so it was in this case.

In years to come she would look back and acknowledge this as the first in a series of events that would rip her world apart, throw it back together and leave her forever changed. But in the moment, it seemed like nothing much.

 _You are cordially invited to a Reunion Ball_

 _to be held at_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The petite brunette was filled with equal parts excitement and foreboding as she stood in her neat living room and read the rest of the invitation, painstakingly handwritten on parchment. An invitation to the Hogwarts Reunion Ball the following Saturday.

Other than the postscript it seemed perfectly straightforward. A date, a venue, dress code. Exactly what you'd expect on an invitation. But the postscript was less ordinary.

 _I trust you will be attending the Ball, Ms Granger. I will expect you, Ms Weasley and Mr Potter at 6pm on Friday evening. It is time._

It is time. As Hermione gazed thoughtfully at Headmistress McGonagall's familiar handwriting, the postscript slowly began to fade and after a few moments had disappeared completely. She smiled. Just like the Headmistress to issue an invitation in the manner of a directive. Merlin forbid they should think it was optional.

As the owl flew out of her flat window, whisper silent, into the blue London sky, she heard her front door open and her best girl friend burst into the room, all green eyes and fiery hair.

'Hey Mione,' Ginny greeted her friend and plopped down onto the couch. She waved a roll of parchment at Hermione. 'We will need ball gowns of course. Hurry up, let's go to Xanadu's. They have the perfect gown for me. I've been dying for an excuse to buy it. Harry's back from wherever he disappears to. He'll meet us for lunch afterwards.'

Hermione joined her friend on the couch and they regarded one another solemnly. The redhead's green eyes filled with tears for a moment before she took a deep breath, shook her head and smiled.

'We always knew the day would come,' she said quietly. 'It's what we've been preparing for all this time.'

'You're right, Gin. But now that it's here I can't help wondering whether we are ready.' She reached for her friend's hand and they sat for a moment as a range of emotions rushed through them. Excitement. Anxiety. Pain. Loss. Hope. And finally determination. Hermione stood up and walked toward her bedroom.

'I'll be just a minute,' she said.

She re-appeared minutes later, dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pale pink t-shirt. Her hair was tied back in a careless braid, accentuating her flawless skin and big brown eyes, and Ginny once again marveled at how beautiful her friend had become. She stood up and the two young women exchanged a smile. Moments later they apparated with a popping sound and the flat was empty and silent.

The two young women made their way towards the restaurant, arms full of parcels, oblivious to the stares from other shoppers. Ginny had long since grown used to the attention she received from men and women alike, and Hermione remained unaware of how attractive she had become since school.

Ginny's long red hair and big green eyes were complemented by her pale, creamy skin and soft curves. She was a modern day Botticelli angel.

Hermione had finally managed to tame her wild mane with a spell invented by Ginny. She had never had the patience to spend hours on hair and makeup and had pleaded with her friend to take some time out from her job to develop a charm that would permanently calm her wild bush into soft and gentle waves. She was about the same height as her friend, but that's where the similarities ended. Whereas Ginny was all dimples and fire, Hermione was all leggy tomboy. Ginny's body was soft feminine curves and Hermione's was lean and slim - flat stomach, small waist, long slim legs and round, firm breasts.

Harry was waiting for them when they arrived at their table and he grinned at them as they approached. Their respective jobs involved quite a lot of travel, but they made a point of getting together as often as they could. Harry had not only been the youngest graduate from the Auror Academy in decades, he was also acknowledged to be one of the best. He had been offered a position heading up a team of aurors, but he had declined, preferring to work alone.

Neither Ginny nor Hermione were quite certain of what Harry actually did. He seldom spoke about his assignments, and they didn't ask. All they knew was that he worked alone, and would suddenly disappear for a few days or weeks at a time. Then he would return and continue as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Following her graduation from Hogwarts, Hermione had spent two years at the Beauxbatons Magical College in France obtaining a Magical Degree in Wizarding Anthropology and Social Studies. True to form, she had not only completed the qualification in half the normal four years but had obtained the highest results recorded by the College in three generations.

She had come to the attention of the Minister for Wizarding Muggle Relations, Estelle Vega. Vega had pursued Hermione aggressively, offering her a choice position in a prestigious unit at a high salary. For a moment Hermione had actually been tempted and had met Vega several times to discuss the offer. During these meetings they discovered that they shared a love of books, history and Muggle conspiracy theories, and had spent many enjoyable hours chatting and laughing.

It had become clear to her almost immediately, though, that the offered job would be mostly public relations, being photographed with European Wizarding and Muggle politicians, smiling for reporters, attending parties. She had declined politely yet firmly and had joined the Department of Magical Artifacts and Antiquities in London. Vega had accepted her decision with good grace and the two continued to keep in touch via owl.

Hermione's job was, in her opinion, the perfect combination of travel and research. Apart from her usual routine of researching, acquiring and cataloguing magical objects, she was also able to spend some of her time on special projects of her choosing. Her specific passion was locating lost artifacts or forming hypotheses about those whose existence was thought to be simply myth and legend. She did this through hours of careful research and the piecing together of bits of evidence gathered from a variety of sources. Rather like a magical jigsaw puzzle that slowly revealed a treasure map.

Ginny worked as a consultant to the Auror Department. She developed spells, hexes and charms, and her expertise in curse remedies was well known. She was regularly asked to assist the aurors to identify and reverse dark magic damage at crime scenes. She was also extremely popular among the male aurors. She accepted their attention with dimples and flirty smiles, much to Harry's amusement.

As they made themselves comfortable and scanned the menus, Harry cast a silencing charm around the table.

'We will be able to apparate directly into McGonagall's office on Friday. I know, I also thought you couldn't apparate into or out of the Castle. But apparently during the renovations after the war they added a small office behind the Head's main office and it's possible to apparate to and from there. The other guests won't arrive until the next day.'

He lifted the charm as the waitress approached them and they relaxed, chatting like the close friends that they were. For a while lunch would be their only concern.

 _~ A short detour in which we catch up on the past 5 years. ~_

The second war had left the wizarding community broken and grieving. Both sides had suffered devastating losses. Most of the magical community had believed that the fall of Voldemort had signaled the end of the Dark. They had been desperately eager to believe it and get on with their lives. Lives not overshadowed by fear. Lives in which they could dream, plan, fall in love. Normal lives.

Some, though, had realised that while Voldemort had been a powerful and terrible agent of the Dark, he had been just that - an agent. A follower. Just one disciple among many of a power as fierce and as enduring as the force of Light.

After the Final Battle, while most of the wizarding community had single-mindedly pursued normal lives, some had merely created a perception of normality. While they presented a facade to the world, they worked, planned, waited. They knew that it was just a matter of time before a New Dark would rise. They called themselves the New Order of Light. They worked to improve their abilities, learn new skills. They were the next generation of the Order of the Phoenix.

They were supported by a few who worked in the shadows. The existence of these shadow workers was known to no more than a handful of Order members, among whom they had become known as the Watchers. Their identities were unknown even to the members of the Order. They were what Muggle writers liked to call double agents. They appeared to be supporters of the Dark, but watched for signs of a new Dark Lord and channeled information to the Order at huge personal risk. Together the New Order and the Watchers worked to be ready when the time came to once again defend the Light.

When Hermione had finally realised that she would never love Ron the way that he wanted her to, she had broken off their relationship the way she did everything else. With courage and quiet dignity. Ron had reacted the way he did everything else. Impulsively, emotionally. He had stormed off and taken a job with Charlie in Romania.

Nobody had been more surprised than Ron when he had almost immediately met and fallen in love with a South African witch working with the Romanian Ministry. Thandi had served her apprenticeship in the South African tribal lands with a renowned sangoma. She and Ron made a striking couple, he fiery and impulsive and she dark and mysterious.

Harry and Ginny, on the other hand, had remained fast friends when they had ended their romantic relationship.

Hermione's parents had been killed the year before. Nobody knew exactly what had happened, or who had murdered them, or why. Their neighbours had returned from a long weekend away and had gone to collect their house keys from "the Graysons" and had instead found the place destroyed, blood everywhere. Hermione had been distraught with grief, and not having any answers had somehow made it worse. Ginny and Harry had stayed at her side through the dark months that followed, nursing her slowly back to mental health with a seemingly endless supply of love and patience.

Harry had made behind the scenes enquiries at the Ministry in an attempt to find out whether there was more to the story than the dead-end it appeared to be. When nobody had been willing to talk to him, he had put his invisibility cloak to good use and had spent a night in the Department of Records, searching for something, anything, that would shed some light on the mystery.

He had been on the point of giving up when he had come across a "Missing Magical Person" report lying on a pile of documents awaiting filing. He had noticed it completely by fluke when his eye had happened to catch the word "Grayson" in neat lettering on the report. On closer inspection he had discovered that a Ministry agent code-named Gemini had been assigned to the protection of 'the Graysons', and had been reported missing several days after the mysterious deaths of the couple. There were no clues other than a state of chaos and destruction at the agent's house, which pointed to foul play. The agent had simply disappeared without a trace. The conclusion reached at the bottom of the report was that the agent had been killed while trying to protect the couple. The case status, stamped in large red letters across the front page of the report was "Unsolved".

Harry had taken a decision to not mention what he had found in the Department of Records. Hermione's grief at the loss of her parents was already taking a toll on her mental health. He had no intention of adding guilt to her burden.

It had taken him all of about five seconds to figure out who Gemini was, and he knew that the real story of her disappearance would not be reported in the news. He also knew that the other half of Gemini had also disappeared while on a deep cover assignment at about the same time.

With a sense of dread and cold déjà vu, Harry realized that once again the Wizarding community would not acknowledge the darkness that was lurking in the shadows of their world.

The New Order, whose existence was not openly acknowledged by the wider wizarding community who preferred to remain ignorant, included Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Headmistress McGonagall, Neville and Luna Longbottom, the surviving Weasleys and their various partners, several others working for the Ministry, and still more living in cities across Europe.

The local members met from time to time to exchange information shared by their Watchers and invariably they would reminisce and pay respects to fallen members. They would raise their glasses in memory of those who had assisted the Light during the Final Battle, both openly and in secret. Fred Weasley. Remus and Tonks Lupin. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. Both Malfoys had disappeared after the war, like so many other dark agents. Their part in the ultimate defeat of the Dark Lord was known only to a handful of surviving Order members, and had remained secret for their protection.

But Draco had disappeared almost immediately after appearing before the Wizengamot, and Narcissa had gone into exile shortly afterwards, her grief at the disappearance of her son evident in her blue eyes. Members of the Order had speculated that Draco Malfoy's betrayal of the Dark may have been discovered by surviving Death Eaters despite efforts to keep it quiet, and that he had either been killed or gone into hiding to escape, although nobody knew for sure.

And of course they regularly raised their glasses to the memory of Severus Snape, whose tremendous courage had come to light only after his death.

For the New Order, the years since the war had been spent preparing for a new war. But this time they would not charge into battle like school children. They were stronger, more determined, less innocent. They had seen too much, lost too much for people of their age. But they were better prepared. They now possessed adult power and were ready to use it.

The time had come.


	3. Ch 2: The past arrives in the present

Chapter 2: In which the Past turns up in the Present

The three friends stood ready in Harry's living room at 5:50pm on the Friday before the Ball. McGonagall would drop the wards at precisely 6pm. They wore wizarding robes. The Castle could be cool even in the summer. Hopefully it would be warmed for the ball, though. The dresses the girls had bought were Muggle-style evening dresses, more suited to warm weather.

Harry poured them each a glass of Muggle sherry, and they raised the small glasses in a silent salute for a few moments before swallowing the sweet liquid in one go.

"It is time," Harry said softly.

The two young women nodded silently. 'Let's go,' said Hermione.

The three placed their glasses on the mantle, grabbed their bags and, as one, turned on the spot and disappeared with a pop.

As Harry, Hermione and Ginny stepped out of the small dark room and into the Headmistress's office, they were struck with an almost overwhelming sense of nostalgia. Little had changed since Dumbledore had occupied the office.

'Merlin, I feel like I've stepped back in time,' said Ginny in a hushed voice.

'I know,' agreed Hermione. 'So much has happened and yet nothing has changed. It's a bizarre feeling.'

'Tinky is taking your bags please misses and sir?' a tiny voice squeaked. A small elf stood in the middle of the room, bowing deeply. 'Headmissy is joining you soon.'

'Thank you Tinky,' Hermione nodded at the little creature. 'That is very kind.' The elf blushed for a moment, then left the room, the three levitated bags weaving uncertainly after him.

At that moment the office door opened and Minerva McGonagall entered the room, closed the door behind her, and turned to look at the three friends.

'Good evening,' she greeted them warmly. 'Please take a seat.' She indicated for them to follow her to a small sitting area just off the main office.

'Thank you, Headmistress,' they murmured as they settled into three uncomfortable looking armchairs. Minerva McGonagall sat down opposite them on a large couch. They had met several times in the past five years, and each time she had reminded them that she was no longer their Headmistress and that they should call her Minerva. But old habits died hard and they invariably found themselves reverting to "Headmistress".

'Tea?' she offered. A teapot and six teacups waited on a small coffee table. Hermione considered the six cups thoughtfully.

The Head mistress followed Hermione's eyes. "You are correct, Hermione. We are expecting two more guests," she smiled. "They should be here at any moment, but there is something important we must discuss first."

The teapot poured tea into four cups, and Minerva handed a cup to each of her guests and took one herself. As they all made themselves as comfortable as they could in the lumpy chairs, she took a deep breath and began.

"As you already know, the New Order of Light has spent the past five years in preparation for the day that the dark would rise again." They met her solemn eyes and nodded. "According to information we have received, that day is fast approaching. They are recruiting members and gathering. This and other information has come to us from a most reliable source within the dark army itself, or the Force of Dark, as they call themselves. Our informants have provided this intelligence at great risk to their own safety. Over the past few years each of you have received bits of information, details of the Force's state of readiness and movements. Information that has been most useful to you in your own preparations for this day. Your own work with wandless magic was prompted by a Watcher, was it not, Ms Weasley?"

Ginny nodded.

The grey haired matriarch gazed at them with somber eyes. "Well, your Watchers are about to take an even greater risk by revealing themselves to you. In order to protect their lives, I will ask each of you to make the Unbreakable Vow to never reveal their identities or the identities of any other Watcher you may meet in the future."

She calmly met the eyes of her three former students and then smiled as each of them unhesitatingly stood and held out their right arms.

They formed a circle and each clasped the right wrist of the person to their right with their right hands, forming a triangle. As Minerva muttered the incantation, they focused inwards, slowing their breathing until it was barely noticeable. Then, as they repeated the incantation softly, a rope of glowing gold light energy appeared and twisted itself around the triangle created by their arms. They felt the tingling heat radiate up their arms and into their chests as the light slowly faded.

They sat down again, and looked at Minerva expectantly.

At that moment several things happened at once. The sound of a knock at the office door was echoed by a soft 'pop' from the small back office and Hermione suddenly felt a tingling sensation along her spine, starting at the base and bubbling up the back of her neck. The gentle sensation was gone as suddenly as it had begun.

"Ah, that's them now," McGonagall said. "Enter!"

The three friends exchanged looks of curiosity and eagerness. They had longed to meet the people who had taken such risks to assist them to prepare for the next phase of the fight against the Dark. And now they would finally get the chance.

Hermione vaguely thought she heard Ginny gasp. She couldn't be certain, though, because at that moment the world tilted over and she had the insane desire to clutch on to the arms of the chair to stop herself from falling.

Through the main office door walked Severus Snape and a few seconds later the back office door opened and Snape was joined by Draco Malfoy.

Severus Snape gave Hermione a vaguely amused look as he walked over towards them. "Do close your mouth, Miss Granger. That is not a good look on you." He sat on the fourth armchair and reached for a cup of tea.

Hermione closed her jaw with a snap, causing Ginny to snort with quickly suppressed laughter. She shifted her gaze to Draco Malfoy, who had also walked over to the group and was seating himself next to Minerva on the couch. As he sat, the Headmistress leaned over and, to the eternal amazement of the three friends, she placed a hand on his shoulder and patted gently. "Good evening, Draco dear," she greeted him warmly.

"Minerva," Malfoy murmured quietly as he placed his hand over hers for a moment before nodding a greeting to Snape. Then he reached for the cup that was hovering impatiently in front of him. As he leaned back and placed the cup on the arm of the couch, he looked over at Ginny, who was openly gaping, then at Harry, before finally resting his gaze on Hermione.

"Well?" he queried, his amusement evident in the almost imperceptible smirk. "Did you miss me?"

Hermione finally remembered how to breathe. "What... how.. but.. but.." she spluttered. She exchanged a look with Ginny who seemed as amazed as she was, and then with Harry.

Wait. Why was Harry not looking gobsmacked?

"Harry? What's going o... Wait a minute! You knew?!"

Harry shook his head hastily. "No, not really. I suspected, but that was all. I knew Snape might have survived and I suspected Malfoy was a Watcher."

Ginny gaped at him. "You knew? You suspected!? How in Hades..?"

Minerva cleared her throat. "Ahem. Perhaps Severus can shed some light on his er.. being alive?"

Hermione heard a small snicker from Malfoy and whipped her head around to glare at him. "This isn't funny, Malfoy. I think we deserve an explanation."

"You're right. I apologise. But you should see your faces. It is a bit funny." The smirk returned.

She stared at him coldly. Git.

She turned away from him to Harry. "We will talk about this later, Harry Potter," she hissed at him. Ginny stifled a grin as Harry paled.

"Well, go on then. Let's hear it," she said, shifting her attention to Snape, who had watched the exchange with a hint of amusement. He was enjoying this a bit too much, in her opinion.

"Perhaps Potter would like to go first?" Snape suggested. "I'd be interested in hearing his version."

"Yes, Potter. Do tell." Malfoy levelled his silver gaze at Harry intently. "Tell us how you knew Severus was alive. And how you know I am a Watcher." He leaned forward, his cup between his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

All eyes turned to Harry. He cleared his throat.

"Well, it was in Snape's memory. The one he gave me. The one I watched in Dumbledore's pensieve. He and Dumbledore working together to perfect what they called the Anima Novo potion. I saw Malfoy administer it to Snape after he was left for dead. Before I got there." He shrugged and continued. "At the time, I assumed it was just a potion that hadn't worked. It was only much later that I heard it mentioned at the Ministry and looked it up and figured out what I had actually seen. It was such a bright turquoise colour, like the book said, so I was pretty sure it couldn't have been anything else. And then I realised that if they'd managed to brew it, then it would mean Snape might have survived."

Hermione's eyes widened. "The Anima Novo?" she stared at Harry and then at Snape.

"But that's impossible!" she exclaimed. "The Anima Novo is a myth."

"Wrong," Malfoy replied bluntly. "It is just very difficult to brew."

"No, it's impossible," Hermione insisted. "The name of the key ingredient was supposedly passed verbally down from wizard to wizard but has been lost for a hundred years and is still a mystery." Hermione was certain about that. She had spent months trying to figure it out. Hours and hours of research had failed to reveal the key ingredient of the potion which, legend had it, could restore life under certain very specific conditions. She had reluctantly come to the conclusion that the potion was just a story.

"And yet here I am," Snape said softly. "Alive and well."

Hermione frowned. There didn't seem to be much sense in arguing that point. She leaned forward eagerly.

"What is it? The ingredient. What is it?" Hermione was desperate to find out. She hated that Snape and Malfoy, the two people who had gotten under her skin more than all the others combined, had the answer to a mystery that still eluded her.

Snape regarded her for a moment. "This is neither the time nor the place for a potions lesson, Miss Granger."

She swallowed her annoyance. Git. Typical. Five minutes in the same room with the raven haired prat and she was fourteen again. She glanced at Malfoy, expecting the trademark smirk. To her surprise he was watching her thoughtfully, his face completely smirkless. He held her eyes for a moment and then looked away.

"What about you?" she asked him suddenly.

He blinked in surprise at her. "What about me?"

"How did Harry know about you?"

"Yes, Harry, how did you?" Ginny turned to Harry and gave him what he and Ron had nervously referred to as her Death Stare. Even after all this time, Harry didn't stand a chance when she turned those eyes on him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, like I said, it was just a suspicion. You all know that I had this... well, this connection with Voldemort, right?" They all nodded. "It was a kind of involuntary wandless Legilimens ability but it only worked between him and me. Well," he amended, "he might have been able to do it with anyone, but I could only ever get into his head, nobody else's, ever."

They all nodded again. What did that have to do with Malfoy?

"One day I got a message from a Watcher. Only it wasn't by owl or any of the usual methods. This time it just.. well it just sort of popped into my head. It said 'Don't trust Siobhan Kennedy.' Nothing else. I didn't know where it came from. It could have been a curse or a trap. But it stuck. I started watching her more carefully. The more I took note, the more I realised the voice was right. She was up to something. That's when we started investigating her seriously." Ginny and Hermione had both been aware of the case at the time. Kennedy had been caught stealing research documents, including a manuscript of Ginny's spell work.

Ginny had been working in secret to develop spells specifically designed to be performed without a wand. They could be performed by unarmed witches and wizards, and would be almost untraceable. They started as mainly defensive and simple healing spells. Most of the usual spells that could do any real damage still would require a wand. Those spells needed more magical energy than most witches or wizards could summon purely with their hands or minds. For really powerful spells, the combined energy of the witch or wizard and his or her wand was essential. History books mentioned a few who could perform powerful spells wandlessly, but nobody had been able to accomplish that for hundreds of years.

Kennedy had denied that she meant to pass any of the documents on to the Dark side, and there had not been sufficient proof of her intention to do that, but Harry had remembered the warning and had ensured that the girl had been removed from the Ministry.

Ginny and Hermione looked at Harry and then at Malfoy. "That was you, Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

He nodded.

Harry continued. "A little while after that I got another one. It said "Learn to protect yourself, Potter. Next time it might not be a friend walking into your mind." Well of course then I realised that Voldemort wasn't the only one who could get into my head." He looked ruefully at Snape. "Of course, Professor Snape had tried to teach me occlumency years ago, but I finally realised I had to find out how to make my mind less accessible. And how to perfect the skill of remote legilimency myself.

"I started by just asking a simple question. "Will you teach me?" I had no idea how to project that thought into the mind of my Watcher, but I hoped that he would be able pick it up if I just repeated it when he was in my head. It worked. One day I was sitting quietly just concentrating on that question and I got a response. "Yes." Just like that. So the lessons began. First occlumency and then legillimency. It was hard and slow and a lot more complex than it sounds. And then one day I got a sense of something in his head for just a moment. And I saw enough to make me suspect it was Malfoy."

They all turned to stare at Draco Malfoy.

"You taught Harry remote legilimency, um.. remotely?" Hermione sounded awed.

"No of course not, Granger." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I also taught him occlumency... Remotely."

Ginny turned to look at McGonagall and Snape. "You knew?" They both confirmed that they had.

"Yes, Ms Weasley. We knew. It seems that Mr Potter's connection to and experiences of the Dark Lord left him with an aptitude for certain magical skills." McGonagall looked from them to Draco. "Now Draco will also have to teach you and Ms Granger. His life depends on it. As does Severus's and your own."

They knew this to be true. They had taken the Vow. If they revealed the identities of Malfoy and Snape as members of the Order, they would die. It wouldn't matter that the information had been ripped from their minds and not given freely. And then Snape and Malfoy would die too. The dark was not in the business of forgiveness.

They sat in silence for a few moments. It was a lot to take in and there were still so many questions.

"Why?" Hermione finally broke the silence. She looked from Snape to Malfoy. "Why on earth would you take the risk?"

Malfoy turned to Snape, but the former Potions Master returned his gaze impassively. McGonagall seemed just as mute. With a sigh he turned his grey eyes back to Hermione.

"The Force plans to launch an attack soon. We don't know what or when, so we need to form a strong counter-force that can mobilize fast. A core group that we can work closely with. One with the skills to fight against them using weapons that might actually stand a chance."

Harry looked confused. "But.." he began, "the New Order already exists. It has existed virtually since the end of the last war."

Malfoy seemed to be considering his words carefully.

Snape sighed impatiently. "The time for innuendo has passed, Draco," he said. "Just tell the facts as we know them."

McGonagall nodded. "Severus is right, Draco. They need to know. For their safety as well as yours."

Draco leaned forward and placed his cup carefully on the table. Then he calmly met Harry's eyes.

"The Ministry has been infiltrated. So has the Order."

"What? No, that's not possible!" The disbelief in Hermione's voice was mirrored in her eyes. Harry was speechless with shock, but Ginny leaned forward slowly in her seat.

"He's serious," she said incredulously.

Malfoy's eyes rested on the redhead for a moment before returning to Hermione's face.

"Not only is it possible, Granger, it's happened. We don't know who, but we know. And it's now imperative that we find out who it is. If we don't the Order will be sitting ducks."

The silence in the room dragged on as the three shocked former students took it all in.

Snape suddenly spoke. "Well, this has been fun, but I have a few things to discuss with Mr Malfoy before dinner." He and Malfoy both stood and left the room quietly.

Hermione watched them as they left. Snape still moved silently as a large bat. But there was something different about the way Malfoy moved. It was almost cat-like. He seemed to exude something… primal and predatory.

As the door closed, McGonagall cleared her throat. "Well, I can understand how that must have come as a shock to you all. What I'm about to ask of you will seem even more strange." She took a moment to meet their eyes before continuing. "I am asking you to forget everything you thought you knew about Severus and Draco. And trust them."

Hermione sorted derisively. Trust Malfoy? Yeah right.

McGonagall continued. "You are already aware of how seriously you misjudged Professor Snape, despite Professor Dumbledore's assurances that you could trust him." They shifted uncomfortably. That much was true. "Now I am asking you to trust me when I tell you that young Draco is not what you thought him to be. He hasn't been for quite some time."

They exchanged a glance. The Headmistress continued. "I know it won't be easy, but perhaps it would help to remember that he has already risked a great deal to help you. Particularly you, Harry."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, then turned to Ginny and Hermione. "When a Legillimens spends any amount of time in your head, you get a kind of sense of that person's true nature. A core essence that occlumency can't hide. The reason it took me so long to realise who was in my head, was that I could feel deep feelings of regret for the past. I felt a determination to put things right. And I never connected those feelings with Malfoy." Harry had also sensed great pain and loss, but he decided that this was not the time to go into that.

McGonagall continued quietly. "Your lives will soon depend on what he and Severus and perhaps others will teach you in the coming weeks. All I ask is that you put the past behind you. The After-War is coming. There is no longer any doubt about that. We need to be prepared. If you accept the challenge, which I am certain you will, then you and your Watchers will form a core force whose combined efforts will have the potential to change the course of the war. You must trust them and work together. The success of the Light may depend on it."

They looked at her and then at each other.

"Alright," Hermione sighed deeply. "I suppose if he can get over the past enough to help us, then we can do the same." Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Well, there is still a lot to talk about but I'm sure you must all be hungry. Why don't you all follow Tinky to your rooms, change and meet us in the Great Hall for dinner?" The Headmistress's eyes twinkled. "Tinky will show you the way if you've forgotten."

And with that she got up and left the room, leaving the former students sitting in shocked silence.

"Please follow Tinky, Missies and Sir." The little elf appeared with a pop and they stood and followed him down the old spiral staircase and into the hallway, where they practically walked into Draco Malfoy who was just leaving the office across the hall. They regarded each other silently for a moment. Then Tinky indicated for Draco to join them and they set off.


	4. Ch 3: Cupid on standby

Chapter 3 – In which Cupid is on standby.

As they made their way through the hauntingly familiar corridors, they soon realised that the little elf was taking them to the Prefects dormitory and they were walking into the common room when Hermione suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Damn! I forgot to ask!"

"Ask what, Mione?" Harry asked. They all looked at her curiously.

"I meant to ask Snape where he's been all this time." She turned on Malfoy and stared at him. "I suppose you know that too?" He returned her stare. "Well do you?" she asked him. He said nothing.

Then he shrugged and said "It's not my story to tell, Granger. Why don't you just ask him?" and with that he turned and walked towards the boys rooms, which were off to the right of the common area down a short passage.

He stuck his head inside the first door, that of the Deputy Head Boy, and saw Harry's bag at the bottom of the bed. "This one is yours, Potter." He walked to the next room and walked in. He opened the door and then turned to the others. "That means I'm Head Boy for the weekend," he smirked at Hermione. "Dinner is in fifteen minutes. Then you might get a chance to ask all your questions, Head Girl, so run along and change," and with that he closed the door and left them standing in the hallway.

"He's still a git," Hermione huffed as she and Ginny walked into the Head Girl's room. Tinky had indeed unpacked Hermione's bag in this room. Malfoy was right. Again. So annoying.

"Yes," Ginny agreed. And then added thoughtfully "But did you notice how hot he's become?"

Hermione sighed, exasperated, as she sat on the end of the bed and kicked off her shoes. "Ginny! He's Malfoy. He is not hot, he is a ferret. You just have a thing for power, and that whole remote lessons thing has you all worked up."

Ginny considered for a moment. "For your information, Mione, I have a thing for bad boys, not power. Power is your thing. And in case you weren't paying attention for the past hour, it turns out that Malfoy is, in fact, not a bad boy after all, and hasn't been for some time." She grinned at Hermione and continued. "Still... hot is hot, no matter how you define it. A hot ferret. Who would have thought?" She left the room and headed to the Deputy Head Girl's room to change her clothes.

Who indeed? wondered Hermione as she found some clothes and stepped into the girls bathroom, which was situated between the two girls rooms, accessible through a door from each bedroom. Ginny would have to wait her turn for the shower. Serve her right for finding the ferret attractive.

One thing she, Ginny and Harry had in common was their committed singleton status. They avoided relationships. They knew there would be another war, they knew they would be involved and they knew that the losses would be even greater than the last time. Relationships would be a dangerous distraction. Not that they were celibate by any means, although Ginny was a lot more open about her encounters. She eagerly shared details with Hermione and was always frustrated and disappointed that Hermione didn't reciprocate.

Hermione had adopted a particularly pragmatic approach to sex and had proceeded the way she did everything else - research, repetition and diligence. It was just something else she wanted to do well. She insisted that she had as much sex as anyone else, but that it was no big deal and she just wasn't comfortable sharing details when it happened, but Ginny refused to believe that was possible. She was constantly trying to get her friend laid. Playing Cupid was one of her favourite hobbies.

Harry, who had grown into his boyish green eyed good looks, was as reticent with details as Hermione. He dated from time to time and had a long standing "acquaintances with benefits" arrangement with Bianca Stanton, a healer at St Mungo's. Bianca was a pretty, blonde woman whose boyfriend had died in the final battle. She had resigned herself to the fact that she would never get over him, so a purely physical relationship with Harry suited her just fine. They met up occasionally when they felt like it, but hardly ever spent the whole night together. They could go for weeks without even speaking to each other. She was independent and undemanding. The arrangement suited them both.

They were all changed and began to gather in the common room fifteen minutes later. Harry and Malfoy were already waiting when Ginny stepped into the room. Harry grinned appreciatively at her as she walked towards him. She wore a soft lilac sheath dress that created the illusion of clinging to her curvy body while not being tight fitting. Her hair had been pulled away from her face, held in place by a complex braid of several purple ribbons and cascaded down her back in soft red waves.

A moment later Hermione arrived. She had hastily pulled on a pair of snug fitting black jeans tucked into black Dr Martens boots, and an equally snug fitting black turtle neck top. She had cast a quick drying spell on her hair but had not bothered to do anything fancy with it, so it hung in long chocolate waves over her shoulders and down her back. Her cheeks were flushed from the shower and from rushing to be ready on time.

Ginny and Harry were by now used to seeing her looking gorgeous. It seemed that Malfoy was not. He stared at her, dumbstruck.

He recovered quickly though. "Shall we?" he said as he opened the door and stood back to let them through.

They walked towards the Great Hall in silence, each preoccupied with their own thoughts. Ginny and Hermione were both a little annoyed at Harry for not telling them about the potion or Malfoy. Each of them would find an opportunity to tackle him about that.

Ginny had observed Malfoy surreptitiously as she walked past him into the hallway and had come to the conclusion that she had been correct. They had all decided not to wear robes to dinner, so she had been able to get a good look at him. He was definitely hot. And not because of his bad boy reputation, or because of his obvious power, but because he was a beautiful man. His blonde hair was shorter than it had been at school and he no longer wore it slicked back. His fringe fell carelessly and perfectly over his forehead, framing his icy grey eyes. His jaw had broadened but his mouth, no longer marred by an arrogant sneer, was as soft and sensual as it had been as a boy. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeve t-shirt. His body was lean, strong and beautifully proportioned. He moved with the ease and grace of a man confident in his ability to take care of himself.

Ginny thought she hadn't seen anything quite so edible in a while. However she had noticed his reaction to Hermione and had immediately and gleefully decided that they would be perfect together. Never one to allow history or harsh reality to get in the way of a good plan, she began scheming of ways to bring that about. Given their past, it would certainly be a challenge. She couldn't wait to get started.

Hermione was forming several questions in her mind and meant to get some answers as soon as possible. This time she wouldn't forget to ask anything important.

Harry's thoughts drifted back to the conversation he and Malfoy had had while they waited for the girls to get ready. The blonde had wanted to know what Harry had seen that had given away his identity. Harry had been hesitant to explain so he was relieved when Ginny and then Hermione had joined them. But he knew that Malfoy didn't plan to let it go. For a moment it had seemed that the blonde would insist on an answer right there and then, but his attention had been completely derailed when Hermione had walked into the room. Harry grinned at the memory. He always enjoyed seeing the reactions of ex schoolmates who hadn't seen her since school. Malfoy had managed to hide his reaction quickly, but not quickly enough.

Unbeknown to Harry, Draco's thoughts were following a similar path to his own. He was taken by surprise by his visceral response to the girl he had tried his best not to notice at school. He had actually stopped thinking for a moment. He watched her walking ahead of him and wondered whether he had ever seen anything so conservative yet so provocative at the same time. She was covered from head to toe and yet every perfect inch of her body had prompted the immediate mental image that had raced through Draco's head. An image of her naked beneath him, a response so strong and so primal that it had literally rocked him back on his heels before he had been able to gather his thoughts.

What in Merlin's name was wrong with him, he wondered, as they arrived at the door of the hall and walked through. A bit of self-control, Draco, he chided himself. It's Granger. She hates you.

Their previous sense of déjà vu returned as they entered the large hall where they had spent so many hours. It had taken a year after the Final Battle and a considerable amount of magic to rebuild the school to its original state. Because it was school holidays and they would be the only ones there, Minerva and Snape were seated at one of the student tables, as was the custom. The room was bare of any themed decor but was simply lit by plain candlelight, which reflected in the warm, rich wood of the table which had been charmed to seat only the six of them, three on each side. Minerva and Snape sat opposite one another at the far end.

The four former students walked over to the table, Ginny and Hermione walking ahead of Harry and Draco as they had done since leaving the dorm. Hermione, predictably, seated herself next to Minerva. Ginny immediately sat next to Snape and, to his surprise, gave him a bright smile.

"Good evening Professor," she greeted him. He gave her a brief nod before turning back to his conversation with Minerva. "Harry!" Ginny went on "Come and sit here by me!"

Harry hesitated for a second before sighing inwardly and taking the empty space next to his redheaded friend who was grinning at him and steadfastly ignoring Hermione. He knew Ginny well enough to know exactly what she was up to. He watched Draco in amusement as the tall blonde realised that the last empty place was beside Hermione.

As he sat down, a variety of dishes appeared on the table and they helped themselves and began to eat.

Much to Hermione's annoyance Minerva and Snape seemed determined to keep the dinner conversation light and inconsequential and spoke mostly with one another. Ginny engaged Harry in a quiet conversation. Which left her with Malfoy to talk to. She tried desperately to catch Ginny's eye but her flame haired friend seemed to have gone deaf and stupid simultaneously. What was wrong with her? She could feel the strange tingling sensation up and down her spine again and frowned. She wondered if she was perhaps coming down with something.

"Granger?"

She started. Malfoy was looking at her quizzically. She hadn't heard him speak to her. "What?" she asked him, confused.

He looked at her patiently. "The wine? Would you please pass it to me?"

"Oh right. Sorry." She reached for the stone jug and passed it to him.

"May I pour you a glass?" His eyes held hers for a moment as he waited for an answer.

"Sorry what?" she repeated. Had his eyes always been so silvery? For Circe's sake Hermione, she scolded herself. Get a grip!

"May.. I.. pour.. you.. a.. glass.. of.. wine?" He repeated the question slowly, as though speaking to a dense, inattentive child.

She flushed. "Oh, er, yes, thanks." He poured for her and then for himself before politely offering the jug to Harry who poured for himself and Ginny.

She lapsed back into silence. "Cheers," he tipped the edge of his goblet gently against hers and watched her intently over the rim as he sipped.

"Is this a temporary silence or do you plan to ignore me all weekend?" he asked finally.

She blushed again and reached for her goblet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just.." she paused, unable to come up with a plausible excuse. "It's just that... Well, you're just so..." she trailed off again and wished desperately that she hadn't tried to explain. Now she seemed rude _and_ inarticulate.

"It's ok," he said softly. "I know what you mean. I've changed. We all have."

She sighed in relief. "Yes, but you've changed more!"

He raised his goblet again and looked at her as he swallowed. "No, Granger. I think you've changed more than you realise."

"Yes alright maybe a bit," she conceded. "But you.. You've become... well.. normal. Nice, even." She realized with a shock that it was true.

"I will have you know, Granger, that I am often nice," he replied. "I was just never nice to you." His eyes grew serious. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I'm sorry about that," he finally blurted out. "There, that's twice I've apologised to you now. See how nice I am?"

For an instant she thought she caught a glimpse of something behind the icy grey. Then, before she could identify it, his eyes dropped to his plate.

She considered that for a moment and made a mental note to unpack it later. Then she turned to her food, once again lost in thought. She would confront him after dinner in the common room, when she would hopefully be able to string a coherent sentence together. She was determined to get some answers, dammit!

The meal passed quietly, and finally Minerva and Snape rose to leave.

"Goodnight, all," Minerva said. "I have a big day tomorrow, and Severus has some work to do still tonight. I would like to see you all in my office tomorrow at three. We still have a few things to discuss, I think. And if Ms Granger doesn't get some answers soon I am quite certain she will resort to devious means or even violence." The Headmistress's eyes twinkled at Hermione as she and Snape left the room.

"It's funny because it's true," observed Ginny as she emptied her goblet and stood up. "Well, how about a nightcap in the common room then?" And she too left the hall, the others trailing behind her.

The Prefects dorm was shaped like a T with the common room and kitchen situated on either side of the base and the dormitories to each side, the boys rooms to the right and the girls to the left. Each passage way had six bedrooms and a communal bathroom. A bedroom for the Head Prefect, one for the Deputy Head and one for each House Prefect. The Head and Deputy shared a bathroom which was situated between the rooms and was accessed by both rooms. The rest of the prefects shared a bathroom which was situated at the end of each passage.

As Hermione and Ginny were set up in the Head and Deputy rooms respectively, and likewise Draco and Harry, this meant that there were four unoccupied rooms in each dorm. As the four walked into the common room, Harry headed for the sprawling sofa and sat at the end closest to the fire.

"I wonder whether we can expect company," he asked of nobody in particular. "We would need to be careful of what we say."

"No, I'm sure they wouldn't do that," Ginny replied. Hermione nodded. She hoped not anyway.

"Would that be so bad, Red?" asked Draco, sitting down opposite Harry on an identically vast and lumpy couch.

Ginny looked at him as she rudely elbowed Hermione out of the way and sat down next to Harry. "Red?" she raised an eyebrow at Draco. "A nickname? Does this mean we're friends, Ferret?"

He looked wounded. "Ferret? Really, Red? After all this time and everything we've been through together?" he said with quiet irony. He glanced at Hermione, who was doing her best to shoot Ginny with her version of Ginny's own Death Stare as she sat down next to him.

Ginny avoided Hermione's gaze and smirked internally as Hermione was forced once again to sit next to Draco. The hot ferret. Perfect. Things were going according to plan, she thought smugly. She would have to be very quick at bed time, though. Hermione would definitely want an explanation.

"Well, Ferret, as it seems that we will be working together and relying on you to teach us a few very fancy tricks, I think it's best if we call a truce and be friends. What do you say? After all, we aren't school kids anymore." She gave Draco a significant look, and turned her gaze on her friend. "Not so, Mione?"

Harry snorted with laughter which he hastily suppressed when Draco and Hermione both turned suspicious gazes on him. Honestly, could she be any more obvious? The she-devil.

The she-devil elbowed him in the ribs. "How about that nightcap, Harry?"

Harry rose obediently and went to the little kitchenette off the common room in search of firewhiskey or butterbeer. Meanwhile Ginny grinned at Draco. "So what will it be then?" she demanded.

He looked confused. "Well anything will do, really, although we'd be lucky to find anything better than butterbeer unless we call Tinky to ..."

"No silly," she interrupted. "I mean your nickname. What will it be?" She dimpled at him charmingly.

He wondered whether Potter had been a little too liberal with the elf-made wine over dinner. She was definitely a stunner, he decided. He could see why Zabini had lusted after her at school. But she was no match for Granger. He immediately slammed the brakes on that line of thought.

"I get to pick my own nickname? I don't think that's how it works, Red. But if you're sure, let's go with... My Lord? How's that sound? I think it has a certain ring to it, don't you?"

She considered for a moment. "Let's stick with Ferret. What do you think, Mione?" She turned her attention to her friend expectantly.

Hermione was glaring suspiciously at Ginny. What was she playing at, being charming to Malfoy?

"There's nothing worth drinking in the kitchen." Harry sounded disappointed as he plopped back down on the sofa.

Draco stood up. "Leave it to me," he said and headed off to the boys dorms.

Ginny resolutely avoided Hermione's gaze.

They heard him open the door to the Slytherin prefect's room and walk in. He reappeared moments later with a half empty bottle of firewhiskey and a full bottle of Goblin-made honey brandy. "I think, Red, that My Lord might be appropriate after all?" he deposited the two bottles on the small coffee table and sat back down.

"Bring glasses, wench," he pointed at Ginny imperiously. She giggled and got up.

"Wait for me!" Hermione called and went after her. "I'll help."

Ginny looked alarmed. "No don't bother, Mione," she called back hastily. "I'll manage."

"Nonsense," replied Hermione, "It's no bother at all." She walked up to Ginny who was rummaging around in the cupboards. "What the bloody hell do you think you're playing at?!" she hissed.

"Whatever do you mean, Mione?"

"Don't give me that innocent routine. It hasn't worked since you were ten. Now explain!"

Ginny briefly considered bluffing it out but then gave in with a sigh. "Come on, Hermione. The man is bloody gorgeous and have you seen how he looks at you? And did I mention that he's bloody gorgeous?"

"Sshh Ginny!" Hermione waved her hands frantically at her friend. "He'll hear you! And you're wrong! So just stop it!"

"Wrong? Really? Have you gone blind?" Ginny placed hands on Hermione's shoulders and shook her gently. "Listen to me nicely. Draco Malfoy is by far the sexiest man you've been in the same room with for a long time."

Hermione shook her head. "No I don't mean about that. I mean about how he looks at me. You're wrong."

Ginny grinned broadly. "Oh, so you agree that he's bloody gorgeous, then?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Well he's nice looking, I suppose."

"He's positively scorching," Ginny insisted. "And he looks at you like he's been struck by lightning. Even though he's trying very hard to hide it."

Hermione grabbed two glasses and, with a toss of her head she left the room. "You're wrong. Stop it. I mean it Ginny!"

Hermione marched back into the common room with the glasses in her hands and a determined look on her face that Harry recognised all too well. "Move over, Harry!" she commanded. Harry scooted hastily over. She sat down in the space opposite Draco, plonked the glasses down on the table and glared at him. "Pour!" she pointed at him, daring him to argue. He didn't.

Her glare shifted as Ginny came back into the room. "You! Sit!" she pointed at the space beside Draco.

Ginny, who had opened her mouth to point out that Hermione was in her seat, changed her mind and put down the other two glasses, then sat down meekly next to a startled Draco, who handed them each a glass of honey brandy.

Hermione took the glass and leaned back in her seat. She took a deep steadying breath. "Now. Start talking, Malfoy."

He looked at her. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Start with the ingredient for the potion. And then follow up with where Snape's been all this time."

Draco said nothing, just looked at her.

"Any time you're ready," she said sarcastically.

"I can't," he said finally.

"You mean you won't." She put the glass down on the table and glared at him. She was so irritated she could have reached over and grabbed him by the throat. "What about all that friendship stuff? I should have known it was bullshit."

"No, Granger. I'm Severus's secret keeper on both matters. I took the Vow. I mean I can't." He watched her take that in. "I can't reveal anything more than he already gave to Potter in the memory."

The room fell silent as they all watched her battle her emotions. She seemed about to say something and then changed her mind. Then she reached over, picked up her glass and sat back.

"Oh fuck it," she said suddenly and finished the drink in one long swallow. She slammed the little glass back down on the table, stared at Draco and sighed. "Hit me, Ferret!" she instructed.

He leaned forward and Harry and Ginny exchanged a relieved look and held out their glasses for a refill.


	5. Ch 4: A glimpse of Draco v2

Chapter 4: A glimpse of Draco 2.0

The evening passed much more pleasantly than any of them had expected.

Hermione was surprised to discover that Malfoy had matured into an intelligent, introspective man. It had initially been a little awkward to chat to him as though they had not been sworn enemies all the way through school. But as the evening progressed, it became clear to her that she had been right: he seemed… nice.

Hours and many drinks later, Ginny walked unsteadily over to Hermione.

"Please Mione, I'm tired. Let me sit by Harry." Hermione regarded her for a moment and then sighed. When Ginny was tired, she wanted to be near Harry. When she woke up she wanted to be near Hermione. It was a quirk of her personality that had appeared in the dark days after the final battle and which both of her friends accepted without question.

Hermione got up and sat next to Draco once again. This time she didn't glare at him.

Ginny sat next to Harry. He picked up one of the lumpy cushions and placed it on his lap. She settled next to him and put her head down on the cushion. A riot of wild red waves tumbled around her head and the cushion. "I'm just going to close my eyes for a second."

Harry smiled at her and gently stroked her hair. "Sure you are," he teased.

Draco extended an arm along the back of the couch as he watched the exchange with interest. "I can't figure out if you're together or not," he commented at last. "Sometimes I think you aren't and then sometimes, like now, it seems you are. Which is it?"

Harry tucked a red curl behind Ginny's ear before he answered.

"We were," he began. "When we were at school we were sure we'd be together forever. It felt just like the fairy stories said it should, you know? It wasn't until after the war when we tried to settle into a mature relationship that we realised that we were better friends than partners. Meanwhile we'd shared more with each other than with anyone else in the world except Mione."

He smiled at the brunette, who had also tucked her feet under her and was watching him fondly. "I will love Ginny forever, but we will never be a couple again," he concluded.

Draco turned and looked at Hermione. His head was buzzing pleasantly. "What about you and the Weasel, Granger?" His icy eyes searched hers.

Seriously, she asked herself. When had his eyes become so intense? She looked away quickly and took a sip of her brandy.

"Well, we always assumed we'd end up together. It was kind of expected and I just went with it. I had spent half my life trying desperately to fit into his world. To be accepted. So when the war was finally over and it seemed inevitable that he would pop the question I dismissed my doubts as cold feet. Nerves. Natural caution."

She shrugged. "Finally I had to face them for what they were. I just didn't love him that way. And the more I thought about making a life with a man I didn't love in the right way, the more it seemed like the ultimate betrayal. Of him and of myself."

Harry took up the story. "When she told him, he didn't believe her. He accused her of lying. Then of cheating on him with someone else. Eventually he accepted a position with Charlie at the Dragon Conservancy in Romania and left."

Harry rested his head against the back of the couch. "That brandy is strong," he observed as he closed his eyes.

Draco turned to Hermione and looked at her. "So you're single?" It seemed like an important question, although he couldn't for the life of him remember why. Potty was right. Maybe they had had enough brandy.

"What about you?" she asked him suddenly. "Did you marry Pansy?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Why not?" Harry's voice startled them both: they had thought he was asleep. "Weren't you two betrothed?"

"No, Potter, we weren't betrothed. Where did you get that from?"

There was no reply. It seemed Harry was asleep after all.

"Well," Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Pansy told pretty much anyone who would listen." Draco nodded. That sounded like Pansy.

"Well we weren't, although everyone expected us to get married. Our families even got as far as drafting a marriage contract. Long line of pure blood on each side, Malfoy heir, blah blah, all that pureblood nonsense. But I didn't love her and after the war I realised that I would never allow myself to be ruled by anyone else's expectations again." For the first time that evening, his silver eyes hardened.

"Pureblood nonsense? You will have to excuse me if I find that hard to swallow." Hermione put her glass down on the table. I think that's about enough booze for one night, she decided. Those goblins were a mean lot. Even their brandy was vicious. "I lost count of the number of times you called me Mudblood."

He flushed. "I know it's not an excuse, but I was just a kid and I was brought up to believe in pureblood superiority. Even so, I didn't really believe it." For a moment he hesitated. What are you doing, Draco, he thought. Shut up now! But the words spilled from him as though he had no control over them. "I believed Malfoys to be superior, but even then I didn't really believe that your blood was any different than mine. I just knew that it got to you, so I used it." He looked at her seriously.

"Granger.. " he began. He seemed to be having difficulty voicing his thoughts. Which was unusual. He could be a reticent prat from time to time, but he'd always been able to express himself.

She waited, her cinnamon eyes curious.

He seemed to arrive at a decision and took a deep breath. "That day. At the Manor. I should have done something." He leaned back in his seat and met her eyes. "I've always regretted that I didn't."

She shrugged. "There was nothing you could have done. And I've never blamed you. Bellatrix was criminally insane."

She looked at him for a long moment. "But can I ask you something? Why did you hate me so much, Malfoy?" she asked softly.

He looked away from her at the fire.

"I didn't hate you. Or at least no more than I hated Potty and the Weasel or anyone else from your house." He hesitated for a long moment. Then he continued. "I suppose I was jealous. Of the way you beat me at practically everything. Of the kind of friendship that you had. Unconditional acceptance from people who didn't care who you were or how much money you had. I had never had that."

He swallowed and despite his brain screaming at him to shut up, he ploughed on. "By the time I was old enough to realise that my miserable life wasn't your fault, everything had begun to fall apart and I was kind of trapped in my own black hole. So I just carried on being a bastard." He finally turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry." Merlin, he thought. Potty was right. That brandy must be stronger than they realized.

She sighed. "Well time will tell how true that is, won't it?" They lapsed into a comfortable silence. The only sound in the room was the occasional pop of a log on the fire.

Draco's mind was in a whirl. He was suddenly seized by an overwhelming desire to lean over and wrap a stray lock of her hair around his finger. Fuck it Draco! he thought. Get a hold of yourself! He stood up abruptly, startling her and waking Harry, who blinked owlishly for a moment, trying to remember where he was.

"Well, I'm off to bed then. Good night." And with that Draco walked into his room and softly closed the door.

Deciding that bed was a great idea, Hermione rose and stumbled off to her own. Without changing out of her clothes, she tumbled onto the bed and was instantly asleep.


	6. Ch 5: And then there were six

**Chapter 5: And then there were six.**

She woke with a start, her heart hammering in her chest.

Somebody had covered her face with a bag. Her head ached. Clearly someone was trying to kill her. She flailed wildly, desperately trying to break free from whoever had her pinned down. She rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump.

Now fully awake, she realised that the bag on her face was her own unruly mop of hair. She peeled the curls away from her face carefully, trying to make no more sudden moves in case her throbbing head exploded.

Gods. Why was the sun always extra bright when your head hurt? Surely somebody ought to speak to the authorities about that? She got up and made her way unsteadily to the little kitchenette just off the common room. What she needed was a glass of water, she decided. And please Merlin a hangover potion.

It seemed that Merlin was listening, because there was indeed a row of small bottles of Pepper Up potion in the cupboard. As she swallowed a dose, she suddenly became aware of voices in the common room. Thinking that Harry and Ginny must have slept on the couch all night, she went in to join them.

"Damn! That honey brandy was positively evil. The goblins must be trying to murder us, because I can't -" She came to a sudden stop as the two people on the big sofa turned to look at her.

"Well well. Rough night?"

She found herself staring at the faces of Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"Let me guess. You guys raided the Slytherin Prefect's room? Serves you right then." Pansy sneered. "Everyone knows that their booze is always charmed to hurt anyone who steals it. And unless you were very lucky, it was probably spiked with sinceritum." She and Blaise smirked in unison. Knowledge is power. A fundamental truth known to all Slytherins.

Hermione stared, mentally kicking herself. Sinceritum was a mild version of veritaserum. Not as powerful but far easier to brew. So that's why they had found it so easy to share truths.

Hermione mentally took stock. She felt like shit. Her mouth felt and tasted like the bottom of a bird cage. She looked like she'd been attacked by her own hair. Actually, that part was true, she reflected. And she was standing in yesterday's crumpled clothes in front of two immaculately dressed and groomed ex- Slytherins who were staring at her curiously.

She did the only thing she could think of. She ignored them and fled to her room, slamming the door behind her, and headed to the shower.

"Good morning, Mione! I'm glad you're up. I'm absolutely starving. I'll get Tìnky to bring some breakfast. Hurry up and join me!" Ginny had obviously just had a shower. She pointed her wand at her damp hair and it began to dry, falling in a riot of red down her back. She wore a soft green knee length sundress with thin straps and a scooped neckline that showed off her generous cleavage. She looked as fresh as a flower.

"How in Merlin's name are you so chirpy after the amount of brandy we consumed last night? And did you know that it was bloody spiked?!" Hermione snapped at her. "Go away immediately and find out what the sodding hell Zabini and Parkinson are doing in the common room!" She stomped into the shower, leaving Ginny staring after her in confusion. Zabini? What?

As Ginny reached the end of the short passageway leading to the common room, she almost collided with Malfoy, who was heading the same way. "Morning, Ferret. Hungry?" He just scowled silently at her. "OK. You and Mione stayed up late and finished the spiked booze, did you?" His scowl deepened. "Thought so. That would explain her foul mood too. Seems we have guests after all, by the way."

Malfoy growled at her and headed directly to the kitchen as she walked to the common room. "Top shelf next to the biscuits," she offered helpfully, knowing exactly what he was looking for.

Zabini and Parkinson looked up as Ginny walked into the room. "Hullo. We were wondering whether we'd get dorm mates. When did you arrive?" She crossed the room and sat down opposite the two dark Slytherins.

Blaise flashed a smile and winked at her. "Good morning, Red. Still as pretty as ever, I see."

"Blaise. Still a wanker, I see," Ginny returned with a smirk. "I'm starving. Would you two like to join us for breakfast? We'll probably just get Tinky to bring something up here. I seem to be the only one not feeling awful this morning."

Draco walked into the room, looking a little better. Pepper Up worked quickly, thankfully. He nodded a greeting at his two former housemates. "Blaise. Parkinson. Joining us for brunch?"

Zabini nodded. "Yes, we just arrived. I could go for a coffee and a bun." They looked over at Pansy. She stood up.

"No thanks. I'm going to the Owlery. Wouldn't want to ruin your appetite anyway." She glanced sourly at Draco as she walked out of the room.

Ginny watched her leave. Pansy had always been dark and thin and in that respect she had hardly changed. But her hair was now cropped in a short pixie style which made her dark violet eyes enormous in her pale face. But for the scowl on her face, she had grown exotically pretty. She was dressed entirely in black: black hair, black nails, black mood. Ginny wondered what that look had been about. No love lost between Parkinson and the Ferret, then. Excellent.

"Tinky!" Draco called the little elf, who popped in a moment later.

"Master Draco called?"

"Yes, Tinky. Could you see what you can do about some breakfast?"

Tinky beamed at him. "Tinky can do very much breakfast, Sir."

"There will be five of us." The elf nodded and disappeared. Draco looked around. "At least I think it's five. Where are Potter and Granger?"

"Harry went flying and Mione went for a shower. That's their usual hangover therapy. They'll both be here in a few minutes."

She made herself comfortable and the others did the same. She looked at Blaise with interest. He had broadened across the shoulders and jaw, but his twinkle and flirty grin were just as she remembered them.

He was staring openly back at her, making no attempt to hide his appreciation. Circe's tears! Red had certainly grown up. That cleavage looked more delicious than anything the elf would rustle up in the kitchens.

Gods, Malfoy thought. Those two are going to set the place on fire if they aren't careful.

"Morning." Hermione walked over to them and sat. She glanced awkwardly at Blaise. He grinned at her.

"So you survived. I'm glad."

Draco looked confused.

"She came in earlier," Zabini explained. "Looking like she'd been attacked by a pack of skrewts. Luckily she cleans up rather well."

Draco silently agreed. Her hair was slightly damp and she had piled it carelessly on top of her head. A few stray tendrils fell around her face and her neck looked impossibly long. She had also decided on a summer dress; hers was calf length, white scattered with large yellow daisies. On her dainty feet she wore a pair of white strappy flat sandals.

Hermione looked embarrassed and glanced around. "Harry gone flying?" she asked Ginny. Ginny nodded.

A pop later Tinky reappeared laden with trays of food, tea, juices and cups all piled precariously on top of each other. "Tinky is here," he announced unnecessarily as he tottered unsteadily towards the little coffee table.

"Here let me help you," Hermione and Draco reached quickly for the trays before something fell. They exchanged a glance as they relieved the tiny elf of his burden.

"Thank you, Tinky." The creature blushed, pleased. "Master Draco is welcome," he squeaked and popped out.

Hermione looked at him in surprise. The Malfoy she had known at school would not have thanked an elf.

They began to help themselves. Hermione was surprised to discover that she was hungry after all, and loaded up her plate with pastries and fruit. Might as well eat, she thought sourly. We can't talk. Bloody Zabini. She went over to stand at the window and looked out, feeling irrationally irritable. It seemed she would never get answers.

The Italian was talking softly with Malfoy when the door opened and they heard Harry's voice before they saw him. "You'll never guess who I just saw outside with a face like a thunder cloud," he was saying, but stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed Blaise calmly reach for a muffin.

"Let's see... was it... Pansy Parkinson?" Draco offered helpfully.

Ginny muffled a giggle. "How are you feeling, Harry?" she enquired. "Can we offer you some breakfast?"

"Thanks." Harry recovered and walked over to the group and acknowledged Blaise with a nod. "So you've seen her?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, but we won't let that spoil our breakfast." His eyes and voice once again turned steely cold and the two witches glanced at one another curiously.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Pansy and Blaise will be rooming with us, Harry," she said brightly. Harry understood. They wouldn't be able to talk. She handed him a plate and he began to help himself.

They ate. Ginny and Hermione chatted lightly about dresses while Blaise watched Ginny, who pretended not to notice. Draco chewed in silence, looking so thunderous that Harry didn't even try to engage him in conversation. Wonder what that's about, he mused.

The door suddenly slammed open and an angry looking Pansy walked in, crossed the common room and went directly to the room allocated to her, ignoring them all. They sat in uncomfortable silence.

Blaise sighed. "Well this is shaping up to be a fun time. How about a walk or something?" he suggested, glancing at Draco.

Draco shook his head firmly. "No. I'm not hiding away from her. I didn't do anything wrong."

Hermione was puzzled. "Well she clearly doesn't want to be here. I'm sure McGonagall would let her stay in a different dorm if she asked. Why did she even come?"

Ginny agreed. "Yes, she should have just stayed home. It's not like a reunion is compulsory."

Blaise raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco. The blonde shrugged and Blaise continued. "Well it is for some, Red. As you know."

They stared at him as the significance of that statement slowly sank in.


	7. Ch 6: It's a kind of magic

Chapter 6: It's a kind of Magic.

It felt like they'd spent most of the previous twenty four hours gaping in shock.

Blaise and Pansy? Really? It didn't seem possible. Blaise had at least made an effort to be friendly, although admittedly mostly in Ginny's direction, but still. But Parkinson? She had never seemed more dark than they had just seen her. How likely was it that she was on the side of the Light? About as likely as Voldemort taking up flower arranging.

"How many of you are there?" Harry asked finally.

Draco walked over to the window and looked out over the grounds. "Five in Britain that we know about. We think there must be others further north, but we don't know for sure. I'm sure you know how deep cover works."

"So that's you, Snape, Zabini, Parkinson and who else? Is it an exclusive little Slytherin club?" Hermione asked sarcastically. Irritation and sarcasm had always gone hand in hand for her.

Draco walked over and stood in front of her, annoyance darkening his eyes to a deep stormy grey. "Take it easy, Granger. We are on the same side. And while you can be openly on the Light side, we have been in danger every day for years -"

She lifted one hand in a "stop right there" gesture and stared at him. "Move away a few steps," she instructed slowly.

He didn't move.

She frowned. "Do it, Malfoy. I want to check something." He raised one eyebrow but, after a moment's hesitation, did as she asked.

Ginny and Harry watched, confused. Blaise helped himself to another muffin.

"Ok that's far enough. Now come back. Slowly." Draco took three slow steps towards her, his eyes never leaving her face. The suspicion that had been forming in his mind since they arrived was beginning to feel like certainty.

"There. It's back," she confirmed. The tingle once again rippling gently up her spine.

"The Princess feels it, Drake." Blaise chewed thoughtfully. "A change of plan is in order, I think."

Draco scowled. "That's not a good idea," he said.

"What are you talking about, Drake? It's a great idea. It's the only idea, in fact." Blaise stared at Draco curiously.

"What's going on here?" Ginny demanded.

Draco and Blaise ignored her.

"How long have you felt it?" Draco was still watching Hermione as though trying to read her mind.

"I don't even know what it is."

"No, but I do. How long, Granger?"

"The first time was in McGonagall's office. Then at dinner. Then last night. Right now. What is it?" She watched him closely.

"If someone doesn't explain, I'm going to use unnecessary force on both of you." Ginny's green eyes flashed.

Blaise grinned. "Better do it, Drake. I think Red's not kidding". Draco looked at Ginny. Blaise was right.

"It's me, Red. Granger can feel me."

They looked from Draco to Hermione and back. Great. Clear as mud, then.

"What is it, Malfoy? I don't understand." Hermione was beginning to feel as frustrated as Ginny.

Draco seemed to be deep in thought. He heaved a deep sigh and turned to his friend.

"You're right, Zabini. We will have to change."

He met Hermione's troubled eyes for a few moments. Then he seemed to come to a decision. He walked over to the vast lumpy sofa and sat.

"Come sit here a moment," he said, patting the cushion beside him. "I need to show you something."

She stared at him in confusion.

Ginny put her hands on her hips and huffed in frustration. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" she demanded.

Draco turned his eyes on the fiery redhead and then glanced at Blaise, who continued to chew his muffin, but whose eyes shone with amusement as he watched Ginny's irritation mount.

Draco once again patted the cushion. "Sit. It will all make sense in a moment."

Hermione made her way hesitantly over to the sofa and sat as far away from Draco as she could.

He cleared his throat. "You'll have to sit a little closer, I'm afraid," he said. His lips twitched with the barest glimmer of a smirk. "Close enough for me to be able to touch you."

Harry watched Hermione's face and could hardly hide his grin as she scooted over reluctantly and with deep suspicion until she was sitting next to the blonde.

Ginny was about to open her mouth once again when she happened to catch something in Draco's eyes, something in his expression that made her pause, reconsider, and close her mouth thoughtfully.

Draco looked over at the small group, and said "You lot need to be quiet for a minute, or else go away and leave us. This is going to seem weird enough for her without any distractions."

"No, we'll be quiet," Ginny said. Harry nodded. They sat themselves down opposite Draco and Hermione and Blaise grabbed a pastry before moving around the sofa to sit. Ginny poked Harry with her elbow and he sighed and made space for Blaise to sit between them. The three of them leaned forward attentively.

"Well get on with it," Ginny exclaimed.

Draco looked over at them. "I mean it. No distractions." He glanced at Blaise, a small smirk playing about his mouth. "Potter may have learned some restraint lately, but the little Weasley looks like she's going to hurt someone soon." Just before he turned back to Hermione, he noted Blaise's eyes light up. "Pervy bastard," he thought.

Hermione's face was a picture of suspicion. "Why can't you just tell me?" she demanded.

"Because it's something that I would prefer to show you," he replied quietly. "Now shut up a moment."

She glared at him. Shut up indeed!

Suddenly the room dimmed.

Draco sat silently for a minute, trying to calm his thoughts. His eyes were focused inwardly, his breathing slow and steady. Damn Parkinson for being so bloody disruptive he thought.

Hermione finally couldn't wait any longer. She cleared her throat. "Malfoy, what on earth..."

"Honestly Granger, you just can't shut up for more than a minute, can you?" He held out his right hand, palm up. She stared at him.

"Give me your hand," he prompted.

For a moment her curiosity battled with her irritation and she considered refusing. Then she reached towards him and placed her right hand in his.

She felt it immediately. Like a low level electric shock. She pulled away sharply and stared at him, her eyes round with amazement.

He returned her gaze. "Come back here, Granger."

She slowly reached towards him once more and this time she placed her hand on his, palm to palm, and left it there.

"Can you feel it?"

She nodded. She could feel the throbbing energy in her palm.

He dropped his hand to his lap as he took a deep breath. Her hand hadn't quite fallen back into her lap when she felt the tingle surging up her arm. She jerked and gasped. He looked at her expectantly.

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"Surely you can figure it out? The brightest witch of the age?" His voice was mocking as his eyes watched her face. "Take a wild guess then."

She looked at him for a full long moment, a small frown creasing her brow as she considered the possibilities. "Do it again."

He half closed his eyes and took another deep slow breath. She felt a powerful surge and then a warm tingly feeling running from her right hand, up her arm, across her shoulders and down to her left hand. Then a stray lock of her hair seemed to pick itself up and tuck itself behind her ear with a very faint crackle of static. He focused his eyes and looked at her. "Well?"

She was awed. "You can physically project your magic beyond your body without using a wand. Do you use a spell?"

He shook his head. "No. It's pure energy. Kinesis. It means -"

"To move," she murmured to herself.

Draco was impressed despite himself. He nodded.

"But I still don't understand why.."

"Why you can feel me when the others can't? It's simple." He shrugged. "You can feel me because your magic also extends beyond your body, so you feel mine. Because you have the same ability, it's just dormant."

Hermione regarded him solemnly for a moment, her mind racing. The ability to project magic with neither a wand nor a spell was an extremely rare gift. Could she really learn how? Think of how much stronger the Order could be.

She took a deep breath and then did something she never thought she'd ever do. Hermione Granger asked Draco Malfoy for help.

"Will you teach me? Please?" She held her breath, half expecting him to laugh at her. But he didn't. He just looked at her for a long moment.

Then he nodded. "Yes. I was planning to work with Weasley, but I think Zabini is right. You already have the potential. I'm going to wake you up."

She swallowed, barely containing her excitement. "When?" she asked breathlessly.

His chest tightened as he watched the way her eyes lit with anticipation, trying not to notice the rise and fall of her breasts as her breathing quickened in her excitement. Sweet saints, he thought. What the bloody hell could possibly go wrong?

He stood abruptly and walked over to the breakfast table and poured himself a tall glass of juice. "Tomorrow," he said shortly.

Hermione stood and walked over to Ginny, who had watched the exchange with fascination. She motioned for Blaise to move over and he stood and went to sit on the opposite sofa. Harry looked up at Hermione as she sat between them.

"OK, love?" he asked. Ginny turned to her as she sat.

"My head hurts, Gin. Please fix it for me. I couldn't face McGonagall with a headache."

Ginny nodded and patted her lap. "Put it here, Mione." She stared suspiciously at Malfoy as Hermione sat next to her and then lay down on her side, placing her head on Ginny's lap. "What did you do to her?" she asked in an accusing tone.

Draco moved across the room and sat next to Blaise.

"Relax, Red. I know you understand that projected magical energy is powerful. After all you're a spell-weaver, you've created some wandless spells yourself. You know how much it takes out of you. Granger has had a good dose of mine directed right at her. She's not used to it and she's a little drained, that's all. Fix her head."

He glanced at the Italian. "You're right, Zabini. We need to swap."

The two ex Slytherins watched closely as Ginny placed her palms on Hermione's temples and began to take deep steady breaths. For a moment the air around her hands shimmered and then there was a soft sound of tiny bells that seemed to be coming from her hands. Or was it Hermione's head? It was hard to tell. Then she lifted her hands and patted her friend's shoulder.

"Better?" she asked the brunette. Hermione sat up and smiled.

"Fabulous, thanks Gin."

Blaise grinned at Draco. "Looks like I have something to work with also. Not sure I'll survive in one piece though."

Draco smirked. "We can start tomorrow afternoon. I must say I feel sorry for you, Potter, and I never thought I'd say that."

Harry looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean, Malfoy?"

Draco's smirk broadened into a wide grin.

"You've got Parkinson."

At that moment Pansy appeared from the direction of the girls rooms. She stared at them with open hostility. "It's time to meet McGonagall."


	8. Ch 7: Satin and lace

**Chapter 7: Satin and lace**

The Headmistress was in her office when they arrived at 3pm. She seemed distracted, fussing around her desk, opening and closing drawers. Finally she seemed to give up on whatever she was looking for and turned to them.

"I won't keep you long. Several unexpected last minute things came up, so we have to cut our chat short. I just want to find out whether you have any sort of strategy. For the coming weeks, I mean. And to let you know that the Castle is at your disposal until the new term begins. Severus and I will be away for a few weeks, but you are all welcome to stay. When the students start returning you may move into Hagrid's cottage - he has taken extended leave for an additional few weeks. We will catch up with your progress on our return."

She looked at each of them. "There is a lot of work to be done. You will need to work hard and work together."

"We plan to begin tomorrow, Minerva," confirmed Draco. "I will be working with Granger, Zabini with Weasley and Potter will enjoy the tender ministrations of Miss Parkinson." Everyone in the room hid a smile at this except Harry, who swallowed apprehensively and Pansy, who stared at Draco with undisguised enmity.

"Excellent." The Headmistress stood. "Well I have things to do, and our guests are starting to arrive, so I will be off now and I'll see you all later." She dismissed them with a distracted wave of her hand and after a few moments they glanced at one another, bemused, and shuffled silently out of the office.

They were halfway back to the dorm before Hermione suddenly remembered what she had meant to ask Draco earlier. She grabbed his arm, swinging him around to face her. "Who is the fifth?" she demanded.

Draco frowned down at her. "Really? We're in the middle of the hallway, Granger. Guests are arriving. Do you think we could talk about this back in the common room?"

His voice was low and mild, but she flushed. "Of course," she muttered. "Sorry." Honestly, how many times am I going to make myself look stupid to him, she thought. Idiot. Not that I care what he thinks.

But as she followed them back into the dorm, she couldn't help feeling in the back of her mind that she did care. Just a little.

When they were back in the common room, Pansy went straight to her room and slammed the door behind her. Hermione was starting to feel sorry for Harry too. She pointed a finger at Draco. "I'm going to make some tea. When I get back I want an answer." As she headed off to the kitchen, she beckoned to Ginny, who was about to sit next to Blaise. "Come and give me a hand, Gin." Ginny sighed but followed.

"You, Ginevra Weasley, are a shameless flirt!" Hermione exclaimed as they moved around the kitchen, finding cups and placing them on a large tray.

Her friend grinned at her. "I always thought he was sexy, even in school. Now he's sexy in a whole other way." She stopped what she was doing and faced Hermione. "Look at him, Mione. Did you ever see a more shaggable man?"

Hermione smiled indulgently. "That's what you said about Malfoy just yesterday."

Ginny shrugged. "Oh sure, Malfoy is sexy. But he's also completely into you. Everybody can see it, even Harry. But Blaise... he's sexy in a blatantly sensual way. More my type." She licked her lips. "This is going to be a great party!"

As they carried the tea into the common room, Hermione tried to keep her thoughts straight. It doesn't matter if he's sexy. We have work to do. Focus, Hermione.

Harry waited for them to place the tray on the table, then he turned to Draco, who stood in front of the mantle. "Who is it? The fifth Watcher."

Draco shrugged. "We don't know. None of us know."

Harry raised one eyebrow skeptically.

"It's true" confirmed Blaise. "All we know is that the fifth is trusted very high up in the Force. Nothing else."

Harry sighed. "Ok. Well can you at least tell us what the plan is for the next few weeks?"

Blaise looked at Draco. "I think Drake should answer that."

They all looked at Draco expectantly. Hermione leaned forward, her attention entirely focused on him. Draco mentally stumbled. From where he was standing, he now had a perfect view of the swell of her breasts, as the top of her dress fell forward. Oh. God. She's going to make me crazy. He swallowed.

"Draco?" Blaise queried, smirking knowingly at his friend.

Draco cleared his throat. "Why don't we talk about it tomorrow morning? I'm sure the girls want to get ready for the ball."

Ginny jumped up. "Yes! Great idea! Come, Mione. It's party time, let's go get pretty!"

Blaise twinkled at her. "Careful, Red. My heart might stop if you get any prettier."

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes and exchanged a look with Draco who just shrugged and sighed. "I know, but he won't stop. I've tried. It's a condition."

Ginny smiled cheekily at the Italian over her shoulder as she and Hermione disappeared into the Head Girl's room and closed the door.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Ginny threw herself onto the bed and bounced excitedly. "Thank Merlin I bought such spectacular undies to go with that gorgeous dress. If Blaise Zabini thinks his heart is in danger now, he's in for a shock!"

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, facing her friend. "You're impossible. You know we are here to work, right? How will you maintain focus?"

"Easily," Ginny scoffed. "I've told you before. Sex isn't a distraction for me, it's a necessity. I'm far more distracted when I don't get any. And I plan to shag Zabini to within an inch of his dark and gorgeous life." She smiled suggestively. "And if I'm not very much mistaken, the Ferret Sex-God has a very similar plan for you."

Hermione flushed. "No he doesn't. He's always getting up and striding away in the middle of his sentence. He doesn't even like to be in the same room with me for too long."

Ginny walked to the dresser and stood in front of the mirror, looking appraisingly at her hair as she tested several different styles. "I know what I saw. He can't keep his eyes off you." She paused for a moment. "Tell me honestly now, Mione. This is me, remember? We tell each other the truth. I know you have history with him and everything, but are you seriously telling me you aren't attracted to him at all?"

Hermione considered for a moment. Then she sighed. "Yes alright! Gods you're so bloody persistent. OK fine, yes he is attractive."

Ginny waited. "Attractive? Just attractive? Not at all shaggable? You sure that's your final answer?"

"Alright, alright! Bloody hell Ginny! Yes he's sexy. OK?"

"He's very sexy. Admit it," said Ginny smugly.

Hermione relented. "Fine. He's very sexy. All the more reason to stay away from him."

"Well was that so hard? Why stay away from him? Do you want him?" Hermione didn't respond. "Do you, Mione?" She was relentless.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fuck sakes Ginny, do you ever give up?!"

Ginny laughed. "You know the answer to that. OK I'll go first. I want Blaise. I want him so badly I will have a hard time teasing him all evening when what I really want is to just drag him into a broom cupboard and jump his bones. Right. Your turn."

Hermione fidgeted with the bed cover. Ginny persisted.

"Let me help you, then. Repeat after me: I think Draco is sexy."

Hermione sighed. "I already said I think he's sexy."

"Very good. Now: I'd like to shag Draco."

"Enough, Ginny!" Hermione was now giggling helplessly. "He's nice, ok? I'm having a hard enough time getting my head around that fact alone. Let's just leave it at that."

"Fine. But let me just mention this before I hit the shower. Draco wants you. If you'd give him just one tiny clue that you want him back, he would act. And I'm guessing he would rock your world. Just saying."

She got up and went to the bathroom, leaving Hermione looking thoughtfully into the large silver framed mirror. That's exactly the problem, she thought.

Harry had gone to his room, and Draco and Blaise stood at the window and looked out over the grounds as the guests slowly began to arrive.

"Careful with this one, Blaise." Draco spoke softly. "You know that the kind of energy you'll be sharing will increase the sense of connection and intimacy between you. And you're already practically undressing each other. If things go bad it could be very dangerous for us all."

Blaise agreed. "I know. But fuck, Drake, she's worth trying for. I've wanted her since school and now I have the chance. And she's not really hiding the fact that she wants me too. When I saw her this morning in that tiny dress with her tits so deliciously on display I thought my head would burst."

Draco laughed softly. "Yes, that was the most intense case of mutual attraction I've seen in a long time."

Blaise's blue eyes appraised his friend carefully. "What about you, Drake? What's with you and Granger?"

Draco frowned. "Nothing. She messes with my head. And we can't afford that."

Blaise looked amused. "She messes with your head? What does that mean? You want to fuck her?"

Draco looked at him in mock disdain as he turned and headed to his room. "I thought the Italian noble families had more class."

"The Italian noble families have plenty of class, Drake. We are just not taught to suppress our appetites. It is only in England that you are taught to deny your desires. That is why Red is perfect for me. She has Latin spirit. Not to mention Latin curves," he smiled, licking his lips.

Draco paused at the door and turned back to Blaise. "You're a barbarian, Zabini."

He stepped into the room and closed the door firmly. That conversation had to stop right there. There was far too much at stake.

Ginny was right: her dress was gorgeous. It was a pale aqua colour, close fitting all the way down her curvy body to the tops of her thighs, where it flared gently and fell softly to the floor. The square neckline was not too low, but low enough to show her creamy cleavage to perfection. Her silver high heeled pumps added a few inches to her height. She was pleased. She would be slightly shorter than Blaise but he wouldn't need to stoop to kiss her. She had pulled her hair up and away from her face and had charmed it to fall in rich soft curls down her back. She checked her reflection and was satisfied. She walked through the bathroom into the Head Girl's room to see how Hermione was doing.

Hermione was almost ready. She had decided to wear her hair down in soft waves that framed her face. A few scattered diamantés would sparkle and catch the light. Ginny clapped her hands in delight. "That dress is absolutely stunning, Mione. Lord, Draco is going to have an actual heart attack."

Hermione frowned. "I'm not dressing for Draco, Gin. But I agree. It's beautiful."

It was. It was strapless, with a sweetheart shaped bodice that completely covered her breasts but dramatically enhanced her cleavage. Her waist had been cinched in tightly so that it seemed tinier than usual, and the full skirt flared slightly at the hips and fell to her nude high heels. The deep dark red flattered her ivory skin, which seemed to glow against her deep red lips.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Hell yes! Let's go." Ginny grabbed her clutch and her friend's arm and they walked into the common room. She had made sure that the wizards would be ready and waiting when they stepped into the room. She wanted to see their reactions. She knew how Blaise would react to her, but she also wanted to see Draco's face when he saw Hermione. She wanted to be sure before she put the next phase of her plan into action. Cupid was on standby.

She wasn't disappointed on either score.

Blaise, looking chic and perfect in dark charcoal, practically licked his lips when he saw her. His eyes lit up and he smiled. This was definitely going to be a fantastic night.

She noticed that Draco was watching Hermione as she walked into the room.

The blonde looked like he'd been dressed by an Italian designer. A perfectly tailored black suit with a white shirt. Classic. His eyes never left Hermione as she walked into the room. Ginny almost clapped her hands with glee. She was right. Draco wanted Hermione.

Draco's head was whirling. Fuck. When the bloody hell had the bucktoothed little know-it-all grown into that… that… I need to get a grip.

Just then Harry appeared. He beamed at his two favourite witches in the world. Damn, they were lovely. Blaise was truly screwed. He looked around. "Where is Pansy? Is she ready?"

Blaise replied. "She's not coming to the ball. Says that isn't what she came for. Just as well, to be honest. Her black mood would have ruined my evening." He turned to Ginny with a wide smile and a tilt of his head. "Signorina Weasley, may I have the honour of escorting you to the Ball?"

Ginny smiled back. "Thank you, kind sir. I would be delighted." She took his arm.

Harry hesitated for a moment. Now what? Should he offer to escort Mione and leave Malfoy to follow on his own? Or should they all just go together? Hermione solved his dilemma.

"Shall we go then?" she asked and walked out the door. Blaise and Ginny followed her, leaving Draco and Harry to bring up the rear.


	9. Ch 8: The Ball and the kiss that wasn't

**Chapter 8 – The Ball. And the kiss that wasn't.**

The Great Hall was sumptuously decorated in a fantasy crystal palace theme. As they walked in, they recognised many of their old classmates. Heads began to turn as soon as the guests noticed Draco. Shocked stares gave way to excited whispers, and many of them came over to greet the group, smiling and hugging the two witches fondly.

Neville and Luna waved from the dance floor, where they were whirling around with uncoordinated abandon, much to the alarm of nearby guests. What they lacked in skill they made up for in enthusiasm. The group made their way over to their table, led by a tiny elf, dressed in a bright white tea towel around his hips and sparkly tea cosy on his head.

Blaise asked the little creature to bring a tray of drinks to the table and then turned to Ginny. "May I have the first dance, Red?"

Ginny dimpled at him. "You can have them all if you like." She gave Hermione a delighted look and the two of them walked away to the dance floor, where Luna hugged Ginny excitedly.

"Mr Potter, may I have a word?"

Harry started. Minerva McGonagall had appeared suddenly and silently at his elbow.

"Of course," Harry replied. He followed her away, gesturing apologetically to Hermione. "Sorry" he mouthed. "Back soon." She nodded and smiled at him.

The place cards indicated that she had been seated between Harry and Draco. Draco moved her chair out for her and she sat. "Thank you," she said, surprised.

He frowned. "A little less surprise, Granger," he said as he sat next to her. The little elf arrived with a tray of drinks, and he handed her a glass of wine. He took a glass for himself and tilted it to hers. "Cheers."

They looked around the room, nodding and waving as people danced by. On the other side of the floor, Blaise and Ginny were swaying to the music, chatting animatedly and totally engrossed in one another. Several couples danced up to them and stopped to greet them, glancing over at Draco curiously as they spoke. Both Ginny and Blaise smiled and nodded, but kept their responses short, and pretty soon were once again left alone.

"Zabini doesn't stand a chance, does he?" Draco remarked solemnly.

Hermione agreed with a laugh. "No, I'm afraid he's done for. He doesn't look like he minds much, though."

Draco turned to look at her. "You look lovely this evening, Granger," he said in a formal tone.

She was surprised. This new Draco who pulled her chair out and gave her compliments was unexpected and, if she was honest, unnerving.

"Thank you, Malfoy. So do you." She blushed as he smirked cheekily at her, and she hastily tried to clarify. "Well, you know.. I just meant that you.. look very.."

His smirk deepened as he enjoyed her discomfort. "Yes? Very... what?"

"That's a nice suit." She looked away and sipped her wine, trying to ignore his low chuckle and her flaming face. She mentally kicked herself. Why the hell can't you string a sentence together any time you speak to him, idiot!? She looked around desperately. Blaise and Ginny were still dancing, oblivious to anyone else. No help there then. Where on earth was Harry?

They lapsed into silence, nodding and smiling as couples danced by, and sipping their drinks. Eventually Draco seemed to come to a decision. He took a deep breath and stood.

"May I have this dance, Granger?"

She looked up at him, startled. He was holding out his hand to her.

He frowned at her hesitation. "Well, you don't have to, but this is a dance, so it's kind of expected."

She took his hand and stood. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I just don't think I've ever seen you dance. I didn't think you could."

He led her to the floor, ignoring the curious looks from nearby guests. Malfoy and Granger on the dance floor was not a sight they thought they'd ever see. Of course, they had all grown up, left house rivalries behind, but still. Those two had history. Not to mention one of them had apparently returned from the dead.

Draco stopped and turned to her, holding out his left hand. She placed her right hand in his left, and her other hand on his shoulder, assuming the classic ballroom dance position. He placed his hand on her waist and gently began to sway to the music. They began to dance. He was clearly an accomplished dance partner and she smiled in surprise.

He sighed. "Honestly Granger. I wasn't brought up in a cave, you know. I know you've never seen me dance much, but did you really think that a Malfoy would not possess all the necessary social skills?" He looked down into her face. "Pureblood families are very traditional in that way. Especially the wizarding noble houses. We've had to be able to blend in with Muggle noble families for centuries. Anne Boleyn had everyone fooled right up until the end." He ducked smoothly as Neville and Luna whirled by, then continued. "We learn all the same skills that you'd expect of the noble families of Europe. Zabini will have received the same education." He spoke without a trace of the arrogance so evident when he was a boy. Once again he had surprised her.

"All the skills?" She glanced up at him. "Like what?"

He led her in a fairly tricky turn, and was pleased when she followed him easily. He really enjoyed dancing with a witch who could dance.

"Well, do you want a list?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes please," she replied. She tried not to stare openly at him. Malfoy laughing was an unusual sight. Not the arrogant, cruel laugh she remembered, but a light easy laugh that reached his eyes.

He thought for a moment. "Well I learned the correct way to eat when I was old enough to take meals with my parents. I learned to speak French and Bulgarian soon after I learned to speak English. I had a tutor since I was five, who taught me my family history and wizarding history in general. He also taught me to play the piano and read maps. I learned to dance when I was twelve. My father started to teach me business and economics principles when I turned thirteen. And when I was sixteen..."

"Go on, I'm fascinated," Hermione prompted.

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I'm not sure I should share the others. You've only just started to think that I'm nice," he smiled at her. But she caught another glimpse of the unidentified something she had noticed before. It was just as quickly hidden.

She laughed. "Well maybe later then. I am very impressed. I had no idea you were so accomplished, so let me be impressed for a while before you pop my bubble." She looked over his shoulder. "Anyway I can see Blaise and Ginny heading this way. And the look on my friend's face is making me nervous."

"May I cut in, Drake?" Zabini asked. Draco looked surprised, but politely released Hermione to his friend. He watched them dance away, and turned to Ginny, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Shall we?" he asked finally.

She nodded enthusiastically. "We shall!" she replied.

As they danced, he could sense that she had something on her mind. He waited patiently for her to speak. She kept glancing up at his face and then away, as though she was hiding something.

"So. You and Zabini, huh?" he teased. "Who would have thought it?"

"Actually, Ferret, it turns out that we've had the hots for each other since school, we just didn't get the opportunity to do anything about it. Which brings me to my question." She looked at him with a hint of determination in her green eyes.

He regarded her with interest and curiosity. "What is it, Red?" I knew it, he thought. She's up to something. She would have made a formidable Slytherin.

"You like Hermione, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes.." He responded cautiously. This was unexpected.

"No, I mean you _really_ like her," she said. "We can all see it. Well, everyone except her. But she's oblivious because she's so busy trying to keep her head together whenever you're around."

Draco didn't betray his thoughts, but his mind was racing. "What are you getting at, Red?"

"It's so obvious, you imbecile!" she exclaimed impatiently. "You unsettle her and it's only partly because of that magical energy thing you share."

His face remained inscrutable. "Well that's interesting, but what's your point?"

"Ferret! She is attracted to you, and don't try to deny that you want her. I know you do. So here's my question: what in Hades are you going to do about it?!"

He stared at her, bemused. She continued impatiently. "For a start you could hold her a bit closer when you bloody dance with her! This is not Madame Radlov's Dance School, Malfoy!"

And with that she turned and smiled brightly at Blaise, who had skillfully danced Hermione back to them.

Blaise bent his head over Hermione's hand and kissed it. "Thank you for the dance, Princess," he smiled. Then he turned to Ginny. "And now, Red, I think you need some fresh air. You look tired."

Ginny grinned at him and took his hand. "Yes, I feel a bit tired," And they walked away, neither looking at all tired, towards the exit to the gardens.

Draco watched them walk away. Well, that was definitely one of the strangest dances I've ever had, he thought. My dance partner trying to fix me up with another witch.

Then he turned back to Hermione. "Shall we finish this dance and then get some fresh drinks?"

She nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder and they began to dance.

Draco decided to test Ginny's theory. He slid his hand gently from her waist to her back and pulled Hermione in closer to him, so that their bodies were almost touching. She adjusted the position of her hand on his shoulder to accommodate the closer dance position, moving it from the front of his bicep to the back of his neck.

She felt pliable and warm. He almost groaned out loud as he looked down at her and tried valiantly to keep his eyes on her face and away from the creamy white cleavage. The forbidden image of her naked against him invaded his mind and his senses. Damn that Red. She's got me thinking about things that will never happen but will drive me insane anyway.

Hermione was in as much of a state as Draco. The tingling up and down her spine was so strong that she couldn't think and she wasn't at all sure that she wanted to think anyway. Blaise had dropped a few hints that made her wonder whether Ginny was right after all. Was Malfoy attracted to her? He was holding her closer than before and she could smell his cologne. Spicy and masculine. Gods he smelled good. She was sure he would be able to hear her heartbeat. She was aware of the heat of his body close to hers and the heady scent of him that filled her lungs and her senses and she swallowed and fought an unexpected urge to run her hands across his chest.

A thought suddenly formed in her mind with the startling clarity of a crystal bell. Gods. Ginny is right. I do want him. I want Draco Malfoy! The Ferret boy who made me so angry I hit him in the face. The blonde git who sneered at me and called me names and made me cry. The infuriating prat who has somehow, against all odds, grown into an articulate, confident man and who has the cheek to be sexy as well. I want him!

Hermione gasped and looked up at him and realised with a shock that he had been watching her intently. They slowed down, until they were just swaying gently in time to the music. Neither could look away. Neither could breathe.

The same thought struck them both simultaneously. "I'm in deep trouble here. What the bloody hell am I going to do?"

"I think this is a good time for that drink," she said, finally able to tear her eyes from his and form words.

He nodded shakily and led her back to their table, gesturing to the little elf to bring fresh drinks.

"I wonder where on earth Harry has got to?" she wondered aloud. She had scanned the room a few times but couldn't find him anywhere.

Draco shrugged. "McGonagall probably wants to prepare him for what's coming," he replied.

"Coming?" She smiled at the elf, who placed fresh drinks on the table, and picked up a tall glass. It felt blessedly cool and she held it against her throat, allowing the condensation to cool her skin, willing her heart to beat slower.

Draco tried unsuccessfully to ignore the small droplet of water that slowly ran off the glass onto her throat. He stared, mesmerized, as it made its way down her chest and disappeared between her breasts. He imagined running his tongue along the droplet's path. Oh sweet angels of mercy, he thought, almost in a panic. Is it possible she has no idea what she's doing to me right now? Is she messing with my head on purpose? Or trying to kill me?

"Malfoy?" He brought his attention back to her face. She was watching him. "What's coming?" she repeated.

He brought himself back to reality with difficulty. "Pansy. He has some complicated things to learn from her. He needs to figure out how he will work with her without murdering her. McGonagall is probably filling him in on some things that could help."

"What kind of things?" she asked, relieved that the conversation had returned to business. At least when they stuck to business she was able to converse like a sensible adult, not a stuttering fool.

But he shook his head. "I don't know. No, I'm not her secret keeper, Circe forbid. But McGonagall and Pansy seem to have some sort of… understanding or something. I'm not even sure how that happened, if I'm honest. Pansy can be downright scary to be near."

She laughed. "Speaking from experience?" He nodded, his eyes dark. She continued. "I must say I feel for Harry. She really does seem to be in a very dark space. So what did you do to get on her wrong side before?"

He hesitated, not sure that he wanted to go into that right now.

"Was it when you broke off your engagement to her?"

"Like I said, Granger, we were never engaged."

Hermione searched his face. There it was again. The something behind his eyes. Again he managed to almost hide it. He stood up. "I don't want to talk about it, I'm having a good time. Let's not ruin it. Walk with me."

She looked up at him in confusion. Walk? Walk where? Surely he wasn't suggesting the gardens? Walking in the gardens was the universally acknowledged euphemism for making out under cover of semi-darkness and wisteria.

He saw her hesitate and sighed. "Relax, Princess, I just want to go and say hello to the people. Catch up, that sort of thing. It's commonly known as mingling. And I don't want to leave you sitting here alone. It would be rude."

She laughed at herself and stood. "That would be lovely. I'm dying to find out what everyone has been up to." For just a split second she acknowledged the twinge of disappointment before she firmly banished the thought. Get a grip, Hermione, she chastised herself.

He offered her his arm and she took it. They walked towards a group of former students, who had abandoned the formal seating arrangements and were standing in groups, laughing and generally enjoying themselves. As Draco and Hermione approached, the conversation grew hushed for a moment, and then the group made a space for them and they spent a pleasant evening chatting and catching up.

Harry never did rejoin the party, neither did Blaise and Ginny.

At the end of the evening, they walked back to the common room together. "Thank you, Ferret," Hermione smiled at Draco as they neared the dorms. "I had a nice evening."

To her surprise, she realized it was true. She had always grudgingly respected his intelligence and his magical talent, even when they had been enemies. Now that she had resigned herself to the fact that they would have to get along, and had noticed that the arrogant boy had disappeared to be replaced by an articulate, poised wizard, she seemed to have run out of reasons to not like him. Somewhere in the course of the evening she had finally admitted it to herself. She liked him.

And it seemed that no sooner had she finally acknowledged it, and her body began to betray her. It was unsettling.

Draco returned her smile. "I'm glad you did, Princess. So did I." He muttered the password and the door to the dorms swung open. He stepped back to allow her to go through first, then stepped in after her and the door closed quietly behind them.

They were met with the sight of Blaise and Ginny. The pair was standing in front of the fireplace, their arms tightly around each other. They were locked in a passionate kiss. As Draco and Hermione watched awkwardly, Blaise released Ginny's lips and made his way down her neck, softly kissing her smooth skin. As he gently slid the straps of her dress down over her shoulders, she sighed and pulled him closer.

"Ahem... " Draco's voice brought them back to earth. They looked at him, slightly dazed and flushed. "I think we can all see where this is headed, so why don't you two go ahead and get a room?"

They grinned at him, neither looking even a slight bit embarrassed.

"Hullo, Mione, Ferret," Ginny's voice was low and throaty. "Did you have a good evening?" she winked at Draco. When he did not respond, she took Blaise's hand and led him towards the boys' rooms. "Let's go, Zabini, we have unfinished business."

He gave Draco and Hermione a small wave as he followed Ginny, a wide smile on his handsome face.

"And use a silencing charm!" Draco called after them. Giggles were heard briefly from Blaise's room before the place was suddenly completely silent but for the soft popping of the dying fire.

"Would you like a nightcap, Granger?" Draco walked over to the fire. He tried to not think about what was going on in Blaise's room. That line of thought would inevitably lead to how much he wanted to be doing all of that with this ivory skinned temptress. And he would just be teasing himself, so best to not even venture in that direction. "I'm going to have one. You're very welcome to join me."

He took off his suit jacket and threw it carelessly over the back of the couch. He sighed as he sank into the cushions, pointed at the fireplace and muttered an incantation. The dying fire sprang to life and began to crackle warmly in the grate.

"Thanks, I'd like that," she made her way over to stand by the hearth. She hummed approvingly as she felt the warmth of the fire on her slightly chilled skin.

Draco tried not to stare. The firelight almost seemed to cast a glow around her. "Why don't you get that dress off first?" he suggested. Then mentally kicked himself. "I mean change into something a bit warmer," he amended hastily, grinning to himself. Wow. Talk about your Freudian slip.

She pretended not to notice. "OK, I'll be back in a minute. Firewhiskey coffee would be good. Tinky stocked up." That spiked Slytherin booze would be a very bad idea right now, she thought.

She returned a few minutes later, wearing a pair of pale pink leggings and an oversized grey t-shirt. She stood in the shadows of the doorway for a moment, watching Draco as he gazed into the fire thoughtfully. She saw that he had taken off his tie and opened the top buttons of his shirt, rolled up his shirt sleeves and kicked off his shoes and socks. His long legs were stretched out in front of him, his feet crossed at the ankles. God, he even has beautiful wrists and feet, she thought. Long and slender and perfect. Damn him. It should be against the law for one man to be so beautiful. Her eyes travelled slowly up his legs, noticing that his thighs were slim yet well muscled and strong. On to narrow hips and flat belly. Slowly up to his chest. She could remember how hard and warm it had been when he had held her against him as they danced. And how much she had wanted to slip her hands under the jacket and touch him. Her eyes took in the broadness of his shoulders and moved over his jaw, to that amazingly sensuous looking mouth. As she finally reached his eyes, she realised with a shock that once again he had been watching her. She flushed, her heart thudding in her chest. Please let the ground open up and swallow me, she begged. It didn't. She considered running away and locking herself in her room.

"Don't you dare," his voice was low. "Come and sit with me and drink your coffee."

His eyes followed her as she walked over to sit beside him. He knew that he was making her feel self conscious, but watching her watch him had removed whatever doubts he had held about whether she was attracted to him. Unless he was very much mistaken, of course, but when it came to witches he was seldom mistaken.

Way at the back of his mind a small red flag waved. He deliberately ignored it.

She sat and reached over for the large mug he had placed on the coffee table in front of where she was sitting. She took a sip, savoring the hot, sweet sting of the whisky as it burned down her throat. She finally looked at him. He was still watching her.

"Sorry." Her voice was low. She looked away quickly, too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

"Don't be. Granger, look at me."

After a moment she did. He was looking at her intently. "Don't be," he repeated. He suddenly smiled at her and lifted his mug to his lips. The tension was eased and she returned his smile. They sipped their coffee in companionable silence for a few minutes, watching the fire.

He glanced at her. A gentle sense of melancholy lurked behind her eyes. "Why so wistful, Granger?" he asked.

She sighed. "Oh, I don't know. Nothing." She met his grey eyes for a second and then looked away. "It's just that I was so looking forward to seeing everyone. We all went through so much together, you know?" She shrugged. "I mean, we fought a war together! You'd think we would be able to pick up where we left off. But apart from the ones I've stayed close to, it was actually quite hard to talk to them." She turned to him, her eyes sad. "None of us wants to revisit the war but I don't seem to have anything else in common with them anymore."

He nodded. "I know what you mean. And it doesn't help that we've spent years preparing for something they won't even acknowledge is real. It's lonely, isn't it?"

Her eyes searched his. "Yes. That's exactly it. Lonely in a room full of people." He got it. She felt a sense of shared understanding.

He leaned back in his seat. "Pansy and Potter are gone." He said it almost as an afterthought. She stared at him.

"What!? What do you mean, gone?"

"I mean gone. They aren't in their rooms and their stuff isn't there either. I checked while you were changing."

"What is going on? Do you know where they are?"

He sighed. "Not exactly, but I have a fair idea of why they've left." He looked at her. "They need to be able to work without distraction, but Pansy can't stand to be anywhere near me, so I'm guessing they've gone to work somewhere else. Which is just as well, to be honest. Her black moods can be hard to tune out even if you know how. We don't need that."

Hermione gazed at him, once again catching that elusive almost-emotion behind his eyes.

"I don't enjoy head games, Granger." His voice was hard and flat. "I had head games in spades with her and I won't go there again. So I won't be asking McGonagall where they've gone or to get them to come back. I won't be a pawn in anyone else's game ever again."

She nodded, although she wasn't sure what he meant exactly. But this wasn't the time to delve further.

He continued, his voice softening. "One thing the war taught me is that life can change in a heartbeat. That it's fragile and fleeting, and wasted if you live in response to other people's agendas." He turned to her. "If there's something you want and it's within your power to have, and you're not hurting anyone, then maybe you shouldn't hesitate even for a second. Do you understand, Granger?"

She met his eyes and they sat like that for a moment, just looking at each other. Then she nodded. Yes, she understood.

He allowed his eyes to travel over the contours of her face. And then she felt the soft bubbling. The tingling she now knew was him. It was just the gentlest of ripples in the air around her. Starting on her face, a caress across her eyes and down her cheek and then lingering on her lips before moving down her neck.

He's kissing me, she gasped as she realized what was happening. Malfoy is kissing me with his magic. She couldn't stop herself. Her eyes closed and she sighed softly.

He watched her. He saw the moment she felt him. As she sighed, he almost groaned out loud, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Fuck, she's perfect, he thought. I'm hard and I haven't even touched her yet. That's never happened to me. He watched her chest rise and fall, as she struggled to slow her breathing. His own breath caught in his throat as he watched her nipples harden through her top and she moaned. This time he did growl softly as a sharp sense of power surged through him.

Hermione was falling into a vortex of sensation. If he had been touching her with his hands and mouth the physical feeling could not have been stronger.

Then she opened her eyes and looked straight at him. "Stop, Draco, please."

He came to his senses, but with difficulty. "Merlin, Granger, I'm sorry." He looked shocked. "I haven't ever used it like that before. It took me by surprise. I crossed a line." He ran his hands through his hair. What the fuck, Draco, he thought. You can't be doing this.

She swallowed, struggling to regain some control over her body. The sensation of rushing downhill with no brakes had been overwhelming. She regarded him with awe.

"Don't be. That's what you told me, right? Now I'm saying it to you. Don't be sorry." She took a deep breath and plunged. Now or never, Hermione, she told herself. He's right. Life is too short.

"Malfoy, you can't do that, it's too intense. When you kiss me I want to be able to kiss you back. But I can't do what you just did."

Relief flooded through him and battled briefly with his own better judgment. But relief won. Thank the saints. She wasn't angry or insulted. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him. His eyes held hers. "I'll teach you," he said softly. "We start tomorrow."

She stood abruptly. "Good. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, Malfoy."

She had almost left the room when his voice stopped her.

"Granger..."

She paused, looking back at him.

He was watching her, his grey eyes lingering on hers. He was about to remind her that they could also kiss in the usual way, but then the previously suppressed better judgment reasserted itself and he changed his mind. "Goodnight."

She regarded him solemnly for a second, then walked into her room and closed the door.


	10. Ch 9: They begin

Chapter 9: They begin

Hermione woke with a start, to find Ginny leaning over her, almost nose to nose. "Mione!"

"Ginny! Gods you scared me! What's wrong?"

"Are you awake?"

"I swear, Ginny Weasley, that one day I will murder you. Did I look like I was awake?!" Hermione sat up slowly, blinking into the sun, which was streaming through the open curtains. Her head felt dense and heavy, hung-over with too much sleep.

"Oh good," Ginny jumped in next to Hermione. "Move over. Tell me everything!" Her eyes were sparkling.

"What? Every what thing? What's the time anyway? Isn't this the part where you inflict me with the sordid details of your night with Blaise?" She sighed and moved over obediently to make space for her infuriating friend. This was a ritual they had observed for a long time.

"Oh, for sure I will. But first tell me about your evening with the Ferret." She sat next to Hermione, helped herself to a pillow, plumped it and wedged it behind her back, pulled the covers up over her lap and turned to her friend expectantly.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "There's nothing to tell, Gin. What are you on about?"

Ginny pouted. "No, Mione, that's not fair. I always tell you everything. Now spill!" She grinned delightedly. "Were the rumours true?"

"Ginny, I honestly have nothing to tell. Nothing happened." She paused. "Hardly anything happened."

Ginny seized on her slight slip up. "Hardly? Hardly is not nothing. If nothing happened, then please explain why Malfoy is walking around with a huge ridiculous smirk all over his face!"

"He is?" Hermione couldn't help herself. She grinned.

"Yes, he is! It's very much like that one all over your face, Miss! It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Now. Talk."

"Seriously, Gin. I promise. Nothing happened. But I can confirm that there's a chance that maybe you were right. Possibly."

Ginny snorted. "Obviously I'm right. What about? Did he rock your world?"

Hermione couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Actually he did, but not in the way you think. Sorry to disappoint you. Now. Blaise. Start!"

Ginny sighed and leaned back against the pillow. "Oh my god, Mione! He is seriously perfect. He lived up to every single daydream I ever had about him. I think the rumours about the Ferret were wrong. The Slytherin Sex God is not Draco Malfoy. It's for sure Blaise Zabini." She closed her eyes, remembering. "That man has skills I thought only existed in books." She opened her eyes and turned to her friend. "How much detail do you want?"

"None. What time is it?"

"It's about 10. You've missed breakfast. Draco and Blaise have gone flying, and I guess Harry too, but he was already out when the others left. The Black Serpent of Doom hasn't shown her face again today, so it's a lovely day so far."

Hermione jumped out of the bed and went to the door.

"Hoi! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Ginny got up and followed.

Hermione hurried to Harry's room and walked in. It was empty.

"Wait a minute... What's going on here? Where is Harry?" Ginny sounded alarmed. She followed Hermione back to the girls' rooms but slowed when she realised where they were headed. "Ooh I wouldn't just barge in there..."

Hermione stuck her head into the room. Empty. Malfoy was right. They were gone. She walked slowly into the common room. "I need tea," she said. "A large cup of tea."

"I'll get it, you sit. And you'd better have something to tell me when I get back," Ginny's tone would have scared a troll, but Hermione was too preoccupied to care.

A minute later Ginny came back with two cups of tea. She sat next to Hermione. "What's going on, Mione?" Her voice subdued.

"Malfoy said Pansy and Harry have left to work somewhere else. Because something terrible happened between them and she can't even be in the same place as him. No, I don't know what happened. I asked him but he won't talk about it. Not to me anyway."

Ginny stared into her cup thoughtfully. Hermione got up and walked to the window and looked out. Most of the guests had already left, but a few late sleepers were making their way slowly across the grounds towards the large gates. "I'm sure we'll get an owl from Harry soon," she said. "Don't worry, Gin."

"I'm not worried, just surprised. Harry is always disappearing off without warning. I'm used to it." She regarded her friend over the top of her coffee mug. "So.. what did you mean when you said that the Ferret rocked your world? Did he make his move yet?"

Hermione continued looking out of the window distractedly. "Kind of," she replied. Then she sighed. "Actually I'm not sure again. We were drinking last night. Maybe it was just the booze."

Ginny went over and joined her friend at the window. "No, Mione, trust me. We all see how he looks at you. Try watching out for it yourself if you don't believe me."

And that's how Draco and Blaise found them a little while later. Hermione and Ginny taking in the view from the common room window, still in their night clothes - Ginny in a baby-doll style mid-thigh length nightie, and Hermione in a loose t-shirt that was almost the same length as the boy shorts that exposed her long and slender legs.

"Fuck it, Red! Are you trying to kill me, standing there looking like that?" Blaise teased as they walked through the portrait hole and into the room. "And you, Princess? Seriously? My friend will have a heart attack and I don't know CPR. Go and put some clothes on, for Merlin's sake."

Ginny grinned to herself as she took in the intense expression on Malfoy's face as his eyes swept up the length of Hermione's legs and to her face. She loved being right.

Blaise chuckled as Hermione flushed and dashed from the room while Ginny followed at a sedate pace, grinning at him suggestively. "By the way," he continued, "we met McGonagall on the way back. We need to make sure we aren't seen moving around. They've almost all gone but we don't want anyone still here to realise we aren't leaving. Also, Parkinson and Potter have gone to find a more… suitable.. place to work," he called out after her.

Ginny looked back and nodded. "Yeah. That's what Mione reckoned had happened."

Blaise glanced at Draco, who was still staring after the two young women. "Spectacular rack, don't you think, Drake? Do you agree that I'm the luckiest wizard in the world?" Then he sighed. "Never mind. I can see you didn't even notice. And you reckon nothing even happened? You, my friend, are in denial."

Draco appeared to have gone deaf. Blaise snapped his fingers in front of Draco's face. "Draco! Get your shit together, man, we have work to do."

Draco blinked suddenly. Damn! He'd been staring at her like he'd never seen a witch before. He looked quickly at Blaise, who was watching him curiously. "You're right. We need to get started. Where will you be working?"

"Outside would have been great, but the Room of Requirement will do until the guests have all left, unless you had plans to go there?"

"No, it's fine. I can take her up to the Library. She will be comfortable there. It'll be like taking her home. You sure you'll still be able to work with Red now?" Draco asked. Blaise nodded confidently.

"OK, then. We can get started as soon as they are dressed and ready. I'd better get something into Granger's stomach first, though. She missed breakfast and she is going to need all the energy she can get."

Draco went into the kitchen to throw together a plate of fruit from the large bowl on the counter top. He heard voices from the common room and then Blaise called out "We're off, Drake. See you guys at dinner!"

"OK, see you later." Draco picked up the now loaded plate and walked through to find Granger.

She had changed into cropped skinny jeans and a scoop necked t-shirt, her hair in a high ponytail.

She turned to him as he walked to her and held out the plate. "Thanks," she said, dimpling at him.

"Good morning, Princess," he greeted her smoothly. _Was she laughing at him? Just because he'd been caught gaping like a fish out of water? We'll see about that._ "I hope you slept well. I trust we aren't going to be awkward now, just because I've seen you in your - very small - pyjamas?" He smirked with satisfaction as he noticed the almost imperceptible blush spreading across her cheeks and neck. "I suppose that makes us almost even. You know - after you shamelessly eyed me up last night."

The blush deepened and spread along her collar bones, but she took the teasing, smiling good-naturedly, and helped herself to some strawberries. "Where are we going?" she asked, popping one into her mouth. She offered him one with a teasing smile. "Strawberry?"

His eyes narrowed. Really? He thought. She is teasing me now? Ok, then. Two can play that game. Let's see how far the Princess is willing to pursue what she starts.

"Library," he replied, crossing his arms and leaning casually against the back of the couch. "Yes, thanks, I think I will." She held it out to him. He didn't move. She wiggled it. He raised one eyebrow but didn't move. The silence dragged out and then realisation dawned in her eyes and she took a slow step towards him. He waited.

The little red flag waved half-heartedly and once again he ignored it.

She took another step and after a moment's hesitation, she lifted the ripe, red fruit to his lips. He looked into her eyes as he opened his mouth and she placed the strawberry onto his tongue. He suddenly closed his lips around her index finger and she gasped softly as he sucked the tip of the finger into his mouth, holding it gently with his teeth and caressing it with his tongue as he sucked, before letting it go. Then he chewed and swallowed the fruit, his eyes never leaving her face, watching her staring at his mouth.

As he slowly licked his lips she suddenly drew in a huge shuddering gasp of air and realised that she had been holding her breath. She blushed hotly.

Then he spoke, his voice deep and husky. " _Now_ we are even."

She stared at him in wide-eyed shock. That had been possibly the most innocently erotic moment of her life. Her wet fingertip tingled. Flashes of images of him causing that tingling on other parts of her body raced through her mind for a split second before she managed to clamp down firmly on the rebellion in her head. She suddenly realised that she had placed her hand over her heart and she quickly dropped it self-consciously to her side.

"So," he continued casually, as though he hadn't just tilted her world off its axis. "Are you ready to do some work or shall we share some more fruit?"

She finally managed to utter a strangled "work", to which he cheerfully nodded, and they made their way to the Library, Draco striding ahead and Hermione doing her best to keep up.

As they stepped into the library, Hermione's confusion at the thoughts and feelings that had raced through her as they walked the hallways was calmed as her mind was flooded with memories. She had spent so many hours here. She loved it: the shelves, the smell, the almost limitless possibilities contained in books.

"I loved this place," she heard Draco say wistfully, "I even loved the smell of the parchment. And the comfort that whatever I ever wanted to know I would be able to find here."

She turned to him. "How did you do that, Malfoy?"

He looked confused.

"You said exactly what I was thinking. And that wasn't the first time. Have you used Legilimency on me?"

"No, Granger I haven't. I wouldn't intrude on your thoughts without your permission. Anyway, I couldn't even if I wanted to. You'd feel it, wouldn't you?"

She shrugged. "No idea," she replied.

He paused, surprised. "Really? Never?"

She shook her head. "Not to my knowledge, but - like I said - I have no idea."

"Would you like me to show you?"

"Would you?" her eyes lit up.

He nodded and indicated for her to take a seat close to the window where the sun was pouring in. He pulled up a chair for himself and sat down opposite her.

"Would you be able to see everything in there?" she suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable.

"No, I wouldn't be there long enough. Are you sure you're ok with this? We don't have to, you know."

She nodded, as he knew she would. She was a seeker of knowledge. She couldn't resist.

"Alright. Close your eyes, you'll feel it better."

She did. She heard him slow his breathing down, taking slow deep breaths. Then she felt it. A gentle sensation right in the middle of her forehead. As if someone had placed a warm fingertip between her eyebrows and pushed. And then suddenly her forehead felt oddly… full… as if there was something extra in her head. After about ten seconds she opened her eyes and stared at him.

The sensation stopped as he withdrew. He looked at her, his mind racing at what he had seen.

"I felt it!" she exclaimed. "Was that you? In my head?" she was beaming at him. "I never thought it would feel like that! I could actually feel something in my head!"

He smiled at her, enjoying her excitement. "Letting me in is easy, Granger, keeping me out is the hard part."

"Teach me, Malfoy! Teach me!"

He laughed out loud. She was like a child in a toy store.

"That's the reason we are here, Granger. But I need to teach you to protect yourself. So I'm going to teach you occlumency first, OK? It's the first step towards learning the projection technique."

She grinned, her eyes dancing.

"You need to calm down before we begin." His voice took on a business-like tone. "The secret to Occlumency is the ability to empty your mind of all thoughts and images. Finding a way to switch off any internal dialogue you have going on. You're going to find it very difficult."

She frowned. "Why would I find it more difficult than anyone else?" she asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Because you have more going on in there than most," he tapped her temple. "That's why. I'm not telling you that to discourage you, so relax. I'm telling you to make you aware that you will need to exercise some patience with yourself. So are you ready?"

She nodded.

"Alright then. Sit quietly and slow your breathing down."

She followed his instructions, for once doing exactly as he directed.

"Now just listen to my voice and do what I tell you to do, ok?"

She nodded. He began to speak to her in a low, slow voice.

"Put your hands on your lap, palms up. Look at a spot in the middle of my chest, and let your eyes relax and lose focus. If you'd prefer to let your eyes close, that's also alright. Pay attention to your breath, nothing else. You need to clear your mind of all thoughts. One hundred percent of your attention focused on not thinking of anything." He watched her concentrate.

"Now become aware of your own heartbeat. Good. Every time you feel a thought pop into your head, go back to your breathing, clear your mind and start again." Moments passed. Her eyes had closed and he could hear her breathing had slowed down to almost imperceptible.

She frowned. He realized she had lost concentration. That head of hers is battling to stay empty, he smiled to himself. He was interested to see how long it would take for frustration to set in. If he knew anything about her, it would be quite soon.

"You've lost focus. Start again."

She opened her eyes, and groaned. "I can't seem to keep random thoughts out of my head," she complained.

He nodded. "I know. It's hard at first. But you're doing fine, Granger. You just need to practice. This is your first time. You didn't expect to get it in the first hour, did you?"

"I suppose not. But.."

"But nothing. Try again. You won't get it the first time, or the second or even the third. But eventually you will. You know you will. You can't go on to the next step until you've got this. Now try again. Whenever you feel yourself lose focus, you must return to your breathing and clear your mind, until you build up that mental discipline. When your head is full, it's easy for a Legilimens to get in and browse around. Each thought will lead to the next. You'll be an open book. Now try again."

She spent the next few hours trying over and over, becoming more and more frustrated. Draco guided her patiently every time. Keeping his voice soothing and calm.

Eventually she stood up abruptly and began to pace, hands on her hips, scowling. She was so frustrated she could scream. Failure was not a familiar feeling for her.

Draco leaned back in his seat and watched her quietly. The way that a student dealt with the frustration at this stage of the process seemed to be a reliable predictor of success or failure. He had a fair idea of how she would proceed, but it was interesting to watch anyway.

"Let's stop for today, Granger," he suggested. "We've been at it for hours."

"No," she said, as he knew she would. "We can't stop. I need to make some actual progress before I stop."

"Granger, you're tired. You won't get it now anyway. You need to rest."

"No, I don't stop when I'm tired; I stop when I get it right! I know I can improve.." She was practically stamping her foot in frustration.

He frowned and went to stand in front of her. "Granger, listen to me," he said firmly. "This is the first time you're trying something that will lead to what is probably the most difficult magic you'll ever learn. It's going to take patience and practice. Now stop behaving like a child."

For a moment he thought she was going to yell at him. Then she slumped back into her chair. "Oh alright. Gods you're as bossy as Ginny." She scowled at him. "How long did it take you to learn?"

"I learned Occlumency from Snape when I was 15. It took weeks of hard work before I could stay focused enough to keep him out of my head even for a half minute. When I started to learn _kinesis_ it took me a couple of months to shift my magic to any part of my body at will. Another couple before I could do it easily. The really hard part is getting it to move beyond your body to where you want it to go."

"My head hurts." She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. I've hardly started and it will take months, she thought. Months of frustration and failure. She heard him move behind her quietly and then she felt his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened.

"Relax. I'm just going to help you release some tension in your neck. Your head will feel better." He loosened her ponytail and swept her hair forward over her left shoulder. Then he began to knead the muscles of her shoulders, running his thumbs up the back of her neck. She groaned. "Lean your head forward and relax your neck, Granger." She did and he slowly eased the tension out of her muscles.

A few minutes later he stopped and went to sit in front of her again. She looked up, feeling slightly spacey. "Wow that was great, Malfoy. I think we just discovered your superpower."

He smirked, relieved that her mood seemed to have lifted. "My superpower is far more awesome than a back rub, Granger. How about we call it a day and have something to eat?"

"Actually I'm pretty tired. I think I will just turn in early. It's been a hard day." And your hands on my shoulders have set off another train of thought that can only end badly.

"Yes, but it will get easier. You'll see. You battle and battle and then suddenly you get it." He stood. "Let's go then. Zabini and Red should be done too."

He led the way back to the dorm.

They were about half way back, Draco striding ahead as usual, before Hermione sped up to walk next to him and cleared her throat. "Malfoy?" she began.

He glanced over at her. "Hm?"

"Why did you say to Blaise that it's not a good idea for us work together?"

He looked straight ahead, his face unreadable. "No big reason. We have a routine when we start with a new group. Didn't think we should mess with it, that's all."

She didn't seem convinced, but didn't question him further. Which he was relieved about. He had managed to persuade Blaise to work with Granger before they'd come here, but it had been tough. The Italian had been adamant that he wanted to work with the little Weasley and didn't try to hide his reason. Draco had insisted, though, and Zabini had relented finally. And then Granger turned out to have a latent ability for a rare magical skill and ruined his plan. Now he had no way of keeping his distance from her. Even if he wanted to. And he wasn't sure about that any more.

As he had predicted, Blaise and Ginny had just returned from the Room of Requirement. Blaise greeted them and, with one raised eyebrow, jerked his head in the direction of Ginny, who was making her way from the little kitchen, a glass of water in her hand. One look at her face told them how it had gone. She scowled at them, then went in to her room, closing the door firmly.

"Red having problems?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes," Blaise confirmed. "She has obviously mastered the skill of wandless and non-verbal spells. But she is having a problem summoning the kind of energy she will need to cast the dark ones. And she doesn't enjoy failure." He looked at Hermione's expression as she crossed the room. "Looks like the Princess hasn't had a very good day either?" he asked Draco softly.

Draco looked over to Hermione. She had gone to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She nodded at them politely as she passed, but said nothing. Then she headed towards her room and, like Ginny, closed the door firmly.

"Well, Zabini, it looks like it's just you and me for dinner." Draco sighed.


	11. Ch 10: The kiss that was

Chapter 10: The kiss that was.

She sat facing him with a look of grim resolve.

He smiled inwardly. This was probably the first time in her life that she was faced with a challenge that could not be met with pure intellect. So she obviously planned to adopt a type of bulldozer approach. Plough ahead with relentless determination and beat it into submission. The problem was that when dealing with the subtleties of the mind, sheer dogged determination wasn't the answer either.

"That's not going to work, Granger." His voice was firm, professional.

"What isn't?" She frowned.

"This isn't something you can get right by wrestling it to the ground. You thwart your own efforts."

She glared at him. "Well, how then?" she demanded.

He swallowed, hiding his amusement. "You are going to have to do something that will push you outside of your comfort zone."

"I don't have a comfort zone," she snapped. And anyway I'm already way out of my comfort zone just being near you, you insufferable, blonde prat with your strong hands and your eyes and those bloody long legs that keep walking into my head and….

"Yes, you do. Everyone does. And stop fighting me, Granger. We are on the same side here."

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed. "Go on then."

"We are going to try a different approach today. I want you to not even think about switching off your thoughts. That clearly doesn't work well for you. So today we are going to get you out of your own head."

He stood and made a sweeping movement with his right hand and a large thick mat appeared on the floor.

"Lie down on that."

She stared suspiciously at the mat and then at Draco. "Why?" she asked.

He frowned. "Because I asked you to and I'm the teacher. Remember?"

She rolled her eyes and with an irritated huff, she did as he asked. She was practically bristling with irritation and frustration.

He eyed her speculatively. If she didn't get rid of whatever was causing that mood, this was not going to go well. "Relax, close your eyes, get comfortable."

He sat cross legged next to her. His voice had taken on the low tone she remembered from the previous day.

"OK, now you start off in the same way. But then instead of consciously trying to not think of anything, I want you to focus all your attention on noticing every detail of how you feel. Physically, I mean. Concentrate so hard on that that your mind has no space for thoughts or images or anything else. Start at your feet and work your way through any other area of your body if you like. The sequence doesn't matter. What matters is that you give that bloody brain of yours something to do."

She suddenly laughed. "OK, teacher. That actually might be easier. Trying to switch off my head almost killed me yesterday."

"I know. I was there. So are you ready? This is all we are going to do today. Tomorrow we will go back to blocking thought. But I think if you can do this as your jump off point, it will be easier."

She closed her eyes and they began. It was by no means easy. It still took some mental discipline and a lot of starting over. Every half hour they would spend ten minutes practicing disarming and blocking spells before resuming. But they plugged on and by the end of the day they were both satisfied that they had found a starting point that worked for her.

Her mood lifted slowly as the day progressed. She supposed that he couldn't help it that she was finding him more and more of a distraction. But she was confident in her ability to control her thoughts. Mental discipline - that's what it was all about, wasn't it?

They all spent a quiet evening chatting about inconsequential things and retired early.

The following day, both Ginny and Hermione rose early, and found Blaise and Draco waiting for them in the common room, trays of food and tea on the table.

"Morning, ladies," Draco greeted her. "We thought we could have breakfast here again. Hope that's OK?"

"Here is fine. Gin, sleep well?" she turned to her friend. Ginny nodded, looking as preoccupied as Hermione. The two girls were obviously preparing themselves mentally for a tough day ahead. They helped themselves to a selection of the huge variety of pastries, fruits, cheeses and meats and began to eat with an air of determination.

Blaise exchanged an amused look with Draco. Gryffindors, he thought. He spoke to Ginny. "Don't get discouraged, Red. You are doing fine. It is not a bad thing to have difficulty in summoning this type of energy. It is good that you battle with it."

Ginny aimed a scowl his way and continued eating.

Hermione looked at Draco and found him watching her. She smiled and shrugged. "We don't like not being good at things," she explained.

He nodded, amused. "I've noticed."

They ate their breakfast in near silence, Draco and Blaise chatting quietly while Hermione and Ginny reflected on the lessons of the previous day and the challenges ahead.

A few minutes later Blaise and Ginny headed back to the RoR. Hermione stood up and waited while Draco finished his tea.

He looked at her. "You alright, Granger?" he asked. "You're a bit quiet."

"Yes I'm fine, thanks" she nodded. "Sorry I've been grumpy. Failure makes me irritable. It's not pleasant for the people around me, I know."

He stood. "Well let's get going then, shall we?"

He led the way and she followed.

They sat at the same seats as before, and Hermione was almost immediately ready to begin, her face serious and determined. Draco watched her with a growing sense of respect. She worked with resolve and integrity. She was also progressing a lot faster than she realised.

"OK then. Let's begin. Relax, close your eyes, focus." His voice was gentle but firm. He needed her to get this as much as she did. They couldn't proceed until she could protect her mind.

Amazingly, as midday approached, it seemed that she was able to stay out of her head for longer and longer stretches of time. They stopped briefly for a quick lunch and then continued. By late afternoon they stopped.

"Excellent work today, Granger," he praised her. She smiled proudly. "You're ready for the next step. Perhaps we can leave that for tomorrow?"

"What is the next step?" she asked him.

"Keeping me out of your head."

She frowned. "Why must we wait for tomorrow?"

He raised an eyebrow. "No reason, I just thought maybe you'd like to take a break."

"No," she replied firmly. "We can take a break afterwards. I'm ready now. Let's try it."

He sighed inwardly. Stubborn as ten, he thought. He sat opposite her.

"Right. So now you're going to do what we've worked on today. When I'm ready, I will try to get into your thoughts. You know what it feels like now, so the challenge will be to maintain focus when you feel it. Are you ready?"

She nodded. She closed her eyes and began the technique he had taught her. She moved beyond awareness of breathing to awareness of her heartbeat and then she felt him. The gentle push at her forehead. She frowned.

"No," Draco interrupted her. "As soon as you felt me you started thinking of what you didn't want me to see. And that just brings it all to the front of your mind. When you feel me, you have to focus your entire attention on what your breath feels like as it rushes in and out of your lungs. Or what your hands feel like. Try again."

They did.

Over and over.

Hermione became more and more frustrated and Draco more and more amused at her absolute refusal to quit.

"Granger, it's OK. We can carry on tomorrow."

"NO! Do it again!" she instructed.

On and on. She was beginning to feel shaky and nauseous when, on what felt like the hundredth attempt, she heard his voice as though it was far away.

"Well done, Granger. You've done it." He sounded proud.

She opened her eyes and glanced at him weakly. "I did?"

He nodded. "Yes, you did. Seems that stubborn, obstinate and pig-headed has its advantages." He stood up and stretched. "With more time and practice you will be able to keep me out for longer and longer. And then one day you will suddenly be able to do it without even consciously trying too hard."

She stood and stretched while he walked over to the open window and took a few large breaths.

"Ready for dinner, Princess?"

"Can we eat here? I love this place."

"I know. I arranged for Tinky to bring dinner to us here." He indicated for her to join him at the window. "Look how little it's changed."

Stood and walked over to him. They stood side by side, looking at the sun setting over the grounds, their elbows on the windowsill, each of them lost in their own memories of the place. So much had happened here. Lives lost, lives changed.

"So what did you see?" she asked suddenly. "When you went inside my head."

He didn't reply immediately.

"Tell me, Malfoy. It is my head after all. Could you see my childhood? Things that happened at school? During the war?"

"No," he said. "I wasn't there long enough and I wasn't looking for anything in particular. I could access thoughts and feelings that are fresh in your mind. Right in front, if that makes sense."

She was silent for a moment, considering her thoughts and feelings over the past few days. She felt a slight flutter of anxiety in her chest. Many of her thoughts had been about this man. How many of them had he seen? "I want to know."

He was silent. She turned her head and looked at him. "Tell me," she persisted.

"Well, mostly I got a sense of feelings, not actual thoughts. I felt your love for Red and your concern for Potter. I felt your compassion for Parkinson. I didn't understand that but I felt it. I saw your fear of what's coming and your determination to face it. Your frustration. Your internal conflict about what we are doing."

"That's all?"

Silence. For a moment he thought he would stop there. Careful, Draco, he thought. Sharing headspace with her will make you vulnerable. Be sure. But he found that he didn't want to resist any more. The reasons just didn't seem important suddenly.

"I saw how you felt when I touched you with my energy. And how you felt when I sucked your finger. And… I heard a question you've been asking yourself and I want to answer it, if you will let me."

He turned to her and cautiously watched her face. Being able to see another person's thoughts was seldom a pleasant experience for the other person. Sometimes they felt angry, invaded. Violated.

"Go on then." She said, almost a whisper. She watched the shadows lengthening along the gardens outside, willing her heart to beat slower.

"The answer is yes. Weasley isn't imagining things. She's right."

She turned to look at him as he searched her eyes. She didn't need to ask him what he meant. They both knew. He lifted his hand to her face and gently, whisper-softly, stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers, caressing her bottom lip with his thumb and when her eyes fluttered closed and her breath hitched in her chest, he felt his head swim. He slipped his hand behind her head, pulled her gently towards him and brushed his lips against hers lightly. She forgot to breathe.

"Tinky has brought food, Master Draco."

Hermione pulled away with a shaky breath. Draco released her with a sigh and looked over at the table, where the elf was waiting with a pile of trays.

"Thank you Tinky. Your timing is perfect."

The elf was pleased. He placed the food on the table. "Tinky is back with drinks," he squeaked and disappeared with a pop.

Draco looked at Hermione, who was attempting unsuccessfully to tidy up her hair. "Come and eat, Granger," he instructed.

She took a seat opposite him as Tinky reappeared briefly to place two bottles of soda on the table and then, with a deep bow, he popped out again.

They ate and made their way back to the dorm in silence, neither quite managing to subdue their racing thoughts as they walked.

When they got back to the common room, Blaise and Ginny were just about to leave.

"We're done for the day, so we're going for a walk," Ginny said. "See you later?"

"Sure," Hermione confirmed. "That sounds nice, actually," she continued. "I could do with a leg stretch."

"I'd invite you to join us, Princess," Blaise laughed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "But we aren't really going to do much walking."

Ginny winked at her friend and then stopped. "Wait a minute.." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she looked from Hermione to Draco and back. The tension between them was palpable. "Is there anything you want to tell me, Mione?"

Hermione's eyes widened innocently. "No."

Ginny turned to Blaise. "He kissed her!"

Blaise scrutinised his friend for a moment and then turned his gaze on Hermione.

She and Draco both stared back at him, her face flushed and hot and Draco's absolutely unreadable. Neither could successfully hide the tension and anticipation between them.

Then Blaise smirked. "You could be right, Red."

Ginny laughed. Then she grabbed Blaise's hand and led him out of the room. "And about bloody time too!" she called back to them as the door closed.

Draco cleared his throat. "Red is perceptive, isn't she?"

Hermione looked puzzled. "Is it that obvious?"

Draco pointed at her head. "Your eyes give you away, Gryffindor. And your hair," he said. "You look like you've spent the afternoon in bed."

She blushed and ran her hands over her hair, attempting to fix it. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Because I like it like that. And anyway later this evening I'm going to pull you onto the sofa and mess it up again."

The words came tumbling out before she could stop them. "Later? How much later?"

His eyes flashed triumphantly.

He walked slowly towards her and she stepped slowly backwards away from him in a kind of slow motion dance, a look of panic on her face, until she felt the wall behind her. Her heart hammered in her chest as he slowly and deliberately took one of her wrists in each hand and pinned them against the wall above her head and then he unhurriedly leaned in, looking into her eyes until they fluttered closed, her long eyelashes dark against her pale skin.

"You want me to mess it up right now, Granger?" he asked her softly. "Is that what you want?" He nuzzled her, just behind her ear, then ran the tip of his tongue down her neck. She whimpered and the sound almost undid him. Merlin, he thought, I am kissing her neck and no other part of me is touching her and yet she is more responsive than any witch I've ever known.

He gently kissed his way to her collar bones, tasting her skin with the tip of his tongue, feeling her pulse racing under his mouth. She arched her body towards him, but he kept space between them. Then he lifted his head and looked into her face. "Is it?" She opened her eyes and looked at him, her breathing shallow. "Is it, Granger?" he half whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. He brushed his lips against hers, just barely touching, and when she reached for more, he moved away, just out of her reach.

"Uh uh. Stay still," his voice was low and hypnotic.

Then he came in again and gently nipped her bottom lip, tasting her, pulling away again with a low chuckle when she leaned in to him. The next time she held still and didn't move as he gently brushed her lips with his. Her lips parted and her breath mingled with his. With his lips still barely touching hers, he ran his tongue gently along her bottom lip, caressing the tip of her tongue with the tip of his, still watching her eyes.

She was breathing in short panting gasps. He watched her face closely as he passed her left wrist to his other hand, now pinning both of her hands to the wall with his left hand, then his fingertips softly caressed her as he made his way slowly down her arm, the side of her face, down her neck, until his right thumb brushed over her nipple, gently and then harder. He growled as he felt it already pebbled under his touch.

She felt the room sway. Oh god. He was touching her with just the tip of his tongue and one finger and she was so hot and wet she could hardly stand it.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Granger?" He was relentless, damn him.

"Yes." The word was ripped from her despite her determination to not give in.

He released her hands, pulled her against him and kissed her. His tongue invaded her mouth, tasting, devouring her. In that moment he realised that trying to stay away from her was a lost cause. He couldn't. And he didn't want to.

She whimpered into his mouth and kissed him back with every ounce of the passion he had aroused in her, their bodies straining against each other, his hands in her hair, her arms around his neck pulling him roughly against her, feeling his hardness against her lower belly. He pulled her hips roughly against his and hummed approval as she responded.

He was a second away from vanishing her clothes when he somehow managed to find the strength to stop. He ended the kiss abruptly and rested his forehead against hers, his breathing harsh and fast. He couldn't remember the last time a kiss had affected him like that. "Too fast. Let's get out of here for a while."

She couldn't move for a moment, panting and flushed, but then shakily took the hand he offered her and allowed him to lead the way out of the room.

She eventually found her voice. "I've changed my mind about your superpower."


	12. Ch 11: Shadows in corners

Chapter 11 – Shadows in corners

They decided to visit Hogsmeade village and made their way to the Head's office, from where they would be able to apparate. They were surprised, although not shocked, to discover Blaise and Ginny in the office.

Ginny was perched at the edge of the large desk, Blaise was standing between her knees. She was leaning back on one hand while holding his head to her chest with the other. He had pulled her top up and her bra down and was kneading her breasts, licking and sucking at the soft exposed flesh.

"Oh fuck sakes, you two!" Draco exclaimed.

They broke apart, Ginny giggling as she straightened her clothes.

Blaise smirked. "We were planning to pop out to Hogsmeade but then Red couldn't resist a short break in the Head's office. Every student's fantasy, right?" he laughed. "Anyway don't you two play innocent. Granger has obviously been thoroughly snogged, look at her." He looked appraisingly at them. "So, you two finally admitted how hot you are for each other?"

Draco smiled but ignored the comment as he led Hermione to the door of the small back office. "We're going to The Three Broomsticks. Want to join us?"

They did.

As they approached the small pub, Blaise cast a charm around them that would ensure that nobody would remember seeing them.

As they walked in, Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to the cloakroom as Blaise and Draco found a table in a dark alcove. As soon as they were alone, Ginny rounded on her friend excitedly. "Details! Right now!"

Hermione laughed. "Gin, you know me better than that."

"OK then just tell me…is he a good kisser? Were the rumours accurate? Come on Mione, tell me!"

Hermione checked her reflection in the mirror. Circe! Blaise was right. Her hair was in disarray and her lips swollen. She grinned at her friend. "Oh my gods Gin, I have never been kissed like that before. I thought my heart would stop."

Ginny squealed in glee. "I knew it! Is he a Sex-God after all?"

"I don't know, but if his kissing skills are anything to go by, I'd say so. How are things with you and Blaise?" She fixed her hair and splashed some cold water on her face.

Ginny sighed blissfully. "Blaise is the best lover I have ever had. He can do things with his hands that should be outlawed, and as for his mouth! Gods, Mione, he made me come so hard I saw stars-"

"Ginny! Too much detail!" Hermione interrupted, clapping her hands over her ears and walking towards the door. "Let's go get something to drink. I'm thirsty."

"I'll bet," Ginny laughed, tucked her arm through her friend's and they made their way to their table.

Draco and Blaise were talking quietly as they approached the table. They had ordered a round of firewhiskey and an ancient waiter had just placed the four glasses on the table when Ginny and Hermione took their seats.

"So how are the lessons going, Drake?" Blaise asked. "Making progress?"

Draco nodded as Hermione shook her head.

"You're doing fine, Granger," Draco said. "You're learning at the same pace that I did, basically. It's slow and difficult."

Blaise agreed. "That's true, Princess. Energy projection is maybe the most difficult magical skill to learn, and that's assuming you have the potential for it in the first place. Most witches and wizards will never be able to do it at all."

"And how is Red doing?" Draco asked.

"She did great today. She is very talented. We will be ready for the next step in no time."

"What is it you did today, Gin?" Hermione was curious. She sipped her drink slowly, once again marveling at the warm smoothness of the drink, compared to the harshness of Muggle whiskey.

"Other than methodically working your way through every nook and crevice of the castle with Blaise, of course," Draco smirked.

"I am teaching Red how to channel her magic for wandless spells." Blaise explained.

"But Ginny can already do wandless spells," Hermione looked confused.

Draco, Blaise and Ginny looked uncomfortable.

"What?" Hermione looked at them suspiciously. "What?!"

"I can do defensive and healing spells. Blaise is teaching me to channel my magic to be able to do wandless attack spells. Spells that can be useful in combat."

"But that's a skill only dark wizards have ever been able to achieve. It's a dark art."

"No, Princess, it's not only something that can be done using dark magic. The use of dark emotions is probably the easiest, fastest way to do it, so it has always been the best known method. But there is another way. It can be done using focused physical energy too, but it's more difficult. Red is doing fine."

"What are you teaching Hermione, Ferret? Apart from making her heart stop with your…Ow!" Ginny stared at Hermione and rubbed her ankle. Hermione glared back.

Draco hid a smile and sipped his drink as Blaise answered. "Drake is teaching Hermione how to focus and block for now. It's the first step towards _kinesis -_ being able to project magical energy streams across space, like I explained the other day. It's wandless, non-verbal magic without spells. It's such a rare skill that the applications haven't been fully explored. Draco is one of only a handful of wizards alive today who can do it."

Ginny and Hermione stared at Blaise and then Draco.

"It's going to be slow and difficult, and we've only just started, but she's doing well so far." Draco swallowed his drink and indicated to the waiter for another round.

"What is Pansy teaching Harry?" Ginny asked, still rubbing her ankle.

Draco's face darkened at the mention of Pansy's name. Whatever had happened between them still had the power to make him angry.

"Potter already has basic legilimency and occlumency skills, which he learned from Snape and from Malfoy. Pansy is going to teach him to take that skill a step further." Blaise hesitated before continuing. "She will teach him to not only read or block thoughts and memories, but also to create and manipulate them. Change them. She calls it _Ingenerum_."

Hermione was shaken. "To implant thoughts? But that is definitely a dark art! How can it not be?"

Draco and Blaise were silent.

Ginny spoke quietly. "There's a war coming, Mione. Harry knows better than anyone that war will mean doing things we never thought we'd have to do. Things we never thought we would ever even consider doing. But Harry has proved himself able to withstand dark magic even while it was surging through him. He will be fine."

Hermione looked at Draco and then at Blaise. "That's what you've been doing for the last five years? Learning dark magic?"

"Granger, Blaise and I grew up around dark magic. So did Parkinson. We have spent the past five years learning how to perfect certain skills that can be destructive and teaching them to a select group. But like any skill, it's the intention of the user that determines whether it's dark or not." Draco reached across the table and took her hand. "We've spent five years learning how to use those skills without allowing them to control us."

She pulled her hand away. "Is that what you're going to be teaching me? Dark magic?"

Draco watched her face. "There is light and dark in all of us, Granger. None of us are completely one or the other. I'm going to show you how to consciously access your own magic and use it as a weapon of light." He searched her eyes for a moment and then continued. "And you're going to need it for what we want you to do."

She was silent for a moment. "What do you want me to do?" she asked quietly. Part of her didn't want to know the answer.

Draco shifted uncomfortably and glanced quickly at Blaise. They had not planned to have this discussion yet. Blaise raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

Draco turned back to her. "We want you to join us. We've formed an alliance of witches and wizards we trust. Some we've trained ourselves. The force is planning an attack that will trigger a new war, and it's happening soon. We want to destabilize them before they get a chance to do too much damage. And the only way we can do that is from the inside."

She stared at him, astounded. "You want us to work from inside the Force? How the bloody hell would we do that?"

He was silent, his eyes unreadable.

Ginny turned to Blaise, her eyes large. "It's a good question. How would she do that?"

"Not just she, Red. Both of you." Blaise met Ginny's gaze steadily.

"Both of us? Are you mad?" Hermione took a deep breath. "You're teaching us dark magic because you want us to be shadow agents. Like you." Her voice was hushed.

She studied Draco's face for a moment and then suddenly stood.

"I'm going back. I need to wrap my head around this. I will see you all later."

Ginny, Blaise and Draco looked at one another in awkward silence as she left the now crowded little pub and apparated back to the Head's Office.

She stepped out of the shower and dried her long hair with a quick spell. The hot water on her skin had soothed her a bit, although not completely. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. True to her nature, she was analyzing her reactions and trying to understand what had really upset her. Was it really the idea of doing whatever is necessary to win a war? She wondered. Or was it about Draco keeping it from her? She toyed with that idea for a moment but then dismissed it. He hadn't kept anything from her. Maybe it was simply that actually being here, learning the skills, had made the likelihood of war a reality. And that whole thing about working on the inside. What the bloody hell was that about?

She put on a set of soft lilac leggings and sleep vest and made her way to the kitchen. Maybe she just needed a cup of tea and a good night's sleep. She was busy spooning sugar into her mug when she heard a slight noise behind her. Startled, she turned to see Draco standing in the doorway. He was watching her, hands in his pockets, his face thoughtful.

"Merlin, Malfoy, you scared me!" she exclaimed, covering her thumping heart with one hand.

"Sorry," he replied softly.

"You guys didn't need to come back early on my account." She felt a pang of guilt at having ruined their evening.

"Blaise and Red are still in the pub."

She turned back to her mug. "Would you like a cup?" she asked him.

"No, thank you."

She picked up her mug and walked towards the common room, but Draco did not move out of the doorway. She came to a stop in front of him. "Excuse me," she muttered.

"Granger, can we please talk about this?"

She fidgeted for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, alright."

He led the way back to the common room and sat on the sofa, indicating for her to sit. She sat opposite him, tucking her feet underneath her.

He opened his mouth to say something but she rushed in first.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I know I'm behaving like a schoolgirl. It came as a surprise, but I understand about making choices and sacrifices and I went into this five years ago with my eyes open. It's just…" She frowned. "Actually I don't really know what it is."

As she shrugged, the strap of her vest fell from her shoulder and his eyes lingered briefly on the smooth skin, but he looked back at her face. "Granger, we didn't want to talk about it until we had a better idea of how involved you wanted to be. It's important to me that you don't believe that I manipulated you. Hid anything from you." It was true. It was important to him that she trust him.

She sighed. "I know that," she conceded. "Maybe it's just that after five years of preparing but hoping that it would never come to that, it's now coming to that. It's real and it's here and you're asking me to do something that scares the living daylights out of me. And all the feelings and memories rush back when I least expect them." She hesitated, then continued slowly. "But that's not it either, really. The feelings and memories have never really left, so…. I just don't know."

"I understand," he said. "We all went through the same thing. So are we good?"

She nodded. "Yes, we're good. I'm sorry I left you all sitting there."

"Come here, Granger." His relief was evident in his voice.

She swallowed. What does he mean? Her thoughts scattered and then came together again as she focused on his face.

"Come here." He leaned towards her and held out his hand.

As if hypnotized, she stood and took his hand and he drew her down next to him. He pulled her against him and eased her head onto his shoulder and they sat like that for a while, his hand stroking her hair like he was calming a troubled child. Soothing, comforting. Watching the flames in the hearth.

Finally he spoke again. "It's all going to be alright. No matter how close you get to the Dark, you won't ever lose your sense of integrity, your moral centre. It's too deep in you. You will never become what you sacrificed so much to fight against." She felt him tighten his arms around her before he continued, almost too softly for her to hear. "I will never let that happen to you."

As he said the words, she realised what had really upset her about the whole situation. He was right. He had understood her better than she had herself. She turned her face up to him, almost overwhelmed.

"Thank you, Draco."

His mouth lifted in a tiny smile. The sound of his name on her lips kindled a flame in him that he had kept under control all evening. "Don't mention it, Hermione."

She wasn't sure who kissed who first. It didn't matter. One minute they were looking at each other and then next they were kissing. She cupped his head with her hand as his arms tightened around her. She explored his mouth, the taste of him heady and clean. They were lost in the warm, wetness of the kiss, giddy and panting. He pulled her onto his lap and she was only vaguely aware of his one hand cradling her head and the other on her thigh, stroking from her knee up to her hip. When she felt his hand slip under her vest and slide across her belly, she broke away for a second and took a deep breath. He stopped and waited. She claimed his mouth again, sighing and laying back slightly, allowing him access. His hand slowly wandered over her bare skin, around to her back, back to her belly and up. As his hand found her breast, warm and soft, her head fell back and she hummed softly. He lifted the vest, slowly exposing her body. His eyes feasted on the smooth skin, soft belly, the full, firm breasts with their hard, pink tips. He watched her face as he teased one rosy nipple, rubbing it, rolling it gently between his fingers, pinching softly. As she cried out softly and arched towards him, panting, he groaned, shifting in his seat.

Somehow they were stretched out on the couch, he leaned over her, his thigh between her legs, her hands in his hair, pulling his head down, lifting her breasts to his face as he kneaded the soft flesh, latched his mouth on to one nipple and then the other, sucking, licking, nibbling. The wet sound of his mouth on her inflamed them both. She found herself moaning, lifting her hips and rubbing against the leg between her thighs and he growled and claimed her mouth again, consuming her with his need.

Time stood still until the sound of footsteps outside the door brought them back to earth, and he quickly pulled her top down over her body as they sat up, dazed and shaky. He continued to hold her against him and was amused when she pulled away and sat slightly away from him.

Blaise and Ginny walked in, slowing as they took in the two on the couch, flushed and breathless. They glanced at each other.

"Princess, Drake," Blaise greeted them with a smirk in his voice. "Trust we aren't interrupting anything?"

"No, no, Blaise. But thanks for your concern." Draco stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing his feet and making himself comfortable. Hermione jumped up and walked towards the kitchen on shaky legs.

"Anyone for tea?" she called back to them, cringing as she remembered the full mug of tea on the coffee table. Bugger! She fully expected Ginny to follow her into the kitchen for details, so she was a little surprised when that didn't happen. She noisily arranged cups and walked back into the common room.

Ginny was opening the window, where a large owl was perched on the sill, a scroll of parchment attached to its leg. The bird took a step further onto the inside sill and allowed Ginny to remove the scroll. Ginny scanned the parchment and quickly turned to Hermione.

"It's to both of us from Harry," she announced. She walked into Hermione's room and hopped up onto the bed. Hermione followed and closed the door.

Draco sighed. "Looks like it's just us once again, Zabini."

 _Dear Mione and Ginny,_

 _Sorry about my sudden departure. I know it must seem really strange and I promise I will explain soon._

 _How are your lessons going? I hope Z and M are more pleasant to work with than P. Merlin, that one is something else! The first day was a nightmare. I would rather face the horntail again any day. Talk about anger issues! I don't know what M did to her but tell him my life is miserable and any hints or tips on how to deal with her would be the least he could do._

 _Having said all of that, though, I have to admit that she is a terrifyingly talented mind-worker. She is able to do things inside her head that defy explanation. As much as I hate the idea that we are learning skills we always assumed were the domain of dark wizards, I have come to terms with the fact that we need to use the weapons available to us or else our world will be right back here every five years. We can't let that happen._

 _Let me know how things are going with you. Our schedule is pretty grueling, but I will come and visit as soon as I can._

 _Meanwhile, Gin, try not to kill poor Z. And Mione, you know I don't often give you advice, but give M a break. He has changed. One day I will explain how I know._

 _Harry._

They read the letter a few times, giggling at the last comments, relieved that he was safe and sorry to hear what a tough time Pansy was giving him.

As Harry's scrawled words began to swirl and disappear, Ginny put the parchment down on the bed and turned to Hermione.

"Mione, Harry is right. You know, about using the weapons we have." She squeezed Hermione's hand gently. "I know how scary it is to think about, but he is right. We have already lost too much. I don't know what Malfoy has in mind for us but whatever it is they want us to do, we have to try it. This time we must do whatever it takes to make sure it ends."

Hermione sighed. "I know, Gin. I'm sorry I behaved badly. I've had a chance to think about it and I know Harry is right and so are you. It took me a little while to figure out what I was afraid of, but now I've made my peace with it. Actually I didn't figure it out. Malfoy did."

Ginny smirked at her friend. "Well he certainly did something. You two looked like you were pretty close to doing the dirty right in the common room!" She grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "Ginny! Enough! We were not about to 'do the dirty' as you put it!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Malfoy had the most enormous hard on. Another few minutes and you two would have been naked as bunnies."

Hermione giggled. Ginny was so direct it was lucky that she was also charming. She sobered and hesitated. "I don't really know what to do about him, Gin. He has this ability to turn a simple kiss into an erotic experience." She bit her lip thoughtfully.

Ginny snorted incredulously. "And this is a bad thing because…..?"

"It's a bad thing because he is well and truly in my head, Ginny! How can that be a good thing when we have so much to do? How can it not be a distraction?"

"Listen to me, Granger," Ginny said firmly. "We have had this conversation before. Sex is not bad. Sex is not a distraction to anyone with the kind of single minded focus that you have. And what makes you think that Malfoy will allow you to get side tracked? Does he seem like he's not taking this seriously?"

Hermione hesitated. "Well no, but.."

"But nothing. He is a man who wants you and you want him right back. Stop tormenting him and yourself. Enjoy it. You won't regret it," she smirked, "I can guarantee it. He went to the same initiation school as Blaise, you know."

Hermione's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What school?" she asked.

Ginny stared at her friend. "Do you mean to say that you haven't heard of Wizarding Initiation School?" she asked, astounded. "Have I found something that Hermione Granger doesn't know? Alert The Prophet!"

"It seems so," Hermione laughed. "So explain, please."

"In pureblood noble families, the boys are sent to a special initiation school for three weeks in the summer of the year they turn sixteen. At the school they are taught… well… they are taught the kinds of skills a pure blood male heir is expected to possess… in the bedroom."

Hermione's eyes widened in astonishment. "There is a wizarding sex school?"

Ginny giggled. "Yes but not widely publicized and only for the nobility, and Zabini and Malfoy both went to the 'sex school', as you call it, in France. Malfoy's family is descended from the Malfoi, you know, one of the oldest wizarding families in Northern Europe. And the Zabini's have sent their sons to Paris for centuries. I thought you knew that."

Hermione shook her head mutely.

"Well now you do. So for Merlin's sake don't let all that education and skill go to waste." Ginny was now laughing openly at her friend. She stood and walked to her bedroom via the inter-leading bathroom. "And when you two do eventually get your act together, I want all the details!" she called out just before Hermione closed the door on her.


	13. Ch 12: Getting their act together almost

A/N: Ok, a couple of things:

Firstly, in case anyone was confused, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or canon. If I did, Hermione would never have ended up with Ron.

Secondly, things are about to take a turn for the decidedly smutty. The smut is not really crucial to the plot, so you could probably skip past it if you'd prefer and not lose much of the story, but a certain amount of explicitness (is that a word?) is necessary to illustrate the development of the relationship from lust to something else, Hermione's journey into Draco's world and her growing realisation that nobody is who she thought they were, even – and especially - her. If it's too much, let me know and I will try to tone it down a bit, but I'm afraid this story was never destined for the fairytale shelf.

And so… Andiamo! 

Chapter 12 : Getting their act together… almost

Hermione couldn't sleep. The light of the moon poured into the window, lighting the room softly and caressing the bedding with a pearly glow. Her thoughts kept straying back to what Ginny had said earlier. Maybe Gin was right. Would it be so bad to just give in to her own desires? It was pretty obvious that he wanted her. She smiled in the semi-dark. Ginny had been right about that part. Malfoy was well endowed.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax her mind into sleep. No more than a few minutes later, as she was slowly drifting off, floating weightless in that twilight space between consciousness and slumber, she felt a gentle tingling along her spine. She sighed and rolled onto her back, still neither asleep nor awake. She rested her hands on her belly, stroking her skin with feather light fingers, following the tingling sensation as it moved across her ribs to her nipples, the tips of her fingers almost not quite teasing the rosy tips. In her dream-state she imagined a moonlit Draco doing what he had done to her earlier. She imagined his mouth on her, licking her skin, sucking her nipples, gently teasing. Felt his warm hardness throb against her belly even as she floated weightless above her bed.

As the sensation moved down her stomach, she followed with one hand, continuing to gently stroke her nipples with the other. She slid her free hand between her legs and moaned softly as she felt her own wetness. _Draco. Please_. She arched her spine, the tingling sensation more urgent now, and now she felt her own weight on her bed. She slipped her fingers between her folds, finding her already swollen and throbbing heat and, almost in slow motion, she gently stroked herself with fingers now slick and wet.

A half formed thought struggled slowly to the surface of her mind. The gentle bubbling wasn't a half-dream. She knew this even though she seemed unable to fully wake. It was him. Malfoy. Draco.. Draco was touching her. Touching her exactly the way she wanted him to. He was playing her body like an instrument from his own bedroom. She should have wanted to stop but she didn't. She couldn't. She wanted him to continue. She removed her hands from her body with a sigh and gave control over to him.

It was as though he was aware of the exact moment she surrendered. The tingling which had been a gentle sensation before now became a pulsating electrical throb, she felt him all over, she threw her head back and moaned, lifted her knees and let her legs fall open. She placed her hands on the insides of her thighs but didn't touch herself further. And yet she felt his mouth on her, licking, insistent, felt his tongue find her clit, felt the dampness on her sheets, squirming as he sucked and then licked and swirled his tongue around the sensitive bundle. In her semi-dream, it seemed to her that he was all over, everywhere and nowhere, able to stroke, lick, tease, consume every part of her at the same time, and then as she thought she couldn't possibly feel anything more, light exploded behind her eyes and she came in ecstatic waves, her body trembling as she came down, thinking _Draco, Draco, oh gods Draco_ …

She sighed, stretching, drifting, the tingling now gentle once again, a mild throb at the top of her head.

In her half-dream she rolled lazily over on top of him. Pushing his shoulders down, climbing onto him, rubbing her wetness along the length of his hardness, undulating against him until he groaned and grasped her firmly by the hips, lifted her slightly and positioned himself at her entrance. They hesitated for just a second, then he pulled her powerfully down onto him, impaling her, the dream now sharp and lucid, all fuzziness gone, and he began to move, moaning with her, panting as she urged him on with guttural gasps, her hands flat against his hard chest, yes, yes, she heard him saying her name over and over, _Granger, Granger, Granger_ , pounding into her, the wet sounds of him deep inside her.. _Draco yes yes yes oh!_ And she came again, gasping his name. A moment later, he thrust up into her powerfully enough to lift his hips off the bed, his face a grimace of pleasure-pain, _ah, fuck, fuck, Granger!_ He exploded, flinging his arms over his head, fists grasping the sheets tighly, pumping violently into her as he came, and she watched him shuddering as he drifted down, riding it out until he lay still, breathing deeply.

Hermione was already floating, sliding into soft indigo nothingness.

In his own bedroom, Draco rolled over and sighed deeply as he relaxed into sleep. 

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling well rested and with no immediate recollection of the previous night. She and Ginny laughed and joked as they took delivery of the breakfast Tinky had brought, and chatted cheerfully while they waited for Blaise and Draco to return from flying.

"This evening you and Malfoy are on your own. Blaise and I will be spending all evening alone. I can't seem to get enough of him, but he absolutely refuses to get distracted while we work. Which means we need to have some catch up time." Ginny grinned.

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Well it's just as well one of you can stay focused. OK, we can maybe go out to the Village, give you two some space."

They heard the door open and Blaise and Draco walked in, chatting animatedly about the latest Quidditch results.

"Buon giorno, Princess, Red," Blaise greeted them, his dark Italian smile twinkling at Ginny as she held out her hand and he kissed it lightly.

Draco dropped his cloak carelessly onto a chair and plopped down onto the couch. "Morning, Red. Morning Granger. Sleep well?"

"Morning, yes th-" she began, and then stopped, staring at him.

He stared back, puzzled. "You alright there, Granger?" he asked. What was wrong with her?

Then the same thought occurred to them at the same time. Last night.. they had shared something last night. Something wonderful and strange and impossible. If she had thought until that moment that she had only dreamed it, his face told her otherwise. He remembered it too, she could see it.

Blaise and Ginny were watching them, mystified. "What's happening now?" Ginny asked.

"Can I see you for a moment in the kitchen, please?" Hermione asked faintly.

Draco followed her slowly.

When they were alone, she turned to him.

"Malfoy. Please tell me. Did I imagine it? What happened last night?"

"What do you remember?" he asked her cautiously.

She hesitated, watching his face. "You were there, with me, you were touching me."

He swallowed. "I think I was. But I swear I didn't plan it. I was just thinking about you. You had me so turned on and then you got up and left, and I couldn't sleep and I was just… thinking about it."

"Do we remember the same thing? What do you remember?"

"I remember," he began quietly, "I remember touching you, with my hands and my mouth. I remember making you come. I remember you climbing onto me and your hands on my chest..."

"Yes, ok." She interrupted hastily. Her face felt hot and she knew that she was blushing and the thought made her blush even more. "It seems we have the same memory. What does that mean, Malfoy? Was it real?"

"Yes, Granger, of course it was real. Didn't it feel real to you? It felt real to me."

"And you didn't plan it?"

"No, I didn't. If you hadn't said anything I would have thought it was just a dream."

They stared at one another for a long time, their minds racing.

"We were in the same time and space but we were not in the same room. Is that even possible?" she sounded shocked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Granger, are you hearing yourself? What do you think it is that I am trying to teach you?"

"But Malfoy, it was different. You know how to do it. I don't, not yet. But you made me... I mean, I knew it was you there because I know how it feels now..but then..then it was different and I think part of that was me. Was it me or you? It makes no sense." She stared at him helplessly.

His eyes twinkled. "That was all you, alright." He dropped his voice. "It was intense. I thought my head had come off."

She avoided his eyes and said nothing.

They stood like that for a minute, trying to figure out what it meant, what next.

"Wow. Just.. wow." Draco turned and walked swiftly back to the common room, Hermione trailing behind.

Blaise and Ginny stopped talking and stared at them as they walked back into the room.

"Blaise, I need the RoR today. We need somewhere small and dim. Can you and Red work somewhere else?" he asked.

The other three all looked at him in bewilderment.

"Sure, Drake. We'll make a plan. What's going on?"

"We seem to have had an... overnight breakthrough. I want to explore that while it's still fresh in my mind." He walked over to the table, grabbed two large apples and two muffins and gave one of each to Hermione. "No time to stop for breakfast today," he declared. He headed towards the door with long strides and once again she followed.

She walked quickly, trying to keep up with him. "Malfoy, slow down! My legs aren't as long as yours," she complained. "What is so urgent?"

"You were right. You should not have been able to do that." He strode purposefully on.

"Yes, but…"

"No. You should not have been able to do that. But you did. You went from barely mastering occlumency to full magical energy projection. I've never even heard of that. You need to do it again as soon as you can, so that you can figure out what triggers it for you and learn to control it. But - more importantly - you need to be able to hide your mind."

They arrived at the Room of Requirement and she waited quietly as he passed the door three times, concentrating. As the door materialised and swung open, he went swiftly inside. 

The room was small and dimly lit, a large mat on the floor on which were a pile of cushions.

Hermione walked quietly over to Draco, who had walked into the middle of the room and now stood, deep in thought. She placed one hand tentatively on his arm.

"Malfoy?" her voice was subdued.

He turned to her, the icy grey eyes troubled. "Granger?"

"I don't understand. Why are you so agitated? Isn't this a good thing? Why is it so urgent for me to be able to hide it?"

He sighed. "Well, think about it for a minute, Granger. The reason I am teaching you occlumency as a first step in these lessons is to ensure that your skill, when you master it, can be hidden. That's because there are several other wizards who are accomplished at projection. They are not on our side. If they became aware that you have the ability without the control, they would not hesitate to enter your mind and use your ability as a weapon against you or anyone on your side."

She gulped. "They could hijack my mind? But how would be they become aware?" her eyes were wide, fearful.

"Because the same way you could feel me, they can also feel me but they are better at it and soon they will feel you. Projection causes a ripple in the magical space around us, Granger. A ripple that can't be traced in the usual way, but can be felt by those of us who have the ability. And each of us has a unique magical signature. You're now in danger, and so am I." He took a deep breath. "After last night I think we can agree that I am in your head and you are in mine. Anyone who gets into your head will know about me, and we can't risk that. So it is now imperative that you know how to protect yourself."

He watched her face as realization sank in. She understood.

Determination flared in her eyes. "Let's begin."

They began immediately. She struggled to maintain focus when he tried to gain access to her thoughts. The dimness of the room helped to remove outside distractions, but she had only accomplished it once, for a short time, so she knew that it would take a lot more practice. He expected her to become as frustrated as before, but today she repeated the process over and over, never giving up, never allowing frustration to compromise her concentration.

He watched her with awe. _She is incredible,_ he thought _. I've never seen such tenacity_.

They stopped for ten minutes at about midday. Neither felt like a meal, so they sat and munched their apples in silence, thoughtful and tired. Then she wiped her hands on her jeans and he could see that she was ready to continue.

For the next few hours they worked like Trojans. They were both firmly resolved to achieve what they had set out to do today. He suggested another short break at around 4pm, but Hermione preferred to continue.

"No. we must press on," she instructed. "Let's try it again. This time no breathing or preparation. Just do it."

He looked at her in surprise. He had never heard of anyone mastering that level of occlumency in such a short space of time. "Are you sure you have the energy for that today? Wouldn't you rather leave that for tomorrow?"

She frowned at him. "Do it."

He couldn't decide whether to be irritated or amused at her perseverance. He decided to go with amused. "OK, then. Let me just have a quick breather. It's tiring."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She stood and stretched, waiting for him.

He leaned back on his hands and watched her with interest as she paced the little room. She was tired and pale, her hair falling untidily around her face. There were grubby marks on her jeans where she had wiped her hands.

She sat back down facing him, frowning once or twice when she felt the gentle tap of him preparing to attempt access, and she mentally slammed the door closed.

After a minute or two, she said impatiently. "If you've finished resting, let's do this."

He smiled at her. She frowned. The nausea was making her irritable.

"Any time you're ready. This is very tiring," she urged.

He began to laugh. She looked at him in confusion.

"What? We don't have time for this, Malfoy. This is very important so…."

"I already did it. I tried twice. You blocked me twice. Without having to try very hard."

She looked shocked. "That gentle tap was it? I hardly felt that."

"You did it, Granger," he continued quietly. "You really did it. I've never taught anyone who was able to master it that fast." He stood and held out his hand. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet and led her from the room. They made their way slowly back to the dorm. 

When they walked back into the common room, Blaise and Ginny had moved the table out of the way, dimmed the lights and were sitting on the rug in front of the fire. Blaise was leaning against the front of the couch, Ginny sat in front of him, between his legs, leaning back against him. His arms were around her, his chin resting on her shoulder, cheek to cheek, watching the flames.

Hermione was struck by the peaceful little scene. He really likes her, she thought with surprise. Of course he would, though. What's not to like about her?

They looked up and Ginny smiled. "Remember you are giving us the place this evening," she reminded Hermione.

"No problem," Draco agreed. "We'll leave you in peace for the evening. Granger, can I buy you a drink in the Village? Do you feel up to it?"

"Thank you, that would be great. I could do with some unwinding." She headed towards the girls rooms. "I need a shower first though. It's been a long day. I'm starving. You can buy me dinner too."

He nodded as he headed to his own room. "Yes, alright."

When she was fresh and clean again and walked into the common room, Draco was already sitting on the couch waiting for her, chatting softly with Blaise and Ginny, who hadn't moved from their positions on the floor. He stood and reached for her jacket and helped her into it, then put on his own. He turned back to the couple sitting on the floor by the fire. "Well, see you later, then, you two." 

They found a table at the back of the pub, Draco cast a quick shield spell, and they sat. Draco placed their order for drinks.

Hermione smiled across the table at him.

"It really has been a long day. We accomplished so much."

"You accomplished so much," he corrected her.

"No, Malfoy, I could not have done it without you. I would never have thought you could be so patient, though. It's been a real eye opener. You're a good teacher."

"There's actually something else we still need to do.' His eyes held hers.

"What?" she asked.

"We need to figure out how you were able to touch me with your magic. I don't understand how you could just.. do it. I've never tried to teach it to someone else, so I'm no expert, but I've never heard of that before. We expected to still be working for a couple of months. But if we can figure it out, and you can do it again, it will mean that you're almost ready for the next step."

"I still don't really understand what it is. How it's different from ordinary magic. Can you explain it to me?"

Their drinks arrived and they waited for the ancient waiter to leave them. Draco settled into his seat and took a long swallow of his butterbeer.

"OK, well, witches and wizards have what you'd call ordinary magic inside them. In their bodies. If you could take a picture of it, it would look like a column of energy running from the bottom to the top of the spine to the head. When we are holding our wands, the magic of the wand draws the magic from the spine towards itself and the witch or wizard is able to use the wand to kind of stream or channel the magic away from the body with the help of whatever spell or charm is being used. Got that so far?"

She nodded, sipping her drink, fascinated. She had never wondered how her own magic actually worked, let alone a rare form of magic.

"Some of us have something extra. We have the ordinary magic in our bodies, but we also have magic that surrounds our bodies. Like a sort of large halo. Ordinary magic is inside us and we are inside this other magic. Generally it extends only a short distance from our bodies. As we learn to use it, though, it becomes stronger and extends further. Developing it involves drawing from both kinds of magic and being able to channel them without the use of a wand or spell."

She thought about that for a moment. "That makes sense. Being able to visualize it like that makes it clearer. But I still don't understand how I managed to do it without realising it."

"I have a theory about that, actually," Draco said. "I think I projected my magic to you, and you were able to tap your own magic into mine, kind of like a magical piggy-back ride. You channeled your magic through mine."

She gazed at him thoughtfully. "So the question is - could I do it again? And can I do it independently?"

He nodded. "Actually that's two questions, but yes."

"How exactly would I do it for myself?"

"You visualize the magic field around you, sensing it and feeling it in the air around you. You draw it into your body through the top of your head, like breathing it in almost. You allow it to build up in your body and then you cast it in the same way as with wandless spells. With one major difference. You cast it with your mind and not your hands."

She was listening carefully, trying to understand. "I would need to be able to create the place or person in my mind first, though, wouldn't I? I would need to form a connection with the object or target in some way."

He nodded. "Yes, that's right. How did you know that?"

"It just makes sense. That's why I was able to hitch a ride on your magic. Don't you see? You were already in my head."

He nodded again. She was amazing. "Let me ask you something, Granger. Think about last night. Can you pinpoint exactly when it stopped being me and started being you?"

She blushed. "Yes, I can," she replied. "It was you until .. um.. " she swallowed and looked away.

He laughed softly at her, his eyes teasing. "Right up until you came, Granger?"

She nodded, blushing deeply. "And then it was me after that." She felt silly but she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"It was you when you rolled over and climbed onto me." His voice had grown husky as the images raced through his mind. He cleared his throat. "Now think carefully about how the magic felt at that moment. Was it different?"

She thought about it, biting her bottom lip as she concentrated. Then a light went on behind her eyes and she stared at him. "When it was you, I could feel where you were channeling your magic to. Exactly where on my body you were with your mind. It was something aimed towards me. When it was me, I could only feel it at the top of my head at first! Even though I knew where it was on you. It was something I was sending outwards."

He reached for his drink, smiling broadly at her. "Yes! When it was you, you were channeling it through the top of your head and that was when I felt the tingling on my body the way you had felt it before, when it was me. Do you understand?"

She laughed, exhilarated. "That's the way I need to do it for myself, then? Using the technique you told me about."

"Yes, I think so." He sipped thoughtfully then added in a conversational tone, as though discussing the weather, "So do you want to try it?"

She sobered. "What, you mean right now?" She glanced quickly around the room, her eyes and voice filled with alarm.

His eyes sparkled with mischief. "Only if you think you can. Shall I go first, Granger?" he continued softly, betting on her inability to ignore a challenge. The idea of getting the Princess all hot and flustered in a room full of people was intriguing.

She stared at him. "We are in a public place, Malfoy." Her heart began to beat erratically.

"So keep it clean if you prefer it that way, Granger." He took another long swallow of his drink and then leaned back in his seat again, his eyes half closing with concentration. "I will do it the way I prefer unless you tell me to stop."

Within seconds she felt him. He stroked her cheek. The tingling sensation down her neck, along her collar bones. She gulped. Merlin he was touching her right here in a pub. He continued to watch her face. A finger trailed down from the hollow of her throat. Down between her breasts, pausing briefly before continuing down her belly and then hands along the outside of her thighs. Her breath caught in her throat. She felt her nipples harden. She saw his eyes darken as he noticed.

"Feel free to join in any time, Granger," he teased her softly. "Shall I carry on?"

Tiny beads of sweat had broken out on her forehead. She felt his hands now moving back up her inner thighs. She felt exposed, vulnerable. Incredibly, unbelievably, turned on. Then she felt a tingling warmth between her legs. Oh. Gods. He was serious. He planned to make her fall apart right here, while he watched.

"Relax, Princess. I'm not going to do anything you don't want. But I want you to respond. We need to find out if you can do it again. And this seems like a fun way to experiment. Look at me, Granger."

She looked at him, struggling to focus her eyes, breathing fast.

"That's right. Do what we discussed. Feel it all around you, pull it in. Gather your magic."

The stroking between her legs continued. With a supreme effort, she visualized her own energy around her and then imagined it being pulled into her, filling her up. The two kinds of magic mingling with his. Her whole body was trembling with the effort. In her mind she ran her hands up his thighs, hard and long, and then imagined slowly stroking the bulge in his jeans. She looked into his eyes to see whether she was having any effect on him.

"What am I doing, Malfoy?" she panted.

"Carry on." His eyes were slightly out of focus but otherwise his face was impassive.

In her mind his jeans disappeared and she wrapped her hand around him, slowly pumping until he was hard and throbbing. He hadn't stopped stroking between her legs. Involuntarily her knees fell open and she thrust her pelvis towards him, willing him to do more. Her mind was spinning. She, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess and bookworm extraordinaire, was being slowly brought to orgasm in a pub. Well if that's the case, I won't be the only one, she decided.

In her mind she ran her thumb over the tip of his cock, dipping her head quickly to swirl her tongue around the tip. She licked her lips and was gratified to see him close his eyes for a moment before meeting her eyes again.

"Don't stop yet, Granger."

"What am I doing, Malfoy? We need to be sure we aren't imagining this." She was panting from the effort of maintaining mental focus.

"Unless I am very much mistaken," he rasped, "You are about to suck me off in a public place."

He was rubbing his thumb against her, slow circles. In her mental image, she bent her head down to his now rigid, throbbing hardness and without hesitation, closed her mouth around as much of it as she could get. She ran her tongue around the head and then began to suck. As this was happening in her head, she looked across the table directly into his face.

He jerked and gasped. "Shit! Granger stop!"

They both stopped abruptly. He looked at her, amazed. "Fuck!" he exclaimed softly. "That was close. I think we can agree that last night was not a fluke."

She agreed. "Why did you stop me?" she asked, her uncertainty reflected in her eyes.

He hesitated but only for a moment. He was tired of fighting with himself. He spoke directly into her eyes.

"Because you will cause ripples. And until you can hide it, you're vulnerable. We can't let anyone know what you can do." His eyes were intense. She felt mesmerized. "And because making you come in my mind is great, but I want to do it for real now." He sat up in his chair and leaned towards her and continued, his voice husky. "I want to take you upstairs and I want to fuck you, Granger. It's all I've been able to think about all day. I want you naked under me and I want to fuck you for real until you can't remember your own name."

She swallowed. The softly spoken words, almost brutal in their directness, affected her more than she would have thought possible. Just words. And yet she was battling to breathe. Her blood roared in her ears. She drew a big gulp of air, held out her hand and stood.

"Come on then," she said.


	14. Ch 13: The act together finally

A/N: Smut ahead, but without romantic fluff because they're not there yet. If you're not into smut you can pretty much skip this entire chapter, and it's along one because there didn't seem to be a good place to break it. You've been warned. 

Chapter 13: The act gets together 

Draco took her hand and cast a disillusionment spell around them and they made their way up the ancient stairs without anyone noticing them. He would settle the bill later. Right now he wasn't inclined to stop.

They went to the far end of the hallway on the second floor and tried a door at the end. It opened. It was unoccupied. Draco pulled her inside and cast locking and silencing spells. He didn't want them to be disturbed.

As the spells took effect he pulled her towards him and kissed her. They kissed roughly, urgently, their hands exploring each other finally. He pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. She waited impatiently for him to pull his own shirt off and as it, too, fell to the floor she ran her hands along his pale chest.

Oh gods, she thought, he is beautiful. She placed small, open-mouthed kisses on his chest, making her way to his nipple, which she took between her teeth and nipped gently.

He hissed sharply at the sensation and quickly unhooked the plain white lace bra and it joined her shirt on the floor. He cupped her breasts, loving the full heaviness of them against his palms. "Merlin, you are lovely Granger." He bent his head to her breasts and nuzzled them. "Beautiful. Better than I ever imagined," he sighed. He gently pinched her nipples, remembering how she had responded in the common room.

She arched toward him and moaned. "Malfoy. Please."

"Please what? What do you want, Granger? Tell me." His voice was low and intense. "Use my name, Granger."

"Please Draco. Please." She didn't know what she was pleading for, exactly. She wanted him so badly that she ached but in the moment there was no way to articulate it for him.

He laid impatient kisses along her neck as he guided her in a kind of shuffling dance to the bed and when she felt the bed against the back of her legs he stepped away and unbuttoned his jeans and they joined the growing pile on the floor. "Take your clothes off, Granger, I want to see you."

She did and stood in front of him, naked and trembling under his gaze. He took her in. Merlin she is so beautiful, he thought. He pulled her up against him and the air around them felt electric when he felt her skin against him, finally gods after all this time, and dropped to his knees in front of her, his tongue trailing a wet path down her belly as he went.

She felt the warmth of a contraceptive spell as it settled into her pelvis. Thank gods he had remembered. That made one of them at least.

She was completely naked now, her skin smooth and soft. He parted her lower lips with his thumbs, exposing her throbbing heat. His cock jerked at the sight. "Do you want me to do this, Granger?" She nodded. "Use words, Granger. Tell me what you want."

"I can't. Please Draco." She slid her hands behind his head as she looked down at him. "Please."

He held her eyes and stroked her clit with his tongue. The intensity of his eyes was too much and her head fell back and she whimpered "Oh gods.." and she slipped her fingers into his hair, holding his head in place and the universe contracted into just the space around them as his tongue began a relentless rhythm of stroking licking sucking and her hips moved in time with him. He nudged her knees apart and slid a long finger along her soft folds, still sucking and licking. Then he pulled away from her and licked his lips. She was so wet. She tasted so good. He needed more. Much more.

He stood and eased her back onto the bed. "Lie back, Granger." He instructed. She did. "Now open your legs for me. Yes, like that. Open up for me Granger." he groaned, stroking his cock and staring at her laid out for him on the bed, her glistening wetness like an offering, as she arched her spine and began to stroke herself. "Oh sweet fuck that is so sexy," he sounded hoarse.

He climbed onto the bed and knelt between her knees and spread her legs. "Don't stop. Play with your pussy for me, Granger. Show me how you like it."

She moaned and turned her face away from him but did as he instructed. She felt completely exposed, she had never made herself so vulnerable in front of a lover before but the idea of it aroused her almost as much as the idea of coming for him in the bar had. She fingered her clit, stroking it firmly with her middle finger, her hips moving in time with her hand.

"Yes, good girl, just like that." Just as he'd been taught, he watched carefully as she began to stroke and gently pinch her swollen clit, then slipped the middle finger of her other hand as far into her slick wetness as she could, pumping into herself, licking her lips and beginning to moan softly. He was mesmerized.

He pulled her hands away finally. "That's enough. My turn. Play with your tits now Granger," he instructed. He lifted her knees and held her legs open with his hands, watched her caressing her breasts, teasing her nipples and then when he couldn't hold back a second longer, he plunged his tongue as deep into her as he could reach.

She jerked and moaned loudly. "Oh yes, yes, yes.." He licked up from her pussy to her clit in long wet strokes, flicking then pressing his tongue firmly onto her throbbing, wet nub as she placed her hands behind his head and ground her hips against his mouth. "Please Malfoy please please.." He lifted his head and she moaned in frustration.

"Use my name, Granger," he said. "Or else I will stop." He held her thighs open, watching her face, waiting.

When she sighed "Please don't stop, Draco," he bent his head and resumed licking and then slid two fingers deep into her hot wetness and pumped hard and fast as he closed his mouth around her clit and sucked, flicking it with his tongue at the same time.

Her body stiffened for what seemed like an eternity and he felt her pussy walls contract around his fingers. He sucked hard and bit down very gently. She cried out his name as her body convulsed, shuddering and twitching and she came for him in hard pulsing waves.

When her body slowed he moved up and lay on top of her, his body heavy on hers, and kissed her deeply. "Gods you taste so sweet, Granger," he murmured against her lips. "You have no idea how many times I've thought about that." She returned his kiss, moaning. His legs were outside of hers, holding her knees tightly together.

"Please let me open my legs Draco," she pleaded.

"Why, Granger, what do you want?" She squirmed and pumped her hips towards him. He looked into her eyes. "Tell me Granger. I'm not doing it until you tell me."

"Draco please.. I want you.."

He persisted. "What do you want?" he demanded. She was frantic, trying to open her legs for him. "Tell me, Granger."

"I can't! Please. Please Draco. Please." She rolled her hips up against him, needing desperately to feel him inside her finally, but still unable to tell him.

He growled and released her and she immediately spread her legs as wide as possible. "Now Draco. Now ..."

They both gasped as he slammed into her in one stroke, feeling her still pulsing from her orgasm.

The earth seemed to fall out from under him as he entered her for the first time. "Like this, Granger? You like to be fucked hard like this?" he pumped into her hard, the slick sound of their coupling filling their ears and she cried out with each thrust "Yes yes yes yes.."

He pulled away briefly to lift her legs, placing her calves on his shoulders, then rammed into her again, the new position allowing him deeper penetration and then he rested his weight on his elbows and fucked her like he had promised. Thrusting into her hard again and again, groaning with each pump of his hips, grinding his pubic bone against her clit. He watched her and when her face began to contort and she was whimpering "oh oh oh fuck fuck fuck…" he increased the pace and force of his thrusts, as he reached for her nipples and squeezed. "Come for me Granger, come for me, that's it.."

She came violently, pinned down by the weight of his body, her hands clenched as she clutched the bedding above her head.

"Oh .. my.. gods.. " her body trembled as she came down. She felt him still hard and throbbing inside her as he waited for her. Finally she smiled up at him. "It's your turn to tell me what you want, Malfoy."

He considered that for a moment. He did not share her apparent reluctance to express needs. He pulled out and knelt up between her legs. "I want to come all over those gorgeous tits. But we can do that another time. For now I want you to suck me off until I come in your mouth. Finish what you started downstairs."

She sat up and moved closer to him, slipping her legs between his knees. She closed her hand around his twitching member and used it to slowly stroke her breasts, teasing her nipples with the weeping head, her own wetness joining his and glistening on her skin. His breathing quickened at the erotic sight.

She looked up into his eyes and she pumped his cock slowly, brushing the tip with her thumb on each upstroke, as he began to pump into her hand, she dipped her head, so that with each of his thrusts forward, she sucked him into her mouth. "Yes, that's so good, don't stop," he moaned. She cupped his balls with her other hand, caressing them gently.

He parted his knees. "Further back." She did as he directed. 'Feel that smooth bit just behind my balls?" She slid her finger to the spot and hummed. "Stroke me there. Gently. Don't stop sucking." She sucked and he pumped and she stroked and she hummed, a gentle purr, at the pleasure she was giving him. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and shuddered. "oh fuck Granger..fuck .. yes.. yes.." She tried to take even more of him into her mouth, sucking greedily, squeezing the base gently, rhythmically stroking and he lost all sense of time, moaning incoherently, the reality and their fantasy finally morphing into one, pumping into her mouth faster and faster.

She felt him getting close and she pumped faster and continued to suck and then she wrapped her other arm around his hips, pulled his cock as far into her mouth as she could, feeling the head slide to the back of her throat. When she felt sure that he had reached the point of no return she took a deep breath and pulled him further in and swallowed reflexively, her throat muscles pulsing around the head of his cock. He stiffened and his head fell back as he roared "AAAH FUCK!" as he exploded, releasing warm pulsing jets down her throat. She swallowed and his thrusts slowed and then stopped and she pulled away from him and kissed the tip of his cock as it slipped from her mouth. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down and they fell onto the bed, him on top of her, a warm heavy tangle of limbs, and he kissed her lazily, panting.

They kissed slowly, both breathing heavily, maintaining eye contact.

He was the first to speak. "Wow."

She nodded. "I know. Was it the magic?" She watched his face as he thought about it. Somehow she really hoped it hadn't been.

"No. I don't think so. I don't know about you but I didn't have the presence of mind to focus on magic." He grinned. "It was absolutely intense because it just was. And can we just reflect for a moment on that thing you did with your throat? Fucking hell!"

She stretched sinuously against him and laughed softly. "Well you were right about one thing," she said with a small lazy smile. "I forgot my own name."

"Yes, but apparently you remembered mine." He was inordinately pleased about that.

They lay like that, all wrapped in each other, and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

She woke slowly, vaguely aware of him next to her, one of his large hands on her belly as she lay on her back. He must have pulled the sheets over them at some point in the night. She opened her eyes slightly, noticing the light was dim and grey, it was very early morning. She hadn't woken up next to a man in a long time. She tested the feeling for a moment, finally decided that she liked the feeling of waking up next to this one.

She turned and looked at his face and found him watching her. He moved his hand softly over her belly. Her heart began to beat hard as she felt the warmth of the contraceptive charm settle and realized his intention. "Good morning, Granger."

"Good morning, Malfoy. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well indeed, thank you." he grinned at her, pulling the sheet away from their bodies. The cool morning air chilled her skin and her nipples pebbled. He noticed and moved his hand up from her belly to cup one and then the other breast, gently, lazily. "You really do have gorgeous tits, Miss Granger." He tweaked her nipple gently, watching her face.

"Help yourself, Mr Malfoy," she smiled.

"How kind, don't mind if I do," he returned, eyes twinkling. He pulled her closer to him, still on her back, he on his side, and bent his legs under hers so that his thighs nestled against her arse, draping her legs over his. She could feel his erection coming to life against her. He raised himself up on one elbow and leaned over her, kneading her breast with his hand, capturing the eager nipple in his mouth, and then gave a sharp unexpected nip. She arched up and gasped and he quickly licked the peak and blew softly onto it, the cool air soothing and hardening the nipple immediately. "Mmm, delicious," he teased her.

"Do that again," she said. "It's good." He did, nipping, licking, blowing, sucking. She sighed. Pain, pleasure, cool, warm. So good. His hand glided down between her legs and he parted her knees enough so that he could slip his fingers into her.

"So wet already Granger?" His voice was husky. "Is that for me?"

She blushed, a delicate pink spreading across her chest.

He smiled. "Don't be embarrassed. It's very sexy."

He bent his head to suck on her nipples again, slowly stroking her wet, throbbing clit. He sank one long finger into her warm wetness. Then another. . The soft wet sounds of his fingers slipping in and out of her aroused them both further. She moaned softly. He pressed his now hard cock against her bottom.

"Do you like that, Granger?" his voice low and gravelly. She nodded. He chuckled. "Still not ready to use your words for me, hm?" He placed his mouth against her ear. "Is the Princess afraid?" he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear and making her squirm against his cock.

She reached down and pulled his hand away from her pussy. He watched intently as she brought his fingers to her mouth and then groaned out loud as she licked and sucked each finger, her eyes never leaving his. "The Princess is afraid of nothing," she said, her own voice rough. "But the Dragon renders her incapable of coherent thought, let alone words.'

His breathing was uneven, shallow as he returned her gaze. "Try," he said. "Please. Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it. I'll give you whatever you want."

She took a shaky breath. She didn't know how, but she couldn't say no to him. "I want to hear you talk to me, even if I can't respond," she began. "When your voice gets deep and low it's so sexy I can hardly breathe. I want your hands and mouth on me. I want to feel you deep inside me right now. Please."

He reached down between her legs and guided his cock into her wetness, hearing her sigh as he slid in, then he started to slowly pump into her. Long, lazy strokes.

"Was that so hard? Play with your clit, Granger. I want to watch you make yourself come while I fuck you."

She reached down and slipped two fingers between her pussy lips and began to stroke her clit. She watched his face as he watched her hand, enjoying the intensity of his eyes and the sound of his ragged breathing. She lifted the knee closest to him and hooked her leg over his waist, opening herself up further. "Look Malfoy." He could now see his cock slipping into her from underneath, while her fingers stroked her clit. "Does that look good?"

His head swam. It was an incredibly erotic sight. He moaned. "Yes, Princess, it looks very good."

She lifted her hand briefly and slipped her fingers into his mouth. He sucked and licked, breathing in the scent of her on her fingers, until she moved her hand back down and resumed stroking herself. "I think so too," she murmured. "Look at that beautiful cock, Dragon, how deep it slides into my pussy. Look how hard you are, how wet you make me." He moaned. He had wanted her to talk to him, but he had underestimated how devastatingly sexy it would be.

They watched themselves fucking, their breathing harsh. He held her legs open, she squeezed her breasts with one hand and rubbed her clit hard with the other, he pushed his cock into her, deep slow thrust after thrust. Neither of them could tear their eyes away from the sight.

"Draco.."

He looked at her finally.

"Fuck me hard. I need you to fuck me hard and deep and rough." Draco thought his heart would stop. With a loud howl he plunged into her, ramming into her as hard as he could. Her hands began to work faster and faster, the closer she got the less she was able to form words, except his name. "Draco Draco Draco oh god oh god .." She cried out with every thrust, his hips pistoning into her forcefully, then "Oh gods going to... "

He pulled her hand away from her breast, took her erect nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, biting down gently, sucking again, fucking her with all the power he had, out of control. He came first, arching his back as he slammed into her, shouting his release.

He pulled her hand away from her pussy and took over, and a few seconds later her orgasm roared through her. They seemed to come forever, each of them cresting off the orgasm of the other, on and on, until finally they lay still, their chests heaving, hearts thumping, staring wide-eyed at each other.

"Sweet mother of Merlin," Draco was eventually able to speak. "You are amazing. I thought I would wake you up with slow and easy morning sex." He looked at her, awed.

"That was neither slow nor easy, Dragon," she whispered, her eyes closed. "That was absolutely fucking incredible."

He had to agree. 

When they walked back into the common room, Blaise and Ginny were just thanking Tinky for breakfast. Ginny stopped what she was doing and stared, her hands on her hips.

"And what time is this to come home, Miss? Where exactly have you been!?" she demanded, doing her best Molly Weasley impression. Tinky squeaked in alarm and disappeared with a soft pop.

Draco and Blaise exchanged an amused look as Hermione hung her head in mock shame. "I'm sorry mum. I got picked up by a bad wizard in a bar."

Blaise joined in. "Shocking! How bad exactly was this wizard, cara?"

"Yes, Granger, how bad was he?" Draco drawled, his eyes teasing her.

They all turned back to Hermione, waiting expectantly.

She answered solemnly. "He was very bad. Very very bad. And he was exceptionally good."

Ginny threw Blaise a broad grin then turned back to Hermione. She pointed towards the bedrooms sternly. "Go to your room, Miss, immediately!"

Hermione nodded. As she made her way towards her room, Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her to him with a laugh, planting a kiss on her mouth before sternly sending her on her way. "Go on then, and think about what you've done!"

As soon as Hermione was out of earshot Ginny gave a gleeful "Yes!" before grabbing a couple of pumpkin pasties and headed off to join Hermione.

Blaise reached for a plate and handed it to Draco, then got one for himself. "So, Drake, anything you'd like to share?" his amusement evident in his eyes.

Draco chuckled softly. "What do you want to know, Zabini?" He helped himself to some breakfast.

"Everything, of course. What was it like? Is the Princess really as uptight as we thought at school?" He grinned and winked. "Did you completely unravel her?"

"First, it was mind blowing. Second, the Princess is everything we hoped but nothing like we thought at school. Third, yes of course I unraveled her, and then she unraveled me right back. And fourth, that's all you're getting out of me."

Blaise raised his eyebrows in surprise. No details? That was not like Draco. Pureblood male heirs were taught to use sex as a tool of seduction and manipulation. Relationships based on emotions were rare and frowned upon. They approached it much like a chess match. They also shared partners from time to time, so they gave one another tips on what turned a particular witch into a screaming mess. It was completely normal for them to discuss the details of their encounters.

He regarded his friend thoughtfully for a moment and then continued, quietly. "Wasn't it you, Drake, who warned me to be careful? You are bad at taking your own advice."

"Yes, it was me. And may I remind you that you ignored my advice before I did? Speaking of which, how was your evening?"

Blaise grinned. "It was awesome. We got hardly any sleep, stayed up talking and laughing. And shagging, obviously." He added hastily.

Draco stared. "Talking and laughing? You might want to reconsider my advice, Zabini."

"I will when you do, Malfoy." 

Ginny jumped onto the bed and bounced excitedly. "Tell me everything. You promised!" She handed Hermione a pasty and munched, waiting.

Hermione laughed. "I promised nothing. And you know I'm not going to give you a blow by blow…. as it were.."

Ginny looked disappointed. "Well, tell me as much as you're going to tell me then. Was it good?"

"Yes, it was good. It was better than good. You were right."

"Of course I was right. Better than good, was it? So does Malfoy deserve his reputation?"

Hermione considered. "I've never been with any other contenders for the title, so I can't make a comparison, but I can tell you that it was without a doubt the best sex of my life and he is everything the rumours said. And that is definitely all I'm saying. The subject is now closed. How was your evening? Tell me everything."

Ginny sighed and fell back onto the pillows. "It was magical, Mione. He is so passionate and masterful. He can be gentle and tender one moment and rough and demanding the next. We chatted and laughed and drank wine and made love until the sun was coming up."

"Excuse me? 'Made love'!? When did Ginny Weasley stop shagging and start making love?" Hermione demanded.

Ginny sat up slowly, her face solemn now. "I know, I know. But he's so different than I thought, Mione. He's really nice, and smart, and funny." She sighed. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Hermione sat down next to her and put an arm around her friend's shoulders. "It does seem that way." 

Even then, she was completely oblivious to the trouble she was in herself.


	15. Ch 14: Firepower

A/N: A couple side stories will start to weave their way into the main story around about now, they will come together later. Smut lite.

.

Chapter 14 - Firepower

.

Ginny sat thoughtfully on the edge of the bed, pondering the depth of trouble she was in, while Hermione had a quick shower and then they went back out to the common room to find Draco and Blaise waiting for them.

"Hurry up. We're going for walk down to the lake." Draco informed them.

"What, no work today?" Hermione queried.

"Well it seems that Zabini and Red didn't get much sleep last night and I'm feeling a bit wiped out myself so we thought we'd take it easy for the morning."

"Oh, okay then. Perhaps Tinky can be persuaded to bring blankets and a picnic basket later?"

Blaise nodded. "Already organized. Drake thought of that. Let's go."

"Go on, we will catch up in a minute," Draco said.

They left. Draco pointed in the direction of the rooms. "Go and change into a dress. It's a nice day out. And Granger.."

She stopped and turned back. "Yes?"

"Don't wear any underwear."

Her heart thumped almost painfully in her chest. She would now spend the entire morning in a state of semi-arousal, waiting for the moment when he would take advantage of her knickerless state. And she could see on his face that he knew. Bastard.

She reappeared in a few minutes, wearing a soft pastel blue calf length halter neck dress that left her shoulders and back bare. He eyed her approvingly. She probably can't go out without knickers though, he thought. We shall see.

"Now, if we're ready, kiss me so that we can catch them up before they disappear into an empty classroom." He smiled down at her.

She reached up and slipped her arms around his neck and they kissed. Slow, warm, seductive. He sighed and leaned his forehead on hers. "Let's go. We will continue this later."

Blaise and Ginny were waiting patiently for them at the top of the path to the lake. They had not disappeared into a classroom as predicted. They turned to Draco and Hermione as they approached. Blaise glanced appreciatively at Hermione and then smirked knowingly at Draco.

They made their way slowly down the path, the air warm and full with birdsong and a thousand memories that came flooding back. Blaise and Ginny walked slightly ahead, his arm around her, chatting softly.

"I think Zabini may have met his match," Draco remarked.

"Yes," Hermione agreed thoughtfully. "I haven't seen her like this with a wizard since Harry, and that was completely different."

"How so?"

"Well, it was so young and innocent. You know, all hearts and flowers and holding hands. But this… I mean, they are very compatible, for sure, but it's more than that. And it's so fast!"

"I know what you mean. It's because sharing headspace with someone is very intimate. Add mutual attraction and things can progress quickly."

Hermione sighed. "Would it be so bad? They've seen so much pain and destruction, they deserve to grab a chance at happiness. She's happier than I have seen her in a long time, Malfoy. I mean really happy underneath the mask of cheerfulness." Her voice was quiet, the memory still painful. "For a while we thought she would never get over Fred's death. Of all her brothers, she was closest to him. After he died she was in a very dark place for a long time. It was a slow recovery and the fact that she pulled herself out is an indication of how strong she really is." She turned to look at him. "If Blaise is making her happy, then she deserves it and how can that be bad?"

He watched her face as she spoke, her obvious love for her friend stirred something deep in his chest. She was exactly the kind of friend he had longed for as a child. And she had been right under his nose all along. He grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. "You're a good friend. She's a lucky girl to have you." Up ahead, they could see the lake. A short distance from the shore, blankets and large cushions had been laid out under a large oak tree, the sun dappling through the leaves. Blaise and Ginny headed toward the spot, Ginny's low chuckle drifting back to them like strains of music.

Draco suddenly stepped off the path and pulled Hermione with him. "Just one thing before we join them." He maneuvered her behind a small clump of trees where they wouldn't be seen, and pushed her back up against the trunk of the largest. He dropped a very small kiss on her bare shoulder. "Did you do as I asked?" he enquired softly.

She swallowed. "Yes."

"I think I just need to check." He bent and lifted the hem of her skirt slightly, slipping his hand underneath. She felt his warm palm make its way slowly up the side of her leg, starting at the knee. When he reached her hip and it was clear that she was indeed naked under the dress, his eyes darkened with sudden lust. "Good girl, Princess. I didn't think you would." He slowly caressed her hip before slipping his hand around to cup her bottom and then quickly dipped his hand between her legs. He removed his hand immediately and pulled her skirt straight. "But you did." His voice low and husky. "You're a good, obedient, very wet girl. You deserve a reward for good behaviour, I think." He could hear her breathing speed up. "Later."

He pulled her by the hand back onto the path and they made their way down to join the others.

",,,, and where are they all then, Zabini? I mean, how can that many remain hidden?" Blaise and Ginny were arranging the blankets and cushions, finding the best combination of sunshine and dappled shade.

"What's that, Gin?" Hermione asked as they got close enough to catch the tail end of the conversation.

"Blaise tells me that there are about twenty of us. Each of them has coached five, including us."

Hermione turned to Blaise. "That many? So where are they? What are they doing now?"

"They are in various places all over Europe," Draco answered. "Some of them are infiltrating the Force and some of them are waiting in the shadows until it's time. Some are in plain sight in the Ministries for Magic and some of them are still learning." He placed several of the cushions against the trunks of the trees. Then he sat down and leaned back, enjoying the morning sunlight.

He patted the space between his legs. "Come and relax, Princess." She made her way over to him. He held out his hand and pulled her down between his legs, her back to his chest. Blaise had stretched out a little way from them, Ginny lay perpendicular to him, her head on his belly. Both had their eyes closed, basking, Blaise stroking Ginny's fiery hair.

Hermione leaned back against Draco and he linked his hands loosely around her waist, she placed her hands on his. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, ankles crossed. She had kicked off her sandals, which lay nearby.

"So how long have you been coaching, Draco?"

"Three years or so. Blaise has been at it a little longer. I took a break a little while ago."

"And who taught you?"

"Snape helped with some things. We taught each other. Each of us has a skill that we shared. When we had each mastered the skills of the others, we took 'students' of our own. When it comes to our specific specialties, we rotate."

Blaise chimed in. "Except for what Pansy and Draco can do. The rest of us don't have the aptitude for it. None of the other students have it either. Until you, Princess. And Potthead."

Draco softly rubbed Hermione's hand with his thumb. She looked up at him. "Why did you take a break, Malfoy? What were you doing?"

Blaise suddenly moved. "Let's go for a walk, Red. Down to the water. It's nice down there." Ginny opened her eyes and peered up at him in confusion.

"Oh.. okay.." she stood. Blaise got to his feet, grabbed her hand and, giving Draco a long and significant look, started walking towards the trees near the lake.

"See you a bit later," he called back to them. "Maybe we can get a few things done later, Drake?"

Draco waved lazily. "Sure, Zabini. Bring back some of what we need, yeah?"

Hermione stared after them. After a moment, Draco's arms tightened around her waist, pulling her back against him, her head resting against his shoulder.

"What we need?" she asked.

"Blaise and I usually get some practice in, and we haven't since we got here."

They sat like that for a minute, he gently nuzzling her neck, she purring softly, enjoying the attention and the sunlight. Then he softly licked the shell of her ear and sucked gently on the lobe. She sighed. He took her hands and placed them on his thighs.

"Don't move," he instructed. "Just relax."

His left hand moved back to her belly and began to stroke gently. He touched her right nipple with just the tip of his right index finger, rubbing small circles, until he felt it pebble under his touch.

"How does that feel?" he asked softly.

"Malfoy," she began, "Blaise and Ginny will…"

"Shh, Granger. Blaise and Ginny will be gone for a while. They have gone to find a quiet spot of their own and they know we don't want them back for a bit. Lay back and close your eyes. Tell me how it feels." He continued to tease her nipples, one and then the other.

She swallowed, feeling very exposed and open. "It feels good." She squeezed her thighs together and her grip on his legs tightened. He smiled to himself.

Before she could register what he was doing, he loosened the clasp behind her neck and the top of her dress fell forward. She gasped as the warm sunlight hit her bare torso. He cupped both breasts with his hands.

"Now, Princess? How does it feel now?" his voice was gravelly.

She arched her back, pressing her breasts into his hands. "Draco, we are in the open, anyone could…"

"There's nobody else here, Granger. And I am keeping an eye out for Zabini and Red. If I see them I promise to have you all covered up and decent immediately, ok?" His massaging of her warm flesh continued, and he sucked gently on her earlobe, occasionally slipping the tip of his tongue into the shell of her ear.

She moaned. Incredibly, the risk of being caught seemed to turn her on even more.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

She shook her head. His hot breath in her ear was more arousing than she ever thought possible.

"Tell me, Granger."

"Merlin, Malfoy, you turn me on so much I can't think straight," she replied breathlessly, "How do you expect me to speak?"

"I'm not asking you to deliver a speech, Granger, I just want to hear you tell me what you feel." His hands continued their gentle assault on her skin and her senses.

She turned her head towards him, trying to find his mouth with hers. He shifted so that he could reach her mouth and kissed her. They kissed deeply, languidly in the warm morning sunlight.

"Can you tell me?" he breathed. "What do you want?"

She shook her head and purred, enjoying the sunshine and his hands on her skin.

He slowly puller the hem of her skirt up until her legs were exposed to his gaze. She stiffened and he chuckled when she pulled it down again. "Does the sun feel good?"

"Yes." His voice was low and his breath warm in her ear. It was almost impossible for her to form words. She could feel his hardness against her back and his insistent hand tugging at her skirt.

"Fuck, Granger, pull your skirt up so that I can see you. Do it. There's nobody around, I promise. Just for a second."

After a moment's hesitation, she did as he asked. When the skirt was bunched around her waist, he looked down at her, and the sunlight on her skin as she reached up and placed one hand behind his head and arched against him, her eyes closed in contentment, was as beautiful as anything he had ever seen.

He brought both hands back to her sun warmed, creamy breasts and heard her throaty murmur of disappointment. Fuck, he thought, I'm going to come in my pants like a schoolboy.

Just then he heard voices from a distance. He pulled her top up quickly and fastened it, pulled her skirt down over her legs.

Hermione tried to control her breathing. Shit. She heard Draco chortle softly. "We will have to finish this later, Princess."

"You're a bloody tease!" she complained.

"That's rich, coming from you," he laughed. He bent his head down to hers and whispered, "You have no idea how much I want to bend you over that big rock down there and ram my cock into you and shag you senseless. You better not move for a minute." He nudged his hips against her and she felt what he meant.

They smiled as Blaise and Ginny made their way slowly out of the blue grey shadows, carrying hands full of pine cones and a few large stones. They dropped them onto the grass about half way up the slope and Blaise continued up to where Draco sat. Hermione went over to Ginny to see what they had brought back, causing Draco to shift self-consciously and cross his legs.

Blaise looked at Draco with a question in his eyes. Draco shook his head. No. Blaise nodded. He supposed Draco would tell her when he was ready. Anyway he was glad they had gone for a walk. It had been most…productive.

"You want to get some work in, Drake?" he asked.

"Not quite yet, Zabini," Draco replied, smirking. "Just give me a minute or two."

Blaise smirked back. Just as I suspected, he thought, they can't be alone for five minutes. Drake always did prefer the slow tease. He, on the other hand, had grabbed Ginny as soon they were out of sight. He had pushed her against a tree trunk, pulled her skirt up around her hips, wrapped her legs around his waist and fucked her. They had both been ready. He loved how Red didn't always need soft cooing and foreplay. She was just as keen as he for a fast hard shag. She also shared a few of his favourite fantasies. She was perfect.

"Ok, mate. Come on over when you're ready." He grinned. He walked back down the slope and past the small pile of cones and rocks and as he walked by, they levitated and followed him. Ginny and Hermione followed him curiously.

As they reached the water's edge, Blaise looked around and was pleased to see that Draco had stood up and was walking towards them. He deposited the cones and rocks in a pile and waited.

"Sit over there on those big flat rocks," Draco spoke to Hermione and Ginny as he arrived. They did as he asked and sat quietly, watching. He and Blaise walked a small distance away and stopped. They stood quietly for a while. Draco facing the water, Blaise facing away.

Just when Hermione had begun to wonder what on earth was happening, she felt it. A vibration. A ripple in the air, like a soft warm breeze. She couldn't tell where it was coming from until she saw a barely discernible glow of light around Draco. He was standing facing the water, his arms slightly away from his sides, palms facing forward. One of the small rocks lifted into the air and suddenly hurtled out over the water. As it did so, Blaise raised a hand, closed his eyes and a second later the rock exploded with a loud crack into a thousand sharp pieces. Moments later the pieces fell into the water.

Hermione and Ginny stared. "That was amazing!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny looked glum.

"I am never going to get that good," she frowned.

"Come on, Drake! Any time you're ready!"

The girls frowned. What? That looked pretty bloody good to them. What was wrong?

They fell silent once again. Again the vibration, the ripple. A rock lifted into the air and hurtled across the water so fast that it was little more than a blur. Blaise heaved a huge breath and the rock exploded. The same as before. Then something different. The glow around Draco intensified and for a moment it seemed as though the air around him crackled. The fragments of rock stopped falling. They gathered into a small group above the water. Then so fast that Hermione could hardly follow what was happening, the fragments seemed to morph into a dark shadowy mass, fading in and out, a faint sound of fluttering, or beating of wings… she couldn't quite identify it… as the dark mass flew in a straight formation across the surface of the lake, leaving shimmery ripples in its wake, she thought she could make out the outline of a dragon, which streaked across the water with a roar and exploded into a large tree trunk on the lakeshore. The old dead trunk split in two and exploded into flame, a large fireball lifting into the air, vomiting dark pungent smoke into the sky` above the lake.

Blaise silently raised his hands slightly away from his body, fingers spread, and the fireball disintegrated with a roar into a hundred smaller dragons before they were all suddenly and completely extinguished.

The acrid, electrical smell of magic lingered in the air.

"Circe's socks!" Ginny's jaw had dropped and Hermione felt cold chills up her spine. Draco had used common rocks to make a bloody bomb. Made out of dragons, as unbelievable as that was. Like a dark version of a patronus. Without a wand or a spell. And Blaise, with his back to the lake, had first magnified then neutralized the bomb with a casual wave of one hand.

"That's better. Again." Blaise shook his hands and stood ready. Draco frowned in concentration, his eyes glittering dangerously. The magical feat was repeated twice more. The third time, Blaise turned and with a fast and intricate series of hand movements, hurled the fireball across the lake before detonating it into a shimmering cloud of dragon-fire. The two witches watched, awed, as Draco raised his hands and the individual balls of fire seemed to be pulled back towards his hands at lightning speed. As they reached him, they coalesced once more into one ball of fire and Draco gathered up his magic and hurled the ball toward Blaise. When it seemed that the Italian would be hit by the balls of fire, he somehow, incredibly, unbelievably, seemed to shimmer and the fire hurtled straight through the spot where he stood and into the lake. The surface of the water seemed to surge and burst, hissing as it subsided, causing waves to wash up on the shore.

Hermione could hardly believe her own eyes. This is what they referred to as 'target practise'!? She had just witnessed the most powerful piece of magic she had seen since the final battle. Except that had been performed by the Dark Lord. With a wand. She watched the two wizards casually dusting themselves off and suddenly felt both awed and afraid. Are they both exceptional or is that the kind of magic the Force was able to use?

Blaise walked over to Draco. They spoke quietly for a moment. Then they both looked over to Hermione and Ginny. Blaise said something. Draco replied.

"What are they up to?" Ginny's eyes narrowed warily as Blaise walked over to them.

"Do you want to give it a try?" he asked. "No, no, not anything as loud as that. Just try what you know so far."

Ginny stood up and walked with Blaise.

Hermione looked at Draco. He was watching her speculatively. She nodded. Ok.

She got up and walked to where he was standing. "Malfoy, I've never tried to move objects. I don't even know how to start."

He smirked. "Lucky you have such a good teacher, then, isn't it?"

He went to stand behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Just remember what you've learned. I will talk you through it. Focus, breathe. Look at one of those pine cones. Really look at it. See very detail, even its smell, how it feels to hold it in your hand. Block out everything else. See it as nothing but energy to be manipulated. When you have nothing but that cone in your mind, pull your energy into your body, breathe it into the top of your head, in your mind surround it with your magic and send it towards Red."

She closed her eyes and took a large breath, letting it out slowly. She filled her mind up with every detail of the cone. She tuned out everything else. The bird sounds. Draco standing behind her. Blaise and Gin watching. Just the cone and her heartbeat. Nothing else. She zoomed in until she saw it as individual molecules, glowing. She breathed her magic in, felt it pouring in to her head. Filling her up until she felt her whole body vibrate. Without moving a muscle, she felt herself lift and throw the cone towards Ginny.

"Ouch!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione opened her eyes and turned. Ginny was rubbing her forehead and staring at her with wide, shocked eyes. "Mione! You hit me on the head with a pine cone!"

Hermione felt slightly nauseous. "Sorry," she laughed shakily. She looked at Draco. He was watching her with approval.

"Well done, Granger."

"Lucky I have such a good teacher, isn't it?" she replied softly.

"Honestly, Red. Were you taking a nap?" they heard Blaise ask.

"Sorry, but I was just so gobsmacked. Try it again, Mione, I missed my cue."

Hermione nodded, concentrating, trying to control the nausea. She heard Draco's voice behind her again.

"That was very good, Granger. Now ignore the rebellion in your stomach and focus. Do it one more time."

She did. This time as the small cone flew towards her friend, she heard a loud pop and turned. The cone was hovering in front of Ginny and as she watched, it burst into flames. Ginny lifted her chin sharply and a split second later the burning cone exploded with a loud bang. The burning fragments fell to the ground with a hiss. Once again Blaise lifted a hand and the flames were extinguished.

Ginny yelled gleefully and Blaise grinned. Then she quickly pulled out her wand and muttered a quick charm to stop the blood that was trickling slowly from her nose. Blaise took a step towards her and lifted her chin with a gentle finger and peered into her face with concern, only stepping away when he was satisfied that the bleeding had stopped.

They repeated the exercises for a while, varying targets and missiles, refining and perfecting. The nausea and nosebleeds became more bearable as they worked. The two wizards were patient and helpful. Eventually they stopped.

Draco took Hermione's hand and they walked over to the others. "Excellent, Granger. Really well done."

They smiled shakily at him and at each other.

Blaise nodded at Hermione. "Good work, Princess. You have made good progress. I know it seems like you will never be able to do what you just saw us do, but you will. It will all get much easier very quickly now."

"You did good, Red," Draco smiled at Ginny. "My friend has taught you well."

"Yes, he has, Ferret. He has taught me a great many things."

Draco laughed. "Yes, I am sure he has."

She dimpled and slipped her arm through Hermione's. "I'm suddenly starving and we deserve a nice lunch now."

"Absolutely," Draco agreed. "You deserve a nice lunch and Granger deserves a reward. For good behaviour." He glanced at Hermione and grinned to himself when he saw that she was blushing.

They made their way back, and found that Tinky had laid out a large lunch on a small table.

They ate and relaxed, laughing and congratulating themselves and each other. They spend the rest of the afternoon reinforcing what they had learned. Blaise had been right - it got easier every time they did it. They were nowhere near being able to emulate what Draco and Blaise could do, but by the end of the afternoon the wizards both agreed that the two witches were competent at what they'd learned and were almost ready to progress to the next level.

When the sun blazed orange and sank towards the purple horizon, they made their way back to the castle, pleasantly tired but in high spirits.


	16. Ch 15: Draco's Dilemma

A/N: Smut alert, including gentle anal teasing. We can take it as given that this is a smutty tale.

.

.

Chapter 15 – Draco's dilemma.

.

.

They were laughing and joking as they walked into the common room and Blaise threw himself down onto the couch. "I am tired and in need of tea," he announced regally. "Do let the staff know."

The Zabini's were wealthy and kept a large staff of house elves, as befitted a noble house. On his 6th birthday, Blaise had been given his own elf, Lita, short for Bellita. At around his 8th birthday, Blaise had incurred his step-father's wrath by giving Lita clothes, but the little creature had adored him so much that she had insisted on staying with him, despite being freed. Blaise had always had that effect on the various members of the Zabini household and had commanded their attention and loyalty with the ease of one entitled to nothing less.

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes and sat down opposite him. They had agreed to make as little use of Tinky as possible. He would need to be hard at work again when the students returned. Blaise's lofty references to the non-existent 'staff' were always met with giggles and scorn.

Hermione chuckled. "I'm going to head off to the shower. Ask the staff to make me a cup too." She walked towards the dorms, feeling exhilarated. She had actually done it! She would write to Harry tomorrow and let him know.

As she disappeared out of sight, Draco watched her thoughtfully and after a few moments looked over at Blaise and Ginny.

"I am going for a shower too. It will probably be a long shower. Ask the staff to hold the tea a while." Then he got up and walked towards the girls dorms. He heard Blaise laughing softly.

Hermione was standing under the stream of hot water. The showers were designed so that the entire ceiling of the shower acted as a shower head, and there were several jets at hip and shoulder level in addition to a hand held shower jet which could be adjusted from gentle spray to pulsing jet. Bliss! What a day it had been. Perfect in every way. She turned the little valve that released vanilla and jasmine into the water and sighed.

She swung around as she heard the sound of the shower door opening, and caught her breath as Draco stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Hello, Princess. May I join you?" he didn't wait for an answer, just stepped under the stream of water with her.

She watched, transfixed, as the water cascaded down his body, his blonde hair darkening, his eyes on her. Gods he is perfect, she thought. From the top of his head to his perfect feet. She watched the water run down his broad hard chest, to his flat stomach, down his toned thighs. She gulped. He was hard.

His eyes were intense. "I will take that a yes, then, shall I? We have the matter of an unclaimed reward to deal with, I think. Is now a good time, Granger?"

She brought her eyes slowly back up his body, to find him watching her, the corner of his mouth tilting up into an almost-smile. "Do you like what you see?"

She nodded.

"Well don't hold back. Feel free to touch whatever you like the look of." He reached for her hand and placed her palm on his chest, over his heart. "Touch me."

She stepped a bit closer and he watched her face, fascinated, as she ran her hands lightly across his skin, her eyes following her fingers as she traced the plains and curves of his shoulders and chest. She pinched his nipple and twisted experimentally, smiling slightly when his cock twitched. She wanted to learn what he liked, she realised. It excited her that his likes were sometimes not gentle. Her hands explored his abs, down to his tight narrow hips, around to cup his buttocks. She slipped a finger between his cheeks and watched his eyes darken. He growled softly.

"Shall I show you what I like the look of, Granger?" He brought a hand up behind her head, curled her dark wet hair around his fist and tugged gently, forcing her chin back. He watched, mesmerized, as the water caressed her face and ran down her body "I like this hair when it's a little wild, I like the way it smells of cloves and orange."

He released her hair and stroked down her neck. "This long, slender neck." He wrapped a hand around it, brushed her throat with a thumb. "Have you ever thought about how easy it would be for me to snap it?" She swallowed and he grinned. "Don't worry, I would never."

His hands made their way down her breastbone and he allowed his fingers to draw circles around her breasts. "And of course you already know how much I enjoy these, don't you? These perfect, beautiful tits. Their gorgeous little nipples. So responsive. So eager to be touched." He palmed them and squeezed. Then he pinched her nipples and twisted as she had done to him. He watched her face and swallowed as she gasped and licked her lips. "Hmm the Princess likes a little pain, does she?" Her breathing quickened. He twisted again and then tugged. He watched with interest as the hard tips reddened and she thrust her chest towards him. He bent his head and took one into his mouth, bit down very gently and then sucked hard. She swayed and moaned loudly.

"Careful Granger, you'll hurt yourself if you fall in the shower." His hands were on her waist, now fondling her hips and buttocks as he continued. "And did I mention how much I like your tight little pussy, Princess?" he slipped one finger into her from behind. "Do you know how much it turns me on to see how fast you get wet for me? How much I like to taste your slick wet pussy throbbing on my mouth?" he pumped into her, watching her face carefully before he slowly, gently, placed his thumb against her back entrance and caressed, slow, gentle circles.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she swayed on her feet. He slipped his other hand around her waist and pulled her against him. "It's ok, I've got you." He resumed the slow burn that his fingers had ignited and she looked into his eyes, unable to speak. She was slick and wet and warm around his fingers. "Is that good, love? Do you like my fingers in both places?"

She nodded, breathing hard. "Yes!"

Then he suddenly removed his fingers and wrapped both arms around her. He could hardly believe how perfect she was. He wondered whether she harboured any other surprising desires. He released her and continued his tour of her body.

"And of course I really, really like your pretty little clit. How it stiffens for me. How it's throbbing right now. Am I right, Princess?" He pushed her gently against the wall of the shower. She felt his fingers part her lower lips for a moment and then just one finger tapped against her clit. "This, right here, this hard little button." The gentle tapping continued, a tender assault that relentlessly pushed her slowly but surely to an inevitable conclusion. She leaned her head back against the tiles and whimpered. She would not be able to hold herself up much longer. But she would die if he stopped.

"Please," she moaned, thrusting her hips towards his hand. "Please Malfoy don't stop. So good. So good. Please."

She almost cried out in disappointment when he removed his hand. Then he reached for the hand jet and flipped the lever, testing the hard pulse of water against his hand. "Hold on to me, Granger."

She placed her hands on his shoulders. He slipped one arm around her waist and carefully aimed the jet of warm water directly at her clit and watched her face. She held her breath, staring into his eyes.

"It's ok, love, come. I've got you. Come for me. Come." His voice was low, insistent. His cock throbbed. God she was gorgeous. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she ran her knee up against the side of his hip and cried out, rolling her head from side to side. The jet of water pulsed against her clit, bringing her closer and closer. "Say my name, Hermione, say my name when you come."

"Draco, Draco, Draco, oh god, Draco, OH!" she cried out as she tumbled over the edge, her legs weak and shaky. He held her up when he felt her legs give in and watched her unravel in his arms, finally aiming the water stream away from her as her shudders slowed and they both panted.

He switched off the water and scooped her up into his arms then stepped out of the cubicle. She wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering softly. "Oh my gods Draco."

He stood in the bathroom, waiting for her to recover, holding her tightly. She looked up at him and they kissed. When she wriggled he released her legs so that she was standing in front of him, her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. "What now, Princess?" his voice soft.

She turned towards the mirror and placed her hands flat on top of the basin cabinet. She met his eyes in the mirror and found her courage. "Now fuck me, Dragon."

He stepped up to her and watched her reflection as he plunged into her from behind, gripping her hips with his hands.

"Yes, like that. More. Harder."

He rammed into her with all his strength, both of them uttering guttural grunts with every thrust, her breasts bouncing, her fingers white as she gripped the counter top, watching him in the mirror. He slipped one hand around and began to tap her clit again. She mewled and pushed back against him. He slowed and watched her face. He placed one hand flat on her belly and brought the other around to her buttocks and hesitated, watching her face. She nodded. "Yes."

He put his little finger into her mouth. "Wet it," he instructed. She did. As the assault on her pussy continued, he slid the wet finger across her back hole, preparing her. Once again, she nodded. He pressed. Gently. She gasped. He pressed a little harder, just until the merest tip of his finger was in. "Is that good, love?" he asked, looking into her eyes for a sign that she was ok with this.

"Oh yes, Draco, that's so good. Don't change anything. Just do that. Please."

So he rammed his cock deep into her pussy while he pumped just the tip of his finger into her and she whimpered helplessly and called his name over and over. Then he resumed tapping her clit with his other hand. She opened her eyes wide, the sensations overwhelming, her breathing ragged. As he watched her in the mirror, she stilled for a moment and smiled at him and something in his chest shattered.

"I'm going to come Draco," she said softly, and then her face crumpled and she gasped, this time whispering his name like a prayer.

Oh sweet fucking Merlin. Hermione... As the forbidden thought began to form in his mind, he clamped down on it and pumped into her faster, feeling her convulse around him and he came hard, jerking, battering her body as he exploded into her.

As their breathing slowed, she stood and he turned her around and put his arms around her. They stood like that, trembling, each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally he cast a quick charm and dried her hair. Then he led her through to her bed, pulled the covers back and helped her to climb in. He joined her and covered them both. They were both asleep in minutes.

.

.

When Hermione woke the next morning, she was alone in the bed. She lay for a few moments, running through the events of the previous day. And the previous night. She stretched, feeling the sweet ache in her limbs. The particular ache of good sex. She smiled. And then groaned as the door burst open and Ginny launched herself onto the bed.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Wake up!" Hermione sighed and gave up any hope of a lie in. She moved over and made a place for her friend.

"Ginny, for god's sake! Why!?"

"Ok, now I know you don't usually disclose details but this is different. You _have_ to tell me everything!"

Hermione looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Ginny laughed. "You guys forgot to cast a silencing charm, Mione. We heard everything. And it was hot! Luckily you don't need a contraceptive charm in Hogwarts, I bet you would have forgotten that too."

Hermione stared at her, mortified. "You heard?" she asked faintly.

"Everything," Ginny confirmed with a nod. "And by the sounds of things, you nearly broke the bathroom!"

"You and Blaise sat and listened to us having sex?!" Hermione covered her head with the sheets. She couldn't believe it.

"Well, not all the way. As I said, Mione, it was hot. We kind of .. um.. joined in half way through," she grinned. "So… details? Was it as good as it sounded?"

Hermione lowered the sheet until just her eyes were visible. She had seldom shared details of her sexual encounters with Ginny. But then her previous sexual encounters had hardly been earth shattering.

Finally she relented. "Yes, Gin, it was that good. I literally nearly fell down. Twice."

"I knew it! I bumped into Draco in the bathroom as I came in. He was putting his clothes on." Her voice dropped and she continued confidentially. "He is a very big boy, isn't he?"

"Where is he now?"

"He ran away. Back to his room, maybe. Or out to breakfast. So tell me, if you please, what did he do that made you fall down?"

"I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" she got up and found some clothes. Ginny followed with a sigh.

"I've written to Harry," she chatted while Hermione brushed her teeth. "I didn't realize how much has happened until I tried to fit it all onto a sheet of parchment. I'm sure we will hear from him soon. I hope Pansy is being a little nicer to him. It can't be easy trying to learn from someone who makes it clear she hates you, and you know how….." her voice faded into the background of Hermione's mind as she pulled her hair into a loose braid and they walked through to the common room.

Draco and Blaise weren't there. Probably gone flying. She and Ginny helped themselves to pancakes and muffins and she smiled indulgently as her fiery friend chatted on. She decided to write Harry too.

.

.

Blaise and Draco were walking towards the Quidditch pitch. Blaise looked at his friend and grinned. "So how was your shower, Drake?"

"Oh fine thanks, Blaise. Thank you for asking."

"I didn't really have to ask. You didn't cast a silencing charm."

Draco grinned. "Seriously? You sat there and listened to everything?"

"Yes, although to be honest we did stop paying attention quite early on. And I can confirm that as hot as your evening sounded, ours was hotter. It was almost like having sex in a group." He glanced at his friend. "We shared fantasies. Guess what little Weasley likes?"

Draco cleared his throat. "I'm almost scared to think about it."

"She likes real group sex, not just listening to you two. And she likes the idea of sex in a public place."

Draco smiled. He happened to know a certain Princess who would enjoy sex in a public place. He wasn't so sure how she'd feel about group sex though. He couldn't picture her enjoying it, given her muggle upbringing. But then, he would not have put her down for anal stimulation.

"What is that smile, Drake? The Princess has a few likes of her own? Tell!"

"We have kind of had public sex already. And that's all I'm saying." He had no problems revealing details to Blaise, but he had an idea that Hermione would mind being talked about.

"You and the Princess have had sex in public? I must say I would not have thought she was the type." He shrugged, the gesture betraying his Latin roots. "Just shows... Anyway, I'm going to take Red into the Village later and have her inside Honeydukes. Seems an appropriate place to fuck something so delicious. How do you think Granger feels about group sex?"

"No idea. And stop talking now."

"Ok."

.

.

They flew. Then they walked back for breakfast.

"Drake, can I ask you something?" Blaise began as they walked.

"Are you going to ask me anything I won't answer?"

"Why haven't you told Granger? You've had a few opportunities."

They walked in silence for a while before Draco answered. "I don't want her to know until we are sure that we can do it. I don't want to raise her hopes and then disappoint her."

"When you eventually tell her she is going to be angry and hurt that you kept it from her for so long. Are you sure?"

Draco hesitated again.

"Drake, you don't want that to happen, man. Maybe most people wouldn't notice, but this is me. I know you."

"What do you mean?" Draco avoided his friend's eyes.

"Don't play stupid with me, Malfoy. You are crazy about the girl, and you have been for longer than you will admit. Don't fuck it up, mate. Tell her."

Draco didn't respond, but in his heart he knew Blaise was right. He had to tell her and he had to tell her soon.


	17. Ch 16: Draco's Secret

Chapter 16 – Draco's Secret

.

.

When Draco and Blaise walked back into what would serve as home to them for the coming weeks, a large owl was perched on the windowsill, waiting patiently as Hermione removed a small scroll and then fixed a similar scroll of parchment to its leg. When she was done, she offered the bird an owl treat and watched for a second as it silently dropped out of sight. She turned to them and smiled.

"Morning. I finally got around to a quick letter for Harry and he's sent us one. I hope he's not having too much of a hard time…. what's up, Malfoy?"

He was watching her, his eyes troubled.

"Will you walk with me please?" he asked her abruptly.

She frowned, confused.

"What, now? Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes now. I think it would be best." He held out his hand and waited for her. She stared at him. He wiggled his fingers in the universal "come along" gesture. "Come," he urged.

He exchanged a look with Blaise, who gave him an almost imperceptible nod of approval.

She watched his face as they walked. He looked straight ahead, his mind working, trying to get his thoughts in order.

"Malfoy, is there something wrong?" she repeated.

"Everything will be fine," he gave her hand a squeeze. They went to the Library. The place she was most comfortable. He led her to a large bay window which had been his favourite place to sit when he just wanted to think or read. He had spent hours here in his sixth year, the year his life had spun so madly out of control. He sat on the large soft seat and motioned for her to join him. "Sit."

She sat, still watching his face. The early morning sun was pouring through the window and they sat for a while, not speaking. She realised that he must be grappling with something, but he had said that it would be alright, so she waited patiently for him.

He turned to her suddenly, startling her. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes, Draco, I trust you." her answer was firm and unhesitating and she met his eyes without wavering.

"Then will you listen to me before you speak, and will you please remember that I would never hurt you deliberately?"

"Please just tell me whatever it is you're struggling with Draco. I promise to listen to you."

He searched her eyes. She took his hand in hers and smiled at him. "Everything will be fine, remember?"

"Your parents are alive."

She stared at him. She stopped breathing. "What?"

"Your parents weren't killed in Australia. They are alive. They have been living in one of the New Order safe houses."

She pulled her hand away from him and pressed it to her chest. Her breathing hitched and heaved. "What?"

His eyes were filled with pain as he brushed a loose lock of hair out of her face.

"I don't understand. What happened? How long have you known?" Her voice broke and her hands began to shake.

"Hermione, I couldn't tell you.."

"How long?" Silent tears had begun to roll down her face.

"Since the attempt on their lives. A year ago."

She nodded, seemed to come to a decision, and then she stood and walked towards the doors.

"Hermione, please listen to me! You promised you would listen!" The anguish in his voice might have given her pause on any other day, but her own pain had rendered her deaf to his.

His chest ached as the doors slammed shut. Well, what did you expect, he thought. Did you think she would receive the news with cheers and a hug?

He got up and made his way slowly out into the sunshine. The intensity of the pain surprised him even though he had anticipated it. He would have to give her some time to process it all and to think of the questions she hadn't asked. He closed his eyes for a second. _Please let her understand_.

Blaise and Ginny were sitting quietly in the common room when Hermione returned. Ginny's eyes were red and puffy. She stood to follow Hermione into her room. Hermione got half way to her door when she stopped and turned blindly to Blaise.

"You knew, Blaise?" she asked softly.

"Yes, cara, I knew. And I am sorry that we could not tell you. It has weighed very heavily on our hearts all this time."

She regarded him for a moment, then turned and entered her room. She sat carefully on the bed, then fell onto her side, slowly curled into a ball and sobbed. Quiet sobs that shook her body but were barely heard.

She felt Ginny's weight on the bed as her friend gently crawled up and lay behind her, put her arms around her and held her quietly, soothing her.

Time passed. Slowly her sobs abated until eventually they stopped. Ginny didn't let go.

"Why didn't anyone tell me, Ginny? Do they mean so little, are they so insignificant that nobody thought to tell me they'd survived? I know I couldn't have had much contact with them anyway, I know they don't know me, but I never had the chance to even try to help them through it.. how terrified they must have been, Ginny! And the idea that they were dead… How could they not tell me and let me go through that? You were there, you know how it was for me."

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry, Mione."

Hermione eventually straightened out and rolled onto her back. Her head felt full and thick and she snuffled, trying to breathe. Ginny wiped the tears from her friend's face, her hands cool and soothing.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I've lost track of how many times you've held me while I sobbed."

"You did the same for me just as many times, Mione. Remember? But there's a big difference that you've forgotten about. You just found out your parents have been alive all this time. No matter how much it hurts to think of their terror and the needless grief you felt, and the people who kept it from you, at least you have that. I will never have that."

Hermione took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm so sorry, Ginny. I'm behaving like a child. It's just…"

"I know," Ginny replied in a gentle and soothing voice. "I know. Half the pain is that Malfoy didn't tell you, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I know it's stupid." It came out more like "I dow id's stubid."

"It's not stupid. You love him and he has kept something important from you that could have spared you a lot of pain. You feel betrayed." Ginny's hands were on Hermione's eyes and the sound of tiny chimes shimmered in the air. Hermione felt the heat and pain lifting. Her breathing eased.

"What are you talking about? I don't love him."

"Yes you do, Mione." Ginny's voice was gentle yet firm. "You're in love with Draco. If you weren't, you wouldn't be lying here in a ball of blind pain. You'd be crying, sure. But it would be anger and regret, not this. Did you let him tell you the whole story?"

Hermione sighed. "No. I didn't. I said I would, but then I just got up and walked away and left him there."

"If you didn't love him, you would be asking questions already.' She sighed, sharing her friend's pain. "Mione, will you please talk to Blaise? Let him explain? And then will you please go and find Draco? Please Mione, I can't see you like this again. It tears my heart." Her voice broke and Hermione felt ashamed. She will never get to hear that people she lost are actually not gone. And yet here she is, comforting me while I behave like a self-centred child.

She turned to Ginny. "I must have done something very good to deserve you, Gin." She got up slowly and heaved a deep sigh. "OK." Then she stood and walked resolutely into the common room.

Blaise was standing by the window, looking out. He looked up as she walked in and when she hesitated, he just held out one hand. She walked to him and he pulled her against him and put his arm around her shoulders. He turned back to the window. "Look, cara."

She looked. Draco was sitting on a small bench some way away, partially hidden by lavender bushes, with his back to them, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands.

"We couldn't tell anyone, cara. If we had, they might have been killed for real. It was important that everyone believed that they were dead. We didn't know who we could trust. And we feared that someone would be able to pull the information from your mind if you knew. So we let everyone believe that they were dead. It was the only way to ensure that they lived.

"Draco intercepted information about a plan to find and kill the parents of the Golden Girl. We didn't know how they found them and we still don't know why.

"Draco got to them first. But instead of killing them, he managed to apparate your parents away safely and staged the place to look like a bloodbath. When the two wizards arrived to carry out the murder, he tampered with their memories. He planted memories of the murder of your parents. But when they returned they obviously couldn't provide any proof of their successful mission to the Force, like they'd been instructed."

He stopped and was silent. The seconds stretched out before he continued. "They were interrogated and one of them died. If I tell you they are brutal, I am not exaggerating. If they had ever suspected Draco he would not have survived. But what he can do is not traceable like other forms of magic so they had no reason to suspect him. They still don't know that he was ever there."

Blaise watched his friend for a few moments and then turned to her. "We have been watching over you closely ever since. That's as much as I can tell you. The rest you must get from him." Blaise studied her face carefully before continuing rather obscurely. "Some secrets should not be shared."

Then he roused himself as though waking up from a short nap and shrugged. "But you must hear him out, cara. He deserves that much."

She looked at him with horror. "Why, Blaise? Why would he do that?"

Blaise shrugged. "Because he cares about you. He has cared about you for longer than you realise."

She turned her eyes back to the figure on the bench. "I need to go to him."

"Yes, you should." Blaise hugged her to his chest and then released her and gave her a small shove. "Go," he said.

.

.

Draco had lost track of time. He had tried to empty his mind and not feel the ache. It had worked, but not for long and to no great extent. So he had given up and simply sat in the sunshine and rolled with it, feeling it fully. She would really hate him now. Waves of loss washed over him, each one threatening to pull him into the depths.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he heard a soft sound on the path behind him and as he looked up, she sat down beside him. She tucked her hands carefully between her knees and looked straight ahead.

He studied her profile, his heart thudding in his chest. She didn't look like she hated him. He could feel that she had been crying, although her face seemed pale. Healer Ginny, he guessed.

"I'm sorry." They both said it at the same time.

"I'm sorry I walked away, Malfoy. I said I would let you talk, and then I didn't."

"I'm sorry I let you go through that, Granger. I have no excuse."

"No. But you had a good reason," she pointed out.

He glanced at her. "Blaise told you?"

She nodded. "Yes, a little. Enough to bring me out here looking for you. You can tell me the rest one day when you're ready."

Finally she turned to look at him. "Thank you, Draco. I will never be able to repay you for what you did."

"I let you suffer for a whole year."

"And you risked everything every day since, to keep them safe. And I don't know why."

He held her eyes for a moment and then looked away. "I had the chance to prove something to myself. And I took it. And the risk was worth it."

She looked ahead of her again and swallowed. Ok then, she thought to herself. Well, what were you expecting? Just because you can finally admit you're falling for him doesn't mean he feels the same way. He cares. That will have to be enough. "Well, whatever the reason, I will always be grateful to you."

He slowly leaned over and kissed her temple, his lips warm and soft. She relaxed with a soft sigh. He pulled her onto his lap and slipped his arms around her, holding her tightly. They kissed, not sexually, but filled with emotions unexpressed.

She laid her head on his shoulder and he pressed his lips against her hair and they sat like that.

Draco felt lightheaded with relief. He had thought that he had lost her. Not that he could say that he actually had her, but he had thought he'd lost even the tenuous friendship they had found. But her seemingly limitless capacity for forgiveness had worked in his favour again. He held her quietly.

She had been still and silent for so long that he was surprised when she began to cry softly. He tightened his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Granger," he murmured against her hair.

She hiccoughed. "No, don't be. This time I'm crying because I'm happy. I thought I had lost them." She lifted her eyes to his. "But they are fine. Thanks to you. I thought you hadn't told me because you just didn't care. But it turns out you are the reason they are still alive. I am so blessed. Thank you, Draco," she said softly.

He held her eyes until the intensity of his feelings threatened to overwhelm him and he pulled her head down onto his shoulder again before he said something she wasn't ready to hear. For a while time stopped and they sat wrapped in each other, each longing for the other to confirm the shift that they had felt. But reality intervened and they heard voices in the distance. They reluctantly stood and began to walk back.

.

On the way back, they met Blaise and Ginny walking down the path towards them, hand in hand. They grinned as they noticed that Draco had his arm around Hermione and she was leaning into him, her hand tucked into his back pocket.

"All ok, Drake, Hermione?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes," he said.

"We're going to head to the Village a little later. Do you want to join us?" Blaise said, smirking at Draco, who grinned back. He was pretty sure a visit to Honeydukes was on the itinerary.

Draco looked at Hermione. "Do you want to? We can just stay in the common room if you don't feel up to it."

"I'm getting tired of the common room, to be honest. Let's go."

So they went.

.

.

They went in to the Hog's Head for a change and found a table at the back, Blaise casting the notice-me-not spell, Draco ordering drinks and a bowl of salted pumpkin seeds. Blaise and Ginny sat opposite Draco and Hermione.

They chatted light heartedly for a while until their drinks and snacks arrived.

Ginny reached for her glass. "A toast to sorting things out!" Ginny laughed, her green eyes sparkling and her cheeks dimpling prettily.

Blaise suddenly stood. "Come, Red."

She turned to him and blinked in surprise. "What? We just got here! Why are you always hauling me off in the middle of my sentence?"

"Just walk with me. I want to get a few things at Honeydukes."

Draco snorted with hastily suppressed laughter. Hermione looked at him, puzzled.

"Ok, then, let's go. I could also do with something sweet," Ginny smiled.

Draco smirked. "Off you go then," he said. "See you a bit later."

As they left, Hermione turned to him. "What is so funny?" she asked, smiling.

"Blaise is taking Red to act out one of their mutual fantasies," he revealed. "And you can't tell her that I knew. I'm not sure if she would kill me or him."

Hermione grinned. "She'd kill neither. Ginny has no sexual hang-ups. A mutual fantasy? What is it?"

"They'd both like to have sex in a public place. Much like someone else I know.." his eyes laughed at her as she blushed.

"Yes, but they are going to have real sex whereas we just had imagination sex," she laughed back at him.

"Well, we could always remedy that, Princess," Draco said softly, nuzzling her ear, his voice husky. "If you want to."

She glanced around. There were a few other patrons at other tables, but none too close. The table cloths were long. And anyway the charm would ensure that nobody who saw them would remember them. She licked her lips.

Draco stared at her, incredulous. "You are considering it?"

She looked back at him. "Don't you want to?" she asked softly. She dropped her right hand into his lap, stroking up the inside of his thigh. He took a sip of his drink.

"Gods, yes, I want to." His breathing quickened. A series of mental images passed through his mind. He swallowed.

"We can't actually do it right here at the table, though. It's logistically problematic. We need to either go into the back, or stay here but be inventive." He smirked. "I know which option I prefer."

"So do I," she breathed into his ear.

"Drink your drink, love," Draco said softly, nuzzling her ear. He put an arm around her shoulders and slid his other hand slowly under her skirt.

She raised her glass and sipped. He rubbed his palm over her panties. "Underwear today, Granger? I'm disappointed," he chuckled. "Never mind. I think I can arrange something."

He stroked her mound through her panties, the friction he created making her squirm and slide her hips closer to the edge of the seat.

He slid his finger under the cotton. "Soaked. Naughty Granger," he murmured into her ear. He moved the panties out of the way and began to slip his finger in and out of her folds, gently teasing.

She was so aroused she knew she wouldn't last long. She mewled and looked at him. "Draco," she moaned.

He half turned towards her and casually smiled at her. "Smile at the people, Granger," he muttered. She looked around. There were a few people being seated quite close by. They nodded politely and she smiled. Draco slid two fingers into her and began to pump steadily, teasing her clit with his thumb.

"Oh!" She gasped and a woman at the nearby table waved at her. "Draco Draco, oh!" her hips were writhing as he kissed her ear, grinning.

"Do you want me to stop, love?" he asked. As the people nearby settled and chatted among themselves, the hand around Hermione's shoulders reached down and she felt his finger flick her nipple. Her left hand tightened around her glass, the hand under the table gripped his thigh. She spread her legs for him, her thighs quivering.

She turned and looked at him, panic and lust in her eyes. "Draco I'm going to come. And I can't hide it."

"Tell me when, Granger, I will take care of you. Look at me." He softly cast muffliato around them, and reveled in the knowledge of the effect he was having on her as her hips thrust frantically against his hand.

Her eyes widened then closed, and as she began to shudder around his fingers, he pulled her towards him and tucked her face into his neck. "That's right, Granger. Come for me."

She called out his name as she toppled over the edge but nobody else heard, they looked like a young couple embracing in a pub.

His fingers slowed and stopped. He kissed her temple as he pulled her panties gently back into place and then pulled her skirt back over her legs, grinning wickedly at her.

"Granger is a very dirty girl," he observed with satisfaction.

He reached for his drink.

.

They were just finishing their drinks when Blaise and Ginny returned, flushed and beaming. Ginny lifted up a small Honeydukes bag. Blaise sat and reached for his no longer cold butterbeer.

Ginny got Hermione's attention and she stood to go to the cloakroom, Ginny bursting with eagerness to tell her friend everything.

"Good shopping trip, then, Zabini?" Draco enquired, smirking.

"Yes, thanks, very successful." As he watched the girls walk away, Ginny already chattering excitedly, he exclaimed. "Fuck Drake, that was incredible! It was close to the hottest sex of my life! You really need to try it with Granger."

"I will. Meanwhile we had a pretty good time right here," he grinned as his friend stared at him.

"You mean you and Granger….."

"Yes. Although not full on fucking, you know. Space is a bit tight here. But she came for me right here."

Blaise whistled. "Damn!" he said, impressed.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm excitedly. "We had sex in Honeydukes!"

They walked into the cloakroom. "It was absolutely the hottest thing ever, Mione," she said in a stage whisper. "We were in one of the quiet aisles at the back, you know, where they store the stuff that isn't packed out yet. We had to be quick and very quiet in case someone came and found us. He sat me on a stack of boxes and we did it with a shop full of people six feet away. You have got to try it!"

Hermione grinned wickedly. "We did, kind of," she said.

Ginny stopped and stared. "Did what?" she asked.

"We did. Right there at the table."

"What?! Tell me!"

Hermione laughed. This would be the first and possibly the last time she shared detail with Ginny.

"There's no space to have actual sex, Gin. But he lifted my skirt under the table and let's just say he had to cast muffliato." She laughed, enjoying Ginny's wide eyed open-jawed stare. She was laughing loudly now. "You should just see your face!"

"Wait a moment. Just to be clear.." Ginny held up her hands in a classic 'stop right there' gesture. "After we left to go to Honeydukes, Malfoy made you come in a pub. There were actual orgasms involved. In a pub. Have I got that all straight?"

Hermione nodded, still snickering at her friend's incredulous face. "That's just about right, yes. Let's get back, you look like you could use a drink. You can tell me all about Honeydukes later. I will come and jump on your bed when you're sleeping." She giggled all the way across the pub.

Draco watched her make her way back with Ginny, smiling as she approached.

"Fuck, Blaise, I watched her come undone for me in a room full of people." He spoke softly. "It was intense."

Blaise smiled at him. "It's good to see you happy, Drake. It's been a while."

Draco grinned as the two young women reached the table. "I'm going to make the Princess very happy in a minute," he joked.

"Word on the street is that you just did that," Ginny smirked. Hermione elbowed her in the ribs. Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't take the bait.

"How's that?" Hermione queried, sitting next to him.

"Potty's coming for a visit day after tomorrow."


	18. Ch 17: Draco's Declaration

Chapter 17: Draco's Declaration

.

.

If Hermione had actually hoped to be able to leap onto Ginny's bed, she hadn't yet had the chance. Not that she would have tried. She felt pretty sure that Ginny was either not in her bed, or if she was, then she was not there alone. In any case she didn't get to find out.

"Mione! Mione are you awake?"

"No, Red, she's still asleep. Same as yesterday. Go away." Draco's voice, deep and gruff with sleep. Hermione smiled. Draco was surprisingly tolerant of Ginny's quirky habit of needing to spend time with Hermione before her day started.

"Oh, hullo, Ferret. I didn't notice you there. What are you doing here?" she asked, her innocent tone not matched by the smirk on her face.

"If you don't go away I will show you," he warned.

"I'm not scared of you, Malfoy," she scoffed, sitting on the edge of the bed defiantly.

He stretched, groaning loudly and rolled over, enfolding Hermione in his arms and pulling her under him. He began to kiss her loudly, writhing and moaning theatrically. Hermione smiled sleepily and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kisses with just as much noise and amusement. She pulled the sheet up over their heads, giggling.

"Oh Mione, you are so not the type." Ginny yawned. "I'll just make myself comfortable here, then, and wait." She sighed deeply and crossed her arms, feigning boredom.

Within moments Draco's kisses had become serious. He stopped and pulled the sheet down enough to poke his head out.

"Weasley?"

"Ferret?"

"Unless you seriously plan to watch me ravish your friend, you should go now," he said, his eyes not leaving Hermione's face. He dipped his head and kissed her softly. "I don't mind either way, if it was up to me I would invite you stay and watch, but Hermione might object." Another kiss, this one on her neck. He slid a little way down her body and placed another kiss on her collar bone. As he slid further, disappearing under the sheet, Hermione sighed luxuriously.

"Go and wake Blaise up, Gin, and we will chat later."

She heard Ginny sigh as she stood up. "Use a bloody silencing charm this time. How many times do we need to say it? And Harry will be here soon so make it a quickie."

A moment later the door closed again and they were alone.

.

.

.

Some time later Hermione and Draco emerged, looking flushed and content.

As they walked into the common room, they stopped as they noticed not Harry, as expected, but Pansy. Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Blaise.

Pansy was sitting on the chair next to the window, arms and legs crossed. She stared coldly at them, her violet eyes dark in her pale face. Hermione noticed dark smudges under Pansy's eyes that weren't there the last time she'd seen the girl.

"Well this is nice, isn't it? Are you actually getting anything done, Draco?" Pansy's tone was frigid.

"Morning Pansy. Nice to see you too." Although his greeting was polite, his eyes were slate cold. He walked past her and headed to the kitchenette. It seemed they had missed breakfast. Biscuits would do.

"Can I get you anything, Granger?" he called to Hermione, who was watching Pansy warily.

"No, thanks. Just tea maybe." She sat cautiously on the edge of the large couch. Why is she here? she thought. And where is Harry?

"Potter is out flying with Zabini," Pansy offered. Like Draco, her eyes did not reflect the politeness of her words.

Draco returned and sat beside Hermione. He put the two mugs down on the table, then pulled her closer to him, and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's ok," he whispered.

Pansy observed them, her eyes suddenly darkening. "So are you fucking her, Malfoy? That was fast, even for you." Her tone was neutral, even bored. But Hermione saw the pain in her eyes. Whatever happened between them is still raw for her, she thought. Why would she come here and put herself through this?

"That's a little crudely put, Parkinson, and not really any of your business. Where's Weasley?"

"She disappeared with Zabini and Potter." She turned away and looked out of the window. She seemed as tense as a tightly coiled spring.

Draco and Hermione sipped their tea. Draco seemed completely indifferent to the black haired girl who was so clearly trying and failing to be indifferent to him. Hermione felt a rush of compassion for her. She is really hurting, she thought. I can feel her pain from here.

Pansy looked at Draco suddenly. "How much does she know?"

Draco stiffened. "Don't, Pansy. I'm warning you." His voice had a cold edge to it that Hermione hadn't heard in a long time. She glanced at him curiously. What was going on now?

The violet eyes flashed in anguish as she laughed bitterly. "Well that answers my question, doesn't it? You _are_ fucking her."

Draco turned to Hermione. "Granger, can you give us a minute? I want to talk to Pansy."

She nodded slowly. "Ok, I'll go and see if I can find Harry." Then she leaned in to murmur in his ear. "Draco, she's hurting so badly. Don't hurt her any worse. I can take care of myself."

As Hermione walked away, the truth of her words struck him as he watched her leave. She's right, he thought suddenly. There's been enough pain. I can't be a part of any more. I need to let it go now.

All at once it was as if a great weight had been lifted from him. He felt lighter, able to breathe. _It's time to let it go._

 _._

 _._

As Hermione closed the door and stood in the hallway, she hesitated as she heard Draco's voice.

"Pansy, you have to stop torturing yourself. What happened between us is in the past. I'm not angry any more. But we are never going back and history can't be undone."

Hermione felt a twinge of guilt for eavesdropping, but it didn't stop her from hovering.

Pansy's voice was emphatic. "Nothing is impossible, Drake. I had no choice. If you would just try to -"

He cut her off. "Pansy, you always had a choice. But you and I were never going to happen anyway. Even if you hadn't done what you did, we would still never have happened. Let go of all that regret and anger. I don't know what made you do it but it wouldn't have made a difference." His voice was firm, but not cruel.

Hermione's heart contracted and she pressed her fingers to her lips as she heard Pansy's voice crack. "Why, Drake? You know we were always supposed to be together."

"Pansy, don't do this to yourself." Impatience and frustration had crept into his voice.

She persisted. "You don't understand -"

"Pansy, stop." The irritation in his voice was now apparent. "We can be friends, I'm willing to let the past go. But I can't be anything more to you. I'm sorry."

Her voice took on an edge of anger. "You won't even try? Why, Draco? Why can't you -"

"Stop it, Pansy!"

"WHY?"

"I said stop it!"

"WHY WON'T YOU EVEN TRY?!" Pansy's anger and pain was loud even in the hallway.

Draco interrupted her, shouting his frustration. "BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH GRANGER!"

There was a stunned silence.

He had tried to deny it for so long that when it finally burst from him even he was shocked.

He drew a deep breath and got himself under control. Then he continued, his voice calm again. "I'm not just fucking her, Pansy. I love her. Do you understand now?"

Shock and compassion battled for dominance in Hermione's mind as she stood rooted to the spot outside the door. He loved her? He loved her!

Inside, Pansy began to sob. The anguished, tortured sobs of a tormented soul. What must have happened to her to reduce her to this broken version of herself? Tears rolled down Hermione's face even as her heart leapt.

"Does she love you back?"

When he didn't answer, Pansy laughed bitterly as she wept, her pain evident even as she laughed. "You're so pathetic, Draco! Pining for a witch who doesn't love you. Maybe you love her, but she is just fucking you. Well good! Finally you know how it feels!"

"You're probably right. But it doesn't matter. I love her anyway." His voice was calm. "I'm sorry that it hurts you to see it. I would spare you if there was a way. But if you're going to spend any time around me or her, then you need to find a way to deal with it."

Pansy's sobs quietened, but were no less tormented.

After a few moments, Hermione heard Draco continue, his voice now low and soothing. "Sshh.. Stop crying now Pansy. You know as well as I do that we have never been in love. We just went along with everyone else's plan for us because it was comfortable. You need to get over it and move on. It's nothing more than a change of plan. It doesn't feel that way now, but it will. It's up to you. You're as strong as any witch I've ever known. Find a wizard who can give you what you need."

He paused for a moment and then continued, his voice taking on the hard icy edge that sent a frisson of unease up Hermione's spine. "But you need to know that I won't tolerate your moods or your tantrums any more. I won't let you disrupt what we are trying to do here, no matter how much we need your help to do it. And I won't let you hurt her."

His voice turned low and dangerous. "We need to be clear on this, Pansy, so listen carefully. If you hurt her, directly or indirectly, with your words or your wand, you will regret it." Hermione felt a cold shiver at the undisguised threat in his words. "She has no idea what I am capable of, but you do. So take the rest of my advice or not, that's up to you. But on this one thing: do not test me. I'm warning you. Do you understand me? Good. Now go and wash your face and let's go find the others."

"No. Go on your own. I can't deal with them now. Just leave me alone, Draco." Her voice had lost some of its bitter edge, but the hopeless ache of defeat echoed across the room and beyond to Hermione, who stood, thunderstruck, outside the door.

.

.

Hermione's heart thudded in her chest as she considered what she had just heard. Draco was in love with her. Suddenly a torrent of emotion rushed through her and she heaved huge gulping lungs full of air, her hands on her chest, willing it to slow down. He loved her. It was as though the knowledge had given her permission to fully acknowledge her own feelings for him and she reeled from the force of the sudden awareness.

She suddenly recovered her senses and started to make good her escape, but was no more than five hurried paces down the passage when the door burst open and Draco walked out. She spun around to face him, wiping her eyes furtively.

His face betrayed nothing as he stood, just watching her for a few seconds, his mind racing, and then walked to her slowly. She waited, fiddling awkwardly with the hem of her shirt.

"You were listening?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have, and I didn't mean to stay, but I just wanted to be sure she would be alright..." She stopped and looked away. She was babbling.

"How much did you hear?"

She couldn't move and couldn't meet his eyes. "Oh, not much. Bits and pieces, you know.." her voice trailed off and she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So everything?" he queried.

Finally she met his eyes, her nod no more than a small quick dip of her chin. "Yes, pretty much everything."

He was now standing directly in front of her, his hands hanging at his sides. He ached to reach for her, but he waited.

She took a deep breath and her words spilled out in a rush before she could change her mind. "Did you mean it, Draco? Or were you just trying to hurt her?"

He shook his head. "She's hurting enough. You were right about that. I was just telling her a truth she needs to hear so that she can let go and move on." He held her gaze for a moment and then reached out and gently traced the tear stains on her face with a fingertip. "I'm sorry you heard it like that. I almost told you a few times but I needed to wait."

"Wait?" she queried faintly. This was all pretty surreal. "Wait for what?"

He shrugged. "Until I could tell you everything. Until you were ready to hear it. Until I had the courage to take the risk."

She nodded, although she wasn't sure she understood at all.

He still had an unanswered question of his own. He steeled himself. "Is she right? About you?"

She gave him the tiniest smile. "No, she's not right."

She saw an unfamiliar uncertainty in his eyes and understood. She took his hand and placed his fingertips against her temple. "Look for yourself," she told him softly.

He looked into her eyes and she felt the soft _nudge_ between her eyebrows. She resisted the immediate impulse to block him and instead allowed him in. She held his eyes and saw the precise moment he found what he was looking for.

Relief flooded him and shone from his face as he reached for her, pulled her to him and held her tightly. "Thank Merlin," he whispered into her hair.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Now would be a good time to tell me what you have already told Pansy?"

He released her enough to enable him to look into her face. "I love you, Granger." He said the words quietly, cautiously, as though they were fragile now that they'd been shouted out and he was afraid that saying them aloud again would break them.

She stared at him gravely. "Is it too soon? We've basically just met."

He swallowed. "Is that Princess-speak for 'I love you, Draco'? If it is, you aren't the only one who needs to hear it, you know."

She nodded again, this time a firm nod. "I love you, Draco." Her eyes shone as she tested the words she had barely allowed herself to think. "That's Hermione Granger-speak for 'I love you, Draco'. And you didn't answer. Is it too fast?"

"Even in love, the Princess analyses everything," he observed. "Well we haven't just met. You may not have noticed, but we've known each other since we were eleven years old. You have seen me behave unspeakably. I have seen you at your insufferable know-it-all most awful." He continued, seriously. "And I have seen you fiercely defend your values and your ideals. I've watched you take risks for what you know is right. I have watched you love your friends unconditionally. I think I've loved you for years."

He pulled her to him again and filled his lungs with the fragrance of her hair.

They stood like that for a few moments before Hermione looked up into his face. "Is that why you saved my parents, Draco?"

He shook his head. "Partly," he responded. "But I wanted to prove to myself that I was more than the selfish, arrogant prat everyone thought I was. I did it for myself as much as for any other reason."

He kissed her gently then rested his forehead against hers. "I swear to you, Granger, that your parents are safe, and very soon I will take you to them. But there are things that must happen first. So I am asking you to trust me. And be patient."

"I love you, Draco."

"I don't know why, but I never thought I would ever hear those words from you, so I am not going to risk you changing your mind by asking you to explain. Just kiss me."

She did.

.

.

.

When they got to the Quidditch pitch, they stood in front of the stands, watching Blaise, Harry and Ginny flying. Laughter rang out into the blue sky and Hermione smiled as she watched them dip and swerve, flying like children - for the sheer joy of it.

When Harry saw her, he swooped down and landed near them, panting and flushed. He dropped his broom as he walked to her and, when he was close enough, he flung his arms around her and held her tightly.

She hugged him back, a little alarmed. "What, Harry?"

He released her. "Is everything alright now, Mione?" He looked at her intently.

She was shocked at his appearance. The dark rings under his eyes emphasized the paleness of his face. He looked thinner too. She wondered when last he'd got any sleep.

"All okay?" he repeated when she just stared at him.

She stirred. He knew she had been upset?

"How did you know?"

He shrugged. "Malfoy contacted me. He sent an owl. 'Come at once, Hermione needs you.' A wizard of not many words, the Ferret. He had tried to contact me using _ingenerum_ , but couldn't. I was working with Parkinson, you know, my walls were all firmly up." He shrugged. "Anyway when I got the owl, I let him in of course. But by then things seemed to have improved."

She smiled. "Yes you could say that. But you came anyway?"

"Yes, I wanted to be sure you were okay."

She hugged him again. "Thank you, Harry. For being such a good friend."

"Well it's just a quick visit. We have to go back - we have a few more things to do. Then we will need to come back anyway."

Draco greeted Harry with a short nod. "Potter, glad you came."

Harry nodded back. "You knew I would, Malfoy. Thank you for letting me know."

They sat on the stands, watching Blaise and Ginny, Hermione between them. She tried not to stare at Harry, but it was difficult. He looked almost gaunt. What the hell had he and Pansy been up to?

Harry eventually turned to look at Hermione and cleared his throat. "So Malfoy has told you about your parents?"

She nodded. "Yes. Not everything. I haven't pushed because I can see he is still not ready to talk about it." Draco looked away. She turned to Harry. "Did you know, Harry?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. "No, I didn't. I helped to find the house for the Auror Department but I wasn't involved in placing anyone there. After a while I found out from my Watcher that there was someone living there, but that it was vital that nobody knew. Not even Ministry employees. Especially not Ministry employees. That their guardian had to leave urgently for a while and I was asked to just look in on them. So I did."

They winced as Ginny and Blaise almost collided in mid-air.

"They had been glamoured so I didn't recognise them at all." Harry hesitated and glanced at Draco.

The blonde was watching him intently.

"Well I spent some time with them. We spoke. Nothing deep at first. They had no idea where they were. They only knew that they were in danger and needed to stay low." He looked pointedly at Hermione. "They were safe and healthy."

He looked at Draco again and went on. "After some time, when they trusted me more, they spoke about their guardian. How kind he was. Generous, caring. How he had taken pains to make them feel safe. How they looked forward to his return. When your mother described him physically there was no doubt in my mind who they were talking about."

"That's how you knew I was your Watcher?" Draco asked.

Harry confirmed. "That's when my suspicions came together."

Hermione turned to Draco. "It was you? You and Harry took care of them?"

He shrugged. "I didn't trust anyone else. And even then, he couldn't know who they were."

She pondered that for a moment. Draco Malfoy didn't trust anyone so he called on Harry Potter. She felt that she just might have to re-think her whole life.

"When can I see them?" she asked. "I know you said that some things need to be done, but, just... you know.. more or less?"

Harry looked at Draco, but the blonde shook his head and turned to her. "Not long now, love. Soon." He took her hand and rubbed his thumb gently across her knuckles before dipping his head to place a soft kiss on her palm.

Harry watched the interaction and hid a smile.

"How are your lessons going, Potter? You look like shit so you must be progressing well. Parkinson driven you to suicidal thoughts yet?"

Harry laughed quietly. "It was pretty bad the first couple of days. But I will say one thing for her. She has unbelievable mental stamina. I've never seen anyone work so hard and with such single minded focus. It's like trying to keep up with a marathon runner."

They held their breath as Ginny swooped and narrowly avoided crashing into Blaise. She hooted gleefully and Harry continued. "But yes, we have made progress. She's not that bad when she forgets to be angry. She's actually quite funny sometimes."

Draco and Hermione stared at him. He turned away to look across at Blaise and Ginny. They were circling slowly, gradually flying low enough to land. He turned back to Draco. "We will be able to come back in a few more days."

He stood suddenly and walked over to join the others, leaving Draco and Hermione gazing thoughtfully after him.

"Did he say 'not that bad'?" Draco sounded bemused.

"That's what I thought I heard too. And then I could have sworn he said she was quite funny."

His eyes clouded. "Actually, she used to be. Back in school, before everything went to shit. Acerbic, but funny. Now she's just broken. At least I thought she was." His voice had quietened. "Maybe Potter shares your superpower."

She turned to him in surprise. "I have a superpower? That's good to know. What is it?"

He was still watching Harry walk away. "Your ability to make the people around you want to be better versions of themselves."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not a thing," she scoffed. "You're just biased."

"Yes, I'm very biased. But that doesn't make it any less true."

"Well, if Harry can make Pansy want to heal herself up a bit, that would make me happy."

"I know it would," he said. "That's one of the things I love about you."

She laughed at him. "There's more than one thing?" she asked.

"Yes, there is more than one thing. Some days there are as many as two things," he replied solemnly.

She laughed. "Come here, Dragon."

He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely.

"Ahem. If you two are finished, can we head back?" Blaise smirked. He, Ginny and Harry stood waiting, brooms in hand, ready to leave, grinning and exchanging knowing looks with one another.

Harry looked particularly pleased with himself. "Looks like you took my advice for once, Mione," he teased.

Draco grinned and stood. "Nothing to do with you, Potthead. She loves me because I'm awesome."

The rest jeered noisily and rolled their eyes.

Draco took Hermione's hand. "Yes, alright let's go."

.

.

They all slowly made their way back to the Castle, chatting amiably. Ginny linked arms with Blaise and Harry. Draco and Hermione walked ahead. Draco tried to kiss Hermione while they walked, so they stumbled off the path a few times, laughing when the trio behind them hooted and heckled raucously. Eventually Draco scooped her up into his arms and kissed her face and hair as he walked. The teasing continued and they all laughed all the way back.

Ginny was delighted. "I got them together, you know," she said. "Mione deserves to be loved by someone so hot."

She giggled loudly when Blaise and Harry poked her in the ribs indignantly.

Draco suggested they have lunch in the Great Hall for a change. He didn't think he could face Pansy again so soon. They agreed unanimously.

.

.

They had finished their meal and were standing to leave when Draco called Harry aside.

"Can I have a moment, Potter?"

Harry turned to the others. "Go ahead, guys, we will see you in a few minutes." He and Draco hung back as the rest made their way out of the Hall.

When they were alone, Draco turned to Harry, then paused. "What are you grinning at, Potter?"

Harry tried to suppress his grin, and almost succeeded. "Nothing. I'm just glad to see Hermione so happy."

Draco cleared his throat. "Yes, well... jokes aside, how far are you with Parkinson?"

"Making good progress, she says. You'd need to ask her, though, but I think we would be able to start by early next week. I take it this is one of the things you haven't told Hermione yet?"

"Yes. I didn't want to get her hopes up. But I will have to tell her soon. Give her time to be prepared. The problem is..." he hesitated.

Harry waited.

"The problem is that Parkinson may not be feeling particularly... warm... towards Granger right now."

Harry understood. "You told her how you feel about Hermione?"

Draco nodded. "You could say that."

"Well, it's for the best. Now she can get her head around it and move on. I will see what I can do to ease the mood. Meanwhile Hermione needs to know."

"I know. We can tell her this afternoon. Together. If you like."

"Alright."


	19. Ch 18: A plan is born

Chapter 18 : A plan is born

.

.

As they left the Hall, they heard the distinct sound of music. The sound of loud laughter and piano notes floated across the corridor from the music room. They walked over and pushed the door open.

At the far end of the room was an ancient baby grand piano. Blaise and Hermione were seated on the piano stool while Ginny was perched on top of the piano, her legs crossed, leaning back on one hand theatrically. All three were giggling. Blaise clapped his hands. "Pay attention, Ginny!" He said her name with a Mediterranean lilt that came out soft and musical, more like "Geeny". "Start again." He lifted his hands and began to play.

Harry gaped. "Blaise can play the piano?"

"Yes, a bit." Draco walked into the room ahead of Harry as Blaise struck up a tune that Harry recognised as a wizarding show tune and Ginny began to sing in an exaggeratedly sultry voice. Harry snorted with laughter. Ginny was a bad singer! Apparently they all recognised this and the giggling resumed.

As they walked towards the group, Blaise turned and grinned at them.

"Come on, Drake. Give me a hand. Ginny is reducing me to tears here. And not in a good way." He bumped Hermione ungraciously with his hip and she laughed out loud, standing to make room for Draco. She went to stand by Harry.

Draco seated himself next to Blaise, imitating the posture of classical pianists. He raised one brow, rubbed his hands, blew on his fingers, then poised his hands just above the keys. He joined in the tune Blaise was playing, transforming it into a loud and entertaining duet. At the end of the song, Ginny hopped down from the piano and bowed, the rest applauding raucously.

'Play something proper now, you two," Hermione requested. She recalled the conversation at the Ball. Let's see what kind of lessons those two really had as kids, she thought.

"We are very tired now, Granger. Making Red sound good was exhausting."

The rest mocked and teased, shouting insults at them. "Yes, that's your story and you just stick to it then!" Ginny exclaimed. "But we all know that you're both just afraid that we will find out that's the only tune you can play."

Blaise and Draco exchanged an amused look. Blaise murmured something and Draco nodded and lifted one hand to silence the others. The unruly group quietened down and nudged one another, smirking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we give you the incredible musical talents of Malfoy and Zabini, wizard musicians extraordinaire," Draco announced. He nodded at Blaise and they began to play.

The smirks on the faces of Hermione, Harry and Ginny faded and turned into looks of astonishment.

They were silent as the room was filled with a haunting melody, the two parts of which intertwined and shimmered across the room like twin strands of magical harmony. Malfoy and Zabini could play!

"Godric's rod!" Ginny whispered. Hermione nodded in agreement. She watched Draco's face as he played. Blaise was obviously enjoying showing off, and his eyes twinkled as he played. But Draco was completely lost in the moment and the music, and she was struck by his intensity and the unfamiliar look of peace on his face.

When the last notes faded, the silence of the audience continued.

"Well, it wasn't that bloody bad, was it?" Blaise enquired, turning towards them. "Oh, hullo Parkinson," he continued.

They all swung around to the doorway, where Pansy stood, leaning against the frame, her arms folded in front of her. She straightened and put her hands in her jeans pockets, scowling.

"Is everything alright?" Draco asked her.

"Everything is just perfect," she responded with heavy sarcasm. "A word, Potter?"

Harry glanced at the group, then nodded and walked out of the room with Pansy.

Draco stood. "Well, that concludes our program for this evening. Thank you for coming out."

They made their way slowly out into the gardens, Ginny joking and teasing all the way.

They arrived at McGonagall's rose gardens and seated themselves in the large white pergola situated right at the centre of the garden. Four identical curved benches were arranged along the inner perimeter.

Blaise sat on a bench, Ginny lay beside him, her legs crossed at the ankles, her head on his lap. They talked and laughed softly and he stroked her hair.

On the bench opposite, Draco pulled Hermione onto his lap, her back against his chest and she rested her head on his shoulder. He draped his arms loosely around her. The smell of the roses was heavenly and Hermione filled her lungs appreciatively.

"Could there be a more perfect day?" she asked quietly. "Is there anything better than relaxing in the summer sunshine in a rose garden and listening to the birds?"

"Yes, there is, actually," Draco replied.

"Oh? What?"

"I can't say. But I will show you." He bent his head and whispered in her ear. "Later." His voice was low and suggestive and her breath caught in her throat.

They had been there for no more than ten minutes, chatting quietly, lulled by the heavy scent of the roses, when Harry and Pansy appeared.

"Hey, guys," Harry greeted them and took a seat. Pansy stood in the archway, looking uncomfortable. The hostility had eased slightly from her features, but she clearly wished she was anywhere else.

As Hermione moved to sit next to Draco on the bench, his arms tightened around her, but she persisted and slid from his lap. He sighed and gave in and she sat next to him.

"How long are you staying, Harry?" Hermione enquired.

"We are going back this evening, actually. That's what we came to discuss. We were hoping to be able to chat before we left." Harry looked at Draco meaningfully.

Draco sat up straight and nodded. "Okay, that's fine. Sit, Pansy."

Blaise stirred and shook Ginny and she sat slowly. "Come, amante, walk with me. Let them talk. There's something I want to show you."

As Pansy made her way to the remaining unoccupied bench, she raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Spoiler alert, Weasel. It's not the roses."

Harry sniggered softly and Draco and Hermione exchanged an amused glance. Did Pansy just make a joke? Hermione wondered whether Draco was right. Maybe Harry really did have a superpower.

But Ginny scowled. "Why?" she demanded. "I want to stay and hear what Harry wants to chat about." She crossed her arms defiantly, daring them to argue.

Blaise sighed and held out his hand. "Come," he urged.

She scowled at him. He looked at Pansy.

The violet eyes were cold and uncompromising. "Can she hide her mind yet?" she asked Blaise. "Or is that not one of the many things you've apparently covered with her?"

Irritation flared in his eyes, but he shook his head.

Pansy continued, quiet contempt dripping from her words. "Well then how about – just a thought – we keep that risk to a minimum for as long as we can? Maybe until we at least know for sure that we're going to do it?" She turned her cold eyes back to Ginny, who returned her stare.

Hermione watch the exchange with trepidation and curiosity. Trepidation because Ginny may not have been an effective occlumens yet, but it would be foolish to underestimate her ability to deliver a swift and painful hex if provoked. Curiosity because there was obviously something afoot here.

The stare-off continued until Draco cleared his throat, caught Blaise's eye and jerked his chin in the direction of the gardens. "Go with Blaise, Ginny," he instructed in a tone that made it clear that the matter was closed. "If there's anything to tell you later, Blaise will fill you in."

Blaise took Ginny's hand. "Let me take you into the garden, Ginny," he said. As he placed a soft Latin-style kiss on her wrist, she relented and smiled at him.

Pansy stared after them as they walked away, hand in hand. "What the fuck has been going on here? Is there something in the water?"

Harry chuckled. "I know what you mean. Although in all fairness, it was always pretty obvious where that was headed to, wasn't it?"

He cleared his throat and became businesslike. "Right, well, Mione, Pansy and Draco have a couple of things to discuss with you before we leave." He looked at Pansy and then at Draco. "Who wants to kick off?" he asked.

Pansy shrugged. "Go for it, Malfoy."

He turned his eyes to Hermione and regarded her for a second.

"Granger, Parkinson and Potter will be rejoining us in a few days. They have one or two last things to work on. When they return there's something we'd like to try, but we need your permission and help."

Hermione's eyes reflected her surprise and curiosity.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You know what Parkinson is teaching Potter, right?" She nodded. He continued. "He is pretty close now. We've had this idea for a while." He reached for her hand, not caring if Pansy was uncomfortable. He needed Hermione to trust them.

"I told you your parents are safe, and I meant it. But they can't stay in a safe house for ever and they won't survive anywhere else. They are too vulnerable. Too trusting. Too easy to find. We need to give them their memories."

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"But that's not possible, Draco. I obliviated them. If I had left them with some memories, there are spells that could allow their minds to retrieve the rest. But there was no time. I left them with no memories at all." Hermione's eyes flashed in pain. "There's no way to reverse that. I knew it when I took the decision."

"No, you're right. There's no way to reverse a total obliviate spell. But there might be another way. If you're willing to try it."

She just stared at him uncomprehending.

Then realisation suddenly dawned in her eyes. "You want to implant false memories in their minds?"

Harry shook his head and cut in. "No, Mione. Not false memories. True memories. That's why we will need your help. You're the one who has the memories."

Hermione looked back at Pansy. She needed to understand.

"How?" she asked the dark haired girl who returned her gaze steadily.

Pansy leaned forward in her seat. She was all business. As Hermione watched her, it was hard to believe that this was the same girl who fell apart just hours ago. "Potter will be able to put memories into their minds." She hesitated. "Actually, apart from memories they share with you, the rest won't be memories as such, more like knowledge of people and events. But they will be real people and true events and it's better than how they are living now."

Harry nodded. "In time, what we can give them may be enough for a recovery spell to work."

She glanced at Draco, who was watching Hermione intently.

Pansy continued. "Malfoy can access them from you and he would act as a sort of conduit to get them to Potter who will transfer them. Also, it has to happen all in one smooth transfer. That will be exhausting for Potter, he will need Malfoy and I around to help keep his energy levels up."

"But you could do it, too, right? You can do it right now. So could Draco. Why wait for Harry?"

Draco responded. "Potter shares half a lifetime of memories with you. He's met your parents, he has memories that you may not have. And they were fond of him. He will be able to transfer them in a way that will ensure that their implanted memories feel full and authentic and happy to them."

"Also, Potter can't pull and push at the same time and Malfoy can." Pansy added.

Hermione looked at them, astounded. "You're willing to do this for them?"

Harry corrected her. "We are willing to do this for you. Draco approached Snape about it months ago. Snape suggested they involve Pansy. They've been thinking about it from every possible angle ever since. To our knowledge it's not been done before. It may not work. It may go wrong. You need to know that up front."

She stared at Draco. "This was your idea?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "It's risky, Granger. Tampering with people's memories always is. Even if it works, there may always be gaps in their memories. If a recovery spell doesn't work, much of what they will recall will be more like something they know about because they read it somewhere. But if they are going to survive, then they need to know what the dangers are and how to manage them. The alternative is for them to spend the rest of their lives in the safe house. They will be prisoners, they just won't know it. And one day someone will find them again. It's just a matter of time."

She searched his eyes. For a long moment the only sounds were the birds in the garden. Then she made up her mind. "What do you need me to do?"

Draco heaved a sigh of relief. "Not much. I want you to consciously remember everything you can about your life with them, from as early as you can. Every memory you can recall. Even stories they have told you about their lives before you were born. Family stories. Anecdotes. Pull them all up. When Potter and Pansy return, we want all those memories right in front of your mind."

"What will you actually do, Draco?"

"I can perform legilimency and ingenerum at the same time. And because I will be the conduit, my ability to perform undetected magic will mean that the entire process will be undetectable. That's important because we need to keep their whereabouts secret. I will access your memories while simultaneously passing them on to Potter. He needs to add his own memories to yours and then just implant them in the minds of your parents. We won't have a lot of time. We can't have one with memories and one obliviated, it would be too traumatic for them and that would increase the risk of something going wrong. So we need to work fast. It will probably be more difficult than anything we have ever tried. If you don't want to take the risk, we will abandon the whole idea right now."

They all watched her face as a range of emotions washed through her. They waited.

Finally she nodded. "It sounds risky but I trust you."

Harry let out a long breath. "Excellent!"

Pansy nodded curtly and then turned and, without a word to any of them, left.

Harry cleared his throat and stood. "Well, we must get going now, but we will be back," he said.

Harry hugged Hermione hard for a few moments, then nodded to Draco.

"See you soon," he said as they left. "Tell Gin I said goodbye."

.

.

When they were alone, Hermione reached for Draco's hand.

"You did this for me." She still couldn't believe it.

He said nothing, just nodded.

Suddenly the emotional rollercoaster of it all was too much. She leaned in to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her on to his lap again and pressed his lips to the top of her head and just for a while, time stood still.

She sat silently. The war, the pain, the loss and the fear of what was to come all suspended for a brief moment as she trembled in his lap, struggling to contain the emotions that rushed through her as she considered the events of the day and the enormity of what Draco had done for her, what Harry, Draco and Pansy were ready to do for her. They were going to give her parents back to her.

Draco lifted his head and peered at her face. "What, love? You okay?"

"Yes. Just please hold me, Draco. And don't let me go."

"I won't," he replied softly, hugging her close as he settled in to sit and hold her for as long as she needed.

.

.

When Blaise and Ginny approached the pergola a while later, Ginny stopped Blaise silently when she noticed the couple on the bench, oblivious to the world. She took his hand and led him quietly away.

Draco and Hermione sat on the bench, wrapped up in each other, until the shadows began to lengthen.


	20. Ch 19: Love in the air

Smut alert. What can I say – they're young and in love and they're gonna do it a lot.

.

.

Chapter 19 – Love in the air.

.

"So you mean to tell me that the Ferret had this all planned months ago?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Crazy, isn't it?"

"And they think it can really work?"

"They are willing to try."

They fell into a comfortable silence and sipped their tea. They were both sitting on Hermione's bed, legs cross and leaning against a pile of pillows.

Ginny suddenly grinned and poked Hermione in the ribs with her elbow. "So you're officially in luurve… is he taking you away for a night of non-stop shagging?"

Hermione shrugged. We're going to the RoR. So basically I have no idea where he's taking me."

Ginny stood. "Well it's getting late so I'll let you get showered and dressed. I'm going to find Blaise."

.

.

He held her hand as he walked past the door a third time. The door swung open and he led her inside.

They were in a large 17th century style bedroom. Wide, open French windows that looked out over a lush tropical garden were framed by long, flowing white curtains. She stepped out onto the large balcony and the warm twilight breeze nudged the curtains and caressed her skin with the gently exotic scent of jasmine and magnolia flowers. She could hear the faint sounds of crickets and night birds and waves against the shore in the distance. The skies above her were unfamiliar, the moonlight combined with candlelight to cast a soft glow on a large, canopy bed draped with white and piled with big, soft pillows. A small table stood next to it and on it a bottle of ruby red wine and two glasses.

"Where are we?" she asked, gazing around her. "It's beautiful."

"My home in the Caribbean. I'm glad you like it. One day I will take you there. I want you to spend the night with me here."

He kicked off his shoes and socks and walked over to the little bedside table. As he busied himself opening the bottle, she kicked off her own sandals and went to stand next to him.

He poured two glasses of the deep ruby wine and handed her one. He swirled the liquid for a moment. "To new beginnings," he said softly. She raised her glass to his and they sipped.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" he asked. "Are you tired?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No, not tired. But you're right. It's been a real roller coaster. Hard to believe it's only been one day since this morning."

He placed the two glasses on the little table and moved to sit in the middle of the big bed. Then he arranged a few pillows in a pile behind him, leaned back against them and patted the bed beside him.

"Come sit by me, Granger."

Once she was comfortably seated next to him, he handed her a glass and reached for his own. For a while they simply sipped and sighed and enjoyed the distant sounds of the ocean; the rich, berry flavours of the wine intoxicating as they went down.

"I had no idea you could play the piano like that," she said suddenly. "I mean, you did tell me, but I watched your face while you played. You were so... beautiful." She laughed as he raised one brow and smirked. "I'm serious," she insisted. "You play with your heart. I never would have believed it."

"I hated the lessons, but music and books were my safe place more than once as a child. I suspect I'm a lot like you in that way."

"Yes. I know what you mean. I never learned to play, but I could lose myself in a piece of music as easily and as often as a book."

He watched the candlelight playing on her skin, dancing in the depths of the wine. They sipped the heady liquid and listened to the sounds of the tropical night. She marveled at how full the night sounded: the insects, the ocean, the breeze in the leaves.

She leaned back against the pillows, sitting shoulder to shoulder with him, rested her glass on her thigh and sighed. "This is lovely. So relaxing. Exactly what I needed. Even the wine is perfect. Thank you."

He leaned in and kissed her temple. "You're very welcome, Princess."

She turned to him and not for the first time thought how beautiful he was. His blonde hair almost luminous in the half light, his hands with their long elegant fingers, strong wrists and forearms.

"A refill?" he offered.

She shook her head. "Not yet, thanks."

He set both glasses down on the little table and turned to her.

"Sure you're not tired?" he asked.

"I'm sure."

"Good," he said softly.

He pulled the large pillows out from behind them and then laid her down next to him. He brushed her hair away from her face and then dropped soft and slow kisses on her forehead, her eyes, her face and her neck before finally kissing her mouth. As they kissed he slowly, deliberately, unbuttoned her shirt, starting at her neck and working his way down, easing the fabric open with each button to expose her skin. When he had pulled the shirt completely open, he placed one hand between her breasts and felt the rapid thud-thud under his palm.

He lifted his head and she looked up at him and he held her eyes for an infinitely long moment. Then he dipped his head and kissed the tops of her breasts above the white bra, slow and tantalizing kisses, while stroking the smooth skin of her belly. She sighed and arched up against him and he slipped the straps from her shoulders and eased the cotton down to expose the hard, pink nipples and when he sucked one into his mouth she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, feeling the warmth spreading from her pelvis in response to his mouth on her.

She was only aware of his tongue and his hands on her skin and his thigh between her legs and she barely heard the muttered 'divesto' and they were naked.

He knelt up and looked down at her as he ran his hands up the length of her thighs to her hips and across her belly. Her head was thrown back, her hair spread out around her like a halo, arms flung above her head, her eyes soft, she was almost purring with contentment. She was breathtaking. His hands slowed and he stared, mesmerized.

After a few moments, she slowly focused on his face.

"Draco? What's wrong?"

He shook his head and slowly stretched out on top of her, leaning on his elbows to take some of his weight off her. He looked into her eyes and then kissed her deeply and slowly. God, he loved the taste of her.

"I want to be inside you when you come this time. I want to be close to you, see your eyes, kiss your mouth, feel your heartbeat."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

"Yes, I want that too."

He entered her slowly, watching her face. They both sighed as his full length slid all the way into her, filling her. Her eyes fluttered closed and she whispered "Yes, like that, so good …"

"Open your eyes, Hermione, look at me," his voice demanding. He began a slow, steady rhythm, pushing into her, then pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in, long deep strokes.

She looked up at him and matched his rhythm, rocking against him, trusting him, giving over to him, loving the way he angled his hips perfectly to create the friction she needed.

"Say it, Hermione," he breathed against her skin.

"I love you Draco," she sighed the words.

"Again. Keep telling me. I want to hear it. Say it." He kissed her mouth, her eyes, her face.

"I love you Draco. I love you. I love you. I love you." she told him what he needed to hear with every thrust of his hips into her. Hearing her say it was a drug he knew he would never grow tired of.

They rode each other towards their climax, watching each other's faces, wanting to see the moment of orgasm. She felt the now familiar tingling, starting at her spine and spreading all over her body. She felt him all over her, under her, inside her. She felt consumed, spinning out of control, plummeting, totally absorbed by him. It was as though there were five of him arousing every part of her. The physical sensations were shattering. She felt panic rise in her chest. "Draco, it's too much.."

"Let me, please Hermione, I love you so much, let me love you with all of me. It's ok, I'm here, my love, you can let go." He kissed her face. "Join me, use yours, use your magic with me. Do this with me, please."

She gazed at him with wide eyes, feeling the power of his magic in and around her, and she took a deep breath and joined him, riding on his magic, projecting her own to him while his body transported her closer and closer to the edge.

He felt her hands on his back, pulling him against her and he watched her face as she came undone under him, throwing her head back, saying his name softly and he felt the sensations of their magic mingling and pulsing and he thought his heart would explode.

She opened her eyes again and looked at him. Incredibly, she was already heading towards another orgasm and as she felt herself getting closer it was as though the entire universe existed only in his eyes and in the magical air around them.

He pumped into her, faster and harder, and as he reached the edge, time slowed and stopped and he looked down at her. She was coming again, her face wild and ecstatic. He could no longer tell where his body ended and hers began. "Oh. Shit. Hermione." His body stiffened and then shuddered as his orgasm ripped through him and he came, spilling into her, tumbling into the abyss, his breathing ragged, magic rushing through both of them, devastating in its power.

They came down together, panting, still rocking gently against each other, awed at what they had shared, kissing and holding each other close.

.

They fell asleep like that, her arms around him, his lips on her neck, her hands in his hair. In the darkness he didn't notice the wetness on her cheeks.

.

As he drifted off, it occurred to him that he had just made love to a witch for the first time in his life.

.

.

In the soft grey light of the following morning, Draco drifted slowly into consciousness. The room was still. He reached for her, but found the bed empty beside him. He opened his eyes to look for her and found her sitting half way down the bed, cross legged, dressed in his shirt, watching him solemnly.

He regarded her for a moment. "Morning," he ventured cautiously. "Sleep well?"

She nodded.

He searched her face. "You okay there, Granger?"

She nodded again, still silently.

He waited. He could practically hear the gears turning in her head.

She watched him.

"Do you want to tell me?" he asked softy.

She shook her head. "No."

She stood suddenly. "I need to go and have a shower and change. Then we have things to do. What's your plan for this week? Will we split the days between lessons and memories?"

He sat up and looked around for his pants. She reached over and found them on the floor and handed them to him.

"I will leave that up to you. Both will be hard work, so we can start with one and switch whenever you like. Or we can focus on just memories for this week. It's entirely up to you." He decided to go along with her business-like mood. She would tell him when she was ready. He stood and pulled on his pants.

She pulled on her own jeans and looked around for her sandals.

"Are you sure you're alright, Granger?" he asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Can I have my shirt back?"

"Oh. Sorry. Sure." She slipped the shirt off her shoulders and handed it to him. As he took the shirt he caught her hand and pulled her closer to him, intending to put his arms around her. His throat contracted as he watched her cross her arms, creating a barrier between them.

He dropped his hands to his sides. "I can see there's something going on in that head, Granger. I'm not going to push you, but was too much too soon? Do you have regrets?"

"No, Draco. No regrets."

"Because I know it's all happened quite fast for you, and using our magic like that, maybe it was too soon so I will understand if you feel -"

She pressed her forefinger to his lips, shutting him up. Then she crossed her arms again.

"I have no regrets, Draco." She searched his eyes for a long moment. "You're right. It happened really fast. A lot has happened in a short time and last night was so intense... but I don't regret any of it. It's just..."

He looked at her warily. "Just what?"

She returned his gaze and spoke softly. "I never knew it could be like that, Draco." She grimaced. "And I never imagined I would ever say something quite so cheesy. But I had no idea how powerful it would be to use our magic while we.. you know.. and I'm still feeling really vulnerable and exposed. And overwhelmed by the intensity of it."

He sighed and stroked her hair away from her face, caressed her neck. "If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one."

"You cried too?" she raised an eyebrow at him skeptically.

"You cried?" he asked her, surprised.

She blushed. "For a moment it was so.. overpowering that it seemed like the only option."

He eyed her hesitantly. "Do you need.. you know... space or something?"

"No, silly. Just know that I'm feeling a bit serious today because my head is trying desperately to catch up with my heart. Which I seem to have given away. So don't read anything into it if I'm not particularly talkative for a while."

She had given him her heart! He could barely conceal his elation.

"Ok, let's get this day started. Let me know when the seriousness is over."

They put on the rest of their clothes and made their way back to the dorms.

.

.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, fresh from her shower and wearing clean clothes, Ginny was sitting on her bed, waiting.

"So. How was your evening?" her green eyes twinkled.

Hermione walked to the window and stood in the morning sunlight, towelling her damp hair. She smiled. "It was amazing."

"I must say I expected you to look a little more starry eyed." Ginny got up and went to stand next to her friend. 'Everything ok?"

Hermione sighed and draped the towel over the sill. "Yes, I think so."

"But..?"

She struggled to find the words for a moment. This feeling of not being able to find the words was so unfamiliar to her.

"Shit, Ginny," she began softly. "He touches me in ways I didn't think were possible. And I'm not talking just physically. And it's all so fast, you know?" she swallowed. "A week ago I didn't even realise I was in love with him and today he owns every part of me." She turned to Ginny. "How can that not be terrifying? I feel like I'm hurtling over a precipice."

"You're a control freak, Mione. That's why he scares you. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

Ginny searched Hermione's face and then took a breath. "Mione, how do you know?"

Hermione frowned, confused. "How do I know what?"

"How do you know for sure that what you feel for him is love and not just lust?"

Hermione began to understand. "We aren't talking about Draco, are we? Does Blaise know?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so. But it's driving me crazy, Mione. What should I do?"

"I'm the last person to ask for that kind of advice. If it hadn't been for you I would still be oblivious to my own feelings. Why are you so indecisive, though? It's not like you."

"I know." Ginny's voice was glum.

Hermione turned to face her friend. "Ginny, it's a simple question: are you in love with Blaise?"

Ginny sighed. "I really think I might be, Mione. And for me it hasn't been sudden. The way he made me feel at school helped me eventually realise that it would never work with Harry. Back then it was just teen lust, I know. But gods, I lost count of the number of times he featured in my fantasies." She grinned suddenly and continued confidentially "One time I looked across the Study Hall during study period and he was looking at me and he was sooo hot. I lost half an hour that afternoon." She sobered. "But now…" She threw her hands up in frustration, then dropped them to her sides and sighed, defeated. "It's hopeless Mione. I think I might love him."

"Then you should tell him. Trust me on that, Red."

They swung around to the door, startled. He was leaning casually against the doorframe, his arms crossed.

"Draco! How long have you been there?!" Damn him and his cat-like stealth!

"Long enough." He walked over to them and looked at Ginny, who was blushing deeply. "If you love him, tell him."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way? He was the one who suggested that we just have fun." Her green eyes were wide with uncertainty.

"Zabini is crazy about you, Red. A blind man can see that. I have no idea why you two are still hiding from each other. Just tell him. Unless you want me to pass him a note?" he smirked.

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she took one step towards him and grabbed the neck of his shirt, startling him. He felt the air around him crackle and his fine hair ruffled in the static she had created. "If you say one word to him, Ferret, I will hurt you!" she hissed.

He swallowed. "Okay, okay," he said hastily. "Take it easy."

She threw him a contemptuous look and with a toss of her head, she left, muttering something that sounded distinctly like "Git!"

He ran his hands through his hair and went to stand beside Hermione as she looked out of the window. His hair was damp and he smelled fresh and clean and faintly like green apples and some sort of spice.

"Wow. Remind me never to cross her," he said with equal parts amusement and awe.

"Did you hear all of that?" she asked him.

He nodded, unrepentant. "Yes. Is she right? I scare you?" He wanted to touch her. Instead he dug his hands into his pockets. He wanted this to be a rational conversation.

She looked away, turning her gaze out into the gardens. She nodded. "You terrify me, Draco."

He waited and watched her profile as she got her thoughts in order.

"I have always been in charge of my life," she began. "I have never lived by default, or in response to any situation. But then you pop back into my life and you're completely changed." She chanced a quick glance at him and then turned her gaze back to the grounds.

"Suddenly you're the kind of man I can see myself with. And all of a sudden my body responds to you of its own accord; my emotions are.. " she searched for the words and then huffed in frustration. "..all over the place. I can't even find words! Literally overnight my carefully planned future doesn't make sense unless you're part of it." She finally turned to look at him accusingly. "I went from zero to all the way so fast that I barely knew what was happening. You've turned my life upside down and there's nothing I can do about it."

He couldn't resist any more. He pulled her into his arms and held her, gentle and comforting. She rested her cheek on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

She sighed. "You probably think I'm being silly and girly and pathetic."

"No. I'm as controlling as you are; I know how vulnerable it feels when someone else has power over you." He released her and ran his hands down her arms and took her hands. "Do you realise that you have the same power over me? It doesn't scare me anymore because I've had time to get used to it. But I never ever thought I would actually be with you, so I resigned myself to spending the rest of my life roaming the earth like some sad and tragic storybook character, having these feelings for someone who hated me. For good reason. That was pretty scary too."

He lifted her chin with his forefinger and looked into her eyes.

"I can't promise that I will never hurt you, Granger. There are parts of me that are broken and jagged and sometimes they break loose and cause damage. But I swear to you that I will never hurt you on purpose. I will never use that power you've given me to hurt you." He dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead and looked at her seriously. "But just so you know, if you tell me now that you don't want to be with me, I will have to kill you."

She burst out laughing and he saw the tension lift.

He put his hands on her shoulders and dipped his chin so that he looked directly into her eyes. "Breakfast is here. You ready for today, Granger?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Let's go."

.

"I was thinking that the RoR would be perfect for our purposes. What do you say?"

"Good idea. Ask for it to be your childhood home. Do you want me to give you the room to yourself?"

"No. I was thinking that if you were to ask me questions about my life, childhood, my parents' lives, then that would help me to recall things and stay on track."

"Ok, then. Sounds like a plan. How come you never fly?" he asked.

"What?" She was confused at the sudden change of direction.

"How come you don't fly?" he repeated patiently. "You hardly ever have since first year. Why is that?"

"I am Muggle born, Draco. Hurtling through the air on a stick was something completely alien to me. I never enjoyed it."

"I know. Will you fly with me one day?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Scaredy cat."

She frowned. He was so manipulative.

He smiled to himself. She was so predictable.

"I promise to stay low and to make no sudden moves. You can sit on my broom and hold on to me. I want to fly with you. Say yes."

"I'll think about it."

"Fly with me."

"Maybe."

"Say yes."

"Oh Godric's socks Malfoy! Alright, I'll bloody fly with you!"

He grinned. "Let's eat."

.

.

The four of them helped themselves to fruit, muffins, cheese, and sat on the large lumpy couches, chatting and laughing comfortably. The mood between Blaise and Ginny was light and relaxed. Ginny was obviously biding her time. Or had chickened out. Same thing. When she and Blaise left to get their day started, Draco took Hermione's plate from her hand and placed it on the coffee table.

"So are we still feeling serious, Granger?"

"A little, Malfoy. Why do you ask?"

"I really want to kiss you."

"Being serious does not in any way preclude kissing." She smiled at him. "Especially it does not preclude serious kissing. And sometimes serious kisses are the best -"

He kissed her. Softly. At first. When she sighed and leaned in to him he angled his head and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He tasted clean and minty and she felt her stomach flip over with immediate desire. God. How was he able to undo her so easily and so quickly?

He pulled away and eyed her solemnly. "Have I mentioned today that I am in love with you? Is that allowed while we're feeling serious? It's just that it seems to be going around today so I thought I would put it out there before we get started with our day.'

"It's allowed. Definitely. Always."

"It's also acceptable coming from you. Just saying."

"Well, that's good to know," she teased.

He pushed her down and lay on top of her, pinning her down, and began to tickle her. She squealed and tried to wriggle out from under him, shrieking loudly. "Stop! Stop Draco!"

"Say it."

"Stop first!" she was laughing loudly, frantically trying to push him off.

"Say it, Granger."

"Alright! I love you! Stop!"

He stopped, laughing and out of breath. "That's better. Although it would be nice if I didn't have to tickle it out of you, you know. Now... say it. With feeling."

She looked up at him, drowning in the intense grey of his eyes and told him in an exaggeratedly theatrical voice. "Draco Malfoy, I am so in love with you that I have no idea how I'm going to get anything done today. My head is full of you and I want you so badly right now, I can't see straight." She grinned. "There. Is that better?"

He smirked. "Much better." He nipped the soft skin behind her ear. "Did you mention that you want me right now?"

"No, I think you must have misheard."

He rubbed his pelvis against hers. "Are you sure? I could have sworn you did."

"I don't recall that, Sir."

He reached between them and slid his hand up her top and teased her nipple through the sheer cotton bra. "Ok, my mistake then," he said. The nipple hardened immediately and she drew a sharp breath.

"Do you want to change your answer, Granger?" he asked softly. He rolled the nub between his fingers and squeezed.

"No, I'm quite sure. Thank you." she managed to say.

"Alright." He lifted her shirt up, pulled the cotton out of his way, dropped his head to the hard nipple and sucked it into his mouth. He smiled as she arched her back and bucked her hips against him. As he nuzzled and suckled, he slid his hand up her skirt and moved her panties aside. He moaned when he felt how wet she was already.

"It's a great pity, really," he whispered, "because I would love to take you to my bedroom. If only you wanted me right now I would slide my fingers into your wet pussy, like this. Are you a hundred percent sure, Granger?"

She began to pant.

"If you wanted me we could play a while. I could make your body sing. You know I could."

He rolled off of her and sat up. "But I will respect your wishes. Let's get to the RoR."

She stood, grabbed his hand and led him to his bedroom. For once she remembered to cast a silencing charm as the door closed, although there was no real point this time.

They undressed frantically, leaving a trail of clothes on the floor. He pulled her onto the bed with him and rolled her onto her back. "So you don't want me, huh? We'll see."

He knelt between her knees and spread her legs. He plunged two fingers into her wetness. "Sure?" he asked. As he pumped into her, he bent his head and gently sucked her clit. She cried out and took hold of his head, holding him against her. He kept up a steady pace, loving her taste and the way her hips moved with him and just as he felt her thighs quivering, he lifted his head and looked down at her.

"Do you want me yet, Granger?"

"Yes." She tried to pull his head back down.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that. Did you say you want me after all?"

"Yes Draco."

"So say it, Granger." His voice unrelenting.

"I want you Draco. I want you. I want you. Now."

He lay next to her and pulled her on top of him. "So take it. Take what you want."

She straddled him.

"Face the other way," he instructed. She hesitated. "Do it, Granger."

She turned around and sat back down onto him, feeling clumsy and awkward, but then she felt his hands moving gently along her spine and she rubbed her wetness along his cock, feeling his hardness against her pussy. He gripped her hips and raised her up enough to position himself at her entrance.

"Now fuck me, Granger. Focus only on what you want, and take it. Use me. Take your control back." He ran his hands up and down her back, across her hips, her waist, kneading her buttocks.

She sank down onto him, feeling the full hard length of him deep inside her, rolling her hips, riding him. She felt him bury one hand in her hair and tug gently. She started rubbing her clit with one hand and running her fingers up and down his cock as it slipped in and out of her.

"Yes, fuck me, Hermione, use me to feel good, take what you want. It's yours. You're in charge."

She bucked and bounced faster and harder, slamming down onto him, then she leaned forward and put her hands on the bed between his knees. He growled at the sight of his cock ramming into her.

"Yes, like that. That's good. Oh, fuck yes." His voice was rough.

She pounded onto him, whimpering, one hand rubbing her clit frantically, focused only on her own body and his voice… "Fuck me, Hermione. Fuck me."

She sat upright and brought her hands up to her breasts and teased herself, pinching her nipples. "Use your magic on me, Draco. Make me come." Her body undulated sinuously as she rode him, grinding against him, touching her body, loving the feeling of him deep inside her. She closed her eyes and let her head drop back, concentrating only on the sensations in her own body.

She felt his magic on her clit, tingling, his cock hard and deep as she impaled herself on him and she started to spiral out of control. "Oh god yes, yes yes fuck yes"

He felt his own control slip and pumped up into her faster and harder. She rode him roughly, frantically, rushing towards her orgasm, crying out as she felt his magic spread from her core to her breasts, and when she went rigid and he felt her walls clench around him he grabbed her by the hips and slammed her down onto him as he bucked up into her and she came, shuddering, crying and moaning incoherently. He followed soon after, his face a grimace, his fingers gripping her hips hard enough to bruise.

They slowed gradually, and she slid off of him and lay next to him.

He rolled on top of her and kissed her face. Then he stopped. Her cheeks were wet.

"Did I hurt you, Granger?" he asked her with alarm.

"No, you didn't. I can't seem to keep them in, though. They seem to be linked to my heart in some way."

He kissed her eyes.

"Sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." She reached up and kissed him.

They lay like that for a while, enjoying the closeness of each other's bodies, neither willing to end their unplanned break and get the day started.

.

Eventually they moved, stretching, reluctantly getting up to face the day.

"Let's go. Try and keep your hands to yourself for the rest of the day, Granger, we have a lot to get done."


	21. Ch 20: More than one Big Reveal

Draco finds out a few things about Hermione. Hermione finds out a few things about Draco, and about things she thought she knew – and about herself.

.

.

Chapter 20: More than one Big Reveal

.

.

Hermione concentrated as she walked by the door for the third time. She walked in as the door opened, and Draco followed.

Hermione caught her breath as she looked around. "This was my bedroom at home when I was a little girl."

It was a sunny, happy room. The sun poured in through the window which looked out on the garden below. The windows were framed by white curtains with yellow stripes. A tiny crystal sun catcher hung against the window, throwing little rainbows around the room and onto the small bed, creating a gentle fantasy landscape on the soft yellow duvet scattered with tiny white daisies. A low bench stood against the wall just beneath the window. Draco smiled at the sight of the little white bedside table piled high with story books.

"It's exactly the way I would have pictured it," he said.

She sat on the little bed and he sat on the bench. Her eyes softened as the memories flooded back.

"What do you know about your grandparents, Granger?"

And so they began.

.

.

"... nurse and he was a soldier. He'd been injured and when he regained consciousness she was wiping his face..."

"... came to England just after my dad was born. I've seen pictures, he was really cute.."

"... left France after my grandfather passed away. She raised my mum alone..."

"... met at university... "

"... work on people's teeth. Don't laugh, it's a normal Muggle thing..."

"... married after graduation and spent the next few years building a practice..."

"... I was their first grandchild. Dad and Grandad got roaring drunk..."

"... never got sick, no normal childhood illnesses. It makes sense in hindsight, but at the time..."

.

He listened while she spoke, guiding her through her family stories, enjoying her enjoyment. He discovered that she had first displayed signs of magical ability when she was three years old. She had wanted her mum to read to her but her mum had been busy and told her to wait until after dinner. In a fit of temper the little Hermione had shattered all the light bulbs in the house simultaneously. Her parents had been frightened. They had debated taking her to a doctor, but, realising how it would sound, they eventually settled on teaching her to read. By age four she was able to read for herself. Books became her refuge in the years that followed, as her friends gradually realised that she was not like them and she began to spend more and more time alone with her books.

.

They stopped for lunch and then continued. This time he sat on the bed and she sat at the window.

.

When her Hogwarts letter had arrived, the Grangers had been shocked and skeptical. Then relief had set in. Their daughter wasn't ill. She was just a witch. True to form, they had gone out and bought as many books on the subject as they could find.

If her parents had been relieved, Hermione had been much more so. She had begun to think that she was insane. She had withdrawn completely from her friends, convinced that they were right - there was something wrong with her. The lightbulbs. Wristwatches that would never work. Pages that would turn by themselves when she was really engrossed in a book. Television programs that would go fuzzy when she walked close by the set. She wasn't normal.

As Draco watched the emotions play on her face as she spoke, he realised that the little girl Hermione had been very lonely. Until she got to Hogwarts. He understood why she had been so determined to prove herself at school. And why his taunts had been so painful for her.

Eventually they stopped. Draco stood and stretched. He walked over to her and pulled her onto her feet.

"Enough for today, Granger?"

She nodded and smiled up at him. "Yes. We did good today, I think. Thank you for helping me. You must have been bored."

"No I wasn't. I liked getting a peek into your life." He reached behind her head and loosened her plait so that her hair fell loose around her shoulders. "Believe it or not, little girl Hermione had a lot in common with little boy Draco. We could have been good friends if I hadn't been such a prat."

She shook her head. "That would have been a very great pity."

He raised an eyebrow. "It would?"

"Yes. If we had been close friends since childhood, then it would be very weird right now for me to do this." She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He sighed and held her tightly to him. "I take it back then. I'm very glad I was a prat as a boy." He took a deep breath, the smell of her hair and her skin intoxicating. "It's a great relief that there's no weirdness when we do this." He rested his forehead against hers and for a few moments they simply stood there, swaying gently, as though to music only they could hear.

She pulled away so that she could see his eyes. "Draco, can I ask you something?"

He frowned. Questions that needed permission were seldom comfortable to answer. He nodded cautiously.

"You told me that you have loved me for years. Is that true?"

He nodded again.

"How many years? When did you know?" She had reviewed their history in her mind, and his behavior towards her all the way through school made it hard for her to believe him.

He moved away from her and sat on the little bed. "Well I can't pinpoint the exact moment," he said with a deceptively casual shrug. "Why do you want to know?"

"It's just that I've searched my memory and I honestly can't think of a single time you even seemed to like me, let alone love me."

He sighed and leaned back on his hands. "Really, Granger? Not a single time?"

She thought hard. "No," she said finally. "Not a single time."

"Well, I am very good at masking my feelings, so I don't blame you for not noticing. And we never really moved in the same circles."

She was insistent. "But how long, Draco?" She sat next to him on the little bed.

He sighed mentally. She wasn't going to let it go.

"Since before I even knew what it was, Granger." He lay back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "In retrospect, it started some time during first year, I think."

She stared at him, her eyes wide with disbelief. "First _year_?"

He crossed his arms behind his head to form a sort of pillow. "I know. Hard to believe, right? To be honest, though, it took a couple of years even for me to recognise it for what it was. I mean, I had the jealousy and the house rivalry thing to deal with at first. For a while, I told myself I was secretly defying my father when I helped you."

She frowned. "When you helped me? And when did you ever help me?"

He turned his head and regarded her seriously. "Really? Do you mean to say that you never, even for a moment, wondered who put that page about the basilisk in your book bag in second year? Or did you just never put two and two together?"

Her voice was so low he almost didn't hear her. "That was you?" Her mind whirled. Images of his face, the curl of his upper lip as he insulted her, the disdain in his voice. His eyes as he wounded her with his words: filthy little mudblood… images that conflicted with this new image of him furtively slipping the torn page into her bag, to be found by her later that day. And then, as though a fog was lifting, the fleeting almost-memory of watching him tear a page from a book in Flourish & Blotts before the start of term, and stuffing it into his pocket, and her conviction that anyone who defaced a book was a barbarian beyond description.

"So long ago," she whispered. Was it really possible that she had so profoundly misjudged him for half her life? "How many other times, Draco?"

"A few. In third year I confessed to Dumbledore that I never meant for Buckbeak to die. In that conversation I persuaded him to make an exception to the rule and allow you to use the time turner to make things right. Dumbledore knew how I felt about you before I did."

He smiled at her shocked expression. "Yes, third year," he continued. "An eventful year for me, on the whole." He returned his gaze casually to the ceiling. "It was the year I first masturbated with you in my head."

She blushed and then laughed ruefully. "And then I went and punched you on the nose, and that was the end of that, I'm sure."

"No, it was actually the other way around."

"What? What do you mean?"

"The day you punched me… that evening …" he hesitated. He hated that sex and violence had been so interlinked in his mind back then. He was suddenly reluctant to expand.

"Go on," she insisted, "That evening… what happened?"

"I was lying in my bed. I was absolutely furious at you for humiliating me in front of my friends. I started to fantasise about how I would get you back." His voice dropped so that she had to lean towards his to hear him. He closed his eyes before he continued. "I imagined finding you in the bathroom. Pinning your hands behind your back and shoving you up against the cold tiles. Whispering in your ear that if you ever dared to touch me again I would kill you. I wanted to imagine how I would make you cry and beg me to let you go." He swallowed. "I don't want to carry on."

"Please tell me, Draco," she said gently. "I really want to know. I need to understand the Draco I didn't know existed."

His silence dragged on and she was about to tell him that it was alright, she didn't need to know, when he continued.

"When I imagined being so close to you, putting my mouth to your ear, my body just took over. Instead of the scene I had planned, it changed into an image of me holding your wrists so that you couldn't fight me off, lifting your skirt and shoving my hand down the front of your knickers and making you come despite yourself. To this day I can remember the image of your face as you came saying "Please, Draco." I jerked off with that image in my head. It was the most powerful orgasm I had ever had. Later when I was falling asleep I realised that it was because in my fantasy you weren't begging me to let you go out of fear. You were begging me to touch you and you had said my name. For a long time after that, every time I jerked off, and believe me when I tell you that teenage wizards masturbate a lot, I had you in my head."

"By fourth year I had kind of figured out how I felt, but it hardly ever felt good. It nearly drove me wild. I loved you because I couldn't not, and I hated you because you so obviously despised me and it could never be and I was doomed, and then I loved you again. I hated you because I loved you. Sometimes I loved you and hated you simultaneously." He sighed deeply. She took his hand and he linked his fingers with hers.

After a few moments he continued. "What else happened that year?" he mused to himself. "Let's see… Well, I had never wanted to actually kill anyone as much as I wanted to kill Krum." He glanced at her and caught her look of incredulity. "I was so jealous of him I could taste it like bile in my mouth. I had never really believed you would end up with the Weasel, but Krum.. he was different. I could see you were attracted to him. I wanted him dead so badly." He paused and smiled at the sound of her chortling softly. "He is actually quite an intelligent bloke, but a few well timed confunduses and he was a stuttering fool every time he was around you."

She gasped. "You were the reason he couldn't talk to me? How could you do that, Malfoy?" she poked him playfully in the ribs and he smirked.

"I knew you could never be serious about any wizard who couldn't match that giant brain of yours."

She was having a hard time reconciling this new information with the Malfoy she had so firmly believed she knew all those years. She felt that she needed to sit in a quiet place and re-evaluate her whole life.

His voice became quiet again. "Fifth year was the start of a dark time for me. I had to find all sorts of ways to stop that psycho Umbridge from finding you and Potthead and stopping the DA, and do it without letting anyone know. The only way I could think of was to join the Inquisitorial Squad and do it from the inside. They were all brutish idiots - easy to misdirect."

"Draco," her voice was hushed, "that was so dangerous. If they had found out... If your father had found out…."

"I know," he interrupted her. "But by then I didn't have a choice. I was in love with you and I couldn't lie to myself about it any more. I knew it could never happen for us - you hated me apart from anything else -but I wanted to protect you. And I fucking hated that a lot of the time the only way I could do that was by helping Potter."

He grinned suddenly. "That ridiculous SPEW of yours," he chuckled. "You were such a crusader and god how I loved that about you." He turned to her. "You have no idea how much courage I found just by watching you persevere with that in the face of all the ridicule and scoffing. You just didn't care because you knew you were right."

She was subdued. She placed her fingers on his chest, where she knew there were silvery scars from Harry's curse. "Sixth year," she prompted in a whisper.

He was quiet for a while. "Yes, sixth year." He placed his hand over hers. "The year my life turned to shit."

She swallowed. Now that she had an idea of who he had really been all those years, other things started to fall into place fast. "You looked so ill that year because you resisted the promise you made to kill Dumbledore."

He nodded. "Fuck it, Granger, I worked so hard to appear to be trying to succeed and at the same time praying that you would realise the truth and find a way to stop me. I kept giving Potter tiny clues and he kept trying to convince you but you just wouldn't believe him."

"But I suppose good things come out of bad things. When Aunt Bella used the cruciatus on you…. " his voice faltered, as though the memory was still fresh and painful, ".. when I watched her torture you… my hate for her was the trigger that led me to realise that I had the talent for kinesis. My hatred festered in my mind until it literally consumed me."

She watched his face, hearing the change in his voice, and she shivered.

"Finally a few days later I was alone in my room and I imagined using the curse on her. I imagined her pain, how good it would feel to make her scream in agony the way she had made you scream… and the next thing, I heard her scream. She was in the library with my father but I could hear her scream and scream, it echoed through the manor. I ran into the library and saw her lying on the floor and my father leaning over her. They tried to trace the spell but couldn't. Even then I didn't realise that it had been me. I realised it soon, though, the very next time I remembered your eyes while you screamed and I again imagined cursing her. And heard her scream once again.

"Back then I wasn't in control of it, though, and I didn't want to always use it out of hate. When I tried to do it on purpose it was hard. It took a long time, and I had nobody to teach me, it was all trial and error."

She was still for a long time. All those years. He had loved her all those years. She had been so wrong.

He tugged her sleeve playfully. "Hey, earth to Granger!"

She jerked and looked at him solemnly.

He patted her arm, "No, don't look so glum, love. It's all in the past and look how it turned out. It's all good. Smile for me."

.

She leaned into him with a sigh, and he pulled her closer. When she opened her eyes, the room around them had changed. She looked around, surprised. Her childhood bedroom was gone, replaced by a sophisticated room decorated predominantly in varying shades of cloud grey, from deep and stormy to pale and ethereal, accented with glints of antique silver and hits of soft white.

"Where are we now?" she asked.

"My bedroom. This is my bed," he said.

She seemed shocked. "What? Not black or green?!" The room was moody and beautiful, dominated by a large canopy bed draped with soft muslins in grey and white. "This room is .. it's... beautiful!"

He sighed. "Malfoys have taste, Granger. Why must you stereotype me so? Now lie down if you please."

She complied as he pushed her gently down onto the large bed. She scooted back until she lay with her head on one of the pillows, smiling cheekily at him.

"Are you tired, Malfoy?" she teased.

He crawled over to her and stretched out on top of her, smirking as she purred and slipped her arms around him.

"No, Granger, I'm not at all tired. Especially when you rub against me like that." He nuzzled her neck, enjoying the warmth and softness.

Draco suddenly lifted his head and grinned down at her. "I don't know why witches have a problem with being used. This morning was so hot. You can use me all you like. Anywhere, any time."

"Anywhere? Any time? Are you sure?" she smirked.

He nodded. "Yes, I want you to. In the middle of the night or in the middle of a restaurant. My body is yours to use as and when you want it. I like being used by you."

"Well I'm very glad to hear that. There are a few places I would like to use your body." She grinned up at him.

He looked delighted. "Where?"

She pondered for a moment. "In the Restricted Section, obviously. In the Great Hall. The Book Shoppe in Hogsmeade. And in a recent development… on a broom while flying."

His grin broadened. "That can most definitely be arranged at very short notice."

"Your turn."

He thought for a moment. "Middle of a Quidditch field during a match. To deafening applause, it goes without saying. Middle of the Potions Lab, during class. Hogwarts Express in a full compartment."

She stared at him in mock horror. "You're a closet exhibitionist!" Then she looked closer. "You're serious? You'd like to have sex for an audience?"

"I'd love to. I know it won't happen, but that doesn't stop me thinking about it. I imagine you, spread-eagled on the field, everyone getting turned on watching me kiss and lick every part of you, then they all start to touch each other while I ram my cock into you…a massive orgy with us in the middle."

She swallowed. "And in Potions Class?"

"The students are working on their potions and you come over and stand in front of me. You unzip my pants and climb onto my lap and ride me, the students all stop what they are doing and suddenly they are all making themselves come while they watch us."

Her breathing was shallow. "Hogwarts Express?" she asked faintly.

"Ah yes, my favourite for years. We are in a full compartment, we go into the tunnel and when we come out into daylight, you are on your knees between my legs, sucking me off, and then -" he broke off.

"Then….?"

"I can't tell you."

She stared. "You can tell me about a mass orgy fantasy but this you can't tell me? Seriously?"

"You might not like it."

"Tell me anyway. I will be the judge of what I like."

He looked at her cautiously. "And you will remember that it's just a fantasy and that the wizarding world has different views on.. certain things…. than you're probably used to?"

"Tell me."

"So the train comes out of the tunnel and you are sucking my cock. Your hands are on the insides of my thighs and you're holding my legs open. I look down at your face and see my cock sliding into your mouth while you look into my eyes. Fuck, it's the most erotic image, even now." He watched her face as he continued. "Then one of the wizards in the compartment with us gets onto his knees behind you and drops his pants and starts to fuck you. Every time he shoves into you he pushes you against me and my cock slides deep into your mouth. The others in the compartment watch us. All three of us come hard and loud."

She inhaled sharply. He watched and waited.

"Who is he, Draco?"

"No, Granger."

"Who?" She arched her body up against him, rubbing her breasts against his chest. He gazed intently at her. Was she aroused? This was an extremely unexpected but interesting development.

"Who, Draco? Who fucks me while I suck you off?" Her hands slipped down his back to pull him against her as she pushed her hips up against him.

He looked into her face and felt himself harden as he saw her eyes glazed with lust. "Sometimes it's Nott. Sometimes it's Zabini. Once it was both."

Silence.

"It's just a fantasy, Granger."

"Would you make that one a reality if you got the chance?"

Another silence. His breath caught in his chest as she moaned and rolled her hips against his hardness.

He dipped his head and spoke softly into her ear. "Yes. If you were ok with it I would love to make that one real." He rubbed against her, causing her to arch against him with a tiny whimper.

With a growl deep in his chest, he vanished their clothes and reached between her legs. She was very wet. Merlin, I love that about her, he thought.

"I want you, Malfoy." Her voice was deep and husky.

He couldn't believe it. The idea of a threesome had her panting and wet. The knowledge that she was so aroused by an image that he had harbored for years made his head swim.

He suddenly pushed her onto her back and knelt between her legs, lifted her knees and spread her legs impossibly wide. "I need to fuck you now, Granger, hard."

She moaned, unable to form the words to express her need.

He slammed into her with a roar and she shouted as he plunged into her with enough force to crash the headboard into the wall.

"You want to be fucked by two wizards, Princess? Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you while someone else licks your clit?" the frenzied pumping of his hips punctuated by his rasping grunts.

"Yes yes god Draco fuck.." She clutched at his hips, ramming herself up against him.

He felt his climax building and tried desperately to hold off until she came. "Oh gods Granger, stop!"

She moaned and tried to open her legs wider, clutching at him, digging her nails into his back, grinding her clit against his pubic bone frantically, feeling herself approach the edge.

With a supreme effort he managed a small amount of control. He stopped, panting, and then once he had himself under control again, he pulled out, turned her on her side and entered her from behind. Then he rolled onto his back, taking her with him, her back against his chest, her head on his shoulder. He spread her legs, reached up and cupped her breasts.

"Close your eyes, Granger. Now just feel. Can you feel me? Open your legs wider for me. Can you feel me fucking you?" His movements slowed, his strokes became deep and controlled.

"Yes, Draco, yes yes.."

He whispered into her ear. "Would it feel good if Blaise joined us, baby? Would you like that?"

She didn't respond and he gently pinched her nipples. "Can you feel him sucking your nipples, Granger? Does it feel good to have your tits in his mouth while my cock is in your pussy?"

She whimpered, thrashing her head from side to side, and he felt her thighs begin to quiver. He battled to control himself from exploding into her.

"Feel him sucking your tits while I fuck you. Does it feel good? Does his tongue feel good on you? Do you want him to suck your clit now?"

He placed one hand flat on her lower belly and reached down to draw fast hard circles around her clit with the other. She brought her hands up to touch her breasts and pinch her nipples. She was frantic, pushing back against his cock, but also desperately needing to grind up against his hand. Her breathing was harsh and fast as she allowed her head to fill up with the images he was creating of he and Blaise both fucking, sucking, touching her. She tried to hold her orgasm back, she didn't want this to end.

His voice was rough in her ear. "Does it feel good when he sucks your clit, Granger? Can you feel it? Can you feel how hard my cock is inside you while Blaise eats you? Will you come for us now?" He tightened his arms around her, holding her against him when he felt her begin to pulse around him.

She gasped, took a huge shuddering breath and his name echoed in the room as fireworks exploded behind her eyes, her orgasm ripping through her in waves that rolled on and on.

When he heard her come so hard that she actually yelled his name he could hold back no longer and he rolled them onto their sides and fucked her hard and fast until he joined her, erupting into her, his shouts adding to hers.

As they slowly descended, they nestled against each other, moaning, panting, stunned at the ferocity of their coupling.

.

Eventually they stretched out and lay side by side.

"Fuck," Draco said softly. He turned his head to look at her.

She met his eyes anxiously. "Draco, you know I don't really want Blaise, right?"

He reached for her hand and with an effort brought it to his lips. "Relax, my love. I know how fantasies work. And I was the one who brought him in, not you."

They lay there, holding hands, until their breathing returned to normal. Draco turned to face her.

"You keep surprising me. Bloody hell, Granger, you really almost killed me that time! I had no idea that you fantasise about threesomes."

"Well, it's not really something I have ever shared. And I always felt a bit guilty about it. I had no idea that it could be so powerful. A fantasy, I mean."

He watched her. "Would you like to try it for real one day?"

She turned to him and looked at him in silence for a while.

"Would you hate me if I said yes?"

"No. Are you saying yes?"

Silence.

"Granger? Do you want to try it?"

"Have you?"

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes."

"It would depend on who the other person was."

"Would you like it to be Zabini?" The possibilities were tantalising.

"I would never do that to Ginny," she said firmly.

He smirked. "You might be shocked to hear that Blaise has already asked me how you feel about it. He and Ginny have been acting out their fantasies. She likes the idea as much as he does."

She stared at him, speechless.

"Now that you know Ginny likes the idea, does that make it easier for you?"

More silence. Merlin, it's like pulling teeth, he thought.

"Granger? Does it?"

"Yes," she whispered, quickly squeezing her eyes shut and hiding her face against his chest. "Do you mind, Draco?"

He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I just found out that the witch I'm in love with not only shares my favourite fantasy but wants to act it out with me. Just thinking about that made me come so hard that I can't feel my legs. I think it's safe to say that I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" she asked. She had never even thought about actually acting out a threesome. Would he be jealous if she liked what the other man was doing to her? Would it be weird afterwards?

"I love you, Hermione. And I trust you. Even when I hated you I knew you could be trusted. And I am not the type to get jealous about sex games. Neither is Blaise. We know how to separate sex from love. If you fell in love with him, I would have a problem with that. But if having two wizards will give you pleasure, then I want you to experience that."

He sighed deeply, savouring the heaviness of his limbs. "Do you think you might fall in love with him?" he asked.

She heard the tease in his voice and considered for a moment.

"Well I don't think so," she said thoughtfully. "Mind you, he is very good looking, you know, and Ginny says he is exceptionally good in bed. So who knows what might happen?"

"You are very lucky that I can't move yet, Granger, or else I would have to tickle you again."

She sobered. "I can't fall in love with him, Malfoy. I am already in love. And I have always been able to differentiate between sex and love."

They lay curled up against each other for a while.

.

,

"What would you like to do this evening? Go out? Stay in?" he asked. They were ready to head back to the dorm.

"Stay in. I want a nice quiet evening."

"We stay in then. I can't promise it will be quiet, though."

She smirked at him. "And you call me a pervert!"

"I will have you know, miss, that I meant that Red is probably dying to tell you all the sordid details of her latest encounter with Zabini. What did you think I meant?"

She laughed. "Alright, maybe I am a pervert then."

He dipped his head and left a trail of kisses down her neck and then nuzzled her cleavage. She arched her back as he kissed the warm skin between her breasts.

"But after Red has had her turn, I admit that things could get very noisy indeed."

She took his hand. "Let's go. I could do with a firewhiskey."


	22. Ch 21: The shadows deepen

Chapter 21: The shadows deepen.

When they returned to the Common Room, Zabini and Ginny were nowhere to be seen.

While Hermione showered and changed, Draco transformed the area, moving the table and couches to the outside edges of the room, conjuring a large furry rug on the floor in front of the fire.

Feeling certain that the other couple would put in an appearance eventually, he had fetched enough firewhiskey and glasses for all four of them. Tinky obligingly provided a tray of finger snacks, cheeses, fruit and chocolate, which Draco was arranging on the coffee table when Hermione returned.

They settled on the rug side by side. Draco leaned back on the couch, rested his head against the lumpy cushion and stretched his legs out in front of him, balancing his glass on his thigh. Hermione tucked her feet under her, stretched one arm along the couch behind Draco. They both sighed appreciatively as they took the first sip of the whiskey.

"I'm glad we have some time alone," Hermione began, "I wanted a chance to talk to you."

"Yes I know," Draco responded, his eyes were closed as he listened to the soft tinkle of the ice cubes in his glass.

"You know?" she asked, skeptically.

"Yes, I know. You've had the whole threesome thing swirling around your head and you want to know how it works, what the rules are, get all the variables resolved." He opened one eye a crack and peeked at her. "Am I right?"

She frowned. "I am not sure I like that you always know what's going on in my head and I never have any idea of what's going on in yours. It hardly seems fair, really."

He relaxed his head back again and smiled. "I'm a Slytherin, remember? We have years of practice at watching people carefully to figure them out. Knowledge is power."

He lifted his head and took another sip of his whiskey. "So what do you want to know, Granger?"

"In your experience has it ever caused damage to the relationship?"

"The times I have done it I haven't been in a relationship. But other couples have and as far as I can tell, as long as they are all agreed on the boundaries and limits before they start, it's never been a problem afterwards. It's far more common in the Wizarding world than you might think."

"If it's a game, then what are the 'rules'?"

"Well, for a start, nobody has to do anything they don't want to. Ever. And that's for the individual as well as for the couple to decide. Or couples."

She thought about that for a moment.

"And what about threesomes?"

"Again, everybody concerned has to agree. I don't know how it works in the Muggle world, but in the Wizarding world there are no rules except the rules you agree on. It's generally understood, though, that any sexual interaction with a third party must happen with the relevant partner's consent at least, and preferably encouragement. If there's a partner, of course."

She nodded, taking it in. She wondered whether he had learned all of this at the sex school. She wondered what the curriculum would have looked like.

He chuckled. "Having second thoughts? Because it's perfectly fine if you are."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "No, I'm not having second thoughts. It's just that-"

"You want to be able to think it through and predict all likely outcomes and establish a little control over the situation before it presents itself?"

"You're doing it again."

"Sorry," he grinned. He drained his glass and then pulled her to him and kissed her, allowing her to taste the whiskey on his mouth. "Take all the time you need, love. Like I said, nobody has to do anything they don't want to. But it won't be much fun until you are comfortable losing some control. When you are ready, let me know."

"What if I never feel ready?"

"Never feel ready for what, Mione?" Ginny walked in from the direction of the boys dorms. She was dressed in soft green sweats. Her hair was damp and her face looked freshly scrubbed, pink and flushed.

"Where did you come from?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Shower," replied Ginny. She spotted the bottle and glasses and made her way over to the small table. "You guys want the room to yourselves tonight?" she asked, pouring two glasses.

"No. We want you to join us," Hermione grinned as her friend settled down opposite them. "Where's Blaise?"

Ginny pointed in the direction of the boys' rooms. "Showering and changing. We had a long day."

"Yes, I can imagine," Draco teased.

Ginny grinned back at him. "You want details?"

"No!" Hermione said.

"Yes." Draco replied simultaneously.

"I will tell you all about it later, then, Mione."

Draco laughed softly. He was right again.

"So, stop avoiding my question. What's Mione never going to be ready for?"

Draco cleared his throat. "She can tell you herself if she wants to."

"Tell you what, Red?" Blaise appeared. He was dressed in a pair of deep blue sleep pants which rested low on his hips.

As Hermione considered his hard chest and the faint path of dark hairs below his navel that blatantly hinted at what lay below, she blushed scarlet, recalling the images Draco had conjured earlier.

Blaise noticed her discomfort and stopped in the middle of the room, suddenly realising he was half dressed.

"You want me to put more clothes on, Princess?" he asked seriously, glancing at Draco. Draco rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"No, that's alright Blaise. Malfoy and I plan to get naked ourselves a little later on." Her face was flushed but absolutely deadpan.

He stared at her in surprise. Then he nodded thoughtfully. "You are not like I always thought, cara."

"No, I imagine I'm not, Blaise."

"Go and put a shirt on, Zabini, you barbarian," Draco instructed. "You're hurting my eyes."

Blaise returned a minute later, grinning as they teased him, this time fully clothed, and settled behind Ginny, pulling her back against his chest.

They chatted companionably, laughing and catching up on the day. Blaise curled one arm around Ginny's waist and she placed her hand over his and leaned back into him, smelling his skin and his hair, wondering how she had ever thought that a purely physical arrangement with him would be enough for her.

Hermione leaned back against the couch again and Draco ran the tips of his fingers across the back of her neck and shoulders. He watched her talking and laughing, the way she smiled with her eyes, the way she threw her head back slightly when she laughed, the way she leaned forward to make a point. He remembered her face as she came undone under him, the way her mouth formed his name. His breath caught in his chest. I can't believe I finally have this exquisite creature in my arms, he thought. He suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her. She may have been saying something but he didn't care.

She responded immediately, deepening their kiss, Draco caressing her face with his fingertips. She could taste the whiskey on his tongue, combining with the intoxicating and addictive taste that was Draco Malfoy. She felt her nipples harden. Sweet Merlin, she thought. How does he do that!?

"Ahem you two," Ginny teased. "Do you want to get a room?"

"Not necessarily, Red," Draco said softly as he broke away, his eyes dropping to Hermione's chest and he smiled to himself when she blushed self-consciously. He turned back to Blaise. "Another round, I think?"

Blaise leaned over and dutifully refilled glasses, casting a fleeting look first at Draco then at Hermione. His eyes flickered briefly to the front of her shirt. He grinned to himself. Maybe the Princess would like to come out and play one day soon after all. He caught Draco's smirk and knew that his friend had noticed him looking. The grin broadened.

The evening passed enjoyably, the four of them comfortable in each other's company.

Eventually Ginny stretched. "I'm tired," she announced. "I'm going to bed." She kissed Blaise briefly. "Don't be too long." She stood and headed off in the direction of the boys rooms.

Hermione's head was resting on Draco's shoulder. Her eyes were closed, her breathing deep and slow.

They sat quietly for a while, watching the flames.

"I never thought we would end up here." Blaise's voice was low.

Draco nodded. "I know what you mean," he said.

They lapsed back into silence, just listening to the fire and their thoughts.

"Isn't life strange, Drake?" Blaise finally spoke softly. "It's as though everything we have been and done has brought us to this exact moment. Perfect timing. If I had appeared in her life at any other time, it might not have happened like this."

Draco nodded. "Yes. It's a sobering thought, isn't it?"

Blaise grinned suddenly. "So what was that, earlier, Drake? I got the distinct feeling that you two could easily have gone further right here. Have you given any thought to my question?" he teased.

"I would never have thought it, but amazingly, she likes the idea. She's still very cautious, of course. Her muggle upbringing was a lot more conservative than we are used to. But if the fantasy play was anything to go by, the day she is ready for the real thing is going to be the day she finally does kill me."

Blaise chortled softly. "She is really nothing like I thought, then. Well, she must decide when she is ready. Ginny will be very pleased. She is absolutely dying to watch you. The little Weasley thinks you are extremely hot. I think she'd jump at the chance to have you join us."

Draco laughed softly. "Is she worried about what she thinks Granger would say?"

Blaise nodded, also laughing. "Yes. For now she will be content to just watch you, but there will come a day when she will want you both to play with us."

"She's a dirty girl," Draco grinned.

"Yes she is," Blaise agreed. "She is perfect for me." He drained his glass.

Draco nodded. "Are you planning to tell her that you're in love with her?"

Blaise was silent. "Is it that obvious?" he asked finally.

"It is to me. Not to her though."

"We agreed to keep it physical." He swirled the glass, watching the ice cubes slide along the bottom. "Actually it was my idea and she agreed. And it's great just like it is."

He tilted his glass and slipped one of the ice cubes into his mouth, crunched it thoughtfully. "We have dark days ahead, Drake. If I let her into my heart, things could become very complicated." He watched the flames for a few moments. Then he shrugged, a Latin gesture that involved his whole upper body. "And maybe it is already too late for me, but do I have the right to complicate her life also?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend curiously. Sex talk was normal for them. Love - not so much. "You're in a very philosophical mood this evening, Zabini," he noted.

Blaise straightened. "Yes, that's enough of that." He leaned over with the bottle. "One for the road?" Draco held out his glass for a final refill.

"I'm taking Granger flying," Draco announced with a smirk.

Blaise snorted disbelievingly. "The Princess does not fly. Everyone knows that."

"She will fly with me."

Hermione stirred and Draco gently lowered her to lay with her head on his lap, careful not to wake her. She settled with a sigh, wrapping one arm around his thighs.

"You must have bewitched her into it," Blaise grinned. "She seems to have bewitched you too."

"Well, it's a skill missing from her arsenal, but I plan to make it fun, too."

Blaise nodded. "Of course." He kept his eyes on his glass and watched the light play in the golden liquid. His words were thoughtful.

"Drake, I can't help thinking that they can help the cause so much more powerfully from the inside. I mean from _right inside_. Don't you agree?"

Draco nodded slowly. "Yes. You're right." He sighed. "I have wanted to talk to Granger about it for a little while now. But I need to understand my own motives better before I do." He turned his head to Blaise. "They are both so talented they would be powerful shadow fighters. They can help us find him and bring him down. And Granger has the right skillset for the rest. But it's not just that. I can't..." he hesitated.

"Can't what?"

Draco ran his fingers through his hair distractedly. "I can't just leave her behind and go back. You know how long I've wanted her, Zabini. But I never thought it could ever happen for us. And now it has." He drained his glass and set it down beside him. "This is more to me now than just creating the illusion of a recruitment exercise. I need to find a way to be with her. A way that they will believe." He glanced quickly down at Hermione, but she appeared to be asleep, her breathing slow and light. "I can't give her up now. I won't."

Blaise watched him thoughtfully. "I have been thinking the same thing. But I don't need to remind you how dangerous it will be, Drake. For all of us. You care about her that much?"

Draco shrugged. "I love her. It's that simple for me. If we stick to the original plan - assuming they agree to it - and I leave her in England, we will be in danger anyway because she will be in my head constantly. At least if she comes with me I will be better able to protect her." He sighed. "At least that's what I'm telling myself. Maybe I'm just being fucking selfish."

"You are planning to speak about this to her?"

"No, not yet. I don't want her to be distracted right now. We first need to get her parents safe. She might say no. She might not be willing to take the risk. I can't ask her to make such a decision until her mind is at ease about her parents."

"Well if you come up with something, I would be interested to hear it. If it's feasible, I'm in." He sighed and stretched his legs. "But right now I have a very beautiful witch waiting for me in my bed and I am not stupid enough to keep her waiting much longer. So now I go." He stood and left.

Draco watched the last embers dying. Finally he gently shook Hermione. "Come, love. Let's go to bed."

She sat up and he stood, helping her to her feet. He took her hand and led her to her bedroom. They undressed in silence and fell into the bed.

He lay on his back. She curled into him, her head on his shoulder, one leg thrown possessively over his, her hand on his heart, her breathing slow and deep. He had one hand behind his head and the other caressed her shoulder gently.

He slowly floated into sleep.

"Draco?" quietly, as if simply testing to see if he was awake.

"Hermione?" just as softly.

"It's that simple for me too. I will do whatever it takes to stay with you. Find a way."

He put both arms around her and held her tightly. His heart swelled in his chest.

They slept.


	23. Ch 22: Hermione takes flight

Chapter 22 : Hermione takes flight

.

She surfaced slowly. She wasn't sure what had woken her, but it may have had something to do with the warm hand gently rubbing her belly and the warm breath in her ear.

"Good morning, Granger," he murmured, his stubble gently scratching her skin as he nuzzled her. She turned to him languidly, slipping her arms around his neck and arching her body into his. The hand on her stomach moved up to cup her breast. She kissed him, easing her tongue into his mouth, tasting him, feeling the warmth pool in her pelvis as he returned her kiss with a soft moan and rolled onto her.

Then he was gone.

She looked around, confused.

"Up, Granger! We are going flying. You promised. And we need to get going before your crazy friend wakes up and comes bouncing in to the bedroom." He reached for the bed covers and pulled, leaving her naked and exposed. She squealed plaintively and he laughed quietly. "Hurry, lazy bones."

She pulled a corner of the sheet back in a token attempt at modesty and lay back against her pillow for a moment to watch him as he pulled on his jeans and a soft black long sleeve sweat-shirt. She sighed. He was gorgeous. All long limbs and lean muscles. His blonde hair was sleep-mussed and his eyes softly grey. He pulled open the top dresser drawer, pulled out random clothes and tossed them onto the bed.

"Stop eyeing me up so brazenly, wench. Dress," he instructed. "Let's go!"

She groaned and began to pull on her jeans and a pale pink sweater. It would be chilly at this time of the morning.

"Why, Draco? Why so early? We could go out later. After breakfast. It's bad enough that I don't like to fly, but before breakfast in the cold?" she complained, pulling the soft wool over her head.

"I have my reasons," he said, a small smile playing round his lips. Merlin, she was even beautiful when she was scowling and complaining.

She stopped and looked at him, puzzled.

"You agreed to fly with me, Granger," he reminded her. "And I know you don't like it, so I want us to be alone and I want to take it nice and slow to start with. Leave your hair, it's beautiful like that," he said as she pulled it up and away from her face, looking around for something to tie it up with. She let it fall back down. He hummed in approval.

He took her hand and led her quietly from the room.

.

.

They stood on the shore of the lake.

"Ok, now relax. Stand here in front of me. I'm going to sit behind you."

"Why can't I sit behind you?" she asked. She'd seen him fly. He was like a streak of lightning. She had hoped to be able to hold on to him and keep her eyes tight shut.

"Because I need you to lose your fear of flying and that's never going to happen while you cling to me with your eyes closed," he explained.

"I wasn't going to do that," she grumbled under her breath.

He brought the broom up alongside them and he straddled it. She did the same. As it settled up against their backsides, he felt her tense.

"Granger, do you trust me?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Ok, then. Now, the only time you've been on a broom has been when something has been chasing you. But I want to show you why I love to fly. I would love to share that with you. But you won't see it if you are terrified. Will you try to relax, love?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Ok, so hold on here, like this." he adjusted her hands on the broom and then covered her hands with his. "I'm going to literally hold your hands for a bit, so relax. I won't let you fall." He made sure she was snug and comfortable between his arms, tightened their grip on the broom, nudged upwards gently and they lifted slowly. When they were no more than two metres above the ground, he leaned against the broom and she felt it respond, and they moved forward.

They flew unhurriedly out over the water. The air was crisp and fresh, the sun just beginning to rise, painting the horizon in a blaze of pinks, reds and golds. It was spectacular, she admitted to herself.

She felt Draco's face next to hers. "Isn't that amazing?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she agreed.

For a few minutes they simply flew straight out over the lake.

"Let me know when you are comfortable for me to go a bit higher."

She swallowed. "Whenever you're ready is fine, Draco."

He kissed her cheek. He adjusted her hands slightly and leaned against her back, so that they both changed the angle of their bodies over the broom. Then he gave her a reassuring squeeze with his knees, lifted the nose of the broom and suddenly they were soaring. "Keep your eyes open, Granger! Look at the sky!"

She did. She gasped. The sunrise was so beautiful. She looked across the lake and down at the trees of the forest below and to their left, the sunlight sparkling silver and pink off the blue of the water below them.

He levelled out and they flew out over the lake at a fast but steady speed and then he moved his head slightly away from her so that he could see her face. She was captivated, her eyes wide in amazement. Her cheeks were pink in the cold air, her eyes sparkling.

As she looked out over the water, feeling the rush of air on her face, she began to understand why he would love to be up here. There was no sound, no time, no pressure to be or do anything. They were alone with the light and the sky. Absolute freedom. He slowed and hovered for a moment and she gazed at the scene before her, taking it in.

"Oh Draco, it's so beautiful," she breathed.

"I know," he agreed.

When he felt the stiffness ease from her body, he released her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her securely against his chest.

"Okay, your turn," he said. "I'm right here. Fly."

They flew in a wide curve, sometimes low and close to the water, sometimes high enough to see for miles. Every now and then he murmured in her ear and she adjusted her stance or the position of her hands, and he nodded, satisfied. Draco felt her relax, enjoying the silence.

Finally when he felt no tension in her body at all, he placed his hands over hers again and nudged the broom and they made their way slowly towards the shore. "Hold on," he said and he pushed down and tilted slightly. They descended gradually, heading back to where they'd started.

She looked at him, disappointed, as they landed and stepped away from the broom, which hovered obediently close by. "That was awesome! I had no idea!" she exclaimed. "Why did you land so soon?"

"You remember saying that you have a fantasy involving a broom?" his voice was low.

She swallowed nervously. Yes she remembered. But she hadn't really expected to do anything about it. Not yet anyway.

"I thought it would be a good starter fantasy." He took her hands and pulled her gently towards him. "Important to start with an easy one."

She pulled away, alarmed.

"But I can't fly well enough, Draco!"

He pulled her close again. "I know. But I fly pretty good. I can fly for both of us."

She said nothing, just looked anxiously at the broom. It hovered innocently.

"It's alright, we can just fly if you like," he said. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, remember? I meant that. And just having you in the sky with me is already like having a fantasy made real." He smirked. "Admittedly one of my cleaner fantasies," he said.

She was silent and he nuzzled her neck. "It's okay, love, we don't have to."

Silence.

"But if you want to, I promise that it will be safe."

He lifted her chin gently with his index finger and met her serious eyes.

"If you let me fall out of the sky, Ginny will kill you," she warned.

He nodded gravely.

"She'll do it slowly and there will be screaming and noble Malfoy blood will be spilled."

"I have no doubt," he replied. "But it won't come to that." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Let me show you how to make a fantasy real, Granger."

She hesitated for just a moment longer, then "I want to."

He sighed and kissed her and ran his hands up her back, down to her hips, up to her breasts, to her face, making love to her mouth. She felt her stomach flip over with desire and nerves.

He released her and muttered a low _accio_ spell and she was surprised to see a different broom appear obediently. She stared at it. The mid-section had a kind of soft seat, sort of like a spongy muggle saddle.

He reached for the broom. "It's an oversized baby broom. Wizarding children learn to fly on something similar, before they get the coordination and balance to fly an adult broom."

She smiled. "Like training wheels," she said.

He frowned. "Train wheels?"

"Training. When muggle children learn to ride bicycles the bikes have an extra set of wheels to help them stay upright. For much the same reasons," she explained.

"Oh, right," he said, pulling her to him again.

He undressed her slowly, kissing her skin as he exposed it to the cool air, then stood and his clothes joined hers on the grass at their feet.

"If you change your mind I promise to bring you straight back," he said softly.

She nodded and pulled his head down to kiss him, running her fingers through the silky hair and she felt the tingle of his magic on her. He placed one hand on her lower abdomen and she felt the contraceptive charm settle warmly in her belly.

"Hold on to me," he said and he wrapped his arms tightly around her and lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then he straddled the weird saddle broom and placed his hands on it and it lifted and hovered above the ground.

He looked into her eyes as they lifted slowly. "This is about you, Granger. You told me you want to use me on a broom. Now's your chance. It's about what you want, how you want it."

She held him and kissed him and he groaned. "I'm going to have a tough time keeping my hands on the broom," he said. Then laughed. "Relax, I'm joking. I will keep my hands on the broom at all times. Unless you say otherwise."

When they were high above the water, he levelled out and began to fly in a wide slow circle.

"Relax, love. We won't fall, I promise. The broom is designed to stay steady. I'm going to fly in a slow, steady circle. Nothing else."

They kissed with their eyes open, neither wanting to shut out the sight of each other against the wide sky. She felt him throb and arched against him.

She leaned in to him and kissed the soft spot between his collar bones, licking up his neck to his ear as she caressed and then pinched his nipple. He moaned softly. She felt the muscles in his arms tense as he struggled to keep his hands where they were.

"Do wish you could touch me, Draco?" she teased softy, nibbling the soft spot just below his ear.

He nudged his erection against her. "Yes. Do you want me to?"

"No. Keep your hands where they are." She arched her body against his and kissed him.

He groaned. She was going to torture him above the Black Lake. She was wicked. He loved her.

"Will you make sure that I don't fall, Draco?"

He nodded. "Yes. You're safe. Do whatever you want to."

She reached down between them and took his cock into her hand. "Like this you mean?" she asked. She began to stroke him, firmly and steadily. He watched her through hooded lids. She licked her lips and leaned back as far as she dared within the circle of his arms. "Look, Draco."

He could hardly breathe. He looked. "Fuck, Granger, you are going to make me crazy for sure."

She moaned and her head fell back and she used his hardness to tease herself.

"Granger please let me touch you. I swear we are safe," he begged her. "Please."

"No." She looked at him again. "I'm going to lift myself up a bit and you need to keep your hands on this broom."

She held on to him and lifted herself up enough to be able to slide down onto his hardness. They both hummed with pleasure as she lowered herself onto him. His hard length throbbed inside her. She began to ride him slowly, rolling her pelvis against him, looking into his eyes, her nipples grazing his chest, her arms and legs tight around him.

He felt the air rushing past them. Watched her face as she fucked him. Felt her slick wetness. Heard her soft moans.

"It's ok, love. Let go. You're safe. I've got you. Come for me." He watched her face and listened to her fast breaths.

"Yes.. please, Draco.."

A thousand times he had imagined those words and that face and he felt the blood roar through him.

"Remember where you are, Granger. When you come, remember you're in the sky with me."

She kissed him hard, then released him. She pumped her hips frantically, feeling him inside her, spiralling out of control.

"That's right, love, fuck me, come for me.." he urged her on, his voice low.

"Draco Draco Draco I'm going to come I'm oh god I'm.." and he felt her tighten around him.

"Yes, that's my good girl," he said as she fell apart, pulsing, clutching on to him, whispering his name.

He held her close with one arm as she slowed. He pressed his cheek to hers and looked at the sunrise and knew that he would remember this moment for the rest of his life.

He brought them down where they had started. As his feet touched the ground, he dismounted the broom, and put her down gently. He reached for the pile of clothes and lay them on the grass, then transfigured them into a soft blanket.

"Lay down," he said. She sat and then lay back, waiting for him. He lay next to her.

Her face was wet. He stroked her face gently, kissing her. "You ok, Granger?" he asked. He had never been with a witch who cried after sex. He still wasn't sure of the appropriate response.

"I'm fine, Draco." She reached up to him and kissed him. "Now it's your turn to do whatever you want."

He entered her with one swift stroke and almost immediately lost control, pumping into her urgently, hard and fast.

"Yes, like that," she urged him on, wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him plunge deep into her, faster and harder, grunting with every thrust. The forest was silent except for their moans and the sound of flesh slapping flesh as his hips pounded into her. He tried to hold back, wanting her to come again, but his control had been too severely tested on the broom. He had no more control left.

"Fuck fuck fuck Granger I'm going to come.."

"I love you Draco."

His face twisted as he came, his whole body going rigid as he filled her up, crying out into the silence of the forest. He pulsed into her for what seemed to him an eternity, then collapsed onto her, panting, trembling.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him until he could speak.

"Sweet fucking Merlin!" His voice was weak and muffled against her neck. "My head hurts. You are evil."

She giggled.

"I'm serious." He rolled off her. "That was absolutely fucking incredible. I think I had a near death experience."

She giggled harder.

"It's not funny, Granger. Acting out your fantasies is going to be the end of me. I think we need to stick to slow vanilla sex in a bed from now on. And if you could do your best to be boring that would be fine."

She was laughing out loud now. He joined her, somewhat shakily. Eventually she sat up. "It's chilly," she said. "Get up so I can bring our clothes back. Let's go."

.

.

When they walked back in to the common room Ginny was walking from the kitchen back to Blaise's room, a sheet wrapped around her, boob-tube style, a glass of water in her hand. She stopped and stared. "Where have you two been so early?" her voice still hoarse from sleep.

"We went flying," Draco said calmly.

"Oh ok," Ginny nodded.

She was almost back at Blaise's bedroom door when she turned back.

"Wait. What?"

Hermione giggled as Ginny walked back into the room, awake now and incredulous.

"You went what?"

"We had sex while flying," Draco expanded in a matter of fact tone, enjoying Ginny's shocked expression. "Granger can fill you in on all the details in a minute. Meanwhile go and put some clothes on, Red. You know the rules. You can't get naked unless Blaise is around," Draco reminded her, his face serious.

Ginny turned her gaze on Hermione. "You and I need to talk," she said firmly, then disappeared into Blaise's room.

Draco grinned at Hermione as soon as they were alone. "Take pity on her, Granger. She wants details. And just so you know - you might as well, because I plan to tell Blaise. It was too good to not share."

She laughed. "I don't usually share to that extent. Although I might not have an option now that you've given her the headlines. She will probably beat the rest out of me."

.

.

Breakfast had just arrived when Blaise and Ginny emerged from Blaise's bedroom. Ginny marched straight over to Hermione, grabbed her arm and began to pull her towards the kitchen.

"Don't bother to argue. Resistance is futile." The green eyes flashed with determination.

Hermione felt the giggles bubbling to the surface once again. "If I'm not back in five minutes, come and save me, Draco!" she called out as they went.

"Now. Talk. And don't spare the details," Ginny instructed, hands on hips.

"What do you want to know, Gin?"

"You - Hermione Granger - went flying this morning. On a broom. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Gin."

"And, if one Draco Malfoy is to be believed, you had sex in the sky."

"Yes, Gin."

Ginny stared.

"And you're probably not going to tell me anything else, are you?" she looked disappointed.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Just this once," Hermione grinned as Ginny's eyes lit up.

"How exactly did you do it?" she demanded. "I've tried it once and it was god-awfully uncomfortable."

"Draco summoned a broom that he called a baby broom. With what I can only describe as a saddle. I sat facing him with my legs around his waist. We flew above the Black Lake. He removed our clothes. We made love. We landed. We made love again. We came back for breakfast. I think that just about covers it?"

"You sat facing him on a specially adapted baby broom? So did you go flying this morning with the intention of having sex over the lake?!"

"Well I didn't, but it turns out he did. It was a recent fantasy of mine and he wanted me to experience it."

Ginny eyed her friend thoughtfully. "Fantasy, huh? Interesting. Have you done any of his?"

Hermione didn't answer for a moment. "Not yet," she revealed eventually.

"Not yet? Why not? What is it?" Ginny probed. "And remember that you said you would tell me whatever I wanted to know this once. Spill."

"He.. um... he wants us to... " She hesitated. This was more sharing than she was used to. Yet her wizarding friends seemed so matter-of-fact about it. Draco was right: she had been conservatively raised. Not conservatively enough to prevent her from having the fantasies in the first place, though, she reminded herself.

"Don't make me hurt you, Granger."

Hermione made up her mind. She was in new territory, sexually speaking. It would be nice to be able to talk to Ginny.

"He likes the idea of a threesome. Actually we both do. He's just more comfortable talking about it than I am."

Ginny grinned. "Mione! Really?"

Hermione blushed and nodded. "Yes, really."

"And you haven't done anything about it _yet_. So you plan to." Ginny paused. "Have you ever had a threesome before?" she asked finally.

"No. Never. I've just thought about it. Draco has though."

Ginny shrugged. "Yes, obviously. He's been raised as a pureblood heir and he's Slytherin. He's done most things." She was beaming in obvious glee.

"Have you, Ginny?"

"Yes."

"Really!? When? Who!?"

"The first time was at school. I was dating Dean and he wanted Luna to join us, so... It was great! Then when it was my turn to choose, I almost picked Parvati, but then I went with Seamus," she said. "A few times since then."

Hermione stared, her mind racing. How the bloody hell had all of that been going on around her without her noticing a thing?

"You never tried it with Harry?" Hermione was curious.

"Hell no! Harry was muggle raised, remember? I assumed he would be weird and jealous. And anyway, our relationship was never… you know.. dirty. So who would you choose, Mione? Hypothetically." Her eyes glinted mischievously.

Hermione's eyes flickered to the door and then she flushed uncomfortably and looked away quickly.

Ginny stared at her. Then her face slowly broke out into a broad smile as the truth dawned on her. "Blaise? You would pick Blaise?!"

"Sssshhh Ginny!" Hermione pressed her hand to Ginny's mouth frantically. "He'll hear you!"

Ginny was grinning at her flustered friend.

Hermione continued in a semi-whisper. "Gin, you don't mind do you? I mean, it's not like I am seriously attracted to him or anything, you know, and I will never mention it again if it upsets you, so -"

Ginny laughed delightedly. "You were doing so well there, Mione. Don't revert back to your Muggle prudishness now! Why would I mind? I like that you think he's hot."

Hermione breathed in relief. "I just thought.."

Ginny crossed her arms and leaned against the counter casually. "Would you mind if I said I sometimes think about the Ferret joining me and Blaise?" Ginny searched her friend's face.

Hermione thought about it. "To be honest, it might have bothered me a month ago." She shrugged. "But apparently the wizarding world works differently" She glanced toward the common room again. "I've actually overheard Draco and Blaise talking and it really sounds like they are comfortable with the whole idea. There's no jealousy or any of the stuff that Muggles worry about. It's actually... pretty refreshing." As she said the words she realised how true they were. "So.. no I don't mind. I know you think he's sexy. You told me often enough when you were playing Cupid."

Ginny dimpled and licked her lips. "Yum. It would be so hot."

"Yes, well that's enough for now. I'm hungry." Hermione looped her arm through Ginny's and they went to eat.

"Morning, Princess," Blaise greeted her as he reached for a slice of toast. "So you've overcome your aversion to flying?" he smirked.

She nodded self-consciously, wondering just how much Draco had shared with his friend. She sat and began to help herself to a muffin and cheese.

"Well it's never going to be my favourite thing and I think it will be a while before I do it again. I'm still not partial to solo flying, Zabini, but tandem flying is not so bad after all."

"So I hear. Do you need the RoR again today?" he asked her.

"Thanks. It worked really well yesterday. What are you two up to today?"

"Ginny has just about mastered what she is learning. I'm going to spend the next few days focussing on occlumency. It's going to be very important soon." He looked at Draco. "You are right, Drake. It's a no brainer, regardless of our motives."

Ginny looked confused. "What now?"

Draco nodded. "We need to put our heads together and start coming up with something. Let's spend some time on it this evening?"

"What's going on here!?" Ginny demanded. Why were they always talking in riddles?

"After breakfast, Weasley. Blaise needs to talk to you about it alone." He exchanged a look with Blaise. "No pressure," he reminded his friend.

"I know," Blaise confirmed. "Get going, we'll see you later."


	24. Ch 23: Myths and Secrets

Chapter 23 : Myths and Secrets

.

.

Hermione spent that day recalling all the anecdotes she had heard from her parents, family and family friends. The stories she had heard as a little girl, sitting by the fire and listening to the adults talking. Draco asked her questions, helped her to recall the details, each story leading to another. By the end of the day she felt that she knew her parents better than ever.

As they walked slowly back to the common room, tired but pleased with their progress, Hermione turned to Draco. "We will need to spend some time tomorrow practicing what you've taught me, Draco. Then I can spend time on Thursday doing more memories so that they are fresh on Friday when Harry and Pansy come back."

He nodded. "Yes, that's fine. I hope you don't mind staying in again this evening? We need to sit with Blaise and Red and come up with a plan. We can't stay here forever. The students will be returning soon."

"Staying in is fine. Actually I am really looking forward to a hot bath and a nice cup of tea."

"Sounds like a good idea." He smiled. "Do you want it to be a private bath or can anyone join in?"

"Well I'm rather selective about my bathing companions," she teased. "Potential candidates would need to make a compelling case."

He grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Really?" He put his arms around her waist and dipped her, bending her over backwards and slowly placing a single, soft warm kiss on her throat. Then he straightened up and released her.

She laughed. "You make a good point, Mr Malfoy. Your application shall receive my serious consideration."

"I should hope so," he smirked. "However, you go on ahead and have some private time and I will join you in a bit. Prefects' Bathroom."

They entered the common room, which was empty, and headed to their own rooms. Hermione grabbed her toiletries and a change of clothes and left.

.

She turned the taps and added magnolia and rose oils.

As she removed her clothing and waited for the tub to fill up, she thought about how much had happened in the past few weeks. It was incredible, really. Two months ago life was pretty normal. Today she was training for war, was getting ready to bring her parents home and could not imagine a life without her childhood nemesis. Who, it turns out, was absolutely nothing like the boy she thought she knew.

She stepped into the hot, fragrant water, and thought about the risks involved in being with him. He lived in the shadows, appearing to be one thing while in reality he was something else. The effort and mental energy involved in maintaining that facade must be unbelievable. The consequences of being discovered were frightening to think about.

She relaxed and leaned back against the side of the bath with a sigh, enjoying the hot water and the scented air.

When she felt completely relaxed, she decided on an experiment. She slowed her breathing and emptied her mind. She visualised her magic around her and consciously breathed it into the top of her head, feeling it pouring in to her body, joining her inner magic, filling her up until she felt like she was aglow. Then she visualised him. His eyes, his skin, the way he smelled and tasted. She wasn't sure whether to say words or visualise images. She decided to just add an intention for him to join her. She remained focused on him, willing him to become aware of her.

Then she heard-felt him in her head, as clear as a bell. "Granger?"

She smiled. "Come join me," she formed the words in her mind.

Then she relaxed and waited, her head throbbing slightly.

It was no more than five minutes later when she heard the sound of the door opening and soft footsteps. She looked up. He was standing close to her, just watching her.

"Granger, did you call me here?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I think so. Did it work?"

"Yes. How the hell did you do that? I haven't taught you that yet." His voice was hushed, awed.

"I built on what you have already taught me. It was a fairly simple next step."

"No. It's not a simple step. In theory, perhaps, but not in practice. Was that the first time you tried it?"

She nodded, watching his face.

"Bloody hell!" he whispered.

She smiled at him. "So will you join me? It's warm and relaxing and I thought we could just talk a while. I have loads of questions but every time I get close to you, you distract me and I forget what I wanted to ask."

He chuckled. "So it's my fault you can't keep a train of thought?" he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. Then he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jeans and they joined the pile.

"Yes, exactly. And when you stand there looking like that, is it any wonder? Cover yourself, man!" she teased.

He stepped into the bath and sat next to her, sighing as his body sank into the hot water.

"And don't sit so close to me, Malfoy. You know what will happen. I want to talk."

"I shall sit wherever I like, thank you. You can exercise a little self control for once. Keep your hands off me and talk." He teased her gently.

They sat comfortably for a while, just enjoying the silence and the water.

"Draco?"

"Granger?"

"You spoke to Blaise about an original plan. What did you mean?" The question had been on her mind since the previous night and she really needed some answers.

He chuckled. "You're a shameless eavesdropper. I always knew you should have been a Slytherin."

Then he sobered and ran his hands across his face and through his hair, leaving it sticking up.

"We wanted to train you to a point where you would have the skill to work more closely with us. Play an active role in the war. Because that is what is coming, Granger. Another war. And it's closer than you think. We need a core group of witches and wizards to work in the shadows with us if we are to survive. However, we originally thought you'd do it from England when the time came. But it turns out you have the kind of skills that will make you perfect for a much more active - and dangerous - role. Inside."

She nodded, taking it in. "When you said you can't go back alone, where is "back"? Where will you go back to?"

"Lyngvi. A tiny island in Lake Amsvartnir in Norway. It's unplottable. The Muggles think it's a myth."

She stared at him, her eyes huge. "Lyngvi? That's where you've been?"

"We've spent a lot of time there. You know it?"

Of course she did. She wasn't called the brightest witch of the age for nothing. Of course she would be familiar with Norse mythology. He watched her face carefully. If she knows of it, then that means she also knows...

"But that's where... " she trailed off, staring at him.

He waited.

"Lyngvi is where the mythical Fenrir was bound. According to folklore. Does that mean..."

"Yes, it's a real place. Yes, Greyback is alive and he's there. He likes the symbolism of using the island as a base for the Force." Draco confirmed, returning her gaze. She would need to know where she was going and what she was getting into. "He is just one of the Force, although higher up than most. He is by no means the darkest."

She held his eyes and he waited. He would not attempt to change her mind if she decided not to risk it.

She inhaled shakily. "It would be dangerous for us both," she stated bleakly.

"I know. I have never pretended that it wouldn't be."

"Blaise too?"

He nodded.

"Does he plan to take Ginny back with him, Draco?"

"I think he wants to. He's conflicted. He is in love with her. Merlin knows if he will ever tell her, but he is. So he wants her with him, but he also wants her to be safe. But you know she won't be told what to do, so it's going to be her decision. And it's your decision."

She nodded. Then she took another deep breath and looked at him soberly.

"Then our plan had better be a good one. Do you have any ideas so far?"

As he sighed with relief he realised he had been holding his breath. "It's just a vague glimmer. It needs work. And I need Blaise's input. So when you're ready, let's get back and get to work."

Her eyes were soft as she looked at him. "You would really be willing to take the risk of having me with you?'

"Yes. If you would be willing to take the risk of being with me."

The enormity of what they were preparing for struck her and for a moment she felt like she had fallen into some crazy alternate universe where nothing was as it seemed and unseen monsters lurked in the shadows, watching and waiting. Suddenly the water felt cold.

She seemed to reach a decision. "Well let's get done and get back. We have a long night ahead of us."

.

.

When they walked back into the common room, Blaise was talking to Tinky as the little creature listened attentively, his ears quivering as he nodded.

"Yes Master Blaise. Tinky is happy to do that." He bowed deeply and disappeared. Blaise turned to them and grinned.

"It's such a nice evening I thought we'd have supper up on the Astronomy Tower. Tinky thought we weren't happy with his services and that's why we've been making our own tea and so on. So I have tried to make him feel wanted. He will set up dinner for us on the Tower in half an hour."

Hermione smiled. "Good idea," she said. "The sunset should be spectacular from up there."

Draco walked over to the sprawling monstrosity of a couch and sat. "We need to get a plan of action, Zabini. Have you brought Red up to speed?"

"I know. Yes. She is nervous but she's in."

"Good. I'm glad that we have settled that. Now we can give it some serious thought. And we can only benefit from their input. Red is a Slytherin in disguise and I don't need to tell you about Granger's giant brain. Did you know that she decided of her own accord this evening to pop in to my head and chat to me?"

Blaise looked shocked. "Bloody hell! She did that? But you haven't taught her that yet. How did she do it?"

"Excuse me! I can hear you!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

Draco grinned. She was cute when she was cross. "Extrapolated, apparently."

Blaise grinned. "She will be giving you lessons soon, Drake. Here's Ginny now. Let's go up."

.

.

Tinky had outdone himself. A round table had been set with white linen, silver and crystal glasses. A little distance away were two large, comfortable recliners facing a small coffee table on which stood coffee and chocolate. The little elf stood waiting for them, anxiously. They smiled and thanked him effusively as they took their seats and he beamed.

"Tinky hopes you will like steak and salad and bread. Goblin-made wine. Tropical fruit and cream. Coffee. Chocolate from Honeydukes."

They made appropriate appreciative noises, causing him to tremble with pleasure. He trotted to the nearby serving table. "Tinky will serve."

As the little elf levitated the plates in front of them, Draco poured them each a glass of wine. They raised their glasses and sipped the dark and spicy drink.

"Thank you Tinky," he said. "This is fantastic. You are a most excellent elf. We want to eat very slowly and talk a lot, so you may go. We will serve ourselves dessert and coffee."

Tinky bobbed his head and eyed Draco adoringly. "Very good, Master Draco. If Master Draco likes anything more, just call Tinky."

"Thank you Tinky, I will remember that."

They all added their compliments and the elf disappeared, leaving them alone on the Tower.

They tucked in. The steak was excellent, rare and tender and delicately marinated. The bread warm and soft. The wine was exceptional. They chatted about inconsequential things while they ate.

Ginny seemed a little subdued and Draco noticed more than once that although she watched Blaise a lot, she would drop her eyes to her plate if he looked at her. There was no evidence that there was anything amiss between them, though, and by the time they were half way through their meal, she was a bit more animated.

When they had eaten their main course, Draco stood and stretched and took Hermione's hand and they walked over to the parapet and looked out at the sunset. The sky was emblazoned with an explosion of gold, scarlet, purple and orange.

She glanced at him. His face was sombre. She squeezed his hand.

"You were just a kid caught up in an adult situation," she said gently. "We all were. And it was a long time ago."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "You see? You do know what's happening in my head sometimes." He sighed. "But it's hard to look back and not feel some regret. I have let go of the guilt. But regret is not the same thing. I regret the pain I caused. I regret that I wasn't strong enough to stand up to them."

"You were protecting your mother. And you more than made up for it, Draco. You stood up to them when it counted. And you're still standing up to them. Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"Can you tell me where your mother is? Is she on Lyngvi?"

"I can't tell you where she is. I took the vow."

"I understand. Do you think that Harry and Pansy will end up together?"

He blinked at the sudden change of direction. "I don't know. I haven't seen anything between them to support that theory, to be honest. But I suppose anything's possible. He seems to be able to soothe her somehow."

"Yes, he does. It tore at my heart to see how miserable she is." She squeezed his hand. "Draco, I don't know what she did to you and I don't need to know. But I'm betting she knows a thing or two about regret."

He didn't respond. He wasn't ready for that conversation yet.

She didn't push it. "It's ok. Let's get dessert."

Draco didn't move. "Is there anything wrong with Ginny?" he asked quietly. "She hasn't been herself for a few days."

Hermione sighed. "You're too observant," she replied, just as quietly. "And yet Blaise seems to be fucking blind."

"He isn't. You sure it's nothing else?"

"I'm sure."

"Then it's none of our business."

"I know. Come."

They returned to the table and Draco was relieved to see that Ginny's mood appeared to have lifted.

Blaise had moved their plates and Ginny placed a bowl of baked spiced pineapple covered with thick cream at each place. They chatted and joked as they ate, savouring the delicious flavours.

"Tinky is a genius." Blaise licked his lips and leaned back in his chair. "That was the best meal I've ever eaten in this castle. Let's relax a while before we get down to business."

They moved over to the recliners and Hermione poured the coffee. They sat sipping their coffee, nibbling chocolate and marvelling at the deep purples and reds of the early evening sky. Then Draco filled the wine glasses. They were already all slightly tipsy. Maybe tonight wasn't a good time to discuss a plan.

"Those Goblins definitely know about wine," Draco commented. "This is almost the best wine I've had outside of France."

Ginny shook her head. "Ron and Thandi sent me a few bottles of pinotage. Better than almost anything from France. I will share if you're nice to me."

"I'm always nice to you, Red," Draco said teasingly.

"Time will tell," she smirked mysteriously. Blaise laughed out loud.

Draco grinned. "Behave, Weasley!"

She dimpled. "Let's play an after dinner game!" They groaned. "No, it will be fun," she insisted, giggling. "A version of Truth or Dare."

"Oh, go on then, Gin." Hermione recalled many evenings spent giggling with her dorm mates as they played complex Ginny-invented Truth or Dare games. The unspoken and unwritten rule was that Ginny would do her best to make her mates tell embarrassing secrets and the rest of the girls would try equally hard to avoid revealing anything.

Ginny took a slug of her wine and began. "Alright. I ask the questions and you all have to tell the truth."

"I don't think that's how Truth or Dare works," observed Draco thoughtfully.

Ginny ignored him. "The question is: what was your most memorable sexual experience - and conventional male-female doesn't count."

Draco and Blaise answered as one. "Chloe and Siobhan."

"What? Both of you?" Hermione was confused. Too much wine, she thought. "What do you mean?"

Ginny grinned. "Explain!"

Blaise laughed. "You explain, Drake. Does Granger know about Paris?"

Draco looked enquiringly at Hermione. "Do you?"

"Yes. So this happened in Paris? What's the story?"

"Blaise and I spent a very memorable afternoon with two of the tutor witches. Chloe and Siobhan. We had just had lunch and were relaxing in one of the upstairs sitting rooms. There were no lessons planned that afternoon, so the rest of the students and tutors had gone out. These two decided to deviate from the curriculum."

Blaise took up the story. "I'm pretty sure Chloe started it off, but I can't remember. Anyway they started kissing and touching each other. One thing led to another and pretty soon they were naked. Then Siobhan invited us to join them."

"Well it would have been rude not to," Hermione smirked.

"Of course. The rule was that we could do anything we liked as long as it never became a pair of one-on-ones at any stage. Anyway long hot story short, we tried every combination of threesome and foursome that we could think of.'

"Wow." Ginny stared at them.

"What about you, Ginny?" Blaise asked.

"I can't tell you," she replied firmly.

"Why not? When did you suddenly get shy?" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny turned to Hermione, her face serious. "I'm not shy, Mione. You know why I can't tell."

Hermione stared at her for a moment, perplexed, and then her eyes widened and she blushed.

"This is very interesting." Draco raised an eyebrow. "What is it that Red can't tell, Granger?"

Hermione looked at them for a moment. Then she drained her glass and held it out to Draco for a refill.

He obliged. They all stared at her, waiting.

"Oh fuck it!" She exclaimed finally. "Go on then. Tell them. It would be part of my answer too anyway. Assuming you managed to bully me into answering, of course."

Ginny clapped her hands in glee and began. "It was during the summer before our final year. We were all at the Burrow. Harry and Hermione had joined us and Charlie had managed to come down too, so space was limited. Hermione and I shared my bed." Her voice softened as she remembered. "One night we had kicked off the covers because it was so warm. She cast a cooling charm and I saw her nipples get hard in the cool breeze. I reached over and touched them. Next thing we were kissing."

Blaise and Draco gaped. They were not particularly shocked at the idea of Ginny with another witch. But Hermione? Blaise grinned. "Go on. That's not all, surely? You said it had to be a sexual experience."

"Yes, well that wasn't all. We ended up naked. And you can guess the rest." She turned her eyes to Hermione. "The next morning she refused to talk about it and we both pretended it hadn't happened."

Hermione took a deep breath and continued. "But it happened again. It happened all summer."

"And still she refused to talk about it." Ginny teased her friend.

"Well I thought I was gay!" Hermione protested. "And that didn't tie in at all with my whole sense of myself. So anyway that was the summer I lost my virginity. The end."

Draco and Blaise looked delighted at the story. Blaise even gave in to a short burst of applause.

Ginny giggled. "Well, Mione, technically I couldn't really take your virginity, you know."

"No, not you." Hermione said, her cheeks flaming red. She gulped at her wine and then held the glass to her burning face, hiding behind it.

They all stared at her.

"Now this is _really_ interesting," Blaise said, leaning forward in his seat.

Ginny looked as delighted as the two wizards. This game was going really well, she thought. "Ron?"

"No. Not Ron."

Draco and Blaise hooted and cheered. Ginny looked confused.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Oh _gods_ no!" Hermione pulled a face. "That's just gross, Ginny! It would be like having sex with my brother!"

"Who then, Granger?" Draco was enjoying the story immensely. She was really surprising him.

"Wait, wait, don't tell me," Ginny mused, tapping her lips with her forefinger thoughtfully. "There were a few drop-in visitors that summer, but I can't think of anyone... hang on..." She suddenly gasped and turned large round eyes on her friend. "Charlie?!"

"I told you I thought I might be gay!" Hermione cried. "I was confused! I wanted to find out, and gods he was so hot and right there." She covered her eyes with her hand for a moment, then shrugged. "It turned out I wasn't gay."

The two wizards were grinning broadly.

"So you mean you and I spent so many nights together and meanwhile you were also fucking Charlie!?" Ginny laughed delightedly. "It's too delicious Mione! And you said nothing all this time!"

Draco shifted in his seat. The mental images of Hermione and Ginny were captivating. He looked over at Blaise and saw that the dark haired Italian was licking his lips. I wonder if he's thinking what I am thinking, he thought.

"It was a memorable summer." Hermione recalled.

She leaned back in her seat. "So who won?" she asked.

"You did!" they all shouted and their laughter rang out over the castle grounds.

.

.

They made their way back to the common room, and Blaise fetched a few bottles of Pepper-Up from the kitchen.

"Drink up," he instructed. "It's a shameful waste of good wine, but we have plans to make and we need to be sober."

They swallowed and within moments the mood quietened as the potion kicked in.

Ginny brought coffee and they sat, Draco and Hermione facing Blaise and Ginny.

Draco cleared his throat. "Zabini, have you told Red where we've been?"

The Italian nodded.

"Lyngvi." Ginny's face was calm, but she said the word warily. As though saying it out loud might conjure up terrible things.

Draco looked at the two witches. "Before we continue, I'm going to ask you again if you're sure about this. If we do this, we need to be one hundred percent committed. No matter what plan we come up with, if we fail we die."

Hermione spoke quietly. "The Order of the Phoenix was no kindergarten. I'm sure I want to try. But you will need to be honest and tell me if you think I can't pull it off. Because I could not live with the knowledge that I was responsible for your death, Draco. Or yours," she added, looking at Blaise and Ginny.

Ginny nodded. "I agree with Mione. I want to fight. If we come up with a good plan and we are sure it will work, then I'm in."

"Ok then. Drake, give them a brief overview of how we got here. Then let's begin."

.

"During the last days of the war, the surviving Death Eaters fled to the North. They were ruthlessly pursued by the members of the Order, as you know. Some were caught, some escaped. Many of Voldemort's followers went underground. A few managed to convince the Aurors that they had been under the Imperius and they got off relatively lightly, but they were very few. Basically the surviving dark witches and wizards scattered across Europe and went into hiding.

"It didn't take them too long to begin to regroup. They managed to do that fairly easily because most of our world wanted to believe that it was all over. So, with astounding naïveté, they ignored the signs. It was barely a year later and the dark was reorganising.

"My mother and I had separately gone North. Lucius had found out that we had provided the evidence to put him in Azkaban and we had to run a lot. We knew that Zabini and a few members of the Order were aware that we were working for the Light in the last days but we weren't sure whether the Death Eaters and the Ministry had found out. So we knew there was a chance we were being hunted by both sides. By the Death Eaters because they knew, or by the Ministry because they didn't.

"The house we stayed in was gloomy and uncomfortable, but safe. Eventually we realised that neither side was looking for us. The Force believed we had remained loyal to the Dark, that I'd betrayed my father to collect my inheritance, and the Ministry obviously just wanted to look the other way.

"Fenrir, meanwhile, led a select group to Lyngvi. Handpicked for their brutality and depravity. They formed the nucleus of the Dark Force with Lyngvi as their Headquarters. They rounded up dark followers from all over Europe, Russia and Scandinavia.

"Blaise had gone to Italy to join his family. The Zabini family had remained neutral in the war, but when the Force began to make contact with potential members, they knew they had to decide which side they were on.

"Blaise began to receive tentative hints to join up and managed to contact me. We saw an opportunity to infiltrate their ranks and we responded.

"The leaders of the Force arranged for all new recruits to gather in an isolated area of Norway. Among the crowd were Snape and Pansy. We didn't find out until later that they had arrived together and that Pansy had also changed sides.

"While we were there, the recruiters subjected us to lengthy interrogations to make certain of our allegiance before revealing any information. Apparently we all passed the test because by the time we left we had a fair idea that plans to re-form a new army were officially on.

"I contacted Snape and arranged for him to meet Blaise and me at Hogwarts. It's one of the few places in Europe where neither magic nor wizards can be easily traced and as far as most people know, you can't apparate in or out. When we got there, Pansy was already there. That's when we realised she had switched sides. We agreed that the Order needed to know what was happening.

"We passed on as much information as we could without giving ourselves away. We realised that if the Order was going to stand a chance against the Force, they would need information and new skills. And so the Watchers were born. And you know the rest."

Draco had delivered the story in a matter-of-fact tone. Hermione had watched his face carefully as he spoke and several times had got the distinct feeling that he was... not hiding, but... glossing over events or details. At those times she had glanced over at Blaise but his face had given away nothing. She resolved to ask Ginny later whether she had noticed anything.

Blaise continued. "We, all four of us, began to carefully create the perception that we were actively involved in the new dark army and were preparing for the day that we would rise again. Gradually we gained the trust of key Force members and in time Drake, Pansy and I were invited back to Lyngvi. By that stage we had each become proficient at our various special skills."

Hermione frowned. Now Blaise was doing it. He was avoiding her eyes.

Blaise cleared his throat. "That's the short version."

Ginny spoke suddenly. "So you need to recruit us."

Draco looked at her thoughtfully. "Yes. I've thought about a few other possible plans but I've had to discard them all. That's the only one that is even remotely feasible."

"But that's not believable at all! Who on earth would believe that either of us would join the dark?" Hermione couldn't keep the disbelief out of her voice or her eyes.

"I have to agree with Granger, Drake. They would see through that in a second."

They sat in silence. Ginny got up to start the kettle for tea. When she returned, the other three were still sitting in thoughtful silence.

Draco stood and began to pace. "We would need to create a context. A plausible reason why they'd want to turn against the light." He turned to Hermione. "What would have to happen for you to change sides?"

She snorted. "Nothing would make me change sides."

He frowned. "Be serious, Granger. Give it five seconds of thought maybe."

She bristled indignantly. "I am serious! There isn't anything that could make me change sides. It's not a plausible idea."

"Fine," he snapped, and turned away from her. "What about you, Weasley? Can you think of anything that might make you change sides?"

Ginny nibbled on her bottom lip, frowning. "What makes anyone turn against something?" she mused.

At that moment the whistle of the kettle sounded from the kitchen and Hermione went to pour. "There are no plausible reasons why we would do that!" she yelled as she walked. "I can't believe you're wasting time even thinking about it!"

She thumped mugs onto the counter and reached for the sugar bowl. She added sugar while huffing in annoyance. Why were they wasting time on such a ridiculous notion, she wondered. Defecting. Seriously? Why the hell would anyone believe that of them?

Suddenly Draco was at her side. He reached for her hand and held it still, spilling sugar onto the counter. "Look at me," he said steadily.

She dropped the spoon and turned to him, her eyes defiant.

"Do you trust me, Granger?" His eyes were hard silver.

She pulled her hand away. "That's not fair, Draco -" she began.

"Listen to me," he interrupted. "I love you. Do you hear me? I love you. I need to find a way to take you with me because if I can't, I'm not going." He held her eyes. "And if I don't go back, they will hunt me down. I know too much."

She opened her mouth to respond but he interrupted her again.

"So we need to give serious consideration to every single idea, no matter how implausible. I have been thinking about this for a while. And this is the only idea that stands even the smallest chance of success." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Nobody is asking you to actually switch sides, love. We just need to make _them_ believe it."

She pulled away from him, her anxiety reaching her eyes. "I know," she said softly. "But that's the part I'm afraid of. I don't know if I will be able to make anyone believe it."

He took her hand and pulled her to him. "I will help you. I will show you how." He put his arms around her and she relaxed against him.

.

"So a context. Any ideas yet, Ginny?" she asked. Ginny and Blaise looked relieved.

"Well I was thinking that the most common reason anyone turns against anyone else is if they are betrayed or hurt by them."

Blaise nodded. "But how would the light betray or hurt you?"

They lapsed back into silence and sipped their tea.

For the next couple of hours they brainstormed, but every scenario was found to be way too far-fetched and was discarded. They became more and more tired and frustrated.

"I don't know," Draco sighed finally. "Maybe it's a bad idea after all." He stood. "It's late. Let's sleep on it and talk about it again tomorrow."

"Agreed," said Ginny as she stood and stretched. "Maybe we are just tired." She took Blaise's hand and they headed off to his room. "Night, you two," she called back.

A few minutes later Hermione lay with her head on Draco's shoulder, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. Eventually his breathing deepened and he slept. Hermione lay in the darkness, her mind suggesting and testing various scenarios before dismissing each one.

Eventually she too fell into a troubled sleep.


	25. Ch 24: Ginny's Spell

Chapter 24 : Ginny's Spell

.

.

Breakfast was a subdued affair. Tinky had produced yet another great breakfast, but nobody really noticed what they were eating. Nobody had anything new to add to the discarded list of ideas from the night before and their initial sense of excitement had faded, leaving them feeling despondent and vaguely disappointed.

"This is ridiculous. Let's go flying after breakfast," Blaise suggested suddenly. "Maybe some fresh air will help."

Draco watched Ginny carefully as they ate. Her eyes followed Blaise's every move, but she was obviously miles away. She buttered her toast, put her knife down, picked it up and buttered her toast again.

"Everything alright, Weasley?" he asked her eventually.

She pulled her eyes away from Blaise. "Not for me, thanks," she responded.

Draco sighed. He cleared his throat and when he caught Hermione's eye, he jerked his chin in the direction of the kitchen. She stood hesitantly, not sure of where he was going with this.

"Um.. I think I will just make some tea?" she said slowly.

Draco nodded. "Good idea," he said. "I'm sure Red would like to give you a hand."

Hermione went along with him. "Yes, please can you, Gin?"

As soon as the two wizards were alone, Draco leaned towards Blaise. "Zabini, this can't continue. You're driving her crazy, man!"

Blaise calmly sipped his juice before responding. "I don't know what you mean."

Draco flushed with annoyance. "You fucking do! Do you see what you're doing to her? What are you waiting for?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "You're a fine one to talk, Malfoy. I told you I don't want to complicate her life. So drop it."

Draco shook his head. "You imagine that taking her with you to Lyngvi, asking her to risk her life, is not complicated?"

"It's different."

"It isn't! She can't keep track of whether or not she's buttered her toast and you think she's going to master occlumency? She is so fucking distracted because of you that she will get us all killed."

"I said drop it." He seemed less adamant though. "Anyway Ginny doesn't like sappy romantic gestures."

"Well then don't make any!" He threw his hands up in irritation. "Merlin, look what you've reduced me to, Blaise! Passing love notes during class!"

He sat back in his chair and glared at his friend. "We are already way beyond complicated so stop making excuses. You need to resolve this, one way or another, because it will affect us all. So do what you need to do to get her head back in the game, or tell her she will stay in England when we leave here."

Blaise scowled, but was silent for a long moment. "Fine. I will then." He stood and marched purposefully towards the kitchen.

Draco sighed. Typical. He says nothing until he nearly drives them both mad, then decides to tell her while she's making tea. Well at least nobody can accuse him of making a romantic gesture.

"Ginny."

The two girls, busy with cups, turned at the sound of Blaise's voice.

"Yes? You want tea?" Ginny asked.

"No. Well yes. But that's not why I'm here."

"Ok." She waited. "Well?"

He walked slowly over to her, took the cup from her hand and placed it carefully on the counter. Then he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her gravely.

Hermione glanced at the doorway, where Draco had appeared. He signalled for her to join him. She was half way across the room when Blaise spoke.

"I am in love with you. I'm sorry, but I can't help it, Ginny. I know we agreed to keep it purely physical, and I have tried, but I can't anymore. I love you." He spoke as though he was breaking bad news to her.

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her out of the kitchen.

"So that's what you were up to," Hermione laughed. "You worked really fast though. Did you actually chase him from the room?"

"I gave him an ultimatum.'

"Well I'm glad it worked." She sat and bit in to her muffin and then paused. "Did you really want tea?" she said. "Shall I nip back in and get it?"

Draco shook his head and reached for the marmalade. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said. "You might not be able to unsee what's probably going on in there."

Hermione looked toward the kitchen. It was suspiciously quiet.

"Shouldn't take long if I know anything about those two," Draco continued. "I'm sure they'll join us soon. Eat your breakfast."

They ate their breakfast and, as Draco had predicted, Blaise and Ginny emerged from the kitchen a short while later.

Draco glanced at Blaise and saw from his friend's face that his announcement must have been well received. "So are we going flying?" he asked.

"Yes, let's." Ginny's whole face was alight with joy. "Walk with us, Mione."

Draco stood. "Ok, then. Let's go. We have work to do when we get back." He headed to the door. "Your shirt is inside out," he pointed out as he passed Ginny.

.

Surprisingly, Hermione agreed to go down with them, and they made their way to the field. The air was cool and fresh and the sky a palette of blues, pinks and yellows.

Ginny, Blaise and Draco accio'd themselves a broom each. They had begun to mount up when Hermione put one hand on Draco's arm. "Wait," she said hesitantly. He stopped, eyeing her quizzically.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "I was just wondering.."

"Wondering..?"

"I'd like to fly too," she stated. "But I can't fly like you all can. So -"

They all grinned at her.

"That's ok, Granger," Draco said. "I will keep with you." He was smiling broadly. "You guys go ahead, we'll catch up," he said to Blaise.

As the two flew off into the morning sky, Draco turned back to Hermione with a smile.

"Why the sudden change of heart, Granger? I thought you didn't want to fly again any time soon, Not that I'm not delighted, but it's quite a surprise."

She returned his smile. "Well I seem to find myself in love with a wizard who loves to fly. And I want to be able to share that with him. Just remember that I'm not a good flier yet, so -"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest and held her tightly. She laughed.

"Do you want to fly tandem with me again today? You can fly solo when you are more confident."

"That's a good idea!" she said, relieved.

"Ok then. Sit behind me this time, and hold my waist. Would you like to fly over the lake again?"

She shook her head. "No, take me over the Forest today instead."

He couldn't stop grinning. He loved that she wanted to experience something he enjoyed so much. When she was comfortable behind him, her arms firmly around his waist, he lifted up slowly and flew in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

As they flew over the treetops, she marvelled at the textures and the vivid greens and blues of the forest below them. Her experience of the Forest had always been dark and gloomy because she had only ever walked through it. Now she was looking at it from above, softly caressed by the early morning sunlight.

Suddenly Draco tapped her hand and pointed. "Look!" he cried. She looked where he was pointing and gasped. Below them a small herd of young unicorns gambolled in a clearing in the trees.

"Oh Draco! Can we go lower?" she asked him eagerly.

"Yes, we can get a little closer, but not much." He pushed down on the front of the broom and they descended. When they were as close as they dared, Draco steadied the broom and they hovered over the herd.

Hermione was completely entranced. She obviously knew that there were unicorns in the Forest, and it stood to reason that there would be young ones. But she had never actually seen a foal except in pictures. The herds were fiercely protective of their young. Hagrid was probably one of the few wizards who were trusted enough to get close to them.

They watched for a few minutes. Hermione sighed in disappointment when they disappeared among the trees and Draco began to ascend slowly once again.

She hugged him tightly. "I know you're absolutely dying to zoom off into the sky. So go for it. I promise not to shriek and fall off. Just give me fair warning."

He laughed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go on then."

"Ok. Hold on!"

She grabbed him as they accelerated suddenly, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut and pressed her face against his back. She heard Draco laugh.

"Open your eyes, Granger. You're holding me so tight there's not a chance you will fall. And even if you do, I'm perfectly capable of saving you."

She opened her eyes but kept close. In the distance she heard the whoops and shouts of Blaise and Ginny. Draco caught up to them quickly and positioned his broom between them. They flew a wide arc over the water, the air cool and bracing. Hermione relaxed enough to loosen her grip on Draco and look at the joyful faces of Ginny and Blaise. Ginny's blazing hair streamed out behind her as they flew, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling. Blaise was leaning forward over his broom, elation all over his face.

"Hold on, Granger!" Draco yelled. Then, unbelievably, they sped up, dipping and swooping in tandem, their gleeful shouts ringing out into the sky. Hermione's heart thumped in her chest and she shrieked in delicious fear.

And then they were slowing down, laughing and breathless, and touched down where they had started.

"That was great fun!" Ginny exclaimed. "Where did you take her, Malfoy?"

"Over the Forest." He smiled at Hermione. "So did you enjoy it?"

"Oh Ginny, we saw a herd of unicorn babies! They were so beautiful!" She turned to Draco, her eyes sparkling. "Apart from having my heart in my throat on the way back, I am amazed to say that I did enjoy it."

.

They were in high spirits as they made their way back. They decided not to head back inside but took a walk through the gardens to the rose garden where they sat in the pergola. The heady scent of the roses on the crisp bright air soothed and simultaneously refreshed their thoughts.

Blaise pulled Ginny to him and they kissed, neither of them could stop grinning as they embraced.

Draco gave them a minute before he interrupted, "Ok, let's focus." His voice was firm. "We are running out of time. What reason could you have to switch sides? How can the light possibly hurt you?"

They quietly gathered their thoughts and silently ran through the possibilities.

Then Blaise leaned forward suddenly. "Not the light," he said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Draco leaned forward with interest. Blaise had always been a quiet strategist. His ability to weave a plan had been well known among his fellow Slytherins.

He continued. "It wouldn't be the light per se that betrays you. That doesn't make sense. It would be the Ministry."

They stared at him. A grin slowly spread over Ginny's face.

Hermione's eyes cleared with sudden understanding.

She suddenly sat up straight and then turned to Draco. "Do you remember when Harry told me about how you contacted him about my parents because you didn't trust anyone?"

Draco nodded. A faint glimmer of hope stirred in his chest as he recognised the now familiar look of resolute determination on the faces of the two witches. They were obviously on to something.

"You told him not to trust even the Ministry - _especially_ the Ministry. You suspected someone in the Ministry of leading the Force to my parents in Australia."

Draco looked at Blaise.

"Yes, we did at the time. But it was just a suspicion." Draco said slowly. His mind was reaching in the same direction as hers though.

"What if you were right and Mione found out?" Ginny asked.

They looked at her in silence.

"That would give me a reason to be very angry," Hermione voiced what they were all thinking.

"More than anger, Mione. You would feel betrayed. Deeply hurt. Enraged."

Blaise nodded, his eyes intense. "Would it be enough to cause you to switch sides though? Most of our world knows about your role in his downfall. Would they believe a defection after everything you sacrificed?"

"But that's just it, Zabini." Draco was now leaning forward eagerly. "Maybe it's exactly because she sacrificed so much that the betrayal would make her hate them."

"It might not be enough on its own to make me change sides," she agreed quietly. "But theoretically, it would definitely make me vulnerable to an approach." She looked over at Ginny. "And my best friend would feel my pain." Ginny nodded. That much was already obvious to anyone who knew them.

"There are loads of reasons why the plan wouldn't fly as it is right now, but I think we have something we can work with," Ginny stood and began to pace. "As far as they know, what are you two supposed to be doing right now?" she asked, looking at first Blaise and then Draco.

"It needs a lot of work, but it would fit, Drake," Blaise said. Then he looked up at the pacing Ginny. "They think we have attended the ball as a cover to recruit new members."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Then you need to persuade them that's exactly what you've done."

Ginny sat and they began in earnest.

.

.

Several hours later they had the basic rudiments of a plan. As Draco had pointed out the previous evening, the plan would hinge on the creation of context. It would also require the cooperation of several other key players, but they were confident that that part would be accomplished relatively easily.

They stopped for a light lunch and then made their way down to the Lake, where they worked on perfecting the skills they had been working on thus far.

An hour later, as the electrical crackle of magic hovered thickly in the air, Tinky appeared with a pitcher of mountain water and four glasses. They accepted gratefully and the elf bowed and smiled and popped out.

As they sipped the water, Ginny cleared her throat.

"Blaise, I've had this idea in my head for a little while but I couldn't seem to make it work. But I think I've finally figured it out so I want to try it out if that's ok with you," she said.

Blaise lifted an eyebrow in mock surprise. "And since when did you ask my permission for anything, Ginny?"

"Since right now, smarty pants." She frowned. "And only because I will need your cooperation, so don't think this is the start of a whole new subservient me."

He grinned at her. If Ginny were to suddenly turn docile nobody would hate it more than Blaise, and she was perfectly aware of that.

"Ok, what's your idea?"

"Let me try first, and then if it works I will explain," she said firmly. She put down her glass and walked a short distance away. Then she turned to Draco. "You need to move away from Mione," she instructed. "Go and stand over there." She pointed to a spot some distance away.

They all put down their glasses and Draco walked over to stand where Ginny had indicated. Blaise and Hermione watched with interest.

She explained. "I've been trying to think of a way to use what you've taught me to weave defensive spells. Yes, I know the whole point has been to teach me to use attack spells, but defence is just as important as attack. When you're in battle you aren't always aware of where the danger is and you can't attack something you don't know is there."

They all nodded.

"Anyway what I have in mind is more of a defensive attack spell, if that makes sense?"

"No, it doesn't yet, so show me."

She swallowed. "Alright, throw one of those cones at me."

He stepped forward.

The missile flew through the air seemingly without the slightest effort on his part. Then without warning, the cone suddenly seemed to bounce off an invisible barrier, changed direction and hurtled back at Draco. His eyes widened in surprise, but he focused and the cone stopped dead just in front of his face and then fell harmlessly at his feet.

"Bloody hell, Red! Give a man some warning!" he exclaimed.

"You wouldn't get a warning in a real situation, Ferret."

She looked over at Blaise, who was watching her with a mixture of pride and awe. He had no idea what she had just done. He certainly hadn't taught her anything like this. "Your turn. Cast something else," she instructed. "I want to see if it works with other types of spells. This time something that I can't see coming."

Blaise focused. A second later he was lifted into the air and flung back several metres, landing on his back with a grunt. He caught his breath and sat up. They all stared at her.

"How did you do that, Ginevra?" he cried. "You couldn't have known what or when I was going to cast, so how did you manage to cast it at me?"

She laughed delightedly. "It works!" she yelled. "Do it again just to be sure!" she looked over at Draco and Hermione. "Have a go!" she invited.

"Allow me," Draco muttered. He waited. He would cast it when she wasn't expecting it and he would ensure that his body language didn't give him away either. He waited a full thirty seconds, his face giving nothing away. She waited, grinning at him.

Suddenly there was a loud 'crack!' and Draco was lifted and suspended upside down in mid-air. He muttered something under his breath and as the spell ended he fell to the ground, where he landed on his back with a loud "Ooof!"

Ginny whooped with glee.

Draco stood and frowned at her, touching his ribs to see whether anything was broken. He started walking towards her with grim purpose. Her laughter disappeared and her eyes widened slightly, but she didn't flinch. Within seconds he was standing directly in front of her, glaring at her, still trying to catch his breath. Blaise and Hermione joined him within moments, eyeing him anxiously.

"That was bloody awesome, and you had better tell me what it is and how to do it or so help me, Weasley, I will put you over my bloody knee." Draco's tone was serious, but his eyes danced.

Blaise was still rubbing his hip tenderly. "That goes for me too, Ginny. And you don't want to be on the harsh end of two Slytherins. Now spill!"

"Yes, Gin. You need to teach us to do whatever that was. How long have you been keeping that up your sleeve?"

Ginny's whoops echoed across the water. "It works!" she shouted. She threw several air punches and did a short victory dance.

"I'm warning you, Ginevra." Blaise said, amused. "Explain, or I will forbid Draco from ever taking you over his knee."

Hermione burst out laughing and Draco smirked as Ginny glanced quickly at Draco and then at Hermione.

"Don't worry, Gin, I am perfectly aware that you'd love to find yourself over Draco's knee. So you'd better explain or I will forbid it too."

The redhead beamed proudly. "It's a spell I've been working on for a couple of weeks, but I just couldn't seem to get it to work until now. It acts as a shield that not only stops an attack spell, but magnifies its intensity and immediately sends it back to its caster. I call it Ritorno Incantatem. The beauty of it is that you can cast it ahead of time. And apparently it only bounces back at the caster. Which means that nobody else could get hurt accidentally."

They stared at her, impressed.

Draco spoke first. "Wow. It's genius. It can change the outcome of a battle. What's the downside?"

Ginny hesitated. "Well, I don't know if it works with all spells, and I don't know exactly how long it lasts. It involves three consecutive incantations that must be made while the caster is in a calm state, so it can't be cast in a hurry. And I have no idea how it will perform under the influence of extreme negative emotion on the part of the caster. Fear or anger, for example. It may be weakened or it may be strengthened. I haven't been able to test it under those conditions. I will teach it to you all, of course, now that I know it works."

Blaise pulled her into a sudden fierce hug. Then he released her and grinned at Draco and Hermione, who were smiling broadly. "I taught her everything she knows," he stated pompously, and was rewarded with a sharp smack to the back of the head.

"Do I need to remind you that I was already an accomplished Spell Weaver before any of this started?" Ginny exclaimed indignantly. "Now take that back before I really hurt you!"

The dark eyes flashed. "I take it back, I take it back!" he laughed. "And as a reward for being awesome, you have my approval for Draco to take you over his knee any time."

They all sniggered as Ginny grinned and licked her lips.

"Now teach us, you pervy wench," Draco demanded.

She did.


	26. Ch 25: The countdown begins

Chapter 25: The countdown begins

.

.

Ginny and Hermione sat side by side on Hermione's bed, leaning back against the pillows. Having Draco in Hermione's bed had interfered with their morning ritual of chatting before the day started and Ginny missed the intimate moments with her friend.

She'd arrived with two mugs of tea and practically chased Draco out of the room, so he'd collected Blaise and they had gone out on their own, promising to be back in time for a late breakfast.

"Mione?" Ginny began hesitantly. "How do you feel about this whole plan?"

Hermione didn't hesitate. "Terrified. I'm terrified, Gin. I'm terrified of doing it. I'm terrified of not doing it. Terrified of fucking it up and what that would mean. Terrified of not trying and then living with that knowledge."

Ginny nodded slowly. "Yes. Plus I've no idea what they do there, or what we will do when we get there. Just the idea of facing Greyback again scares me shitless. If I wasn't so pathetically in love with Blaise I don't know if I would even consider it."

"Speaking of which," Hermione smiled, "you both look a lot more relaxed since Blaise's Big Confession."

"We are. It's like I can breathe again." She sighed. "And the sex has been mind-blowing. Relax, I know you don't want the details."

They were quiet for a while.

"Mione, how the hell are we going to tell Harry?"

"I don't even want to think about it. He's going to be furious."

Ginny nodded. "I know. He's going to do that thing where his glass fog up and his voice gets all high pitched."

More silence as they contemplated Harry's reaction when he found out.

"Mione?"

"Ginny?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

Hermione looked at her friend. "What do you mean? Mind what?"

"You know. Draco. Jokes about taking over knees. Talk of fantasies. That sort of thing. The three of us have a much more open approach to these things. But sometimes we forget that it's not the same in the Muggle world. I worry that you are just saying that you're ok with it, but that you're actually not and that we hurt you with our jokes. If you aren't comfortable, we won't mention it again, let alone joke."

Hermione smiled. "I'm really ok, Gin. Seriously. Talking about it with Draco and with you guys the other night has made me realise that it's all good if you trust the people you're with."

Ginny looked pleased. "So I might finally get to spend some time with the Ferret for real?" she teased.

"You've thought about it?"

Ginny nodded vigorously. "Of course I have! Have you met him?" She sipped her tea. "I first fantasised about the Ferret when we were still at school." She smiled wistfully. "I was so hot for Blaise, but Malfoy's badness was also a real turn on. And they were both forbidden, so that was extra hot. They both featured in more than one of my teenage daydreams."

Hermione continued. In for a penny, she thought. "And Blaise knows that you think about being with Draco?"

"Yes, he's known all along. And Draco knows you think about being with Blaise." She met Hermione's eyes. "Do you think you'll move beyond the fantasy to make it reality?"

Hermione stood and walked over to the pile of freshly laundered clothes placed neatly on her dresser, and selected her trusty jeans and a cotton shirt. "Yes, probably. It's just that I don't have the faintest idea of how to start. I mean, I don't feel comfortable just blurting it out to Draco. Like "Hey Draco that feels so good but let's call Blaise in if you don't mind". I don't know how to let him know."

Ginny giggled. "No, I suppose mid-shag wouldn't really work. But you can relax – didn't you see his face when he was telling the Paris story? He loves the idea. He will bring it up even if you don't, and he will create an opportunity. Trust me."

"To be honest, I'm not sure whether to feel excited or panicked. It's so.. you know… intimate."

"It'll be fine. You'll see." Ginny walked through their shared bathroom into her own bedroom. "You take our shower, I'll take the boys."

.

.

As planned, Hermione and Draco spent the Day in the RoR refreshing her memories of her parents. They met up with Blaise and Ginny for a quick lunch in the garden and then got back to work. By the end of the day they were both satisfied that they were as prepared as they could be for the arrival of Harry and Pansy the following day.

When they walked into the common room, Blaise was nowhere to be seen and Ginny was making tea.

"Can I offer you two a cup? Blaise is showering." Ginny called.

"Yes for me, Draco's heading to the shower so his can wait too," Hermione replied, walking in to the kitchen to help.

They sat and sipped their tea, chatting comfortably. Eventually Blaise appeared, dressed in charcoal track pants and a soft white t-shirt. His hair was wet and a few drops of water dripped onto Ginny's face as he bent to kiss her before sitting on the over-stuffed sofa opposite the two witches.

"Shall we go out for dinner? Stay in? What?" he asked. "Tea, wench!" he instructed Ginny. When she graced him with one of her infamous Death-Stares, he stood up hastily. "Don't worry, I'll get it," he said. "Witch," he muttered as he left the room.

Ginny grinned impishly over at Hermione. "Let's stay in," she suggested in a loud whisper. "We can put our plan into action."

Hermione's eyes widened in alarm. "Ginny! There is no plan! Anyway I need my head to be together for tomorrow. I've spent the day getting ready for a reason."

Ginny's shoulders sagged and she sighed dramatically. "Alright. We'll have a nice quiet evening." Then she perked up. "I will just have to think of a way to get rid of Harry and Pansy later in the week. Move over."

Hermione got up and went to sit on the couch opposite. Ginny stretched and lay across the couch and put her feet up on the arm.

"Maybe it's just as well," she said, turning her head to look at Hermione, who was kicking off her shoes and making herself comfortable. "Isn't it weird how tiring occlumency is? I mean, I know it's difficult, but I'm surprised at how tiring it is. Did you find it so tiring?"

"Yes, I did." Hermione tucked her feet under her and leaned back, snuggling into the deep corner of the couch. "When I first started, I would have headaches afterwards. How are you doing, though?"

Ginny lifted her head for Blaise to sit down, then she put her head back down on his lap.

"Ok, I think. I still need to really be focused. I'm nowhere near being able to do it without thinking about it, like Blaise and Draco. But I'm getting there. So how are you feeling about tomorrow?"

"I'm nervous and excited at the same time. Not looking forward to dealing with Pansy, but eager to see Harry."

"Pansy will get over it. Did you notice how Harry seemed to have struck up some kind of .. easiness with her? How she was a little less terrifying when he was around?" Ginny mused.

Hermione frowned. "If you are thinking what I think you are thinking, don't," she said flatly. "She is broken. Leave them alone."

"Leave who alone?" Draco asked as he walked into the room and through to the kitchen.

Blaise laughed as Ginny rolled her eyes.

Draco returned with a mug of tea and settled into the other corner of the couch on which Hermione was sitting, stretching his legs across the cushions. He poked Hermione with his bare toes. "Leave who alone?" he repeated.

"Potty and Pansy. Apparently Red has an extremely tiresome habit of interfering in other people's love lives." Blaise chuckled.

Ginny grinned. "I'm just saying. Harry actually seemed to almost like her." She sat up and tucked herself under Blaise's arm. "Didn't you notice?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, I noticed. But Granger is right about this one. Parkinson has some healing to do. She will decide when she's ready. Potter seems to be good for her. Leave it at that for now."

"Drake is right, amore." Blaise sipped his tea. "You can't fix Pansy, she is damaged and she must decide for herself when her heart is ready. If Scarface can make that process easier for her, then that is good. But let them figure it out themselves."

Remarkably, Ginny didn't argue. "Alright," she said with a sigh.

Tinky brought food and they ate lightly, chatted quietly. They kept the conversation light and inconsequential, deliberately steering clear of topics that would interfere with Hermione's calm state of mind, and then turned in early.

Hermione lay wrapped up in Draco's arms, her head on his shoulder, and she consciously induced a state of peace and happiness in her mind. The feelings she most wanted to be conveyed to her parents. As she drifted off to sleep, her last thoughts were of love and gratitude.

.

.

Ginny scrutinised Pansy as they ate a late breakfast in almost complete silence. I'm right, she thought smugly. The black haired witch seemed noticeably less tormented. Her eyes less haunted.

Harry's gaunt appearance hadn't really improved, though. He had put on a little weight, but the dark circles under his eyes remained.

The others watched them curiously. There was a sense of comfortable ease between the two of them. Harry would lean over and pass Pansy the milk or refill her glass and she would accept with quiet easiness. Not that she ever smiled or thanked him or anything, but her open hostility appeared to have eased.

"So what's the plan?" Hermione asked eventually. "I've been so busy spending time in my own head that I've suddenly realised I haven't a clue how we will actually do this. Or where. Or even when exactly."

Pansy and Harry both looked at Draco.

"Well, we will obviously need to go to them. We will cast somnambulus and do the transfer while they are asleep. Then we need to find a place for them to stay. Somewhere where they will be safe while they re-establish their lives. They will need some time to come to terms with what has happened."

"Where will we take them?" she asked. So many details she hadn't even thought about!

"We thought about it and came up with two possibilities. I think Potter's idea is the best one."

She looked at Harry curiously.

"They should stay at the Burrow." Harry's green eyes searched hers. "I have already spoken with Molly and Arthur. They are expecting us."

Hermione nibbled her bottom lip as she considered the proposal. "But won't it be risky for the Weasleys?" she asked, turning to Ginny.

Ginny shook her head. "I think it's a great idea. They are New Order members, Mione. And they were members of the Order of the Phoenix before that. They know what they are getting into. And you know my mum. She'd love to take care of them, and Merlin knows they have the space."

Draco's icy grey eyes searched Hermione's sombrely. "This is your last chance to change your mind, Granger."

They all turned to her and waited.

"No. I want to try. I have to."

But Draco continued. "Have you thought about how they will probably feel afterwards? Confused, angry, afraid. Are you prepared for that?"

She swallowed. Then she nodded. "It's not going to be easy. But they will get over it soon enough. I can't let them live in a prison. And I can't focus on what we need to do, knowing there's another war, knowing it will just be a matter of time before they are found again. I need to know that they are safe."

Pansy stood. "Well then it's settled. We leave in an hour." She glanced over at Blaise. "Not you two, obviously."

Ginny bristled immediately, her green eyes flashing in annoyance. "Why not us two?"

"Because if you don't master occlumency soon, you're going to be a liability. You need to stay and work." Pansy's impassive gaze shifted from Ginny to Draco.

He nodded. "Pansy is right, Red. You and Zabini need to stay." He turned to Blaise. "We will be gone a couple of days at most. Sooner if they take the news well. Don't pout, Weasley, things are going to move pretty fast now. When we return we need to be able to start putting plans into action. We can't stay here forever."

Ginny stared rebelliously at him for a moment, debating the merits of arguing. She decided against it. "Yes alright. We stay."

.

.


	27. Ch 26: The return of the Grangers

Chapter 26: The Grangers return

.

.

Draco gave Hermione's hand a reassuring squeeze as the four of them stood in front of the little cottage. They were in the middle of the countryside. She wasn't sure where exactly.

A carnival of colour surrounded the place, which nestled among flowers of every variety. Her mother had clearly not forgotten her love of gardening. The air was thick with the sounds of birds and bees and the heady scent of jasmine. Harry had chosen this place well. For a wild moment she was tempted to just leave them here, peaceful in this idyllic spot where even the summer seemed to want to stay a while longer.

She felt Harry's eyes on her and turned to him. He shook his head quietly. "It would always be temporary. We would always be moving them to keep them safe. We need to do this, love."

She nodded. "I know, Harry. I'm just not looking forward to turning their lives upside down again."

Draco squeezed her hand. "Shall we go in?"

They crossed the road and walked up the path, Draco in the lead, Harry behind him. The two witches followed. Draco knocked.

As her father opened the door and smiled warmly at Draco, Hermione was almost overwhelmed by the emotions surging through her. She managed to stop herself from rushing to the man and flinging her arms around him.

"Danny! Graham! How nice to see you both! Come in, please!" he grasped Draco's hand then pulled him into a one armed man-hug before he stepped aside to let them in and looked curiously at the two witches. "I see you've brought some friends. That's lovely!" He half turned and called over his shoulder. "Joan! It's Danny!"

Hermione's heart leapt painfully and she swallowed thickly as she battled to hold back tears at the familiar song of her mother's voice drifting from the back garden. "Come on through!"

As they trooped through the house and out into the garden, John Granger kept up a steady stream of chatter. "It's so good to see you. We don't get many visitors, you know. How have you both been?..."

His voice faded into the background of Hermione's mind as she stared at her mother's wide welcoming smile. She was removing her gardening gloves as she walked quickly to Draco and hugged him. "So good to see you, Dan. We've missed you."

Draco grinned and returned her hug. "I've missed you too." He released her and gestured towards the girls. "This is Hermione and this is Pansy," he said. "How have you two been doing?"

"Oh fine, fine. Quiet, but good." She paused as she considered Harry. "My goodness, Graham, have you been ill? You look like you could do with a few hot meals and a good night's sleep!"

Harry smiled at her concern. "Bit of a cold, that's all," he lied. "I'm fine now."

She glanced over at Pansy and Hermione. "I'm Joan Granville, by the way. It's nice to meet you," she said with a smile. "Come and sit, please," waving towards a set of cane garden furniture - six chairs and a table on which stood a large jug of what appeared to be iced tea. "Jake, get some more glasses."

Hermione's heart swelled as she watched her mother take Draco's arm and lead him across the garden, smiling up at him as she chattered happily. Her father caught up to them moments later, his hands full of glasses, talking animatedly to Harry, nodding at her and Pansy, politely including them in the conversation.

They sat and sipped their tea gratefully. It was a warm day.

"You should have warned us that you were coming. I would have made lunch." Jean Granger smiled at them.

"Well, we weren't really sure when exactly we'd be able to come," Draco replied.

"You're welcome any time, Dan, any time." John reached across and patted Draco's shoulder. Then he looked at the rest of them. "All of you are welcome any time. Any friends of Danny and Graham are friends of ours."

Hermione understood Draco and Harry's concern. Her parents were so trusting. They'd welcome anyone into their home.

Pansy cleared her throat. "Would you mind if I looked around the garden, Mrs Granville?" she asked politely.

"Not at all, dear. Please do." She made to stand, but Pansy waved her hand.

"Please don't get up. You sit and chat to Danny. I will be fine." She got up and strolled out into the garden, glancing at Draco as she left. He nodded.

They sat back in their seats and relaxed, sipping their tea and chatting about ordinary things. The weather. The garden. Draco reached across and took Hermione's hand. He smiled at her and held her eyes, silently calming her.

Jean Granger twinkled. "So is Hermione your girlfriend, Dan?"

Draco smiled. "I really hope so," he replied quietly.

"And are you with Pansy, Graham?" John queried with a wink at Harry. "She's very pretty in an elfin sort of way, isn't she? Those enormous eyes."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yes, she is. But no, we are just friends."

At that moment Hermione saw Pansy returning, walking up directly behind her parents, sending Draco a silent signal. Her mouth was dry. This is it, she thought. We are really going to do this. She felt Draco squeeze her hand once more.

Then Pansy paused directly behind Jean Granger, held her hands out towards the man and woman and gently muttered the spell. "Somnambulus!"

The spell worked instantly. John and Jean Granger slumped in their seats. Jean's glass fell from her hand to the ground, the tea spilling out slowly onto the grass.

Draco and Harry stood quickly. With a wave of his hand, Draco moved the table out of the way and stood close to the two sleepers.

"Are you ready, Mione?" Harry asked her.

"Yes Harry. Tell me what to do."

Harry sat directly in front of and between the Grangers. Pansy stood next to him. He placed a hand on the foreheads of each Granger. Draco stretched out an arm and placed his fingertips to Harry's right temple. Then he indicated for Hermione to pull up a chair and sit beside him.

"Sit, Granger, it will be easier."

Hermione sat and Draco placed the fingertips of his other hand against her forehead. "Just relax, love," he instructed. "Calm and quiet. Breathe. Focus."

She settled in her seat and relaxed. She closed her eyes and concentrated on opening her mind to Draco, allowing him in, consciously bringing forward all the memories and stories she had spent days recalling.

"Ready Potter? Then let's start."

Then she felt him. The distinctive nudge in the middle of her forehead. This time it was not gentle nor subtle. He entered her mind so forcefully she gasped. The full feeling in her head unmistakable. At the same time she felt the tingling up her spine as her magic surged in response to his. They had begun.

She was vaguely aware of the deep breathing of Draco and Harry. Of the sharp crackle of magic in the air around her and through her. She was sharply aware of Draco in her head. Previously, he had only stayed a few seconds. This time he was there with purpose. She could feel him. More than just a sense of his presence in her mind. She could feel _him_. This must have been what Harry had meant when he said that he had been able to get a sense of Draco's true self.

It seemed to go on forever. She allowed her mind to relax.

"Pansy, Potter is tiring. Help him," she heard Draco say. Pansy murmured something quietly and they were quiet once more.

.

"Hermione!"

Hermione sat up with a start. "What? What's wrong?" she cried. "Did something go wrong?"

Harry shook his head. "No. You were miles away. It's over."

She stared at him. His nose was bleeding and he looked as though he was about to fall over. She looked around at the others. Draco was slumped forward in one of the chairs, massaging his temples.

Pansy had poured a large glass of iced tea and was gulping it down. Then she placed her fingertips gently against the bridge of Harry's nose. She muttered a quiet spell and the bleeding slowed and then stopped. "It's over," she said to him quietly. "Just as well. I'm not sure you could survive any more blood loss."

The Grangers continued to slumber peacefully.

"It's over? Did it work?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"We are about to find out." Draco stood stiffly. "Move a bit so that I can put the furniture back. They stood back a few paces and then sat back down where they had been seated before. They looked expectantly at Draco.

"Ok. Now they have as much knowledge of their previous lives as you were able to provide to me, Granger, and whatever Potter was able to add. They also have their memories of the time since they were obliviated. Potter didn't interfere with any of the memories they do have. So when they wake, they will have a fair idea of what has happened to them."

Hermione turned to Harry as he spoke. "They will know what you did. But they will also know why. I made sure of that. I'm sorry, I know we didn't discuss putting something there that was not an actual memory. But I had to add in stuff about, you know, current events, what's been happening in the world. So that they don't feel isolated and can talk to people without arousing suspicion. So I let them know why you did it. So even if they are angry at first, they will eventually understand."

She nodded. "Thank you Harry."

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"Yes, do it," Hermione replied, her heart hammering in her chest. She wiped her damp hands on her skirt.

Draco turned to Harry. "Clean your face, Potter," he said.

Pansy held one hand up to Harry's face and muttered a quick scourgify and all traces of blood on Harry's chin and shirt disappeared.

When they were ready, Draco waved a hand in the direction of the two sleeping Grangers with a softly muttered 'enervate!'

They all held their breaths as Jean and John Granger began to stir.

Jean Granger opened her eyes and looked around her. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I must have nodded off for a moment. It's such a lovely day. More tea, Mione, love?"

Hermione took a deep shuddering breath. Her chest ached and her eyes filled with tears as she watched her mother's face freeze in shock as realisation hit her. Her father was staring at her, his jaw slack.

John Granger stood slowly. "Hermione?" the incredulous disbelief on his face reflected in his voice.

She nodded. He walked around to her slowly. She stood shakily to face him. Her hands trembled.

Draco, Harry and Pansy exchanged a look and then watched as Jean Granger rose and went to stand next to her husband.

"Hermione? All this time? How could this happen? How is it even possible?"

John suddenly grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to him fiercely. She broke down then, sobbing helplessly against her father's chest. Huge, heaving, shuddering sobs. She felt her mother's arms tightly around them both.

"I'm so sorry Dad. I'm so sorry. I had no choice. Please forgive me, Mum."

"Shh now, Hermione. Don't cry. I know, baby, I know. You did what you had to do." she heard the soothing voices of both parents and the soft weeping of her mother as she clung to them.

Draco looked at the little scene. He was filled with relief. It had worked. He stood quietly on shaky legs and gestured to Harry and Pansy. "Let's give them a little privacy," he said gruffly.

They left the Grangers in the garden and went inside.

They looked at each other and slowly they relaxed for the first time.

"We did it!" Harry grasped Draco's hand and shook it heartily. Then he pulled Pansy into a big tight hug. "It worked. I can't thank you both enough."

Draco noticed Pansy returned Harry's hug for a moment before pulling away self-consciously. She turned to Draco.

"Is it my imagination or did their recollection seem… really… complete?" she asked him slowly.

He nodded. "Yes, I was surprised too."

The two looked at one another for a long moment.

"What's happening now?" Harry asked. "Something wrong?"

Pansy shook her head. "No, not exactly. But neither of us expected them to recognize her so quickly. And they seemed to remember so completely. A really accurate sense of the passing of time. They should have been confused. It was almost as if…" she turned big eyes to Draco. "Do you think it's possible?" she asked quietly.

His mind raced. "Fucking hell!"

"Tell me what's happening now!" Harry demanded. Pansy turned to him.

"You know that there is an obscure old spell that can enable a memory recovery?"

He nodded. "Yes, but it wouldn't work because they took a full obliviate. There would have had to be some remaining memories to make it work." He stopped. "You think that our memory plant was enough to enable their minds to spontaneously start to fill in the blanks? Even without the spell?"

Draco's voice was low. "Can you think of any other explanation?"

They stared at one another. Harry looked stunned. "It would be fantastic. It would be a first ever."

"If it actually happened. Which we don't know for sure." Pansy's voice had regained its previous brisk coldness and she turned abruptly to Draco.

"Let Blaise and the Weasel know. They will be waiting for news," she instructed.

Draco closed his eyes. The air rippled around him for a moment. He felt drained and nauseous, so it would take him longer than usual to make contact with Blaise.

Several minutes passed. Harry and Pansy relaxed and chatted softly.

Then Draco opened his eyes again slowly as he heard footsteps behind them.

Hermione stood there, her eyes red, her face lit up with joy.

"Thank you all," she said quietly. "I will never be able to tell you how much this means to me."

"Are they alright, Mione?" Harry asked.

"Yes. They are fine. They are still a bit shocked, obviously. Trying to come to terms with it all. But they aren't angry. They understand why. Thank you so much for that, Harry." The tears began to fall again. Harry hugged her tightly.

She turned to Draco. "They want to see you. Alone."

.

He stopped a few steps away from them. They looked at him solemnly.

"Draco?" Jean walked towards him.

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I deceived you," he said. "But we had no choice."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "We know that." Then she stood back and looked up into his face.

"Hermione says you saved our lives. But can I ask you something? Hermione did what she did because she loves us. But why did you do what you did, Draco? You didn't even know us." They looked at him curiously. "Why did you take such risks to protect us all this time?"

He looked back at them steadily. "Because it was the right thing to do. You were innocent in a time when innocence was a rare commodity."

John regarded him for a moment. "What you've done for us over the past year goes beyond doing the right thing, son. Someone else could have taken care of us when we moved here. But you chose to be the one to do it. Are you sure that's the only reason?"

Draco returned the man's gaze. "And because you are important to Hermione," he acknowledged finally.

Jean nodded, smiling. "I'm glad she has such good friends. You have all been wonderful. We are forever grateful to you all."

He smiled. "We were very happy to do it. Now, can I get them all back out here? We have things to do and we need to do them soon."

They agreed. Draco went inside quickly to call them and within minutes the group was seated around the table once again.

"So, Potter, what's the plan now?" Draco asked.

"Well," Harry began, looking at the Grangers, "the first thing we need to do is to get you out of this house to somewhere safe. We have arranged for you to stay with the Weasleys for a while, if that's alright with you both. You probably want to go back to your lives immediately. But you need to know more about what's happening in our world, or else you will be too vulnerable. Even now, we don't know why they wanted to kill you. And they are still out there."

The Grangers looked at one another and then back at Harry.

"We will do whatever you think best," John said. "Although we wouldn't want to be a burden on anyone."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry about that. Molly is thrilled to have someone to take care of, and Arthur is absolutely beside himself to have real live Muggles in his home."

"Mum, Dad, you need to go and pack a few things." She held out a small bag. "Pack some of your stuff in here. You'll find it can hold more than you think." Her mother turned the little bag over dubiously.

Hermione chuckled softly. "Go on. We need to go soon."


	28. Ch 27: Back to Hogwarts

AN: Goose, you crack me up! The chances of romance for Harry and Pansy are not good. They might hook up at some point, I haven't decided when, but even when they do there'll probably be no romance.

Mature content.

.

Chapter 27: Back to Hogwarts

.

.

"My word, Hermione, that doesn't look very safe. Are you sure this is the right place?" Jean Granger was staring at the unstable-looking structure.

They had performed side-along apparition, the Grangers amazingly taking the whole thing in their stride as though they had been apparating all their lives, and now stood a short distance from The Burrow.

"It does look a bit rickety, doesn't it?" Hermione grinned.

Draco looked horrified. "I was thinking the same thing," he said.

"Yes, this is the place," Harry chuckled. "Let's go. They are expecting us."

They were half way up the path when the front door burst open and Arthur and Molly Weasley appeared, grinning widely.

"Hullo! Come in, come in!"

Harry was right. Arthur was practically dancing as he led them all inside.

Harry snorted with barely contained laughter when he noticed a bright Hawaiian style swimsuit hanging on a coat hook and a small pile of snorkelling gear in a corner of the entrance hall. He imagined Arthur pottering about his house, dressed in loud shorts, a mask, snorkel and fins, marvelling at the ingenuity of Muggles. One could only hope that he hadn't worn the outfit to work.

"Right this way," Molly bustled. "Leave your bags right there, we can take them up later. Dinner will be ready soon, but first some tea." She led the way to the enormous kitchen which had always served as the gathering place of the Weasley family, and which was dominated by a vast, sturdy wooden table surrounded by twelve mismatched wooden chairs. On it were numerous bowls, dishes, plates, a large black cat, glasses, cutlery and, mysteriously, several wall-plug adaptors.

Molly lifted a large, fat teapot and began to pour several mugs of strong tea.

Hermione's stomach growled. She was hungry. She looked at her companions and saw that she wasn't the only one. The smell of hot savoury dishes made their mouths water. Molly Weasley had always been an exceptional cook.

They sat, the Grangers next to Arthur, who was beaming at them. "Can't tell you how happy we are to have you both!" he exclaimed. They smiled back.

"Thank you for putting us up. We'll try not to get in your way."

"Not at all," Molly said warmly. "Hermione is family. That makes you family. You just have a nice cup of tea and then go on upstairs and relax for a bit before dinner. It must be a lot to take in all at once."

Arthur nodded sympathetically. "It must have all come as a bit of shock, mustn't it?"

The Grangers smiled politely. "Yes, it's been surreal," Jean replied. "But we had Hermione as a daughter, you know, so odd is almost our normal." She looked around the kitchen. Although Molly was clearly in charge, quite a few things seemed to be doing themselves. "Mind you," she continued, "this is rather more strange than we are used to."

They finished their tea and Molly stood. "Let me show you to your rooms. I'm sure you'd like some time before dinner. We've set up Bill's old room for you, Jean, you should be comfortable there."

Molly led them up the creaky stairway, Hermione following close behind, the Grangers clearly expecting the whole structure to come crashing down at any moment.

She pushed the door open, and they were surprised to see a neat, airy and comfortable room. Thankfully it appeared to be structurally sound.

"I'll leave you then," she said, "and you can come down when you're ready."

Hermione sat down on the big bed between her parents. They were quiet for a while, just taking it all in.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "This must be so difficult for you."

Jean put an arm around her daughter's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek as John took one of her hands and squeezed.

"I'd rather be going through this than go through my life not remembering you," he said.

Jean nodded. "Me too," she said. "And it's not that bad, love. The Weasleys seem as nice as you always described them." She was quiet for a while before continuing. "It's going to take some time to get used to it, I suppose. I feel as though I've lived two completely different lives at the same time. Every now and then I have to stop and think about which life a particular memory is from."

"It's the faces though," John's voice sounded perplexed. "I still can't really wrap my head around the faces."

"What do you mean, Dad?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure we had different faces for a while." He shook his head, puzzled. "Not so sudden that we thought we'd gone mad or anything, but slowly, surely… different. And then about a month ago, I don't know.. day by day .. our features slowly … returned." He thought about it for a moment, trying to figure it out, then shrugged. "It sounds absolutely crazy, I know, but I suppose it's the least crazy thing that's happened to us recently."

Hermione gave her father's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Draco needed to hide you, Dad," she explained gently. "Just in case. It's called a glamour." She glanced at her mother. "Sounds like he did it fairly gradually, though. I suppose if he'd made sudden radical changes, you really would have thought you'd gone mad."

Jean suddenly clapped a hand to her stomach as it rumbled loudly. "Ooh sorry!" she giggled. "Must be Molly's cooking! It certainly smelled lovely."

Hermione grinned and stood. "Yes, Molly's food is always great. Shall we head down?"

They trooped down and sat, Hermione once again between her parents, across the table from Draco, Pansy and Harry.

"Let's eat!" Arthur announced from the head of the table and immediately the plates flew from their places, weaving their way precariously among the various dishes, ladles and forks magically serving helpings of everything onto the loaded plates, which then tottered back to their allocated places.

Hermione laughed loudly at the looks of amazement on her parents' faces.

As they ate, noisy chatter and laughter filled the room and Hermione was struck by a deep sense of euphoric wellbeing. Everything would be alright. She had her parents back and they would be safe. She looked around the table, not really hearing anything in particular, just taking in the happy little scene. Her parents were talking animatedly with Molly and Arthur. Harry was laughing at something Arthur had said. Pansy was silent, but looked relaxed and followed the conversation with her eyes.

She looked across the table at Draco and found him watching her. As she met his eyes, he silently mouthed the words "You ok?"

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you," she mouthed back at him. "So much."

They were oblivious to anyone else until she heard her name.

"What" she asked, looking around.

"How long will you be staying?" her mother asked her, vainly trying to stop a large spoon from loading more pudding into her bowl.

"We need to get back quite soon, I'm afraid. Probably day after tomorrow?" she looked at Harry, who nodded. "I'm pretty tired and I'm sure the others are even more so. But tomorrow we must talk."

They finished their meal and Molly stood and smiled warmly at Jean and John. "I'm sure you're dying for a nice hot shower and a good night's sleep. So we'll say good night." She looked around the table. "The rest of you - Hermione and Harry know where the rooms are, can you sort yourselves out?"

It was agreed that they would, and Hermione stood to hug both of her parents and then the Weasleys and the Grangers disappeared upstairs.

The four of them accepted a coffee each and sat silently, contemplating the events of the day.

"Wow, I'm absolutely knackered," Pansy said finally, swallowing an enormous yawn.

"Me too," Harry agreed. "Let me show you your room. I was thinking Pansy could sleep in Gin's room and I will take Ron's?" he said, turning to Hermione.

She shrugged. "No problem. There are plenty of rooms. We'll be up in a minute."

When they were alone, Draco went to sit beside Hermione and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her forehead against his.

"Thank you, Draco. So much. For everything."

"You're welcome," he replied. "You're not going to make us sleep in separate rooms are you?"

She smiled. "Why not? I'm sure you'd like Charlie's room. All those dragons on the walls. Right up your alley."

Draco thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Ok. That's fine then," he said. "I will just have to rip your clothes off and have my wicked way with you right here on this table before we go up. And, can I just say, this is more enormous than any kitchen table has a right to be."

She laughed softly.

They sat for a few more minutes before Draco stirred. "Actually, a good night's sleep sounds fantastic. Shall we?"

They went quietly up the stairs and she led him to what was obviously Charlie's bedroom. As they closed the door behind them, Draco looked around. She was right. He liked the room. It was a strongly masculine space, the dragons everywhere evidence not so much of a decor theme but a passion. He was pleased to see that the canopy bed was large and comfortable-looking.

They lay in the darkness, spooned snugly, but sleep eluded Hermione. Her mind replayed the events of the day, then what lay ahead, back to the day she had obliviated them, back to their faces when they remembered and then looped back again.

Eventually Draco kissed the back of her neck gently. "Sleep, Granger," he murmured against her skin. "You can overthink things again tomorrow."

.

.

As they stepped out of the room the following morning, they came face to face with the Grangers, who were also on their way downstairs. There was a moment of silence as the Grangers mentally did the math.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Hermione asked faintly.

"Very well, thank you," they replied, eyeing Draco speculatively.

When it seemed that the awkward moment might last forever, John cleared his throat and said, a tad too cheerfully, "Well, I'm starving! Come on, love!" He took Jean's hand and led her away, leaving Hermione and Draco to follow on behind.

Hermione could practically feel Draco's grin. She elbowed him in the ribs when he chuckled softly. "Shut up!" she hissed through her own grin.

Breakfast was as noisy as a Weasley breakfast was expected to be. Molly bustled about happily while Harry and John tried to explain to a mystified Arthur how plug adapters worked. Pansy arrived half way through breakfast and accepted only a large mug of coffee.

She spent the day with her parents. They sat in the sunshine while Draco, Harry and Pansy flew, tossing quaffles through the practice hoops at the end of the garden. Jean had spent ages peering at the plants in the garden, constantly amazed and delighted whenever she spotted one of the gnomes scuttling through the shrubs. She and John seemed to be genuinely delighted with the Weasleys, the house and the magical world in general. They appeared relaxed and at ease.

After lunch they remained seated at the large table and between them they slowly revealed to the Grangers as much as they could of what was going on in the wizarding world. They tried not to dwell on the possibility of another war, telling them as much as they needed to know but not enough to scare them.

Dinner had been a loud and festive affair. Draco was obviously a firm favourite of the Grangers. Hermione smiled to see her mother lean towards him every now and then, to pat his hand or his shoulder fondly. He responded to her warmly and seemed genuinely fond of her father.

They made an effort to include Pansy in the general conversation and although she responded politely when spoken to, she remained reserved. She excused herself before dessert and went to bed early.

Eventually, feeling the glow of a couple of after-dinner elf-made brandies from Arthur's stash, (Jean had declined and took a sip or two of John's drink instead, just to taste) they said goodnight and made their way up to bed.

Draco earned himself another elbow in his ribs for chuckling softly when he noticed that Hermione deliberately hung back a little to avoid having to go into Charlie's room with Draco just as her parents entered Bill's room directly across the hall.

He was still laughing at her as the door closed behind them.

"Oh shut up," she said, laughing at herself. "I know it's silly. But the last time they saw me I was a schoolgirl. It's just… awkward."

"Well relax," he said, pulling her into his arms. "They like me, in case you haven't noticed."

She slipped her arms around his neck. "I kind of like you myself," she teased.

"Just as well," he returned and pressed his lips against her neck, "there's nothing more painful than unrequited like."

Eventually he pulled away from her to look at her face.

"Hermione, do you know how much I love you?" he asked her seriously.

She looked up at him. "I am beginning to. You're an extraordinary man, Draco Malfoy."

He dipped his head and kissed her and she felt the now familiar flip-flop feeling in her belly. She pulled away when she felt his hands moving to cup her arse and pull her against him.

"Draco," she said softly, "my parents.."

"Your parents know we are in here together, Granger," he murmured back, his hands slipping under her top and up her back.

"I know, but.." she arched against him even as she pulled away.

He looked into her face but held her tightly against him.

"But what? Are you saying this would be the first time you've had sex in this house?" He raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth lifted in a teasing smile.

"It's different," she said, still resisting him yet not pulling away. She swallowed as she felt him unclip her bra.

"In fact," he continued relentlessly, "it wouldn't even be the first time you've had sex in this room, would it, Granger?" He watched her face when she felt his hand on her breast.

"No, but.."

"This is where Charlie Weasley fucked you, isn't it?" He caressed the warm fullness of her breast, gently pinching the nipple, slowly walking her backwards towards the large bed.

She nodded. "Yes," she said faintly.

"You fucked him right here?" he pushed her down onto the bed and began to undress her.

"Yes," she responded, running her hands across his back. "Cast a silencing charm."

"No." He dipped his head and took the sensitive nipple in his mouth for a moment, then lifted his head. "You do it if you want one."

She bit her lip. Bastard. He knew she wouldn't be able to cast anything without her wand right now.

"Did you fuck Weasley right here and his sister down the hall?" his voice was low.

"Yes," she whispered. They were both naked now and she sighed at the feel of his body against hers. "Please cast the charm."

"No. Did he like to play with your tits, Granger? I'm sure he did. They are beautiful." He nudged her knees apart and slid his fingers into her warm wetness while he tongued first one breast and then the other. "Did you fuck them both on the same night?"

She strained against him. "Sometimes. Please cast the charm."

"You're a dirty, horny little wench aren't you, Granger?" he chuckled. He removed his fingers and raised them to her mouth. She parted her lips and sucked eagerly. "Where else?"

"All over. Please"

"No." He captured her mouth with his as he entered her and her cry was muffled by his kiss.

"Was it good, Granger? Did he fuck you hard?" He looked into her eyes and pumped into her forcefully.

She nodded, a look of panic in her eyes when she heard her own soft whimper.

"Did he lick your pussy?"

She was now matching his rhythm, unable to stop.

"Did he?"

"No."

"No?" Draco was surprised in spite of himself.

"But I wanted him to. Please the charm, Draco, I'm going to come," she whispered, almost desperate now.

"No."

She placed her hands against his chest. "Stop!" she instructed.

He slowed and looked down at her.

"Stop, I said!"

He stopped.

"Get off." She pushed him aside and stood and walked to the dresser, while he watched her, faintly amused. She found her wand in her bag and made a smooth movement of her hand while she muttered the charm. Then she turned to him.

"Bastard," she muttered softly. She made her way slowly back to the bed, pointing her wand at him.

His amusement faded.

"What are you up to?" he said. "I was just teasing."

She continued to approach him, then with a quick flick of her wand she cast a quick spell he couldn't quite hear.

Suddenly four soft ropes snaked from the tip of her wand and wrapped around his wrists and ankles and the other ends to the wrought iron posts and he found himself tied to the bed.

She advanced on him slowly. "You're a bastard, aren't you, Malfoy?"

He watched her walk towards him, wand in hand, the candle light playing on her skin. His mouth was dry.

He nodded. "Yes."

She placed the wand down on the small bedside table and slowly knelt between his legs and took his cock in her hand. She bent and sucked it into her mouth, lifting her head when she felt him buck up against her.

"Do you imagine, Malfoy, that you're the only one who can tease around here?" She stroked him gently but her voice was low and dangerous.

He shook his head. "Merlin, I hope not." His voice was hoarse.

She mounted him slowly, smirking at his soft moan as she slid down onto his hard length.

His breathing quickened and he watched her rise and fall, rolling her hips against his, slowly.

She cupped her breasts while she rode him. "Charlie loved to play with these," she said. "He loved to lick and suck them. You like that too, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish you could kiss them now, Malfoy?" She slipped one hand down her body, across her belly and between her legs and began to stroke herself as she moved.

"Yes." He thrust up into her but she lifted herself just far enough above him so that he was just barely inside her. He watched her, mesmerised, as she continued to stroke herself with both hands, her delicate fingers teasing her warm, soft skin.

"Did you let him watch you do that?" he breathed. He tried to push up into her but she was just out of his reach.

"No, this is just for you," she answered.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her hands. "Why didn't he lick your pussy?"

"I didn't know how to ask."

"If you come up here I can do it for you now."

"No. You're going to lie there and watch me touch myself until I come. Because you're a bastard."

"Fuck, Granger, I love you so much," he whispered.

He watched and rolled his hips up to her as she teased herself and clenched his fists when she closed her eyes and dropped her head back and moaned his name as she got closer and closer.

Finally he couldn't anymore and he gasped a spell and he was free and he grasped her hips and pulled her down onto him and pulled her under him and thrust into her hard and fast.

"Come now." His voice guttural. "Come with me inside you. Come with my name on your lips, my voice in your ears. Come now. Look at me, Granger."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She wasn't aware of anything as she came except his eyes and the feel of him inside her, the sound of her own heartbeat and his breath against her skin.

She slowly came to her senses. He was kissing her neck, gently possessive.

"Bastard," she whispered.

He rolled onto his side. "If I'd known you were into a little bondage I would have been more of a bastard a long time ago."

She smiled at him lazily.

"Now that I know," he continued, "I'll get my own back and do some taking of my own."

"You can take me any time you like." She stretched. "Even across the hall from my parents' room, apparently."

"Oh, I plan to. I plan to take you on a regular basis for the... whenever you want," he said. "So Weasley was not the best lover you've had?" He could barely keep the glee from his voice.

"To be fair, Malfoy, he was my first. I'm sure I was not his best either. I had no idea how to tell him what I wanted, so it wasn't really his fault."

"You have a hard time telling me what you want," he reminded her.

"Yes, but for a whole different reason. Maybe he just didn't have the benefit of a summer in Paris, like some wizards I know."

Draco laughed softly and hugged her. "Maybe we should look him up some time and give him a do-over? Just to be fair."

"Don't start anything unless you are willing to see it through, Malfoy." Her voice had become low and sleepy. "Anyway I thought we agreed that my first threesome would be with Blaise."

He stared into the semi-darkness. Was she talking in her sleep or had she just implied that she was seriously thinking about inviting Blaise to play? He made a mental note to talk to her about it soon.

As they slowly drifted off to sleep, he wondered whether she had noticed him stumble on his words. He had almost said he'd take her for the rest of her life. Thankfully he'd stopped himself in time. Take it easy, Draco, he told himself. It's a bloody miracle she fell in love with you at all. Nobody has a right to expect more than one miracle.

.

.

"Ready?" Harry looked at her, his green eyes gentle.

She nodded.

It had been a perfect day. They had spent slow, lazy hours in the sunshine. Her parents had been relaxed and peaceful. She was satisfied that they would be safe and well taken care of.

Now she looked back at the front door of the Burrow and waved. The Weasleys and Grangers waved back. Molly had given Hermione a package of cakes and sweets for Ginny and she hitched it up under her arm as they turned and apparated back to Hogwarts.

.

.

"That's the strangest thing I've seen," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Borderline creepy, if I'm honest."

Blaise, Draco and Hermione were standing in the warm sunshine. They had split up into two groups: Ginny, Harry and Pansy in one group and the rest in the other. Harry, Ginny and Pansy were practicing a version of Ginny's spell. Draco and Blaise helped Hermione to practice moving objects without spells. Every few minutes one of them would also try to perform legilimency on Hermione when she wasn't expecting it. So far she had successfully blocked them about eighty percent of the time.

They stopped for a moment to have some water and to watch Ginny teaching Harry and Pansy the new spell.

Hermione continued. "Seriously. Can't you see it? They.. " she searched for the word. "Their movements seem synchronised. Like they know each other's moves before they happen."

Draco and Blaise looked across at the three. They could see what Hermione meant. Potter and Parkinson did seem to move as a cohesive unit. They had watched the pair on and off throughout the morning and had been quietly impressed at the power the two of them were able to summon when they worked together. They seemed to be able to almost draw off one another's magic, each of them becoming more powerful than they were individually. The air practically crackled around them.

"Do you think it's because they've spent so much time in each other's heads?" Hermione mused. "Or do you think there's something else going on?"

"Well, cara, when you spend time in someone's head you do get a sense of their thought patterns and you can start to sort of predict their probable responses to situations. But I've never seen that before." Blaise gestured towards the dark pair.

They watched, fascinated. Pansy lifted one hand and the air in front of Ginny exploded into a football sized fireball which hovered for a second before it split in two, and each half immediately hurtled back towards both Pansy and Harry. As the dark haired girl held her hands out towards the fireball, Harry lifted his at precisely the same moment and the flames were extinguished by a double jet of water.

Draco, Hermione and Blaise stared, astounded. Clearly Potter and Parkinson had cast the exact same spell at the exact same time and Ginny's spell had thrown it back at them. And they had both stopped the fireball using the exact same method and exactly the same time.

Ginny walked over to the pair, gesticulating and laughing. A short conversation ensued and then the three stepped away from each other. For the next few minutes, each of them took turns to cast various spells at one another. Each time the spell was repelled and thrown back at the caster. Several times the spell returned to both Pansy and Harry. The strange phenomenon was repeated and Harry and Pansy seemed to move as one.

Hermione gazed at them. There was definitely something very unusual happening.

"Switch your head off, Granger." Draco drawled. "They have some kind of weird connection. Leave it at that."

She rolled her eyes. "But look at them! They obviously cast their spells as though they have one mind. Think of what that kind of connection can mean in a battle. They would be a formidable team." She turned to him. "We need to figure out how to do it. All of us. It would be like having an extra weapon."

He scowled. He knew very well how dark it was in Pansy's head. The possibility that she and Scarhead shared headspace to the extent that they thought as one was disturbing.

"She's right, Drake. It would be great. Maybe we should look into it." Blaise watched the trio wistfully. "Personally, I hope they are shagging like bunnies. Maybe Pansy will be easier to live with if she's getting it regularly."

.

.

"What?!" Harry's green eyes were horrified. "What do you mean you're going with them? Have you actually gone mad?!"

He was standing in the middle of the common room, staring at Ginny, slack-jawed with shock. Pansy glanced incredulously at Draco and then Blaise.

"It's our decision to make, Harry." Ginny stood facing him, her hands on her hips, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"But why? Tell me that! Why would you risk _your life_?" Harry's voice rose steadily in both pitch and volume.

"Because we can be far more effective on the inside. And because I love Blaise, Harry, and I want to be with him. It was always the plan for us to work with them, we are simply changing the location." She spoke in a firm and calm voice.

Harry was astounded. He turned to Hermione. "And you, Mione? Are you going to tell me that's your reason too? _Love_?" He said the words as though he could scarcely believe it.

Hermione walked over to him and took his hands.

"That's only part of the reason. Please try to understand, Harry. We all know how dangerous it will be." She looked at Draco, who was watching her soberly, then back at Harry. "But we are on the brink of another war, Harry. Nobody will be safe. Nobody. And we can make a real difference by working against the Force from inside. You know we can. Think about the contribution Snape was able to make."

"And we can take care of ourselves; I think we've proved that." Ginny cleared her throat and continued in a deceptively casual manner. "Also, we are going to need your help to pull it off." Ginny watched him warily, waiting for the inevitable outburst.

Harry gaped at them in disbelief. "My _help_? Seriously!?" he asked. They looked silently back at him.

"Shit!" He threw his hands into the air and headed to the door. "I'm going flying. Alone."

The door slammed and they heard his voice echo across the hallway as his footsteps receded. "Un-fucking-believable!"

"Well that went well," Draco said, leaning back casually and linking his fingers behind his head.


	29. Ch 28: Pansy's darkness

AN: Warning – self-harm.

.

.

Chapter 28 – Pansy's darkness

.

.

When Harry came back in, the common room was deserted except for Draco.

Blaise and Ginny had decided to go into the village and Hermione had gone to the Prefects bathrooms, saying that she needed a nice long soak. Pansy had surfaced briefly to get herself a cup of tea and had immediately retreated back to her room. So Draco had poured himself a Firewhiskey and was sitting quietly with a book.

He looked up as Harry walked in and sat on the other couch. They looked at one another for a moment.

"Firewhiskey?" Draco offered.

"Thanks." Harry sighed and leaned back, stretching his legs. He accepted the glass and took a long swallow.

"Malfoy, I really hope you know what you're doing. All of you," he said quietly.

Draco contemplated his glass. Then he looked at Harry. "I won't let her do it if I'm not absolutely certain we can pull it off," he said quietly. "I won't let her take that kind of risk."

"What about Ginny?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "If I don't think it'll work, I will do my best to dissuade her. But I don't need to tell you that she will do whatever she likes, Potter."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

Draco drained his glass. "Actually we really could do with your input. We have a half-formed plan, but it needs considerable fine-tuning. Red is right: we need your help if we are going to pull it off."

Harry sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, leaving it sticking up in all directions. "Shit."

Then, "So what is it you need me to do?"

.

.

Hermione heard their voices as she stepped through the door some time later. She stopped to listen. After a few moments she sighed with relief. Harry and Draco were talking in low, even tones.

She padded across the room to sit next to Draco. Pansy was sitting cross-legged in a lumpy armchair, her glass balanced on her knee. All three of them looked engrossed in the conversation.

"You can't do that, Potter" Pansy said impatiently. "You will make yourself too much of a target and then you will be no use to anyone."

"What do you suggest, then, Pansy?" Draco asked her seriously.

Pansy turned her violet eyes to his. "You need to make Granger the target."

Three pairs of eyes turned to Hermione and gazed at her appraisingly.

"Whiskey, Mione?" Harry passed her a glass.

"What's the plan? How did I get to be a target?"

Draco grinned. "You went to have a bath. We did it while your back was turned."

She rolled her eyes. "Typical. Well? Are you going to explain?"

"Well, we started with your idea. You find out that someone in the Ministry led the Force to your parents." Draco stood and refilled glasses then sat. "But we approach it from a slightly different angle. We make sure the Force finds out that you've accused the Ministry. Then we just let them suggest.. or instruct.. that we approach you. Make it their idea."

Pansy frowned. "Making that part believable is what Potter will do. At first we toyed with the idea that he helps you publicly expose the story. But we can't destabilise the Ministry. It will just weaken us. Also we need Potter on the inside, and him ending up in Azkaban will make that difficult."

Draco continued. "So we convince them that the accusation has been made but covered up. Proof of the cover up will be planted in a file, copies of which will be leaked to the Force at the right time. Kingsley might or might not remember the accusation and the cover up. We aren't sure yet. You leave the employ of the Ministry with no explanation. The perception is created that you were fired to shut you up."

Hermione nibbled at her bottom lip, frowning. This plan would rely quite heavily on Harry. She turned to him. "Are you willing to do that, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I would prefer to take Kingsley into my confidence. But Malfoy is right. Someone in the Ministry is a traitor. Until we know who for sure, we trust nobody."

"So anyway, the Force gets wind that you've been betrayed and you're devastated. Blaise and I are in England to recruit anyway. It shouldn't be too difficult to be assigned the task of approaching you." Draco hesitated. "There's just one difficulty." He frowned.

"What's that, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I still can't come up with a believable way to pull Red into the whole thing. It just doesn't seem likely that she would simply switch sides in sympathy with Granger."

They sat silently, deep in thought.

Then Pansy spoke quietly. "What if the traitor found out that Weasley stole the file and had a plan to expose the cover up to clear Granger's name. She arranged a meeting with Rita Skeeter but before it took place she was attacked and left for dead. Granger rescued her and took care of her. Now they both have a reason to feel angry and betrayed."

Draco looked at the dark girl for a long moment, analysing the idea from every direction. Then he took a deep breath. "I hate to admit it, Parkinson, but that is the basis of a plan. We'd need to work on the details, but it might just work."

Hermione was more cautious. "Well, I can at least believe her motivation now. But we need to bounce this off Blaise."

Harry swallowed the rest of his drink. "Merlin help us all," he said.

They were silent.

Each secretly agreed with him.

.

.

.

"But I still don't understand how you do it without the spell!" She stood facing him, hands on her hips.

"It doesn't matter how I do it, Granger. You need to be able to do it, and you must do it with the spell for now." He huffed in frustration. "We don't have the time for me to teach you to do it the way I can." He pulled her by the hand back down onto the chair. "Now try it again!"

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She emptied her mind of conscious thought, only aware of the smell of the books all around them and the faint sounds of the birds outside the library windows. She focused her awareness on him, the way his energy felt to her. He had once told her that they each had a unique magical signature and she was beginning to be able to feel what he meant.

When she was ready, she reached her own energy towards his, looked into his eyes and softly muttered the incantation. "Legilimens."

She felt a tug at her mind, as though she was being pulled towards him. Almost like a sudden drop felt, except in her head rather than her stomach.

He felt the gentle nudge and he consciously resisted the strong urge to block. He felt her in his head. She was doing it! And then she was gone.

She was panting slightly. "It's so difficult to maintain, Draco," she breathed.

"I know. You're doing great. Again." He was a patient but relentless teacher. "Try it with your hands on my head until you get the hang of it. It's easier that way sometimes."

She repeated the process. When she felt ready to cast the spell, she leaned towards him and placed her fingertips against his temples.

"Legilimens."

This time the feeling in his head lasted for almost five seconds. Then she broke away, panting.

"Are you blocking me, Draco?" she asked faintly, willing the pain in her head to subside.

His voice was serious. "No. When I block, nothing gets in. Not even for a few seconds. Take a minute and let's go again," he instructed.

She managed another twice, the last time for almost ten seconds. Then she broke away, rubbing her temples.

"Excellent." His voice was warm as he stood, stretching his legs. "You just did in a morning what other witches and wizards take a week to learn."

Her eyes searched his. Then she suddenly stood and wrapped her arms around him and held him in a silent hug.

"What did you see, Granger?" he asked quietly.

Her arms tightened around him. "It doesn't matter."

"I told you when you wanted to know," he reminded her.

She hesitated for a moment and then pulled away to look into his face.

"I saw what happened with you and Pansy."

His icy eyes held hers, searching.

"And I saw how hard it was for you to let it go. But I saw that you really have forgiven her." Her voice was hushed. "You are an amazing, extraordinary man and I love you."

"Is that all?" he asked.

"I got a sense of a lot of things, but nothing much else specific. I know what's worrying you, though." She smiled at him. "Draco, it wouldn't matter. There's nothing in your head that would make me feel any different about you."

His face was unreadable. "That isn't true, Granger. You have no idea of some of the things I've done. Seeing them will change the way you see me, whether you like it or not."

She nodded. "I understand that. But the fact that you trust me enough to take that risk makes me love you more, not less." She could see that he wasn't convinced. She would just have to prove it to him in time.

"You're doing great. Soon we will be able to move on to deliberately creating false memories to find." He dropped a quick kiss on her forehead. "It's difficult and it takes a lot of preparation. But it's one of the most valuable skills you will learn. We will work on it together."

.

.

"It's from McGonagall. She and Severus will be back soon." Draco looked up from the note.

Hermione reached over and gave the large bird an owl treat and watched it drop silently from the ledge. Then she turned her attention back to him. "Do you know where they've been?"

"Not really," he replied shortly.

She had almost come to accept that Draco was not able to tell her a good many things, although her acceptance didn't lessen her curiosity in any way.

"We won't be able to stay here much longer. If we aren't ready to move by the time the students start arriving back, we will need to move into Hagrid's hut." Blaise's face showed his distaste at the thought.

Ginny laughed. "It's not that bad. And it's been rebuilt since the Battle, so maybe it will be fine." She looked around. "Where on earth is Harry this morning? I'm starving! I'm going to fetch him."

Ginny headed down the passage towards the boys' dorms.

.

She pushed the door and it swung open silently. She could hear voices in the little bathroom leading off the bedroom.

She grinned and mouthed a silent, triumphant "Yes!" as she took a small step into the room. And stopped.

On the floor next to the rumpled bed was a small makeshift bed of blankets and a pillow.

That's odd, she thought. If they are shagging, why is one of them sleeping on the floor?

She took another small step into the room, straining her ears.

"Pansy you can't carry on like this," she heard Harry say softly.

"Leave me alone, Potter." Pansy's voice was flat and cold. "You don't know anything."

"That's not true though, is it? I've been in your head enough to know a lot."

Ginny crept forward silently until she could just see a tiny slice of the bathroom through the half open door.

As the scene in the bathroom slowly revealed itself, Harry spoke again.

"You can't sleep, you're terrified of the dark, you don't eat, and this…. this isn't the answer."

Pansy sat huddled between the shower and the basin, her knees drawn up to her chest and her face turned away from him towards the wall. Harry was hunched down in front of her, his back to Ginny.

She stared, shocked, at the blood on the white bathroom floor, bright red against stark white.

"There isn't an answer." Pansy's voice was low and hopeless.

Harry's wand moved and she heard him mutter a spell and the blood slowly receded and disappeared.

"You have to tell him, Pansy. He needs to know."

"I can't."

"Well you have to stop hurting yourself." Harry's voice sounded frustrated, almost angry. "It's selfish."

He stood as he spoke and Ginny stepped back quickly and backed out of the room, closing the door quietly and silencing Pansy's reply.

.

She stepped back into the common room, her face pale.

"You okay, Gin?" Hermione asked. "Is Harry awake?"

She nodded absently as she sat.

"Parkinson is in there with him." Blaise revealed with a smirk. "I heard voices in there last night. No wonder you look pale."

She didn't confirm or deny.

"Don't tell me you were surprised?" Blaise grinned at her. "You really should get over your habit of barging into people's bedrooms, cara. One of these days you're going to see something you can't unsee."

"Did it look like they would be coming out to breakfast?" Draco asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Not any time soon," she said. "Let's eat."


	30. Ch 29: The dawn of the Alliance

Chapter 29: The dawn of the Alliance

.

.

They spent the morning working in the garden. Hermione had managed to move several objects easily. She had also been able to touch Draco with her mind. Which had led to the next lesson. Blaise and Ginny had been working nearby and Draco called them over.

"Zabini! A little help here?"

Blaise walked over to the blonde, Ginny behind him.

"What's up, Drake?"

"Granger is having a hard time summoning the energy. How did Weasley eventually get it?" Hermione was scowling at him in frustration.

"Red battled at first too. What is it you want her to do?"

"He wants me to bloody hurt him with my head!" Hermione huffed. "And he's surprised that I can't do it!"

"I'm not surprised at all, Granger. I never expected it to be easy for you. But you're fighting me." He sighed heavily. "What did you think we were actually doing all this time? Did you imagine we'd go through another war without hurting anyone? Did you think I was teaching you to throw stones and give back rubs?"

She planted her fists on her hips and yelled at him. "You said I wouldn't have to become what I fought against! You said you'd never let that happen to me!" Her eyes glittered with angry frustration.

He scowled back at her. "That was before we agreed you'd come back with us. Stop fighting with me! You need to know that you can do it, even if you don't ever intend to. And I need to know you can do it!"

"Draco is right, Mione," Ginny interrupted gently. "If we hope to be able to pass ourselves off as Force recruits we need to be able to channel dark energy and use it."

"Drake needs to know you can do it, Princess. For his own peace of mind, apart from anything else. This is not a game."

She stared defiantly at them for a moment. It seemed as though she was about to yell again. She just about managed to lower her voice a bit.

"Oh bloody hell," she exclaimed. "How did you do it, Gin? I can't manufacture anger if I don't feel any, and I can't form an intention to hurt him."

"Well, let me work with you a while." Ginny turned to Blaise and Draco. "Why don't you two go flying or something for a while and let me have some time with Mione?"

She stopped suddenly and looked past them in the direction of the castle. They turned to see what she was looking at.

Harry was walking down the path towards them. Pansy walked next to him, her hands jammed into her pockets. Whereas Harry smiled down at them, Pansy's face was solemn, her eyes bleak.

"Maybe Pansy can help," Draco suggested with a smirk in his voice. "She looks like she has darkness to spare."

"How is it possible that she looks so forbidding even after she just got laid?" Blaise sounded mystified. "I was hoping he'd shag a smile onto her face."

"Just leave them alone," Ginny said quietly. "It's none of our business anyway."

They stared at her and such was their collective shock that they were still staring when Harry and Pansy reached them.

"Morning, guys," Harry greeted them. Pansy acknowledged them with a nod.

"Potter, Malfoy and I were just off flying. Want to join us? It seems the girls want to work on a few things. I think Parkinson might be able to help."

Ginny studied the pair carefully, but neither Harry nor Pansy gave any indication that anything was amiss.

"Great. Let's go then." Harry turned to Pansy. "See you a bit later," he said. She nodded.

The three wizards turned and headed in the direction of the quidditch fields and the three witches looked at one another awkwardly.

Pansy cleared her throat. "So what did you need help with?" she asked.

"Mione is finding it hard to summon the kind of energy she needs to cause damage to another person."

Hermione responded defensively. "Draco says that I need to be able to find a well of negative emotion somewhere and draw on it." She shrugged. "But I just can't seem to find anything dark enough to use." She looked away and then back at Pansy. "And to be honest I don't know if I really want to."

Pansy's voice was vaguely scornful. "Well that's your first problem right there. If you don't have the intention to cast dark energy, you won't be able to. It's all about intention."

"So what do you suggest? How do you do it, Ginny?"

"I am casting ordinary spells, Mione, they are just wandless. You're trying to do it with your head. I can show you, but I'm not sure that it works the same way." Ginny turned to Pansy. "Can you help? Harry says you can do terrifying things in your head."

Pansy looked at Hermione appraisingly.

"How do you channel your magic when you cast kinesis?"

"Through the top of my head. And then intense visualisation. That's how Draco taught me."

"Ok. Well, to cast Avada or Crucio you definitely need to pull from intense negative intention, but it's not the only way. You can simply affect the body of the person you're fighting in a way that disables them."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Hermione asked.

Ginny turned to Pansy suddenly. "You mean like messing with their heart or their breathing? Like that?"

Pansy nodded. "Yes, something like that. Just like with kinesis, intense visualisation is key, but instead of casting it from negative emotion, you just visualise the actual physical effects you're causing." She hesitated. "I'm not sure you could do it, to be honest. You'd be tempted to stop as soon as you realise you're hurting someone."

Hermione frowned. She wasn't sure whether to be insulted or flattered at that.

"Ok," she began thoughtfully. "Give me some examples of what you mean."

Pansy watched Hermione for a moment. Then she nodded.

"Alright. Visualise me completely surrounded by a dense impenetrable fog. Then squeeze. From all directions at once. Like you're trying to fit me into a small box."

Hermione looked horrified. "What? No!"

Pansy stared at her scornfully. "Fine," she said. "If you're ever defending yourself or one of us then I'm sure a big hug will do nicely."

Hermione flushed angrily. She opened her mouth to respond but Ginny cut her off.

"You need to at least try, Mione," she said firmly. "At least this way you don't have to find negative energy you don't feel. And you will be in control." She glanced at Pansy. "Sarcasm is not helping, Pansy."

Hermione took a deep breath. "How do I stop?"

Pansy shrugged. "You just end the visualisation."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Alright," she said. "I'll give it a go."

Pansy took a few steps away and then turned to face them. "Half a minute should be enough to know if it works."

Ginny swallowed. "Isn't that a bit long? I mean.. what if ..."

Pansy snorted scornfully. "Please. D'you really think the Princess here is capable of actually killing me?" She waved a hand dismissively. "Besides, I'm perfectly able to defend myself against a threat I'm actually expecting."

She turned to Hermione. "Go."

Pansy's violet eyes flickered as she felt a gentle squeezing around her. She closed her eyes and took a breath. The pressure became more intense and her breathing became shallow. She heard Hermione panting softly. Her head began to spin and throb. Then just as she felt herself being overtaken by darkness, she felt Hermione release her and she slumped forward, hands on knees, taking deep breaths.

Ginny ran over to her and placed her hands gently on Pansy's shoulders.

Moments later Hermione's breathing returned to normal. "Pansy! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and joined Ginny beside the dark haired girl.

Pansy frowned. "Honestly, Granger, what the fuck are you apologising for?" She stood and continued with disdain dripping from her voice. "Is that the full extent of your dark intention? A gentle squeeze? You'd better toughen up, Princess." She stepped away. "Next time you do it see if you can manage to visualize the fog as something horrible. Something you know your target fears." She smiled a tiny half-smile and Hermione felt chills up her spine. _Merlin's pants, she's bloody terrifying_. Pansy continued. "That way you attack the mind as well as the body."

Ginny eyed Hermione cautiously. "So it works for you then. Do you want to try again?" They couldn't expect Pansy to be a guinea pig twice. If Hermione wanted to try again, she would have to volunteer. She swallowed nervously.

Hermione smiled. "No, relax, Gin. It's not necessary. I know how to do it, that's the main thing. Now I know the technique that works for me, I can work on the visualization on my own. The RoR will give me a few mannequins to practice on, I'm sure."

Hermione turned to Pansy. "Thank you, Pansy, that really will help."

The dark girl nodded. "Ok."

Ginny eyed the dark witch intently for a few moments, and Pansy gazed steadily back at Ginny and said nothing. Hermione watched the silent exchange, confused. Eventually Ginny turned away.

"Come on Mione, get some practice in." She turned back to Pansy. "Will you help me with my occlumency for a while?"

Pansy nodded.

They got to work.

.

.

They weren't flying for enjoyment. Draco seldom got the chance to fly with anyone who could match him. So when he had the chance to fly with Harry, he grabbed it.

The three of them had streaked across the sky, twisting and turning, flipping over, dipping and swooping. Periodically they would slow and Harry would show them a different way to sit on the broom for extra speed or Draco would explain the best way to grip the broom with his knees to ensure stability during tricky manoeuvres. They flew with purpose, honing their skills.

Eventually Blaise slowed.

"You two go ahead. I know I'm holding you back," he smiled. "I will see you back at the field."

Draco turned to Harry. "Straight out over the Black Lake, curve around over the Forest, round the back of the Castle and back here."

Harry nodded. The two of them hovered a moment. Then they leaned forward on their brooms and hurtled off towards the Lake at a speed that few wizards could achieve.

Blaise whistled softly. Damn, they were good! Definitely among the best fliers of their generation. He flew back to the Quidditch field and descended slowly. He made his way to the stands and sat, enjoying the silence and the solitude while he waited for the return of the others.

As he waited with only the sounds of birds for company, his mind re-played the events of the past weeks. Things had moved almost unbelievably fast. Years ago when they had first agreed to become watchers, he had wanted to be assigned to Ginny. Draco had argued, saying that the Italian's longstanding attraction to the fiery redhead would be a distraction. Finally Blaise had relented and agreed to be assigned to Granger instead.

When the signs from within the Force could no longer be interpreted as anything other than the imminent rise of a new Lord, and they had decided to actively engage with Potter, Weasley and Granger, McGonagall's idea for a reunion ball provided the perfect opportunity. He had looked forward to seeing Weasley again, but had believed that he had outgrown his schoolboy crush. When he actually saw her, though, he had had to admit that his attraction to her had not diminished over the years. The connection had been strong and instant.

Draco's determination to stay away from Granger had puzzled Blaise at first. The blonde had not only insisted on being assigned to Potter as a watcher, he had also insisted on being assigned to Weasley as a tutor. Blaise hadn't been able to figure it out. As Draco's closest friend, it had been obvious to him that Granger was special to the blonde. He just couldn't understand why his friend had fought his own feelings so vehemently. He was not the type to allow himself to be distracted, so that was obviously just an excuse. When they had discovered Granger's latent ability for kinesis, it had become necessary for Draco to tutor her. As the days turned into weeks, Blaise had realised that Draco's feelings for the brunette ran far deeper than a schoolboy attraction. He had watched with interest as Draco's close contact with Hermione had spelled the end of his resistance.

What had surprised him more than anything else, though, was that Ginevra had stolen his heart so fast that he had been lost before he even knew what was happening. Her strength and sassiness yet underlying vulnerability and pain had grabbed at his heart. She was intoxicating. The more he got to know her, the more he needed to know her. So much for keeping it physical.

He heard them returning long before he saw them. Their whoops and shouts could be heard for miles. Eventually he saw them in the distance, two specks in the blue sky. They approached rapidly, dipping and diving in unison.

They walked towards him, arguing good naturedly.

"You're the one who is rusty, Potter. You've obviously been spending too much time behind a desk writing memos."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy? You almost fell off your broom at one point. It's obvious that I'm still the best flier."

"Still? You were never the best flier, Scarhead. And you've also destroyed more brooms than anyone I ever met."

Blaise grinned. "Now now, boys. Play nice."

They put the brooms away and made their way to the castle. They needed to start planning for the weeks ahead.

.

.

"Well I can't help it if you can't switch your bloody head off, Weasley!" Pansy's violet eyes flashed with irritation. "You've got more chatter going on in there than a bloody fishmarket!"

"But you're supposed to be helping!" Ginny shouted back. She was so frustrated she almost stamped her foot like a child in a temper.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Gin, maybe I can help. I had exactly the same problem at first and Draco came up with a pretty good alternative."

Both girls scowled at her. "What alternative?" they both asked.

"Well, I couldn't clear my head the way conventional occlumency works. Every time I tried it just got worse. So Draco suggested I try something different."

They looked curiously at her.

"Go on," Pansy said.

"Instead of trying to make my mind blank and empty, I focus all my attention on a specific feeling in a specific part of my body and fill my head up with that. My breathing, for example. Or my heartbeat. Or a physical sensation. Pain works particularly well. It gets my attention immediately."

"Pain?" Ginny seemed puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I dig my nails into my palms or bite my tongue. Something like that. And then I focus my entire attention on that feeling. There's usually no room for anything else in my head for a while."

Pansy looked interested. "Try it, Weasley."

Ginny frowned but nodded. "Ok. I'll give it a go. Whenever you're ready."

Pansy closed her eyes briefly and then Ginny felt the nudge. Immediately she squeezed her eyes shut and fisted her hands strongly, digging her nails into the palms of her hands. She focused her attention on the pain. For good measure she bit down on her bottom lip. Her eyes watered.

Finally she opened her eyes and looked enquiringly at Pansy.

The dark eyed girl returned her stare. "It seems to work," she said grudgingly. "Try it again."

They repeated the process. When Ginny felt the nudge, she clenched her fists and bit down on her tongue for as long as she could bear. Then she opened her eyes and turned to Pansy.

Pansy finally nodded. "Well it does seem to work for you. You're not stopping me completely, but it's just fuzzy enough to make things difficult. You'll need to work at it. But it's a good start."

Ginny grinned delightedly, but Hermione burst her bubble.

"Remember, Gin, it's just a jump off point. You can't inflict pain on yourself too often or for too long. Your body will learn to tolerate it and it won't work any more. You need to learn the other technique as well. Being able to focus your entire attention on something else so that there's no space for any thought."

Ginny looked gleeful. "Thanks, Mione. I will ask Blaise to spend some time with me on that." She turned to Pansy. "Thanks," she said. "I'm surprised you didn't think of using pain as a technique." She broke off suddenly and looked away awkwardly.

Pansy stared coldly at her. Hermione was confused. What?

Ginny cleared her throat. "We should get back. We need to start putting some detail to our plan."

They all agreed and slowly and silently made their way back.

.

.

They met up with Draco, Blaise and Harry in the common room and the afternoon was spent plotting the details of a plan.

.

.

"Bugger off, Red. I'm still sleeping. Come back later." Draco's voice was gravelly with sleep. He had an arm and a leg wrapped possessively around Hermione. The brunette lay with her back pressed against his chest, her hair spread across her pillow above her head like a chocolate cloud. She was enjoying the feel of being wrapped up in him. She began to stir, stretching luxuriously.

"What time is it, Gin? Isn't it a bit early?"

Ginny pouted. "We don't chat any more. I miss you, Mione." Her red headed friend was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Hermione.

"Oh honestly Red. Alright. Merlin, you're so annoying. Go ahead, climb in if you're brave enough. Pretend I'm not here." Draco's voice was teasing. He supposed he could wait a while until Red went back to Blaise before he had his way with the warm witch who was inadvertently rubbing herself against him enticingly as she stretched awake.

He thought Ginny's need for Hermione's company before the day started was weird but endearing. He enjoyed Hermione's company in the mornings too. Although for a different reason, of course. Mind you...that was just an assumption. An intriguing assumption. He recalled the story of the long hot summer at the Burrow.

He snuggled against Hermione and gently kissed the back of her neck as Ginny climbed in eagerly.

"I'm glad Draco's not here," she said cheekily. "We can chat."

Hermione sighed and gave in. "Alright."

Draco's lips moved gently against her neck. She sighed when the tip of his tongue traced a soft circle on her skin.

"You're not supposed to be here, Ferret." Ginny said. "Stop distracting her. We are chatting here."

"I said you should pretend that I'm not here, Red. That doesn't mean I'm not here. It just means you can ignore me." Under the sheet his hand cupped Hermione's breast.

Ginny continued. "I think it's time we started being nicer to Pansy."

Draco chuckled. "I'll pass if you don't mind. She's not called the Black Maiden of Doom for nothing you know," he sniggered. He slipped his other arm under Hermione's body and cupped the other breast too. Then he resumed gently kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Anyway I think Harry's being nice enough for all of us," Hermione tried not to feel Draco's erection twitching against her bottom. She was already distracted enough at the feel of his lips on her neck and his hands caressing her breasts. She wondered whether he had allowed Ginny into their bed just so that he could tease her like this.

Ginny made herself comfortable. "Well that remains to be seen and anyway it shouldn't stop the rest of us."

Draco slid one hand down Hermione's belly and cupped her mound. She pushed back gently against him. "What are you on about, exactly, Red? Pansy has a bad streak. Approach with caution."

Ginny turned onto her side and faced Hermione. "I'm not on about anything, Ferret. I just think it's time." Her voice was quiet.

Hermione's attention was momentarily diverted from Draco's caresses. "Do you want to talk about this later, Gin?" she asked quietly.

Ginny nodded, relieved.

Hermione felt Draco's fingers slip between her legs. She sighed. He was evil.

Ginny laughed suddenly. "Well you'd know all about a bad streak, wouldn't you, Ferret? Think I don't know what you're up to under that sheet?" Her voice was teasing and husky at the same time.

"Good point." He eyed her speculatively for a moment. "Does Blaise know you're here, Red?"

The green eyes twinkled mischievously as she nodded.

"Do you want to stay?" His voice was low and compelling.

Ginny looked at him, considering her answer. "Yes, for a while. But it's up to Mione." She watched her friend carefully.

Hermione met Ginny's gaze. Draco's hands had stopped. Ginny held her breath. The silence dragged on.

"You can stay a while if you like," Hermione's voice was hardly above a whisper. Her heartbeat was probably louder.

Ginny sighed and snuggled down under the sheet. She lay on her side facing them.

Draco's hands began to move again. Now he didn't try to hide his movements. He kissed Hermione's neck, sucking gently.

"Is Red just invited to watch, love? Or do you want her to do something else?"

"I'm just watching. Pretend I'm not here," Ginny said. She was quite certain that her friend wasn't ready for anything else yet.

Hermione hummed softly when she felt Draco's fingers probe her wetness, drawing slick wet circles and then plunging in again. She rolled onto her back and turned her head to capture his lips with her own. He leaned over her, his knee between her legs.

"Can we get rid of the sheet, love? It's hot." Draco whispered against her mouth.

She hesitated for a moment, then pushed the sheets down her body and kicked them as far down as she could.

Ginny sat and pushed the offending fabric off the bed and onto the floor. Then she lay back down, her eyes on the couple.

She had imagined Draco's body many times. She knew that he was lean and long limbed and her vivid imagination had filled in the rest. The reality was as good as the image her mind had conjured. His chest was hard and smooth and broad, his pale skin flawless but for the pale ghost of a mark on his forearm and barely visible stripes across his chest. His muscles were long and well defined. As his hand worked at Hermione's wet core, the muscles of his shoulder and arm danced under his skin, the tendons of his wrist clearly visible. His belly was flat, his legs long and hard. She could just make out the hard length of his penis as it lay throbbing against Hermione's thigh. She licked her lips.

Draco spoke, his voice low yet commanding. "Little Weasley, you are invited to watch. You may watch me touch your friend but you may not touch either of us. Or yourself. Do you understand?"

Ginny nodded. She had played this game before. The rules had been set and accepted. A fine film of perspiration had broken out on her forehead. She tucked both hands under the pillow.

Draco kissed Hermione, his tongue possessing her mouth. Then he broke the kiss and looked at Ginny while he pumped his fingers into Hermione and rubbed his hardness against her thigh. "Look at your friend, Princess. See how turned on she is?"

Hermione turned her head and looked. Ginny's face was flushed, her eyes half closed. Her hard nipples visible through her vest. The green eyes riveted on Draco's hard body and his hand as it pleasured Hermione.

Draco smirked and he moved onto his knees between Hermione's legs, and then bent his head and placed a row of wet suckling kisses on her collar bones, her throat, down between her breasts, further down to her smooth soft belly. His tongue drew wet circles around her navel. He raised his head and met Hermione's eyes. She smiled at him and turned to look at Ginny.

Ginny stretched out and rolled onto her back. She kept her hands behind her head, though, compliant for once. She grinned at the couple. "Don't be shy," she breathed.

Hermione reached for Draco and pulled him on top of her to kiss him. The weight of his hard body on hers was heavenly.

"I have an idea Ginny is more interested in watching you than me, love." She turned to Ginny. "Am I right, Gin?"

Ginny licked her lips and nodded. "For now," she confirmed with a cheeky grin.

Draco's lips curved in a slow smile. He sat back on his haunches between Hermione's knees. His cock jerked as he looked down at her. Her hair wild on the pillow, her body flushed, her eyes dancing for him. He looked down and gripped his hardness. He stroked slowly up and down his length.

"Is this what you're interested in, Red?" His eyes were amused. The little redhead was gazing hungrily at him. "Would you like to wrap your lips around it?" He chuckled as Ginny moaned softly. "Zabini is right. You're a pervy little wench." He turned to Hermione. "You like this too, don't you, Granger?" He was grasping firmly, thrusting into his hand.

"Yes, Draco, I like it," Hermione responded. She sat up and reached for it. He released himself and cupped her head, pulling her to him. His head rolled back and he hissed as her mouth devoured him.

They heard Ginny's soft pants as she watched Draco's cock sliding slowly into Hermione's mouth.

With a supreme effort of will, Draco pulled out of Hermione's mouth. "Lie back, baby. I want to see you."

Hermione lay back.

"Play with those perfect tits, love. Touch them."

He took his cock in his hand and rubbed the near-purple head against her clit while she moaned and teased her nipples, bucking her hips up to him. He looked at Ginny.

"You enjoying this, Red? Are you remembering how her nipples feel in your mouth? Do you wish you could touch?"

Ginny was squirming, her hips rolling in time with his. She nodded. "Yes, I'd love to, but I'm not allowed."

"That's right. You're not allowed. You're allowed to watch me use my cock to tease Hermione, like this. You're allowed to watch her touch her perfect body. But you're not allowed to touch." He was pumping his cock, rubbing the head against Hermione's clit, watching her face.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Granger. You must decide if you want Red to stay or go."

Ginny groaned and sat up. "I'm going. I can't stay. I'm too horny." She dropped her feet to the floor and stood. "I'm going to wake Blaise up," she said as she padded across the room and disappeared through the door.

As the door closed behind Ginny, Draco fell onto Hermione and plunged into her in one hard thrust. She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly and smiled up at him. "Damn, Draco, you're evil."

"How so?" he smirked down at her, his grey eyes twinkling.

"You've turned not one but two witches into a hot wet mess at the same time."

He laughed. "Blaise is in for a nice morning wake up call." He pulled almost all the way out of her and then sank back in slowly. "Would you have let her stay to watch me do this to you?" he asked her.

She ground her hips against him, needing to feel him deep inside her. "I'm not sure." She whimpered as he pulled out and plunged back into her hard. "I think so. It's only fair, isn't it?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know I want Blaise to... play.. with us.. some time.. so it seems a bit unreasonable to not let Ginny see you. Oh gods that's so good.."

"What's good, baby? Tell me." His hips began to pump.

"You, Draco. What you're doing to me."

"What am I doing to you, Granger?" He was thrusting into her faster now. He touched his forehead to hers. "What am I doing to you?"

"Gods Draco you're making me crazy. You know you are. Don't stop please Draco, I want it, I love it, I love you Draco.."

Her low words eroded his control and he bucked into her frantically, growling with need.

She began to whimper, spiralling towards orgasm, clutching him to her, loving the feeling of him.

"Oh gods Granger you need to come now I can't stop come .." he was out of control, crashing and flying and tumbling and as he toppled into space he felt her pulse around him as she joined him.

.

.

.

Their work began in earnest. Over the next weeks they spent hours hashing out various alternatives for a plan of action. Blaise's instinct for how a particular scenario might play out enabled them to anticipate and plan for as many variations as possible. Surprisingly, Pansy's suggestions were helpful and intelligent. Gradually a half-formed idea began to take shape.

In between working on their plan, the Watchers tested their students. As many hours were spent honing new skills. Blaise helped Hermione to refine her wandless spells skills. Harry helped Ginny with occlumency, which remained difficult for her. Pansy and Draco worked together to take their ingenerum skills to new levels. He was not as good as Pansy at this skill, but his ability to also perform kinesis made him a formidable warrior. They worked on their own skills. And then they worked as a group.

The Room of Requirement had indeed provided them with a seemingly endless supply of life sized mannequins which they attacked with every possible weapon at their disposal. Gradually Hermione and Ginny were able to throw an attack spell as quickly as any of the others. Pansy and Draco shared their personal preferred methods of mind manipulation and the others listened attentively.

Much to the surprise of every one of them, the six of them began to resemble a team. Not as surprising, Draco emerged as the leader of this unlikely band. When they worked together, individual talents began to gel and morph into a kind of magical synchronicity. It seemed that as a team they were truly more than the sum of their parts. Their individual magical signatures somehow came together and created more. Each of them recognised it. Each of them felt the air around them change when they worked together.

.

It was the dawn of what would become known as the Alliance of the Dragon.


	31. Ch 30: The first attack

Chapter 30 : The first attack

If Hermione had feared any awkwardness following the unexpected early morning encounter with Ginny, her fears proved to be unfounded. Draco and Ginny joked and teased one another as usual. Blaise clearly had been given all the details by Ginny, and he sent mischievous winks at Hermione and the odd low comment to Draco, who grinned and nodded and responded in an equally low voice. Her initial embarrassment soon gave way to good natured acceptance of their equally good natured teasing.

Their new found easiness and collaboration was underpinned by a sense of urgency. Soon they would have to move to Hagrid's hut and put their plan into action. Time was running out.

.

.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. The decision to spend an evening all together at the Three Broomsticks.

Tinky had outdone himself once again and dinner was excellent. They were all in high spirits, laughing easily.

"Let's go to the Broomsticks for a beer," Harry had suggested. He had missed spending time with Ginny and Mione and who knew how long it would be before they got another chance to simply be young people having fun.

They had all eagerly agreed and had made their way to the Head's office amidst laughs and good natured shoving.

Harry cast the disillusionment charm just as they stepped out of the chilly air into the dim pub and they made their way to a square table at the back.

Several butterbeers later and the conversation turned mellow and easy.

Blaise looked over at Harry and then at Pansy. Harry sat next to Pansy but their body language didn't indicate anything but people who were comfortable sitting together. Still, there must be something. People don't just routinely spend a night in each other's bedroom for no reason.

"So, Potter. Are you and Pansy ever going to admit that you are together?" Blaise's Italian accent was pronounced, the inevitable result of the beer.

Harry stared. "We are not together, Zabini. What the fuck are you talking about?"

Blaise waved a hand. "Never mind then," he said quicky. "Forget it. I was just wondering."

Harry looked around the table. They all carefully avoided his eyes. Pansy stared down at the table but her irritation was evident.

"Well stop being weird and mind your own business," he said, annoyance in his voice.

They nodded and sipped their drinks. "Do any of you know where Snape and McGonagall are?" he continued.

Blaise, Hermione, Ginny and Pansy shook their heads. They all turned to Draco. He returned their stare. Nobody said anything as they all waited expectantly.

Eventually he frowned and huffed in frustration. "Circe's teeth, you're all bloody nosy, you know that!? Alright. They've gone to gather the ingredients for Anima Novo. We will need it. Snape knows what to look for but he can't get to it alone. So McGonagall is helping him." He scowled at them, his icy eyes giving nothing else away. "And that's all I can tell you, you bunch of nosy swines."

They were silent for a moment. The easiness of the evening faded as the reality of the impending war returned and settled around them like a shroud.

Hermione stirred, her eyes troubled. "Let's have one for the road and head back."

They had finished their last butterbeer and were standing to leave when Blaise suddenly stiffened.

"Shit!" The shock in his voice reverberated around the table. They looked at him in confusion. A few seconds later his eyes focused and he turned to Draco. "Block, Drake! Pansy quick!" he said urgently.

Draco nodded. "I felt it too. Pansy?"

The violet eyes were wide but she shook her head. Then she turned to Draco. "We need to get back to the castle," she said urgently. She grabbed Harry's arm and practically dragged him to the door.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny looked at them and one another in alarm as they followed quickly. As the six stepped out onto the pavement Hermione turned to Draco.

"What? What's going on, Draco?"

At that moment she felt it too. A nudge. Right between her eyebrows. Not a gentle nudge, but more like a violent push. Shocked, she bit down on her tongue and focused on the pain. She was only dimly aware of Harry and Ginny. Harry's eyes were focused inwardly but he seemed unaffected. But one look at Ginny and Hermione's blood froze. Ginny's eyes were filled with panic.

"Weasley! Focus!" Draco's voice echoed in the narrow street. They all watched in horror as Ginny battled with the invasion of her mind.

"Help her! Somebody help her!" Hermione yelled. Her heart thudded in her chest and she bit savagely on her bottom lip, the salty taste of blood filled her mouth as the exquisite pain caused an explosion of stars behind her eyes.

As if in slow motion, she saw Pansy, Blaise and Draco raise one hand towards Ginny. The redhead screamed and collapsed to her knees. Then Draco reached for Hermione and she felt the familiar squeezing, nauseating feeling of side-along apparition.

.

.

As they popped into the Head's office, she stumbled and fell. Her breathing was ragged. She heard Draco's voice but there was a fuzziness in her ears and she couldn't make out what he was saying. She looked around frantically and saw Pansy and Harry arrive, followed a few seconds later by Blaise and Ginny. Ginny was in Blaise's arms, screaming in pain.

Draco gripped Hermione's shoulders and shook her roughly. "Granger, look at me!"

Her eyes snapped to his face. His eyes were dark grey, his mouth hard. "They've gone. It's ok. Ginny needs us. We must help her. Focus, Granger. Focus!"

Blaise laid Ginny gently on one of the enormous couches, gently murmuring to her. "It's alright, amore. Please Ginevra, please stay with me." He looked over at Draco desperately.

Pansy suddenly stepped forward. "Draco! Go and fetch the potion and a pain remedy. Now! Blaise, Potter, Granger, come here!" The black haired girl gestured for them to join her as Draco left the room at a dead sprint.

"Form a circle around her. Hold hands." They did as she asked without question. Ginny's screams had quietened only slightly. She writhed uncontrollably on the couch.

"Focus! She is in pain. Severe pain. We need to focus cold, soothing energy and channel it to her. Like wrapping her in a mental blanket. Now take a deep breath and calm down. Draco will be back in a minute with the remedies. She needs us now. Do it." Pansy's voice was commanding and determined.

As Pansy knelt beside Ginny and placed her fingertips on Ginny's temples, they did as she instructed. Each of them took deep breaths and began. Each in their own way, they mentally created an energetic aura of healing. They felt their combined magic vibrate through the circle.

"Good," Pansy's eyes were unfocused, but her voice was calm. "Now wrap her up gently. Have the intention to soothe and heal. Visualise her body whole and perfect." She took a deep breath and began to summon the combined magic of the circle as she cast a series of healing spells in a low rhythmic voice. She reached her hands towards Ginny and began to channel their collective energy.

The air around Pansy and Ginny throbbed and glowed a soft blue. Gradually Ginny's screams quietened to whimpers. Then to soft sobs. Finally to heaving breaths.

They were startled by the sound of the door bursting open and Draco ran in, a dark bottle in one hand, and a large tub in the other.

He handed the tub to Blaise who immediately opened it and began to apply the cream to Ginny's skin. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she noticed the raw red blisters on her friend's hands and forearms.

As Blaise applied the cream, he muttered what Hermione thought was an incantation. Then she realised that he was talking to Ginny.

"You're alright, Ginevra. You're fine. Breathe, amore. Deep breaths."

Meanwhile Draco leaned over Ginny, brought the mouth of the bottle to her lips and poured the pale blue potion into her mouth. He waited a few seconds and then poured again. He repeated for a third time and then sat back, breathing heavily.

"She will be fine," he said quietly.

He turned to Pansy. There was no doubt in his mind that she had worked some kind of magical marvel. Their eyes met for just a few seconds and in that time something between them shifted.

Miraculously, Ginny was fine. As the minutes passed, her breathing slowed, her whimpers stopped. Her skin was restored, although still blotchy and red. She was nauseous and weak but her pain was gone. She looked around her in confusion.

"What happened?" she asked them. "Who was it? Someone tried to get into our minds." Her eyes were wide with shock.

Blaise held her hand. "Yes. Someone tried to get into our heads. But they are gone now." His eyes were troubled as he looked at the others. "Did anyone get a sense of who it was?" he asked quietly.

They shook their heads.

Blaise turned back to Ginny. "I am so sorry, amore. We hurt you." His blue eyes searched hers. "You were panicking. They would have got in, we needed to help you. We only meant to give you a quick dose of enough pain to make your mind cloudy."

Ginny leaned to him and kissed him gently. "Don't apologise." She lifted her eyes to Draco and Pansy. "I know you were doing what you had to do."

She frowned and slowly took stock, relieved to note the complete absence of the excruciating pain of a few moments ago. "For future reference, though, just one of you would have been enough. The hands would have worked; the pain in the head and chest weren't necessary. Being saved by three of you was overkill."

Then she stopped suddenly. "Mione! You're bleeding!"

They turned to look at Hermione and saw that Ginny was right. Hermione's lip was swollen and bruised, and her chin covered in blood.

She smiled then flinched in pain. "Ouch.. "

Draco stood and held out a hand to her. "Come, Granger. I need to take these back. I'm sure there's something for that in the dispensary."

She stood and took his hand. "We will see you back in the dorm," she said. "Blaise, get the staff to make some tea, will you?" She attempted a small smile as she and Draco left the office.

.

.

"Hold still, Granger. It will only sting for a second. There. Better?" Draco looked at her anxiously. He gently dabbed her lip with his forefinger.

She nodded in relief. "Yes. Is there something for my tongue? I can't put that in my mouth, it says on the bottle."

He looked into the large potion cupboard. After a minute he reached in and brought out a small bottle.

"Here, this should do it," he said, handing it to her.

She read the label of the little bottle. "Drop 3 drops under the tongue to heal internal mouth cuts, sores, blisters or burns. Not suitable for elves."

She followed the directions and moments later the throbbing pain in her mouth eased.

She smiled. "Thanks. Perfect." He noticed that her hand trembled as she handed the bottle back to him.

He pulled her to him and put his arms around her and held her tight. Then he dropped a soft kiss on her forehead and then took her hand. "Let's go. Our time just got shorter."

.

.

They looked at each other silently, sipping their tea. Finally Harry turned to Pansy and spoke.

"The Force doesn't know you are here with Malfoy and Zabini, right?" She shook her head.

"No, as far as they know, I didn't attend the ball. And I made sure none of the guests saw me."

"And there was no attempt to read you. And nobody tried me," Harry said softly. "I am supposed to be on assignment in France." He turned to Draco, his green eyes were serious. "They know you and Zabini are here though. But how come they knew to try them too?" He gestured to Hermione and Ginny. "If it was the Force it doesn't make sense."

Draco's voice was low and dangerous. "You're right, Potter. But the alternative doesn't bear thinking about."

Ginny ran a hand over her eyes. "I know. It means it was someone on our side."

Hermione swallowed. "But think about it, Gin. The Ministry knows we came here." She didn't want to think the thoughts that were forming in her mind. She looked at Draco. "But they don't know who we are with. Whoever it was knows that Ginny and I are with you and Blaise."

"Fuck." Pansy leaned her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes. "Someone in the Ministry and someone in the Force are the same person."

.

.

Hermione had always loved the dawn. The soft light that blurred the edges and tinted everything in pastels. The cool air. The hushed almost-silence. She loved to be awake earlier than everyone else, it gave her a sense of almost being alone in the world. She would lie still and listen to the sounds of the dawn before snuggling back down. Those early morning second sleeps were her favourite time of the day.

It seemed that Draco was of much the same mind. Since she had been sharing a bed with him, she noticed that he almost always woke during her second sleep. He hardly ever woke her up, preferring to just lay next to her until she woke on her own.

That morning was no different. She floated slowly to consciousness and opened her eyes to find him watching her solemnly.

She smiled. When he did not return her smile, she lay quietly and returned his solemn gaze, waiting.

"Why haven't you asked me anything about what you saw in my head?" he asked her suddenly.

She searched his face for a moment. "Because I don't need to, Draco. I saw some of what happened and I felt some of it." She reached her hand out to him and gently stroked the side of his face. "And what I didn't see or feel are the things that you have buried. And there must be a reason for that. So I won't push you for details that I have no rights to."

He reached for her and pulled her to him. She slid over willingly and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, slow and strong.

"So you know what she did?" he asked her cautiously.

She nodded, slipping her arms around him. "Yes. And if you're asking if I know about the baby, then yes. I know that too." She kissed his chest softly. "I know that it wasn't true. About it being yours."

His eyes were unreadable. "And you know what she did when I caught her out?"

"Yes, Draco. I know. I know what you let me see. And we don't need to talk about it any further if you'd rather not." She was running her fingers across his chest, soothing and gentle.

They lay like that for a while, gently lulled by the sounds of the birds. Then he lifted her chin so that he could see her face. "There is something else I want you to know."

She shifted so that she could see him properly. "What is it, Draco?"

"I have a brother."

Her hand stilled on his chest. "A brother?" She stared at him. "Since when?"

He smirked down at her. "Since he was born, Granger." Then his face grew serious again. "He's four now."

She frowned, mentally calculating. "But how can that be, Draco? Your mother hates your father and he's been in Azkaban virtually since the end of the war, so how..." Her words slowed until she was silent, watching him.

"He's not my father's. Lucius doesn't know he exists. And he can never find out." Draco met her eyes calmly. "That means that very few people can know. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Your mother.. remarried?" she asked. A lone sunbeam had found its way through the curtains and fell onto his hair, a small pool of blazing silver on his head.

"No. She hasn't remarried." He smiled suddenly. "He's a cute kid. A real terror," he laughed.

She returned his smile. "Is he blonde and gorgeous, like his big brother?" she asked teasingly.

"No," his eyes twinkled. "The blonde colouring is a Malfoy trait, remember? No, he's dark and terrible like his father. Except he has my mother's blue eyes."

"You know his father?" She was leaning her head on her hand, gently stroking his chest.

"Yes, of course I know his father. And so do you, actually." He grinned, enjoying her surprise.

She raised her head to stare into his face. "Who is it?" she demanded.

He laughed and stretched. "Godric's beard, I'm hungry." He rolled away from her and sat. "I hope Tinky has something good -"

She grabbed him around the neck and pulled him down. Then she straddled him, holding his wrists tightly.

"Tell me or suffer the consequences," she threatened, laughing.

He laughed louder. "Well, tell me what the consequences would be so that I can take an informed decision," he teased, rolling his hips up against her with a wink. As she paused to consider, he grabbed her, pulled her down and rolled onto her, pinning her down firmly. He lowered his head slowly and kissed her. Then he rolled away and lay next to her.

"It's Severus," he said. He chuckled at the look of pure astonishment on her face.

"Severus _Snape_?" She thought she must have heard wrong.

"No, Severus Smith. Of course Severus Snape, Granger. How many other Severuses do you know?" he was laughing at her.

"But.. but.."

"But... he's my godfather, remember? They have known each other a long time. When the potion worked and he survived, I took him to her and she nursed him. Apparently one thing led to another, and..." He shrugged. "Damon Black. They couldn't let anyone know whose child he really was. Severus's life is a very dangerous one. If the Force ever finds out what he really is, anyone he loves will be at risk."

Hermione's face was still a mask of incredulity. "Severus Snape is your brother's father," she whispered. Then her eyes clouded over. "How sad, Draco. He seems destined to be apart from the woman he loves."

"You, my love, are a bleeding heart softy," he teased. "They are together as much as they can be. And it's better this way than how she lived before - being married to a man she hated and loving a man she could never have."

He stretched sinuously and stood. "I really am starving. Come and join me in the shower. It's quicker when we both shower together."

She smirked up at him. "Yes, I'm sure that's your motivation." She followed him to the bathroom.

.

.

.

They got hold of Tinky and let the little elf know that they would be moving. Then they moved their things into Hagrid's hut.

They transformed Hagrid's enormous bedroom and spare room into four en suite bedrooms. They unpacked their things into their rooms and congregated in the large living room. Everything was enormous. The chairs, the couches, mugs, tables. They felt like dwarves.

Blaise looked at Draco. "We need to put up secure wards. The wards at Malfoy Manor are among the most secure in the wizarding world. Can you do something here?"

Draco shrugged. "I can try. I'm not sure what Hagrid already has in place, so I'd need to check that first. But it shouldn't be too much of a problem." He held out a hand to Hermione. "Come with me and learn to do it."

She followed him silently out into the sunshine.

Draco walked to the edge of the ground around the hut. Hermione had seen wards erected using a wand, and had erected a few of her own, but this was the first time she had seen it done without a wand or a spell. She watched, mesmerised. He seemed to be able to sense where the existing wards were, and then he raised his hands, as though he could literally feel them. She watched his hands move through the air as though performing an intricate hand ballet, his movements graceful and fluid.

After about an hour he had strengthened the existing wards so that there would be no signs of life from the hut and anyone who meant any harm to anyone living there would not be able to get any closer.

Despite the fact that he had asked her to accompany him to learn how to read the wards, he made no attempt to teach Hermione how to do what he had just done. He had obviously taken her with him just to get her outside. His eyes had followed her speculatively all morning and when he was done with the last ward, he stopped and turned to her.

"What's wrong, Granger? You've been subdued and withdrawn for days. Something is worrying you. Spit it out."

Her eyes were troubled as she looked up at him. "It's nothing, Draco."

He scowled at her. "No, it's not nothing. Tell me. You know I can find out if I want to. So you might as well tell me."

She dug her hands into her jeans pockets and scowled back at him. Then she looked away and muttered something under her breath.

"Tell me so that I can hear." Draco was getting impatient.

She turned her eyes back to him. "Come sit with me then." She led the way to a grotesquely large pumpkin and they sat. Several large black crows lifted up into the sky and flew away, shouting abuse at them as they flew.

Draco watched her expectantly. "So tell me."

"Draco, I didn't think I would ever love anyone like I love you."

He stared back at her cautiously. "But…?" He took a deep breath. "Is this the start of some kind of 'it's not you it's me' speech, Granger?"

"No, silly," she dismissed the notion with a wave of her hand. "The thing is… I don't know how on earth I am going to be able to keep that from anyone trying to get into my head. Or even from anyone who just looks at me when you're around. The other night outside the pub made me realise how vulnerable we are."

He pulled her closer to him. "You worry too much, Granger. I told you that I wouldn't let you take the risk if I thought you couldn't do it."

She pulled away and stared at him helplessly. "But Draco, don't you see? I can't _not_ do it! Have you been listening to me at all? I am in love with you, Draco, in a way that defies understanding. I can't let you go and I'm terrified that if I go with you I will cost you your life." The anguish in her voice mirrored the anguish in her eyes. "I'm trapped!"

As he looked at her his chest tightened. This incredible lioness was more concerned about the danger she would place him in than the risk to her own life if they failed.

"You won't have to hide how you feel, because if you love me then your defection is that much more believable. Witches have done much more radical things for love. I'm the one who will need to keep them convinced that I'm on their side. And I've been doing that for years."

Her eyes cleared slightly and she stared at him thoughtfully. "If I don't have to hide how I feel about you, then maybe I have a better chance of pulling off the rest." She suddenly looked relieved. "Maybe you can say that you've got me under some kind of spell and that I'm enslaved against my own will. They'd enjoy that, wouldn't they?"

Draco looked at her. She was willing to risk her life to be with him. In that moment, as he watched her eyes and the sunlight finding streaks of gold in her hair, he was struck by a sudden sense of destiny and he knew with absolute certainty that he was looking at his soulmate. He would love her forever.

And he couldn't think of a single reason to put off what he knew was inevitable.

"Marry me." His words tumbled out before he could think of a better way to ask.

She looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Marry me." His voice throbbed with the intensity of his emotions. "I know we've only been together a short while. But I've never been more certain of anything. I love you. I am going to love you until the day I die, and when I'm dead I will love you from behind the Veil. What are we waiting for?" His eyes searched hers.

"Marry me, Granger."


	32. Ch 31: She said yes

Chapter 31: She said yes

.

.

Draco walked back into the hut, several paces behind Hermione, smiling and completely taken by surprise when he was jerked back against the wall and electrocuted. At least that's what he imagined it felt like – the feeling of his entire body being snapped by a thousand small elastic bands all at once. He lost his breath with a soft 'oogh' sound and sank to his knees, his vision swimming.

Dimly, he felt Blaise grab his arm and pull him to his feet while casting a stunned look at Ginny.

The redhead was glaring at Draco, her outstretched hand still pointed at his chest. The acrid smell of the hex lingered in the air.

He took several deep breaths, relieved that the tiny prickles were fading fast.

Blaise and Hermione stared at her, speechless with shock.

"Weasley what the fuck?!" Draco exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"What did you do, Malfoy?" Ginny demanded, her eyes flashing angrily. "Why is she crying?" She marched over to Hermione and put an arm around her shoulder protectively, glaring at Draco.

Despite the slight weakness in his legs, Draco fought the urge to laugh out loud. Red and Potty were both glowering at him.

"I asked her to marry me," he said softly.

They stared at him. And then at Hermione, who was dabbing at the wetness on her cheeks with the back of one hand.

"And, incredibly, she said yes."

"I said not yet," Hermione corrected him with a smile.

Draco took her hand. "She said yes."

"I said when this is all over," she tried again.

"She said yes."

For a moment Ginny just stared at Hermione dumbly. Then, when she was satisfied that her friend's tears were the happy kind, she squealed and threw her arms around her and squeezed so hard that Hermione lost her breath.

"Gin! Merlin you're strangling me!" she laughed.

When Ginny released her, Harry pulled her into an equally tight hug. "I'm very happy for you, Mione," he said softly in her ear.

Blaise was grinning widely at his friend. "Congratulations, Drake!"

Draco's ability to hide his emotions appeared to have momentarily deserted him and his joy was written all over his face as he accepted the congratulations of his friend. "Not immediately, obviously. But as soon as we can. Assuming Weasley doesn't murder me first, that is."

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Yes, like I said, not yet."

"Sorry about that," Ginny grinned at Draco.

"You're not invited to the wedding," he came back, also grinning.

.

.

"I'm sorry I can't give you a ring yet, Hermione." They were almost asleep, her head on his shoulder, his arms around her. "I will correct that when I can."

"You worry too much, Malfoy," she echoed the words he had spoken before he had proposed to her.

He grinned in the darkness. "Well if I can't give you a ring yet, then will you allow me to arrange a special gift for you?"

Something in his voice aroused her curiosity. "What kind of gift?" she asked.

"Will you let me arrange a private party for three?" He felt her breathing stop for a moment.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" she asked him cautiously.

"It's not a suggestion, Granger. It's an offer. A gift from a wizard to the love of his life. If you still want it, then I want to give it to you."

He waited for her answer, already knowing what it would be, but also knowing that she needed time to analyse and consider.

She pressed her body against his. "Yes," she said softly. "I still want it."

.

.

For the next few days they concentrated solely on occlumency. They spent hours in a meditative state, disciplining their minds with grim determination. Evenings were spent preparing themselves for the events that would soon lead them to Lyngvi. They were exhausted.

One afternoon as they took a short break, Hermione and Ginny sat in the shade of the large oak trees nearby the hut. They watched Draco and Blaise play a loud game of wizards chess nearby. Harry and Pansy were in the pumpkin patch, taking turns to transfigure the enormous pumpkins into whatever object the other was visualising. Those two really were becoming a scarily powerful team.

"She hurts herself, Mione," Ginny said suddenly.

Hermione looked at her in surprise. "Who, Pansy? What do you mean?"

"That morning. When I walked in on them, remember?" Her voice was quiet and her eyes followed Pansy. "I know Blaise and Draco think they were shagging, but they weren't and I don't think they are. Even though I think Harry is good for her." She turned to Hermione. "She hurts herself. Harry was healing her. There was blood on the floor." She turned back to Harry and Pansy.

Hermione was silent.

"And Harry's trying to help, you know how he is, but he doesn't know how. The kind of pain she's in can't be healed with a wand, I think."

"Yes you're probably right," Hermione agreed. "She hides it pretty well, though, doesn't she?"

Ginny shrugged. "She disguises it as anger. I dunno if that's the same thing."

They sat in silence a while longer, until Ginny nudged Hermione and jerked her chin towards Draco and Blaise.

"What are they up to?" she asked curiously.

Draco had looked over and caught Hermione's eye with a mischievous grin and then he turned and spoke softly to Blaise. The Italian's eyes lit up as he nodded. He grinned and glanced over at Hermione.

She suddenly knew what they were talking about. She swallowed and looked away quickly.

"What's up, Mione? You look flushed. Can I get you some water?" Ginny asked her.

"I'll get it. Will you come with me?"

Ginny hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "Sure, Mione."

When they were alone in Hagrid's indescribably hideous kitchen, Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Gin, I know what Draco is talking to Blaise about and I need you to know too."

Ginny looked at her curiously. "Ok, Mione. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. It's just that… well.. "

"Just spit it out, love. Whatever it is." Ginny smiled encouragingly at her.

"Draco is asking Blaise to.. join us.. you know.." Hermione floundered. "Don't make me say it, Gin. You know what I mean."

Ginny's eyes widened and then she broke out in a large and delighted grin. "Really?"

"Gin, if you mind you have to say so. I know we've spoken about it, but that was just talk, and -"

"Hermione! Stop! I don't mind! Stop worrying so much about whether I mind. And stop worrying about threesomes in general. I think we've crossed that awkward line, don't you?" Her green eyes twinkled suggestively. "I mean, I watched you and Draco practically fuck right in front of me. If he hadn't decided to be an absolute bastard with the no-touch rule, I would have touched you both and we would have ended up in a threesome right there."

Hermione flushed but laughed. "Ok then. Actually it's Draco's gift to me. Strange but true."

Ginny continued. "Relax, Mione. I think it's a great idea. Just remember you have to tell me everything afterwards. And I do mean everything."

"You know I won't."

"I know."

.

.

After dinner they relaxed on Hagrid's enormous lounge furniture, each piece large enough to be mistaken for a bed.

They had chatted around their strategy to put their plan into action without letting anyone in the Ministry know the truth. They were now convinced that there was a traitor at the highest level and they would have to be extraordinarily careful.

"You'll be perfectly placed to find out who it is, Potter," Pansy said. "They trust you." She turned to the others. "And if we find out first, we let Potter know. Whoever it is, we communicate with each other."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. It would be dangerous though."

Her violet eyes flickered to his briefly and she shrugged. "So be careful." She stretched and stood. "I'm off to bed."

The rest of them leaned back and relaxed, the conversation slowed and mellowed. They'd had a long day.

Blaise leaned back in his seat, watching Ginny fondly as she teased Harry about something, poking him in the ribs as she laughed.

Hermione sat next to Draco, tucked under his arm. He bent his head and nuzzled her ear. "You ok, my love?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm perfect."

He chuckled. "Yes, that's true." His hot breath tickled her ear as he continued. "You know I spoke to Blaise, don't you?"

She swallowed and glanced quickly at the Italian. He met her eyes with a knowing grin.

She blushed and hid her face in Draco's neck. He grinned and tightened his arm around her.

Ginny suddenly stood. "I think I'm going to have a bath and turn in. I'm tired." She leaned over and kissed Blaise. "I will see you later."

As Ginny walked behind the chair where Harry sat comfortably, he suddenly yawned.

"Wow. I suddenly feel absolutely knackered," he said. "I'm going to hit my bed."

"Why don't you have a nice hot shower, Granger?" Draco suggested with a glint in his eye. "And then maybe join us for a coffee."


	33. Ch 32: Three's Company

The inevitable threesome. A chapter of pure explicit smut. If you don't like threesomes in general and anal in particular, then you should probably just give this one a miss.

.

.

.

Chapter 32: Three's Company

.

.

She stood in front of the dresser, wrapped in her big fluffy bathrobe while she dried her hair.

She hesitated, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. What was she supposed to do now? Should she put something on? If so, what? Clothes? Lingerie? She wished she still shared a bathroom with Ginny. Ginny would know what she should do. She suddenly chuckled quietly at the absurd idea of asking Ginny how she should dress to have sex with Ginny's wizard.

Just then there was a soft knock at the door. The butterflies revved up a notch.

"You done, love?" Draco walked into the room and stopped behind her, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "Leave that on. You're fine like that."

Her heart thudded in her chest. He moved around to stand in front of her and offered her a small glass.

"Drink this," he said.

The liquid in the little glass shimmered an iridescent pearly pink.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A diluted form of aphrodysia," he said. "Not nearly as potent as the real thing, just enough to help you relax."

The potion was tasteless but smelled of rose petals and something indefinably spicy, and she felt its heat spread through her body as she swallowed it and Draco took the empty glass from her.

He reached behind her and put the glass on the dresser then slipped his arms around her.

"Relax, Hermione. I will take care of you. Trust me."

He cupped her head in his hands, bent his head and kissed her, his lips soft and warm, his fingers gently caressing the nape of her neck.

She slipped her arms around his neck with a sigh, pressing her body against his, yielding to his kiss.

"You ready for this, my love?" he asked softly against her mouth.

She kissed him harder in response.

He chuckled softly and slid his hands down her body to her hips. His eyes flickered towards the door behind her and his head dipped in an almost indiscernible nod.

She heard the door close softly and a moment later she felt another pair of hands on her shoulders. She held her breath. Her heart thudded as she pulled away from Draco's kiss and looked into his eyes. He smiled at her.

She turned her head slightly. "Hello Blaise," she said softly.

"Cara," his voice from behind her, as softly. He swept her hair away from her neck and forward over her shoulder, baring her neck to his mouth.

She sighed as his lips brushed her skin and then kissed behind her ear. She shivered as he spoke softly into her ear.

"Cara, this is safe space. We only want to give you pleasure. You say stop any time and I stop, okay?" His Italian accent was strongly evident.

She nodded. Her breathing quickened.

Draco moved slightly away, leaving a space between them. He eased her hands from behind his neck and slowly slid his own hands down her arms, slipping her robe from her shoulders. Blaise slid it further down her body, dropping it to the floor. Draco cupped her breasts gently, leaned forward and kissed her mouth.

"What do you want, cara?" Blaise's voice caressed her ear.

Draco smiled into her eyes. "She can't make words when she's aroused, Zabini. You will need to watch her to see what she likes. She will let you know." He reached for her hands and held her small palms to his chest. She felt his heartbeat, strong and fast. "She wants two mouths, four hands, two cocks. Isn't that right, love?"

Her eyes closely briefly at the sound of his voice softly saying the words she had said herself. She nodded. Yes, that's what she wanted.

She heard Draco and Blaise murmur an incantation and then Draco was naked. She assumed that Blaise was too.

Draco spoke. "Touch her breasts. Feel how perfect they are," he encouraged the Italian.

She felt Blaise's hands reach around to cup her breasts as he kissed her neck. "Mm, you're right, Drake. Beautiful. Soft and warm. Turn around, cara. Let me see."

Draco released her and she turned to face Blaise. He smiled down at her, his eyes warm and gentle.

"You are beautiful, Princess." He caressed her hard nipples with his fingertips, carefully watching her responses, noticing the way she arched her spine to push her breasts towards him for more. Then he ran his hands down her ribs, into her waist, rested on her hips.

Draco slipped his hands around her and cupped beneath her breasts, offering them up to Blaise.

Blaise ducked his head and licked the warm flesh Draco offered to him, first one and then the other.

"Mm. Your skin tastes sweet, Cara." He held her hips and dipped his head again, this time to suck a hard peak into his mouth.

"Suck hard. She likes it when you suck hard." She could feel Draco close to her, his voice soft in her ear.

Blaise smiled. He placed his lips around the nub and sucked a little harder. When she sighed and pulled his head against her, he sucked the pink tip hard against his teeth, nibbling gently.

She moaned and her head fell back against Draco's shoulder. He gently kneaded the swells of her breasts while Blaise sucked and teased her nipple with his teeth and tongue, gently caressing her hips with his hands. The sensation was enough to weaken her legs. Draco murmured in approval and dropped his hands to her hips so that Blaise's hands could replace his own on her breasts.

Draco slipped a finger into her slit and growled deep in his chest. "Fuck, Zabini, it makes me crazy how quickly she responds."

Blaise turned his attention to the other nipple with a soft murmur. Hermione arched her back for Blaise and rocked her hips against Draco's hand.

When Blaise lifted his head she turned to face Draco again. Her eyes were glazed with desire, her breathing rough. She reached down to take his hard cock into her fist and squeezed gently.

"You are ready for us, Princess?" Blaise murmured softly against her neck. He half sighed, half moaned as she squirmed back against him, his cock twitching against her backside.

"Feel, Zabini. Feel how wet she is already." Draco nudged her feet apart with his foot, opening her up to Blaise. She held his eyes, pumped his cock firmly, long strokes. He rocked his pelvis towards her.

Blaise slid his fingers across her belly and down between her pussy lips. He hummed his approval. She felt his cock hard against her arse and moaned softly when he pulled her against him and his fingers slid into her and probed her slowly. He brought his wet fingers to his mouth.

"Mmm you taste good, Princess," he groaned. Then slid his fingers back into her, this time from behind.

Draco's fingers were gently pinching her hard nipples, making her gasp and moan and speed up the rhythmic pumping of his cock. He looked down at her. "Stop, love, you'll make me come too soon. This is all about you."

She moved her hands to his hips and pulled him against her, panting. She ground her hips against his, loving the feeling of his fingers teasing her nipples and his hardness against her belly. She felt Blaise's fingers probing her hot heat and his breath against her neck. Her head began to spin.

Blaise turned her to face him, leaving his hands resting gently on her shoulders. She looked down and licked her lips as she gazed at his thick throbbing member. She reached down and began to stroke his hard length.

He's going to fuck me with that, she suddenly thought. My ultimate fantasy is really happening. The image made her breath hitch in her chest. He was going to slide that into her while Draco watched. Her breathing sounded rough in her ears. He made a low rumbling in his chest and palmed her breasts roughly.

Draco's hands reached between her legs and pumped his fingers into her. She fell back against him. His mouth was on her neck, sucking and nibbling. She began to roll her hips against his hands, moaning, wanting more.

Blaise began to pinch and roll her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. The sensation of two pairs of hands on her, long fingers probing her wetness, a cock against her arse and a cock in her hand, two low male voices moaning with desire, made her dizzy.

"Do you want Zabini to lick your pussy, Granger?" Draco asked softly. He cupped her breasts again. She whimpered and nodded. Oh dear gods, this must be what sensory overload felt like.

Blaise dropped to his knees in front of her. He nuzzled her mound, inhaled her scent while ran his hands up and down the smooth silky length of her thighs.

"Still ok, Hermione, my love?" Draco whispered. She nodded and turned her head to him. He leaned in and kissed her. As his tongue slid into her mouth, she felt Blaise's tongue slip between her wet folds to find her clit.

The sensation of two tongues shot a bolt of electricity through her body. She cried out against Draco's mouth. He kissed her harder, crushing his mouth down over hers.

Her hips jerked forward against Blaise's mouth and she felt Draco's hands on her breasts and his cock throbbed between her arse cheeks.

She whimpered softly. Blaise's tongue was teasing her, his head angled as though he were kissing her, alternately licking and sucking, thrusting his mouth against her, following the rhythm of her thrusts against him.

"Is that good, baby?" Draco's cheek was warm against hers, his breath harsh. "You like Blaise to lick your pussy?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Gods yes." She arched her back and pressed her breasts against his palms as he pinched and rolled the nubs between his fingers. She lifted her arms and linked her hands behind his head. His hips rocked against her, pushing her against Blaise's mouth.

Without moving his mouth from her, Blaise placed a hand behind her knee and lifted, hooked her leg over his shoulder. Then he leaned in and sucked her clit against his teeth, as he had sucked her nipples, and she whimpered at the sensation.

Draco's breath was harsh and ragged as he watched his friend's mouth working her wetness. He wrapped one arm firmly around her waist then reached down and slipped a hand under the knee that was hooked over Blaise's shoulder. He lifted the knee high, holding her wide open for Blaise. The Italian growled loudly and began to lick and suck in earnest, spreading her wide open with his hands and sliding his tongue into her, moaning against the wet flesh thrusting against his mouth.

"Do you want to come, Granger?" Draco whispered in her ear. She could barely hear him above her own moans. "You want to come all over Zabini's face? Do you?"

She whimpered and nodded, rolling her head from side to side against his shoulder.

"Come then. I've got you. Bite, Zabini. Gently. Don't hurt her."

She felt Blaise suck harder and nip her clit gently between his tongue and teeth, and her body turned to hot pulsing liquid. She jerked back against Draco as she shouted her shuddering release.

Before she had fully come down, Blaise stood and Draco caught her around her waist and lifted her into his arms.

He walked over to the bed and placed her down.

.

Draco and Blaise lay down on either side of her, running their hands gently over her skin, watching her body and her breathing slow.

Draco kissed her deeply. Blaise placed slow, soft kisses on her belly and then her breasts.

"Was that good, Granger?" Draco asked gently. "You want more?"

"So good, Draco. More please." She lifted her arms above her head, arching against Blaise's lips.

"Baby, Blaise is here for your pleasure. What do you want?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. The sound of Draco's low voice in her ear and Blaise's wet kisses on her breasts was intoxicating.

He chuckled softly. "No words. Alright just answer then. Do you want us to fulfil your fantasy, baby? Do you want us both to fuck you?"

She looked up into his eyes. "Yes, Draco. Show me. Please."

He groaned and kissed her hard, then he rolled over and sat between her legs. He lifted her up onto his lap and she wrapped her legs around his hips and he slid into her.

She felt Blaise move behind her and then Draco gently eased her back until she was leaning back against Blaise's chest, and they began to move.

Blaise's hands roamed her body freely, touching and caressing, and his breath was warm in her ear, his stubble rough against her neck.

Draco watched her as he thrust up into her slowly, how her head fell back, and she reached up and slipped a hand behind Blaise's head as he roughly played with her breasts.

When she quickened and ground her hips against Draco, her body undulating rhythmically, Blaise reached between her legs to caress her clit and Draco reached up and pinched her nipples. She moaned loudly, thrusting up towards both men.

"Draco! I'm.. gods.. coming!"

Her orgasm exploded through her and she dimly heard both wizards urging her on.

She finally fell back against Blaise and he moved aside, chuckling softly, and eased her back onto the bed, where she lay, panting and moaning. "Fuck! I can't move."

Draco and Blaise both laughed. They lay back down beside her and waited for her breathing to slow.

'Are you done, love?" Draco teased. He gently caressed her skin with his fingertips.

She stretched and sighed deeply. She looked at them and smiled lazily. Incredibly, she was still horny. Physically shaky, but horny.

"Not a chance."

She reached over and pushed Blaise onto his back then she mounted him. He grinned up at her. "Not enough yet, cara?" he chuckled. "These little Gryffindors are insatiable, Drake."

She grinned back and scooted down his body until she was on her hands and knees between his legs. She licked her lips then bent her head to take him into her mouth. He grunted and jerked his hips up against her mouth.

Draco moved behind her. He caressed her thighs and hips with his fingertips. Then he bent his head and licked from her pussy to her back entrance. She moaned around Blaise's thick cock, the vibration causing Blaise to moan too.

Draco plunged his tongue into her wet hole and she pushed her hips back against his mouth. She moaned and sucked harder on Blaise's rigid cock, dipping her head to take more of him.

"Circe that's good, cara. Your mouth feels fucking incredible. Fuck. Yes. If you don't want me to come in your mouth you must slow down." Blaise's voice was rough. He reached down and cupped her face with his hands, slowing her movements.

She lifted her head and moved forward until she was in the right position to impale herself on his hard length. She paused, enjoying the blissfully full feeling of him inside her. She heard his loud groan and Draco's harsh breathing behind her.

"Fuck me, Blaise," she said. He obliged, pumping up into her as he palmed her tits roughly.

She turned her head and looked back at Draco.

"You too. Please Draco. I want you both."

Blaise's breathing was harsh and fast. "Both? You want to be fucked by us both together?"

"Yes. Both. Please." She leaned forward until her breasts brushed Blaise's chest and began to rub her clit against him while she arched her back, opening up for Draco behind her.

She heard him groan harshly as he moved in and spread her arse cheeks. He tongued her back entrance softly, then cast the charm, lubricating her, preparing her. Making her whimper eagerly.

"Are you sure, baby?" his voice strained, his breathing shallow.

"Yes, Draco. Please."

He rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance and then gently pushed. He stopped for a moment and she moaned.

"Oh that's good. Don't stop, Blaise. Please Draco."

Draco pushed again. This time a little harder, the head of his penis almost in.

"Do it Draco, please love," she pleaded with him, rocking her hips against Blaise.

Blaise paused and held her hips still. "Stop for a minute, cara. Hold still. Now, Drake."

Draco eased the head of his cock into her. She threw her head back and cried out.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck!"

Blaise held her hips still and resumed pumping up into her. Draco moved slowly, carefully. He thought he had never felt anything so exquisite. She was so silky, so hot, so tight. He fought the urge to ram into her.

"Merlin fuck Hermione so good.." he pulled out slightly and eased back in gently, careful not to push too far too fast. He felt his head spin at the sight of his rigid cock sinking slowly into her while Blaise thrust up into her pussy, jerking her body with every thrust.

Hermione was almost incoherent with bliss, murmuring "oh god oh god.." her breathing ragged, her head spinning.

Draco bent forward, his hands on the bed on either side of her, and kissed her back, wet gentle kisses. Blaise reached up and kissed her neck, licking her skin. Finally she knew the feeling of two tongues on her skin, two cocks in her. She heard a voice crying in exquisite pleasure and dimly realised it was her own.

"Come now, love, come for us." Draco was rolling his hips, barely controlling himself, panting, licking.

The two wizards gasped and growled at the sensations and every thrust into her was bringing them closer to the edge. Draco sank his hand into her hair and grabbed a handful, tugged her head back and Blaise reached up and latched on to her neck, sucking and biting.

Blaise thrust his hips up against her, grinding up against her clit with every thrust. "Come, cara, come for us." His voice was rough against her neck. "Come for me. Come for Drake."

The sensations overwhelmed her, the exquisite torture of Blaise's mouth on her skin, Draco's hand in her hair, his mouth licking and kissing her back between her shoulders. Four hands, two mouths, two cocks, two low deep voices urging her on. The sensations pulled her up, dragged her under, spun her out of control. She clutched the sheets, gasped and cried out her release as her body ignited and shattered, shuddering and sobbing in sweet ecstasy for what seemed an eternity.

In the distance she vaguely heard the two wizards shout their own release and after a while felt them pull from her and gently lay her down on the bed.

She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, feeling boneless, devastated, her entire body pulsing.

When her breathing finally slowed and she opened her eyes, Blaise was gone and she and Draco were alone, face to face. He was watching her, stroking her wet cheek with his thumb, his eyes soft.

She looked at him for a long time. "Did I scare Blaise off with my ridiculous tears?" she finally asked with a small smile.

"Your tears aren't ridiculous and Blaise isn't scared of anything. He left because that's how it works."

His eyes smiled at her. "So did it live up to your fantasies, my love?"

"More. It was incredible." And it had been. She felt drained by sensation, deliciously battered and limp.

"I'm glad." He kissed the tip of her nose gently.

She regarded him for a moment. "Are you, Draco?" She still couldn't quite believe that this wizard who claimed to love her could watch her with another wizard and be totally fine with it. As much as she liked the idea, it was still so foreign to her.

He gently traced the outline of her mouth with a fingertip. "I loved it. I loved watching you lose all inhibitions and just feel. I loved giving you what you wanted. I loved living our fantasy together." His smile grew smug. "And I loved that every time he made you come it was my name you shouted."

She sighed and pulled him closer. As sleep pulled them under, the world lay silent.


	34. Ch 33: The best laid plans

Chapter 33: The best laid plans

.

.

The light was pale and grey when Draco moved and sat up.

"Honestly, little Weasley, one of these days I'm going to accidentally hex you when you wake me up." He rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. "Or maybe not accidentally. Don't think I've forgotten."

He yawned and leaned over to kiss Hermione's forehead. "I'm going flying, my angel. I will see you later. I can't face a rehash so early."

Hermione stretched and moved over to make space for Ginny.

Draco grabbed his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door softly.

Hermione regarded her friend and sighed. There was absolutely no way she would get away with partial details this time. She wriggled into a half sitting position, the sheet tucked under her arms. Ginny assumed the same position next to her and looked at her eagerly.

"Tell me everything. Did you like it?"

"Yes."

"That's it? 'Yes'?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes I liked it. I more than liked it. You were so right, Gin."

Ginny grinned with glee. "I knew it! So tell me…. Do you see now what I meant about Blaise's mouth?"

Hermione pulled the sheet up over her face. "Ginny!"

Ginny giggled and pulled the sheet down

Hermione tugged the sheet up, trying desperately to cover her flaming face again. But Ginny was too fast and too strong. She gave up.

"Gods Gin, you are impossible." Hermione was laughing helplessly now.

"Just tell me, Mione!"

Hermione took a breath and stopped laughing. But she couldn't get the grin from her face. 'You're such a nosey parker. Alright! It was really good. It was like I was being devoured by both of them, hands and mouths all over me."

Ginny's eyes were wide. "Tell me how it felt to have them both together. I have never done that. Was it good?"

Hermione stared at her. "Blaise told you that?" she asked faintly.

"Of course he did! He said that it was the hottest thing ever."

"Why are you asking me if you already have the details from Blaise?" Hermione demanded.

"Because, Mione, Blaise can tell me how it was for him. He can't tell me how it was for you. He says he was completely taken by surprise when you asked for them both together." She grinned. "He says you shocked him out of his socks. In a very good way."

She laughed loudly. Then she stretched and sat up.

"Ok I'm getting up now. I'm completely jealous and I need coffee. Just let me say this: before we leave this place, we are going to spend a night together. All four of us. We will get rid of Harry and Pansy somehow, even if I have to hex them to sleep again. Just so you know. Get dressed and come have coffee with me."

.

.

"He will have to remember it happening a couple of weeks before the ball. Weasley would have found and stolen the file and called Skeeter before we came here. So she will have to remember it happening about that time. Granger getting fired to shut her up and Weasley being attacked would explain their absence since then to anyone else who might be questioned."

They were seated round Hagrid's giant dinner table. Draco was reciting the sequence of events and Hermione was drawing a timeline on a sheet of parchment.

They now had good reason to believe that someone high up in the Ministry was working for the Force, so taking Kingsley into their confidence was no longer an option. They would have to plant the memories in his mind. And Rita Skeeter would have to be able to recall a scheduled meeting with Ginny which didn't take place. A meeting at which Ginny would have revealed proof of a cover up involving a member of the Ministry and the deaths of the Grangers. A meeting that didn't happen because Ginny had been attacked and left for dead in an alley.

Pansy was pacing up and down the room, frowning. "Potter and I need to go back to London. He can do Shacklebolt and plant the file, and I can do Skeeter." She looked out of the window at the vegetable garden a short distance away. "But Granger and Weasley can't go back."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Draco held up a finger to stop her. "You're right," he said. "They can't."

"Why not?" Ginny scowled at him.

"Because, Red, once wizards in high places in London get wind of what Potter and Pansy will plant in those two heads, you and Granger will be in real danger. Particularly because Granger's supposed accusation is beginning to look more and more like truth. Truth that, if exposed, would pose a threat to whoever it is that's working in the Dark. So you can't go back."

Blaise turned to Draco. "They can't stay here either, Drake. The students will return soon and so will Hagrid."

Draco rubbed his eyes for a moment and then looked at them. "They can stay at the Manor. It won't be for long and it's just as securely warded as Hogwarts. More so." He glanced at Hermione. "I know you'd rather be anywhere else, Granger. I know the place holds only dark memories for you. But that's why they might not think to look for you there."

They all turned to her silently.

She drew a deep breath. "Alright," she said finally. "You're right, we can't go back and we can't stay here and we are about to embark on a course of action that will endanger anyone we involve." She looked at Ginny. "What do you think?"

Ginny shrugged. "Fine by me. Just one thing.." she turned to Draco and Blaise. "Are the Force likely to want to check into our story? Ask questions?"

Blaise and Draco exchanged a look. "They might."

Hermione turned to Ginny. "Which means that your parents and mine need to take a trip somewhere for a few weeks." She looked at Harry. "I think Kingsley should be able to recall approving some holiday time for Arthur?"

Harry grinned at her. "For someone who had such strong reservations about the use of ingenerum, Mione, you really seem to have embraced the concept."

Hermione smiled. "A lot has changed since then, Harry." She glanced at Draco, but his face was solemn.

"Where will they go?" Ginny asked suddenly. "The parentals. Where will they go where they won't be found?"

They considered for a few moments. Nobody seemed to have any ideas.

Then Blaise spoke to Draco. "What about the Jamaica house?" he asked quietly.

Draco nodded. "We can try it. I'm not sure who knows about it. But we can make sure they have an escape plan if necessary. What do you think, Red, Granger?"

Ginny's eyes were wide. "Jamaica?" she yelped. "Are you kidding me? Why can't they stay at Malfoy Manor and Mione and I can stay in Jamaica?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Because the Manor is warded against Muggles.. You can all stay in Jamaica if you like. I just prefer the Manor because Blaise and I would be able to pop in at the Manor any time without arousing any suspicion."

Ginny, who had cheered and high-fived Hermione gleefully, suddenly paused. The idea of Blaise being able to pop in to see her was tempting. She thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Nah. Jamaica for a few weeks sounds great. When do we leave?"

She shrieked with laughter when Blaise grabbed her and poked a finger into her ribs repeatedly.

Draco smiled at Hermione. "Sensitive ribs seems to be a Gryffindor thing."

"Yes, it is," Harry grinned. "I never met a Gryffindor witch who was able to withstand a well placed poke." He burst out laughing as he realised what he had said.

"Yes, that's been my experience so far too," Draco smirked.

Ginny and Hermione both giggled.

"Ok, seriously. Focus." Blaise attempted to restore order. "We need to have a firm plan in place tonight, because Drake, Pansy and I still need to agree on the story of what we have been doing all this time."

They sobered and took their places again.

.

.

By the time the sun was turning red in the western sky, they had thrashed out a plan they all agreed with. Harry and Pansy would have to head back to London to lay the groundwork. Once they were done, they would send word to Draco.

Then the next phase would kick in, which would involve moving the Grangers and Weasleys to the safety of Rose Hall and the two witches to the Manor, before Draco and Blaise would return to Lyngvi. Exactly what would happen there remained a matter of educated guesswork. They were fairly certain that they would be instructed to return to England and then to bring back Granger and Weasley.

When Tinky arrived to find out what they planned for dinner, they finally pushed their chairs away from the table and stood to stretch their stiff limbs. A light picnic out in the garden later, under the moon, was arranged and Tinky disappeared with a low bow and a promise to return at twilight.

"I think it can work." Harry rubbed his eyes and then ran his hands through his undisciplined hair, leaving it sticking up in all directions. For a moment he looked sixteen again and Hermione was struck by a powerful rush of nostalgia, love and gratitude.

"Thank you, Harry. And you too, Pansy." Hermione's voice was soft as she looked at them. "Neither of you have any reason to put yourselves in this much danger for us. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am for everything you've done for me."

Harry's eyes were serious. "I love you, Mione. That's what you do for people you love."

"Yes, but that doesn't make me less grateful" She stood. "I'm going to get a quick shower and then why don't we sit out in the garden and watch the sun go down?"

A general murmur of agreement was heard as they headed in various directions.

.

.

"I'm definitely going to miss the food when we leave here," Harry said, leaning back on one of the enormous picnic blankets that Ginny had found in Hagrid's linen closet. Draco had insisted she cast several scourgify charms on the multi-coloured blankets, reminding her of the number of hairy houseguests Hagrid had entertained over the years.

Dinner had been light, as requested, and they had also found several extremely dusty bottles of dwarf-made raspberry liqueur in the kitchen. Ginny had impressed them by casting a multiply charm which had immediately produced a duplicate bottle for each one they had found. So they could enjoy Hagrid's liqueur without actually reducing his supply. As was normal with multiply charms, the potency of the duplicate did not match the original, but they had taken Blaise's advice and had compensated for this by drinking twice as much.

They now reclined on the blanket, under the stars and the full moon, their heads buzzing pleasantly.

Pansy had gone to bed, saying that the liqueur had given her a headache.

Harry watched Hermione and Ginny fondly, enjoying the light-hearted banter.

Draco and Hermione lay side by side, their hands behind their heads, legs crossed at the ankles. From time to time one of them would spot a star or constellation and point it out to the other. Hermione had asked Draco to show her where the Constellation Draco was, but the generous amounts of raspberry concoction had made them silly, and instead they were now making up constellations and naming stars amid smirks from Draco and loud helpless giggles from Hermione.

Blaise and Ginny lay on their own vast blanket. Blaise lay on his belly, Ginny on her back. Despite not being able to see the sky, Blaise joined in the star naming with enthusiasm.

"It's true, Granger," Draco was insisting. "The constellation Draco is made up of the stars Awesome, Handsome, Superior and Charming and a few lesser stars, arranged in the shape of a very large penis."

"I can confirm that, Cara," Blaise piped in. "Draco is, in fact, a big dick."

"At least I have a constellation named after me, Zabini," Draco replied smugly.

Ginny laughed. "I think you'll find, Malfoy, that you were named after the constellation, not the other way around. Also, the stars making up the constellation Draco are, in fact, Pompous, Smug, Devious, Annoying and Conceited, arranged in the shape of a large ferret."

Hermione burst out laughing and Draco immediately turned on her, pinning her hands above her head with one of his large hands. He placed his other hand on her ribs.

"Correct your friend, Granger, or I will have to deal with you most severely." His voice was low and teasing.

"But she's right, Malfoy, so why would I-" Her bubbling laughter was replaced by loud squeals as he began to tickle her ribs.

"What about now?" he asked, grinning. "Still think she's right?"

Hermione was laughing uncontrollably, the others were laughing at her.

"Really, Granger? Alright, how about now?" He tickled her relentlessly, easily thwarting her frantic efforts to escape.

"Alright! She's wrong! You're wrong Gin.." the rest was lost in breathless giggles.

"That's better," Draco said. He leaned over her and kissed her, then released her hands and rolled back onto his back, placing his hands behind his head as before as Hermione caught her breath. "I have found that all witches require some discipline. It keeps them in line. Don't you agree, Potter?"

Harry chuckled. "I am not stupid enough to answer that, Malfoy. Ginny will hurt me."

"Ginevra is a pussy cat, Potty. It's Parkinson you want to be scared of," he said.

Blaise and Draco chuckled lightly at the joke, and didn't notice that the others didn't.

Harry cleared his throat and stretched.

"I think I'm going to turn in too," he said.

They all agreed, and made their way slowly back to the hut.

.

.

.

It was the day before Harry and Pansy would return to London. Draco felt Hermione slip out of their bed. He opened his eyes just a crack. Ginny stood next to the bed, fully dressed. He watched Hermione surreptitiously while she dressed quickly, the two witches talking barely above a whisper. They're up to something, he thought. They left the room.

As he quietly pulled on a pair of pants and t-shirt he heard the front door open and close. He walked quietly into the living room, across the room to the front door, and silently pulled the door open. Then he stopped.

He saw Ginny and Hermione walk out into the early morning greyness, the grey-green footprints they left in the dew following them to where Harry was already outside waiting for them. He held a broom in each hand.

The three friends walked a little way from the hut, chatting softly. Ginny mounted her broom and Hermione stood close behind Harry and mounted with him, her arms tight around his waist.

Draco watched them for a moment then withdrew quietly and went back inside.

"Morning, Drake. Coffee?" Blaise was sitting at the large table, a huge mug in front of him.

"Thanks, I will." Draco rubbed his face, ran his fingers through his hair and sat. He nodded as he accepted the steaming mug that appeared in front of him. "Why didn't you join them?" he asked. His voice was still rough with sleep.

The Italian shook his head. "Same reason you didn't, probably. They need some time alone, just the three of them. They have been through a lot together, Drake. We are still new in their lives." He shrugged, his Latin roots evident in the gesture. "Ginevra loves me and Granger loves you, but the bond they share with Potty is something we can't ever compete with." He sipped his coffee. "Best not to try."

Draco leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs under the table. "You're right there. I have no intention of competing. I like that she has friends who love her like that. Even if one of them is Potthead." He sighed. "The three of us used to be something like that. D'you remember?"

Blaise's eyes clouded. "It was a long time ago, Drake. And the fallout from what Pansy did to you kind of ruined it for a while." He looked at his friend. "Do you think we will ever be that close again?"

Draco thought for a moment. Then he shook his head. "I don't think so, Blaise. You might still have that with her and that's fine. And you are a brother to me. But the three of us?" He shrugged. "I'm not so sure. It would take time to build up the kind of trust we once shared."

Blaise nodded. He leaned over to the bucket in the middle of the table. "Biscuit?" he offered.

Draco's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Biscuit? Are you sure? Looks more like hippogriff treats to me."

Blaise snorted with laughter. "You're probably right. But I'm hungry. Morning, Pansy," he said, glancing over Draco's shoulder. "Coffee?"

Pansy hesitated, then walked quietly to the table and sat next to Blaise, across from Draco. The combination of her messy hair and enormous eyes really made her look like she should be living in the garden with the gnomes and pixies.

"Morning," she murmured. A large mug appeared in front of her and she pulled it to her, grateful to have something to do with her hands. She sipped. Then she took a deep breath.

"Draco, can I talk to you?" she said finally.

Grey eyes met violet eyes for a moment. Then he nodded.

"Sure, I suppose," he said.

"Shall I go?" Blaise asked, standing.

"No, you don't have to," Draco said.

"Yes, please if you don't mind," Pansy said at the same time. "Just for a few minutes, Blaise."

The Italian glanced at his two friends. Pansy's eyes were anxious and troubled. Draco's were inscrutable. Blaise took his mug and stepped through the front door and into the warm rays of the early morning sunlight.

When they were alone, Pansy looked at Draco. He returned her gaze impassively.

"Draco, I.. really wanted to just say..." she stopped and looked around the room, as if she could get help from the furniture.

Draco stared at her, waiting. He was not planning to make this easy for her.

She took a deep breath and started again. Her words came out in a rush. "I wanted you to know that you were right. You've always been right. There are things you didn't know and still don't know, but there was never an excuse for what I did. I betrayed you and I did it because I was faced with a choice and I made the choice I had to make in the circumstances. But I made it deliberately. I always had a choice. You were right."

Draco stood suddenly, his chair making a harsh scraping noise in the quiet room, and walked to the window.

She swallowed but continued at a slower pace. "And I am so sorry, Draco. If I could go back and do it differently I would. But at the time I was in a very dark place and I couldn't see any other options. I have no excuse."

Draco was silent, his back to her.

She stood. "Well, that's all. I just wanted you to know that." She walked slowly across the room.

Draco's voice stopped her. "Why now? What made you want to apologise now?"

She was silent for so long that he thought she wouldn't answer. Then she spoke softly.

"I'm not sure. I spent so much time trying to defend my actions and convincing myself that I was trapped into it. And being angry with you because you wouldn't believe me. But hating myself because I knew in my heart, in the dark shadows at the back of my mind that I didn't want to look at too closely, I knew that you were right. It was exhausting. It ate me away from the inside."

Draco turned his head slowly to look at her. Her hands gripped the back of a chair, her knuckles white.

She met his eyes slowly. "I tried to hate you, but I desperately needed you to not hate me." She drew a long shaky breath. "I know we were never in love. You were right about that too. But we used to be friends, Draco, and I have missed you so much."

She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "And then somehow in the past few weeks I realised that I have to accept what happened and to own what I did. And then.. I don't know.. I just… I knew it was time to tell you."

He nodded. "Fucking Saint Potter," he muttered. He turned fully to face her. "Thank you. It took a lot of courage to do what you just did. This doesn't mean we are friends yet, Pansy. That's going to take some time. But you can stop avoiding me and hiding in your bedroom. I meant it when I said I'm not angry anymore."

Pansy swallowed. "Well, there's one more thing I want to tell you."

He waited, his face indecipherable.

She took a deep breath. "My baby. She didn't die. I hid her. I told people she had died so that nobody would look for her."

He held her eyes for a long moment. Then he spoke softly. "I know she didn't die, Pansy. I've known for a long time. I've just never known why you thought you had to hide her."

Her eyes filled with tears. "One day soon I will tell you everything." Her fear was almost palpable. "For now, nobody else can know, Draco. Please."

A movement in the distance caught his eye and he turned to see Harry, Ginny and Hermione walking in the direction of the hut. They were laughing and shoving one another playfully. Something in their easiness and obvious love for each other tugged at his heart.

He turned back to the violet eyed girl. For a long moment he just looked at her. She gazed back at him, her eyes pleading and fearful. Then he nodded. He would keep her secret.

"Come here, Pansy," he held out a hand. She approached him cautiously. When she got close to him he pulled her into a loose one armed hug.

She leaned in to him with a deep shuddering sigh. "I'm so sorry, Draco," she whispered.

"Let it go, Pansy," he replied gruffly.

She seemed about to pull away from him so he tightened his arm around her. "Pansy," he said. She looked up at him. "Stop worrying about what we all think. Potter may be a twat, but he's a loyal friend. If he can help you to be happy, then let him. Let yourself be happy. It's time."

The door opened and the three friends walked in noisily, Blaise close behind. They stopped dead in their tracks and gaped at the curious sight of Pansy with her face pressed into Draco's chest, his arm around her, patting her back gently.

He released her and pointed at a shocked looking Ginny. "Biscuits, wench," he said. For once she obeyed without argument.

"What?" he said, frowning at Hermione and then at Harry, both of whom were grinning broadly at him.

"Nothing," they replied in unison.

"Well then stop staring, it's rude," he said. He gave Pansy a gentle push towards Harry and then went to sit at the large table.

"Where on earth are those biscuits, Red? Honestly, good help is so hard to find." He pulled his mug towards him and sipped.


	35. Ch 34: Before and After

Chapter 34: Before and After

.

.

The sun was low in the west, a carnival of reds and purples, as they walked back to the hut.

An artist would have been struck by the contrasts. The two men appeared striking opposites but for the identical brooms in their hands. Fair and pale perfectly cloaking the deep and often dark spirit of Draco. Ebony and tan not able to hide the light and idealistic nature that was Harry.

Several times recently they had taken the opportunity to fly without the others. Flying was more than a mode of transport to them. To them, flying was another tool in their arsenal. Their flying styles were a reflection of their natures. Harry flew openly and at high speed, straightforward pursuit being his main objective. Draco was able to perform evasive manoeuvres in flight that astonished onlookers. He could not quite achieve Harry's speed but he could fly at high speed while spinning, ducking, changing direction so fast that he seemed to disappear and reappear somewhere else. They had agreed to spend some time learning from each other.

"What was it, Potter?" Draco asked. "Before you go you need to tell me what it was you saw in my head that gave me away. I need to make sure nobody else sees it, whatever it was."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sure nobody else would see it and link it to you."

"I'm sure I'd rather know anyway."

"I didn't see much, to be honest. Just a glimpse of something you remember." Harry paused, trying to recall the details and then continued. "I saw Hermione in the Manor. That day. Bellatrix. And I felt what you felt. The emotional conflict."

Draco frowned. He didn't know what he had expected, but it wasn't this.

"You hated Bellatrix and you hated your father. And if you could go back to that day you would come to her rescue, regardless of the consequences. If you had it to do over, you would risk your own life to spare her that, wouldn't you?"

Now Draco looked at him. "How did that lead you to conclude it was me though? I wasn't the only one in the room who hated them."

"Yes, maybe. But I'm fairly sure you were the only one who hated themselves too. You were probably the only one who felt trapped and guilty and conflicted." Harry spoke softly, his words lingering on the warm evening air.

"Conflicted?" Draco's face had assumed his usual expressionless mask.

Harry glanced at him impatiently. "Yes, Malfoy. Conflicted. It was your head - I don't need to explain your feelings to you. You were conflicted because even then you cared about her. You've cared for a long time." Harry looked at Draco, his green eyes curious. "Can I ask you something?"

Draco remained unreadable.

"Why did you spend so much time trying so hard to stay away from her?"

Draco looked at him in amazement. "Really, Potter? Knowing what you know, you can't guess why I'd stay away from her? Can't you even imagine what it's like to care about someone who hates you?"

Harry nodded. "I suppose. But then you spent five years indirectly helping her and protecting her and hovering around the edges of her life, but never in plain sight. Until now. Why now?"

Draco slowed and stopped walking. Harry stopped and waited.

Draco finally looked at him. They stood there in the blazing sunset. One man trying to gather his thoughts. The other waiting patiently.

"I found myself having to share headspace with her. And discovered that she didn't hate me after all. She never had. And for the first time in a long time my life almost made sense." For a moment it seemed as though he might explain this cryptic remark. But then he shrugged and continued walking. "And pretty soon I couldn't remember a single good reason to stay away."

They walked side by side a while. They were pretty close to the hut now. They could see Ginny and Hermione in the shade of the large oak. Nearby Pansy and Blaise stood facing one another, various objects flying through the air between them, like a magical game of catch. Faint wisps of their voices carried to the two wizards who stood taking in the scene.

They were both struck by the thought that this was the last day of what they would look back and call 'Before'. Tomorrow would set in motion a sequence of events that would change the course of their lives. The time they would come to know as 'After'. From tomorrow everything would be remembered as either Before or After. Tomorrow there would be no turning back.

.

.

.

Harry arrived at the Department of Magical Records at the busiest time of the week, a small pile of folders and documents in his arms. Overhead, paper memos flew to their various destinations. The Records Clerk at the overburdened little desk at the entrance to the Records Room looked as overwhelmed as he had hoped to find her. He smiled at the young witch as she cast him a harassed look.

"That's alright, Teresa," he said. "I can see you're busy. I will just pop these back quickly, shall I?"

Teresa glanced at him gratefully. Her arms were full of folders destined for various offices in the building and as she quickly lifted a hand to sweep her hair out of her eyes, they began to slowly slide one by one onto the desk and then onto the floor. She swore under her breath and grabbed at them. Harry bent to help her pick up the wayward documents and, having made sure that they were safely back in her arms, he held the door open for her and watched her scamper out of the room.

He walked slowly into the vast records room and cast a fleeting look around. When he was sure that he was alone, he made his way down the seemingly endless row of cabinets. He returned several files to their correct places. Then he walked further down the row of cabinets until he found the one he was looking for. He opened it and slipped a folder in between the others. He closed it quietly and left.

One down, he thought to himself. So far so good.

.

.

He made his way to the Minister's office. He felt a small worm of tension in his gut. He and Pansy had gone over and over the plan. The exact memory he would have to create in Kingsley's mind. The exact timing. He smiled at the witch seated at the desk in front of the office.

"He can't really see you now, Auror Potter," she said. "He's busy."

Harry knew that what she really meant was that the Minister had just had his lunch and was relaxing before he started his afternoon. Which was the perfect timing he and Pansy had agreed on.

"You're looking lovely today, Agnes. Have you done something different with your hair?" he said charmingly, his green eyes twinkling.

She blushed despite herself. "It's just a different colour," she said. "Nothing special."

"Well it makes your eyes look beautiful," he said firmly.

She looked up at him, her lips curving in a small smile. Flattery would get him everywhere. "Is it urgent, Auror Potter? The minister will be leaving for an appointment soon. Can it wait?"

Harry frowned. "Actually, Agnes, it can't really wait until tomorrow and it will only take a minute." He looked troubled. "It's something he needs to know before he meets with the French Minister."

She looked surprised. "Oh, he told you about that?" That was a secret meeting, she thought. Clearly Auror Potter was more of a confidante to the Minister than she had thought.

Harry tilted his head and smiled. He had been able to pick up the information within three seconds of looking into her head.

She hesitated a moment and then sighed and nodded. "Oh alright. Just a minute then." She turned to the pile of paper on her desk and resumed opening letters, placing them on a pile in the corner of her desk and tossing the broken wax seals in the waste basket.

Harry sighed with relief and walked into the office.

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked up in surprise. "Hello, Harry! Do we have an appointment?" He was leaning back in his chair, his feet on his desk.

Harry shook his head. "No, we don't. I just wanted to stop in for a minute. Touch base." He sat on the chair opposite the dark skinned man. As they chatted about the Auror Department's current cases, Harry focused his attention on the man's brown eyes.

The Minister began to feel very sleepy. His head nodded and for a minute his eyes closed. Then he jerked and sat straight. He took a deep breath and stood suddenly. "It's really stuffy in here, isn't it?"

Harry murmured in agreement and stood. "Well I think I will leave you to your work, Minister. Thanks for your time."

Kingsley nodded. "Keep up the good work, Harry. I will be away for a few days but I will see you again when I return."

Harry smiled. "Have a good trip, Minister."

He turned and left the room. Agnes was engrossed in her letters and didn't notice him as he walked past her.

Two down. He wondered how Pansy was faring.

.

.

.

The blonde hair was so loud it was practically audible across the café. She looks like a yellow version of something you'd find in Umbridge's office, Pansy thought with a grimace. Fluffy hair, bright yellow robes, all glittery accessories. From where Pansy sat, only a few metres almost directly behind her target, she could see Skeeter without being seen.

Pansy nodded at the waitress as the coffee was placed in front of her. Then she focused her attention on the yellow head. She needed to be very quick. She and Harry had discussed the merits of planting a memory in a subject who was fully awake and had decided that it was too risky. She would need to make Skeeter drowsy, wait for her to nod off, plant the memory and waken her target as quickly as possible.

She cast the charm with a whisper and watched Skeeter place her elbows on the table and rub her eyes. For no more than fifteen seconds the blonde leaned her forehead on her hands. Then she jerked awake and looked around self-consciously.

Pansy stood and left quietly.

Three down.

She went to meet Harry.

'

'

'

She had been seated for a few minutes when he walked into the coffee shop in Muggle London. He paused in the entrance and looked around. He spotted her within seconds. The dark, messy hair framing the pale elfin features unmistakable even from a distance. As he watched, she seemed to sense him there and turned to look straight at him.

He walked across the room and sat opposite her.

"How did it go?" he asked.

She glanced at him. "It went exactly as planned."

He nodded. Of course it would.

"Did you have any problems?" she asked him as she caught the waitress's eye. "Coffee?"

"No problems at all. Yes, thanks."

They sat quietly, sipping their coffees and watching the other patrons.

"Where to now, Pansy?" Harry asked finally.

She shrugged. "I will need to report back to Lyngvi and then I want to spend some time in Ireland." She owned a house on the wild Irish coast where she had carefully established a life as a travel writer. As a cover, it explained her erratic comings and goings to anyone who might be curious.

He sipped his coffee thoughtfully, trying to frame his next question in a way that wouldn't earn him a dose of cold sarcasm.

"Are you going to be alright, Pansy?" He finally asked quietly. "I mean, you obviously know how to contact me, but if you need to talk, or, you know…." He trailed off.

For a long moment she just looked at him, then her violet eyes slipped away from his to the table cloth.

"I'll be fine," she answered at last. "You need to stop trying to fix me, Harry."

He sighed. "Yes, okay. Look, I'll make a deal with you. I'll stop trying to fix you if you promise that you will let me know if it gets too bad. And how I can find you if it does. Even you need a friend sometimes, Pansy."

She traced the pattern on the table cloth with her index finger while she thought about it. If she gave in and let him into her life, she would need to trust him with her secret. The one she had been hiding for a long time. A secret that had forced her to be alone for years. But she was tired. And she was lonely. She suddenly made her decision. He was right – she could do with a friend. And she knew better than anyone that he could keep a secret.

"It will be dangerous, Harry. Nobody can know that we're friends."

"I know."

"I mean it. There's not just me to think about."

"I know, Pansy."

She looked back at him and stood. "Come then, I will show you where to find us."

.

.

They stepped out onto the busy street, walked down a block and into a quiet bookshop. The only occupant was an ancient man sitting behind the counter, engrossed in an enormous tome entitled "Waterways of Southern France". The old grey eyes looked up as the man heard a faint "pop" but the shop was completely deserted.

.

.

.

"It's done." They were sitting under the oak. Several conversations had started and faded. They couldn't seem to keep a train of thought as their attention kept straying to what Harry and Pansy were doing in London. They turned to Draco.

"Were they successful?" Ginny's eyes were anxious.

Draco nodded, his eyes focusing on his companions once again. "Yes. Everything went according to plan. The story is out there."

They sat in silence for a while. Blaise reached to take Ginny's hand.

"And so it begins," he said quietly.

They had used Hagrid's fireplace to communicate with the Weasleys and Grangers. Draco would take them to the Caribbean house and would leave them a portkey which was charmed to activate in the event of the wards being breached. Once there, they would remain as secluded as possible and magical activity would be kept to a minimum. It was important that they not attract any attention, including unnecessary coming and going. Which is why it was agreed that Hermione and Ginny would stay at the Manor.

First the four of them would go to Malfoy Manor, where Ginny and Hermione would be installed in the guest wing. The housekeeper had been instructed to remove the portraits in the wing to the main conservatory, supposedly for cleaning and restoration. She had also been told that Blaise would be spending some time in the manor and required privacy. Then Blaise would stay with the two witches until Draco returned from Jamaica.

Then both wizards would go to Lyngvi. And set in motion the penultimate phase of the plan.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice was quiet. The leaves whispered overhead. "What if they don't send you back?" She searched his face.

He turned to her. "They will."

"What if they don't buy the story?" she insisted. "Or they do but they don't care enough to send you back for us?"

Ginny glanced at Blaise and was disturbed to see the disquiet in his eyes.

"If that happens, then you will have a decision to make, Granger," Draco replied.

She waited.

"If they don't send us back, then I can do one of two things. And which one I do will depend on you." He took a deep breath. "I can stay there and continue as before. We'll find somewhere safe for you to stay. We can make a plan to meet sometimes. I have Malfoy business to take care of, so it's not too hard to get away occasionally."

Hermione shook her head. "What's the other option?" Her eyes betrayed her emotions and he saw the fear reflected there.

Ginny took her friend's hand. Draco's words applied as much to her as to Hermione. They were in the same violently unstable boat.

"The other option is I come back anyway and when they realise I'm not going back, they come for me and we run. I can't speak for Zabini, but I'm guessing he faces the same two options."

Blaise glanced at Ginny and nodded.

Hermione was dismayed. "Why would the decision have to be mine, Draco? How can you ask it of me?"

"Because I know what I want, but you need to tell me if you would be willing to live like a fugitive again. You've already done that, you know how hard it is. I won't ask it of you unless you tell me you're sure it's what you really want. The cover story is out there now, and who knows where it will spread to? We'd be hunted by both sides. There would be no safe places."

"Well I know what my answer would be," Ginny said quietly. She turned to Blaise. He nodded silently and turned back to Hermione.

Draco waited. He was serious about the decision being hers.

She answered him with calm certainty. "I would rather live and fight as a fugitive with you than be tucked away in a safe place without you. I'm in this all the way."

He realised how much he had been afraid of hearing a different answer and breathed deeply. "Then while you're at the Manor, I need you to think about how and where we will go if we need to run."


	36. Ch 35: With this blood

a/n: This chapter is a bit fluffy. But there will be very few opportunities for fluff from now on in the story.

.

.

Chapter 35: With this blood.

.

.

They arrived a short distance from the gates of the Manor in the late afternoon.

Hermione shivered involuntarily as she took in the darkly sprawling edifice. Cold, even on this Indian summer day, it seemed almost sentient, the dim lights in the windows flickering in the Gothic stone façade like the eyes of a malevolent mythological beast.

Since the first moment she had realised she'd be back here, she'd tried to mentally prepare herself. But now that she was standing right outside the gates, the images came rushing back. The fear and the pain and the terrifying insanity behind the eyes of Bellatrix as the witch had watched and enjoyed her agony.

Draco eyed her with concern.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked her gently.

She swallowed and shoved the images back, took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she answered resolutely. "It's just a house."

His eyes lingered on her for a moment longer, and when he was satisfied he turned back to the others.

"Once we're in the gates, we will need to apparate directly into the guest wing. Blaise, you take Red. Granger, give me your hand."

Hermione held her hand out to him, a query in her eyes. She watched with unease as he reached into his backpack and produced a short silver dagger.

He took her hand in his. "The Manor is warded against Muggles and anyone identified as an enemy of the Malfoys. The only time you have been here you were an enemy." He turned her hand over, her palm facing upwards. "The only way you can enter the grounds or the house now without triggering a silent alarm to my father, is if you have Malfoy blood. My blood will override the wards." He glanced at Ginny. "Be ready."

Ginny exchanged a shocked look with Blaise, but nodded.

Hermione's heart hammered in her chest. She watched as he held up his own hand and swiped the silver blade across his palm. His hand was quickly covered with blood, glistening black in the fading light. She held her palm up to him and gasped in pain when the blade cut her. Then Draco held his slick, bleeding palm to hers.

"Do you accept my blood freely?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You have to say it," he prompted.

"I freely accept your blood." Her words sounded far away to her.

He muttered an incantation softly and she felt his magic vibrate in her hand, up her arm and through her body. Then she felt an almost imperceptible pulse in her hand, which slowly synchronised with the pounding in her chest. She looked at him in amazement as she realised what it was. She could feel his heartbeat.

Almost as quickly as it had begun, it was over. Draco passed Hermione's hand to Ginny. The redhead grabbed her friend's hand and then reached for Draco's and held it too.

"I can do both at once," she said. They watched as she placed her palms over theirs and closed her eyes briefly. Their hands began to glow softly and the flow of blood slowed, then stopped.

When Draco's hand stopped bleeding, he cast a quick scourgify and reached into the backpack once again and produced a small tub. He opened it and dabbed a small amount of the salve on Hermione's palm. When he was satisfied that the cut was healing, he dabbed some on his own hand.

He resolutely avoided Ginny's eyes as she continued to stare at him in wide eyed shock.

He squeezed Hermione's newly healed hand and pulled her to him in preparation for side-along apparition. Then he took a breath and faced the others. Blaise held Ginny to his chest, also ready.

"Shall we?" he said.

.

.

.

She had expected to feel the same coldness she'd felt the last time she'd been there, but the rooms were surprisingly warm, given the darkness of the décor which was in keeping with the Gothic exterior. There was not much natural light left in the day, but the soft warm interior lighting was enhanced by a friendly, crackling fire. It felt… like a house. She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed.

The main living area was divided into lounge, dining and reading areas, around which were four bedrooms, each with a small bathroom. One entire living room wall was covered in shelves, each heaving under the weight of dozens of books.

They turned to look at Draco as he entered the room, having gone downstairs to let the housekeeper know that he and Blaise had arrived and wished to be left alone to rest.

"I will arrange for your meals to be sent up to you here. You can't go wandering around the Manor. Only Topsy and Mrs Fairweather know that Blaise and I are here. You can apparate out to the gardens if you have to, and back here. As long as you aren't seen. I've had the portraits from these rooms removed, but in the rest of the Manor the walls literally have ears."

They nodded. They had lived in worse circumstances in the last months of the war, this would be easy by comparison.

"Let's get unpacked," Ginny stood suddenly and gestured to Blaise. She stared pointedly at Draco as they made their way to one of the rooms.

When they were alone, Draco sat beside Hermione and took her hand in his. He traced the silvery scar on her palm with the tip of his finger. If he didn't explain right now, the look on Red's face convinced him she would do it soon.

"Granger, I should have warned you. About the blood thing. It was the only way. But that's why it's the perfect place for you to hide for a while."

She smiled at him softly. "I know that. And I don't mind."

"You're not angry?" he asked hesitantly.

She frowned. "Why would I be?"

"Because I gave you no choice in the matter. You have my blood now, and that's irreversible. And I know that Muggles sometimes give each other their blood, but it's different in the wizarding world. It's a big thing in our world. We're as good as married now. And I didn't warn you in case you wouldn't want to do it. You wanted to wait."

She looked at him seriously for a moment. "I may have been Muggleborn, Malfoy, but I'm not ignorant, you know. Did you really think I didn't know?"

He stared at her. "You knew?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I knew. I've read about traditional wizarding blood ceremonies, Draco, even though I haven't participated in any. Until now. I suppose I should have expected nothing less from a brilliantly devious Malfoy." She shrugged. "I said I'd marry you and I meant it. Of course, there are one or two things that would have to take place for it to be official, as you know. But those can wait until it's safe."

He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You deserve better. You deserve the perfect ceremony with vows and family and everything.."

She cut him off. "We can wait for those things, Draco."

He stood suddenly. "But we don't have to wait for all of them."

He walked over to the book shelves and after a few moments he found what he was looking for and pulled out a small dusty leather-bound book and flipped through the yellowed pages.

"Here it is," he said. He handed her the little book just as Blaise and Ginny walked in.

"It's ok, she knows," he said in response to Ginny's questioning look.

He turned back to Hermione.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Shall we do it?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile. She handed the little book to Ginny.

"What's that?" Blaise peered at the dusty pages over Ginny's shoulder. Then he realised what she was reading. He gave Draco an approving nod.

Ginny looked delighted. "Do you have vows prepared?"

"We'll wing it. Will you witness it properly?" Draco asked.

Ginny exchanged a grin with Blaise. "We'd be thrilled!" she replied. "Hang on – we'll need a ribbon," she continued, and ran into the bedroom where she and Blaise had just unpacked their clothes. "Don't go anywhere!"

She emerged a few moments later with a long purple velvet ribbon in her hand. Draco, Hermione and Blaise had each taken a moment to study the little book and Blaise took the ribbon from Ginny and handed her the book. She read the page a couple times and, when she was ready, closed it and turned to the others.

Draco pulled Hermione to him and held her tightly.

"Ready?" he asked quietly. He could feel her heart beating in time with his own. It would take some getting used to, he reflected, being aware of someone else's heartbeat.

She looked up at him and nodded, and he gently brushed her hair away from her face. Then he stepped away, took her hands, her left with his left, her right with his right, creating the infinity symbol. His eyes never left hers as they waited.

Blaise carefully wrapped the ribbon around their wrists in several figures of eight, held the loose ends in his hands, cleared his throat and began.

"This ribbon is a symbol of the lives you've chosen to share with each other. As your hands are bound together by it, so shall your lives be bound as one." He released the ribbon ends and stepped back.

Then Draco turned back to Hermione and spoke only to her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I invoke the spirits of the North, the South, the East and the West to be my witnesses, with my brother Blaise Zabini and your sister Ginevra Weasley, as I make this vow to you. I love you with everything I have to offer to another human being. I swear to be true to you always. I will protect you when you are in danger. I will support you without question. I will be your friend, your family and your husband until the day I die. I swear this with my blood, which I share with you."

Hermione's eyes shone with the sheer joy that he inspired in her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm the tremor in her voice.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, I invoke the spirits of the North, the South, the East and the West to be my witnesses, with my sister Ginevra Weasley and your brother Blaise Zabini, as I make this vow to you. I celebrate the blood you have shared with me because it binds us together always. You have changed my understanding of love. I love you beyond reason and without boundaries. I swear to be true to you, to support you and to cherish you. I will be your friend, your lover and your wife until the day I die. Today you have shared your blood with me, and from today I will share your life and your name."

They smiled at one another and turned to Blaise and Ginny who were both beaming broadly.

As Blaise spoke, he took the ends of the ribbon, looped them around Draco and Hermione's wrists and tied a knot.

"I am honoured to witness the union of my brother Draco Lucius to Hermione Jean Malfoy. Long may they live and prosper." He turned his eyes to Ginny, chuckling as he saw that her face was as wet as Hermione's.

As Ginny tied another knot, she spoke.

"I am honoured to witness the union of my sister Hermione Jean to Draco Lucius Malfoy. Long may they live and prosper." Ginny's voice cracked as she spoke the final words and as soon as Blaise had gently released the ribbons from their wrists and handed it to Draco, she threw her arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly.

Draco accepted Blaise's congratulations and then he separated the two witches and pulled Hermione to him and held her. He noticed Blaise grinning at him, eyes twinkling.

"What?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

Blaise gestured to the dusty little book.

"It says you're supposed to consummate your union now."

Draco grinned back at him.

"Well then I suppose I'd better do that. No time like the present to show her who's in charge – ouch!"

He grimaced and rubbed his chest to ease the sting.

"Come on, Weasley! Stop that! It was a joke!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Be nice," she instructed in a deceptively mild tone.

He tugged at Hermione's hand, still rubbing his stinging chest.

"Come, my Lady Malfoy," he said softly. "Before your friend kills me, let me show you how nice I can be." As he led her from the room, he cast a last look back at Blaise.

"You need to tame that one, Blaise. She's far too willful and one of these days – ouch!"

He darted into the bedroom, dragging Hermione behind him and slammed the door shut.

.

.

.

"I will be back in a couple of days. Don't forget what I said about wandering around the house."

They murmured their agreement.

He pulled his backpack onto his shoulder and pulled Hermione to him and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I love you, my Lady Malfoy," he whispered into her hair.

Then he released her and moved away to the middle of the room. He turned to them and they stood looking at one another for a moment.

Moments before he apparated, he spoke to Blaise.

"Take care of our witches, Blaise."

And then he was gone.

.

.

.

"Back to Hogwarts?"

"No, too obvious, and anyway someone would see us."

"Grimauld Place."

"Possibly. But that's the base of the Order and we don't know who we can trust."

"Well we couldn't stay here, and the Zabini homes would be the next places they'd look."

"Well.. what about the Forbidden Forest? It's as well protected as Hogwarts but nobody would dare to go in there to look for us. We could apparate to the Head's office and use the tunnels to avoid being seen. It would be too dangerous to stay for any length of time, obviously, but it would be a starting point."

"That might work, Princess. At least temporarily while we got ourselves organised. We would need to check with McGonagall, but it really might work if it comes to that."

So it was decided.

.

.

"Mione! Wake up."

Hermione stirred and groaned. She opened her eyes and peered blearily at her annoying friend.

"Why, Ginny? Why!?"

"I have a fabulous idea! Move over."

Hermione sighed resignedly, scooched over a bit and closed her eyes again.

"Go on then. What fabulous idea?"

"You know how Draco organised a special… gift for you when you got engaged?"

Hermione hummed sleepily.

"Yes, I remember. I was there."

"Yes, well I had a fabulous idea!"

"So you said," Hermione replied drily. She finally opened her eyes. "Are you going to tell me about it or is it a secret?"

"And do you remember when we played Truth or Dare and what Blaise and Draco both said had been their most memorable experience?"

Hermione nodded. Experience had taught her the futility of pushing Ginny to reveal anything before she was ready. So, although a glimmer was forming in her mind, she waited for Ginny to get there.

"Chloe and Siobhan. That's what they said. So I was thinking…"

"What were you thinking, Gin?" Hermione asked, feeling like the straight man of a comedy duo.

Ginny's eyes were sparkling with a combination of mischief and excitement. "We give them a Ginny and Hermione. Our gift to them."

Hermione sat slowly and stared at her friend for a moment. Her first instinct had been to say no. but as she thought about it, it didn't seem like such a bad idea. It would be completely unexpected and she had no doubt that Draco would love it.

"Actually, Gin, that's not a bad idea."

"I know!" Ginny exclaimed gleefully. Then she elbowed Hermione in the ribs. "Being married suits you, Mione. I'm so happy for you."

"I'm not really married yet, Gin. You know that. We aren't married until we perform the full ceremony. And we can't, not yet."

Full wizarding marriage ceremonies were officiated by a member of the Wizengamot and in the case of the noble families, in the presence of members of at least two other noble houses. As soon as the ceremony was performed and the contract signed, Hermione would appear on the Malfoy family tree tapestries in all Malfoy and Black homes.

"We witnessed vows and that's good enough for us." Ginny said firmly. Then she grinned. "So, is it agreed then? About the Ginny and Hermione? Or would you rather it was a Mione and Ginny?"

Hermione laughed. "Whatever, Gin. I reckon the appeal won't be in the name. Yes, it's agreed. Now go away and let me sleep."

.

.

.

Hermione was sitting on the sofa with a book. Her hair was damp from the shower and tumbled loosely down her back, leaving a damp spot on the back of the T-shirt she wore. She had been incredibly pleased to see the books in the room. She hadn't been surprised, of course. Malfoy Manor was reputed to house one of the largest private libraries in England. The really good books would obviously be in the library and Lucius's study, but these would do nicely. She sipped her tea.

Ginny sat in one of the armchairs, her legs dangling over the arm of the chair. She was flicking through an outdated copy of Witch Weekly, absently twirling a lock of hair around her index finger. Blaise had found a large pile of music sheets and was tinkling softly on the small piano in the far corner of the living room.

"Gin?" Hermione spoke softly. Ginny glanced up at her friend.

"Do you ever get the feeling that they... hide details from us? You know, when they talk about their work there?" Hermione glanced quickly at Blaise, making sure that he couldn't hear her. Her mind had refused to let go of the several occasions when she had noticed the way that Draco and Blaise had seemed to fast-forward over certain aspects of whatever they were discussing at the time.

"I've noticed too, Mione. But there are things they can't talk about. And things they don't want to talk about."

Hermione closed her book carefully. "I know that, Gin. And maybe they are just trying to protect us. But I don't like it. I don't like secrets. There's something about Lyngvi and what happens there that they are hiding from us."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I get that feeling too. And it unsettles me as much as you, given the fact that we will be going there ourselves if all goes according to plan. But I trust them both. They will tell us what we need to know."

For a few moments Hermione was silent. Then she suddenly stood and began to pace agitatedly. "Ginny, do you honestly feel ready?" she asked, her eyes troubled. "Do you feel confident that we can pull this off?"

Ginny walked over to Hermione and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Stop it, Mione. We will be ready when we need to be," she said firmly. "I know that I am ready to do whatever I need to do to fight this war. We have lost too much to allow it to happen again. I'm not just in this for Blaise. I'm in this for Fred. And Sirius. And Lupin and Tonks and Dobby and Dumbledore. And the long list of others we lost."

Hermione swallowed. "You're right. We have the opportunity to make sure they didn't die for nothing." She took a deep breath. "And if we don't pull it off, then we run. And we gather the Order together and we fight openly. And let them come for us if they will."

"We will pull it off, Mione. Draco and Blaise wouldn't let us try if they thought we couldn't."

"She's right. We wouldn't." They turned to see Blaise approaching them. "And you will be ready by the time we take you there. We will make sure of that. The hard part is for us to do anyway."

Hermione sighed. "I know you're both right. But once I have something swirling around my head it's hard for me to switch it off."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, cara, Drake has spent a lot of time teaching you how to do exactly that. Try putting it to some good practical use?"

"Meanwhile, how about a glass of wine before we turn in?" Ginny offered, gesturing toward several bottles nestled dustily in a small wine rack above the drinks cabinet.

Blaise laughed. "Those are so old that they are absolutely guaranteed to taste like slug repellant." He walked to the cabinet and opened the small doors. "How about some plain old firewhiskey?"

The two witches accepted and the three of them sat quietly, sipping and marveling at the smoothness of the drink and the opulent glint of the glasses, none of which could be described as plain by any stretch of the imagination.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Blaise?" she began.

"Cara?" he responded. He was half reclining in his seat, relaxed and at ease.

"Did you know about the times Draco tried to help me at school?"

Blaise hesitated. Ginny looked interested, but remarkably remain silent.

"I knew about some of it," he said. "Not all at the time, but some. Why do you ask?"

"I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that he could be so different to the boy I thought I knew." She swirled her glass and listened to the ice tinkle.

"If I know Drake," he said slowly, "he told you the small stuff and glossed over the big stuff."

She turned her eyes away from the golden liquid swirl. "There's big stuff?" she queried. "It all seemed pretty big to me. I feel as though I've been unconscious for half my life."

"I only became aware of his double life around about fifth year," Blaise said. "Small clues that most people would have missed. Then I caught him using a non-verbal hex on Umbridge when she was about to walk in on you lot having one of your meetings." The corner of his mouth curled as he remembered. "When I confronted him later he eventually admitted a few things to me."

She shook her head, once again staggered at how much had gone on under her nose for so long.

"Blaise, please tell me about the duel with Harry."

"He hasn't told you himself?"

She shook her head. He had never mentioned it. The silver scars across his chest were the only evidence that the incident had ever happened.

He watched her carefully, trying to gauge how much she already knew, and trying to decide how much he could tell her before it could be seen as a betrayal of trust.

He downed the rest of his drink. He was silent for a long time before he continued. "Some of what I will tell you now is what I only found out later.

"His life was truly shit that year, cara, you need to understand. He was trapped in a very dark place. No matter which way he played it, the outcome would haunt him always. He had nowhere to turn. He stopped eating, he drank too much. He grew gaunt, hardly ever slept."

Blaise paused, remembering. He sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees, his glass loosely between his hands. After almost a minute, he continued.

"I came across him one day before class at the top of the astronomy tower, just gazing out over the grounds, completely alone. As I stood beside him he became aware of me and he said 'Do you ever think about how easy it would be to just jump, Zabini? It would be like falling asleep and it would be all over.' Then he turned to me, and cara, I was scared by what I heard in his voice and saw in his eyes."

He continued to stare into his glass.

"Draco knew that Potter had Severus's spell book. And Severus had already taught Draco that spell, because he suspected that Draco would not be able to cast a full avada when the time came.

"One day in Study Hall, Potter was engrossed in the spell book and I saw Draco cast something that made the pages turn suddenly and fall open at a particular page. Later I realised that he had wanted Potter to know the spell."

Once again Blaise fell silent. Hermione felt a cold dread seeping up her spine. She had a terrible premonition of what Blaise would say next, and willed it to not be true.

"He provoked Potter on purpose. He provoked him into using the spell." Blaise looked up into Hermione's eyes. "He wanted to die. Because he couldn't find any reasons to carry on, but if he had ended his own life they would have killed his mother."

Hermione's eyes blurred with sudden unshed tears. She sat for a while, just taking it in.

"Thank you for telling me, Blaise," she said finally as she stood. "I won't tell him you told me." She walked slowly to her bedroom.

As she lay in the bed, her chest ached for a boy who at sixteen years old felt so hopeless and alone that he could see no other way out than to end his own life. She tried to imagine the pain and fear he must have lived with all of that year and the next. How much courage it must have taken to continue to try to help the cause of a girl who was convinced beyond all reason that he was worth despising.

She lay awake for a long time.

Eventually she slowed her breathing, deliberately focusing only on the inflow and outflow of her breath. Gradually she was able to clear her mind of chatter. She had chosen to wear his t-shirt to bed and now she filled her lungs with the scent of him. She visualised him. Filled her senses with the grey of his eyes, the pale silver of his hair, the hardness of his body, the softness of his mouth. When she was awash in the presence of him, she reached out for him.

"Draco?" she probed.

She waited. It would take much more practice before she would be able to reach him the first time. She tried again. Felt herself breathe in with her entire body, pulling her magic in and letting it fill her up, swirling around with the essence of him that she had created. Then she reached for him again.

"Draco."

She felt a soft shimmer around her. The familiar gentle bubbling across her skin. And he was there.

"Hermione. Are you alright?" She didn't hear him, exactly. It was more like the way she could mentally replay dialogues from muggle movies. She... felt him and sensed his response.

"Yes, we're all fine. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Everything went well. They will be fine here for a while. I'm coming home soon."

She smiled into the darkness of the bedroom. "How soon?"

"Soon. Are you in bed?"

"Yes."

She thought she felt his lips brush her forehead. "Has Blaise been looking after you?" he asked.

"Yes."

Her head began to ache and she felt him slipping away.

"Good. Go to sleep. Think about me. I will be with you soon."

She rolled over and as she drifted off she thought about how many forms courage could take, and thanked all the gods in all the heavens that she had found out in time to spend the rest of her life loving him.


	37. Ch 36: Witch Hunt

Chapter 36: Witch Hunt

.

.

.

She was floating. Weightless. A sense of peace filled her. Everything was going to be fine. She smiled in her sleep.

Slowly, slowly the mists of sleep cleared until she was semi-awake. She opened her eyes to the soft grey dawnlight. She lay perfectly still, enjoying the heaviness of her limbs, the warmth of the bed, the perfect silence. . She gradually became aware of the warmth of the body behind her, gentle breath against the back of her neck, the weight of an arm across her waist. She stretched and in the seconds it took her to roll over to face him, he was awake. There was no drifting awake for him. He went from fast asleep to fully alert in an instant, without moving a muscle.

"You're home," she whispered.

"You slept in my shirt."

"Yes."

"You spoke to me in my head across the world." His voice was soft.

"And you answered."

"I told your parents. About us."

She smiled. "You did? How did they react?"

"Your father grinned. Your mother cried. Now I know where you get it from," he smiled. "You need to write them a note or something."

"Will they all be alright there?"

"Yes. They will be fine. Arthur and Molly know what to do if the wards are breached."

She seemed satisfied. "Make love to me before Ginny wakes up," she said.

"She won't be paying us a visit this morning. I asked her not to." He pulled her to him and ran a warm hand along her spine.

"When?" she looked surprised.

"They were still up when I got home last night." His fingers caressed the back of her neck.

"And you didn't wake me?" She pressed her body against his.

"No. I planned to, but you looked so peaceful." He kissed her neck gently. "You talk in your sleep," he said.

"No I don't," she said. "What did I say?"

"Not a lot." His smile broadened. "When you felt me slide in next to you, you said my name. In your sleep. That's all."

He pulled her tightly against him and held her.

"You say my name in your sleep," he whispered.

"Because I love you even while I'm sleeping," she whispered back.

He rolled slowly, languidly onto her and looked down into her eyes. "So say it while you're awake."

"Draco." She sighed his name as he filled her up, and said it again and again as he took her to the edge and she clung to him fiercely, as though she could somehow reach back in time and comfort the boy if she just loved him hard enough.

.

.

.

They had spent the day quietly together. As the evening slowly dimmed the room, Blaise and Draco went out onto the balcony of the living room, carrying a tumbler of firewhiskey each. They spent an hour watching bats swoop drunkenly after flying insects, and going over and over their cover story, ensuring that they wouldn't contradict each other in any way.

"So are you ready to head back for a while?" Draco eventually asked softly. "And what is Red plotting now?"

Blaise glanced over his shoulder at Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was walking alongside a shelf of books, running a finger along the spines as she went. Ginny strolled next to her, whispering and grinning. Every few moments she glanced over at the wizards and then looked quickly away.

Blaise knew that look. "Yes, she's definitely up to something. What do you suppose it is?" he wondered.

"I don't know, but I think we should probably be scared." Draco's eyes lingered on the two conspirators for a moment before bringing his attention back to his question. "We need to go back, Zabini. We can stay another day or so but then we need to go. The longer we stay the harder it will be to explain what we've been doing."

Blaise nodded. "I know. I'm ready. To be honest I'm almost looking forward to it. I just want to get it started, you know?"

Draco agreed. "Yeah. It's time."

Blaise hesitated, his eyes uneasy. "It's just.."

Draco turned to him. "Just what?" he asked curiously.

"It's Ginevra. She's been having bad dreams." He looked at Draco. "The whole situation is obviously on her mind more than she lets on."

Draco felt a twinge of unease. In the wizarding world, a bad dream was taken more seriously than in the muggle world. "Has she said anything about them?" he asked quietly.

Blaise shook his head. "She doesn't remember them when she wakes up."

"I'm sure she's fine." Draco reassured the Italian. But a faint feeling of foreboding formed at the back of his mind. He dismissed it firmly. Everything was going to be fine.

"There's something you should probably know."

Draco, who'd been about to walk back in the house, stopped. "What thing?"

"I told her."

"You told who what?"

"Granger. About the curse. Potter." He gestured towards Draco's chest with his empty tumbler.

Draco was silent for a moment. Then "Why?" His voice took on a hard edge that Blaise recognised even in that one word.

"Because she asked."

"She asked. So you told her?"

"Yes. She doesn't like secrets, Drake, and there are already too many of those."

Draco took a moment to control the sudden flare of anger before he continued.

"There are things I can't tell her, Blaise. Things I will never tell her. You know that."

Blaise's voice was low and steady. "I know. But that doesn't need to be one of them."

"That may be true, but it was my fucking choice to tell her or not! Mine, Blaise!" Draco hissed.

Blaise glanced quickly at the two women inside before he continued.

"She asked, and she caught me off-guard and I didn't want to lie and I couldn't tell her just half so I told her everything." He shrugged. "You're a difficult fucker at the best of times, but you're family to me and, for reasons beyond my understanding, she has decided to spend her life with you and that makes her family to me too. So when she asked, I told her."

Draco stood motionless for a few moments, then he turned to go inside. "You're very fucking lucky that I have more self-control than Weasley right now," he said as he went in.

Blaise let out a long breath and rolled his shoulders to ease the tension there. Well that went well, he thought with a sigh. Then he, too, went in.

Ginny and Hermione watched in silence as Draco stalked past them into the bedroom. Whatever they'd been plotting was, for the moment, forgotten.

"Draco?" Hermione had followed him into the room and now stood with back against the closed door. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," he said shortly.

"I can see that's not true though," she said quietly.

He turned to her and just looked at her for a long moment before he spoke.

"If there's anything you want to know, I want you to ask me. Not Blaise. Me. Do you understand?"

She nodded mutely, realising what he meant.

"If it's something I can tell you, I will. And if it's not, I'll tell you that."

She walked slowly to him and stopped in front of him. "I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't know what he'd say until he said it and then it was too late."

"I know."

"I didn't mean to pry. And Blaise only told me because I asked." She took his hand.

"I know."

"It won't happen again."

"I know." He pulled her a little closer to him.

"I'm sorry."

"You've been very bad," he said, his tone now low and teasing. "As your master, I need to take firm and decisive action."

She looked up at him and her mouth curved in a tiny smile.

"I know."

.

.

They stopped talking and turned to look at her as she walked into the room the next morning. She'd slept in for the first time in a long time.

They sat at the dining table, a length of parchment lay between them.

"What's that?" she asked as she made her way to them.

She walked a little stiffly, her body aching deliciously from the previous night's activities. Draco had taken her forcefully, and although he'd stopped short of inflicting pain, he had been rough and demanding and she felt pleasantly sore.

She winced slightly as she sat, noting Draco's slight smirk as he noticed.

"It's from Harry." Ginny pushed the parchment across the table towards Hermione.

Hermione squinted at the hastily penned words. There was no name on the note, but she'd recognise Harry's scrawl anywhere. It was as though a drunk pigeon had staggered into a puddle of ink and across the parchment.

.

 _"The plant has borne fruit. Hunters in pursuit of lions in darkness. Keep them safe. Talk when ready."_

 _._

Hermione frowned at the cryptic words. "It's his handwriting, that's for sure." She looked up at Ginny. "The Ministry is after us," she said quietly. She leaned back slowly, taking it in.

Draco nodded, his eyes grim. "That's how we interpret it too. And unless I'm mistaken, they are keeping it a secret from Potter."

She took a deep breath. "Well, it's a good thing, right? It will make our story a lot more believable."

"You are right, cara. But it also means we no longer have the luxury of time." Blaise glanced at Draco and the two men exchanged a quiet look. "It means you two have some hard work to do in the next few days. And we need to go."

Ginny's green eyes were sombre. "Right now?"

"Someone knows that you are with us, amore. It's possible that it's the same person who now believes that you may have knowledge of a traitor in the Ministry. Until that person feels safe again, you are in danger. So we need to make your defection happen soon."

"Zabini's right. We need to leave. You will be safe here for a few days but no more. We need to make sure we are back here within the week. Now that you're being hunted, of course, it should be easy to set up."

They were silent for a few moments. Then Draco stood. He walked to the window and looked out at the garden. The countryside beyond the walls was no longer a sunny, gentle picture. The sky was cold grey and he had the fleeting impression of unseen things lurking and waiting in the shadows. He rolled his head and shoulders, easing his neck, and then closed his eyes.

"Draco-" Hermione began, but he shook his head and held up a finger.

"Wait, cara," Blaise stopped her gently.

She stopped and watched.

His breathing deepened and she felt the soft ripple of magic in the room. Almost saw the air around him pulse and glow.

They sat in silence and waited.

Then he opened his eyes and turned to them.

"A small team in the Ministry are looking for you, but not officially. Potter is in Italy. They are keeping him out of the way." He paused for a moment then continued. "He thinks it's being done without Shacklebolt's knowledge."

They digested the information in silence. There was a soft shimmer as their breakfast appeared on the table. Draco sat. They ignored the food but reached for coffee. The room was silent except for the tinkle of spoons in mugs.

"Is Harry safe, Draco?" Hermione finally asked quietly.

Draco looked at her over the rim of his mug. "Potter is the best Auror the Ministry has seen in decades, Granger. They are afraid of him, or else they wouldn't have sent him to another country while they look for you. He knows what they are doing before they do it. I'd say he's pretty safe, love." He reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Also," he continued with a grin, "I'm pretty sure that he is still in contact with Pansy. And you've seen the two of them together. They are powerful as individuals, but as a team they are fucking terrifying."

They all acknowledged the truth of that with a solemn nod. Each of them was grateful that they would never be on the wrong end of those two.

Blaise stood. "We must get ready, Drake."

They all sighed and stood. Draco took Hermione's hand and they walked into their bedroom together. When they were alone in the room he turned to her.

"While we are gone, you and Red need to fill your heads up with the story we created. You are both good occlumens now, but just in case someone gets a peek, they need to find only what you want them to see. You need to practically live your story. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Hermione," he began. Then he hesitated, his face troubled. For the first time in weeks she spotted the unidentifiable something behind his eyes. This time he didn't hide it. "Love, we thought we would have more time. But we will be back to fetch you soon, I think. A few days, no more." He ran his hands through his hair and then continued. "When we go to Lyngvi, Blaise and I will be different. And you and Red will have to be different."

She looked quizzically at him.

"The Force is dark, my love. They are dark and brutal. Blaise and I need to play that part when we are there. So I need you to promise me that you will remember at all times that it's just a role we play. A mask." His eyes searched hers. "You will see me in a way you haven't seen me before. And I need you to swear to me that you will remember that it's just a persona. Nothing you see will be real. And if you are to be successful agents, you need to wear masks of your own."

She held his eyes for a long moment. Then she nodded. "I understand, Draco."

"Promise me, Granger." He grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him.

"I promise."

He seemed satisfied. "Good. Now. Write your mother a quick note. She needs to hear from you. I will send an owl."

She sat at the little writing desk and began while he packed.

.

.

.

They stood together in the middle of the living room.

"We're going to pay Severus a quick visit and then head straight to Lyngvi, so I don't want you to try to contact me unless there's an emergency. I will speak to you whenever I can." Draco's voice was calm and businesslike.

Hermione nodded. "Be careful," she said.

Draco pulled her close and hugged her.

"Granger," he said softly enough so that only she heard his words, "Keep an eye on Ginny, will you? Blaise says she's been having bad dreams."

Hermione's eyes met his. She nodded slowly. "Ok," she whispered.

He kissed her quickly, then looked across at Blaise and Ginny.

"Let's go, Blaise," he said.

.

.

.

They spent their time doing what Draco had asked. They told each other their story, visualising it over and over, going over the details until they felt like they were reliving actual events. They worked with determination from early to late, stopping only for meals and tea. They vacillated between confidence that all would go well and terror that they would be found out immediately.

And inbetween, they tried not to think about where Draco and Blaise were and how it was going.

Half way through the afternoon of the second day, Ginny suddenly stood and faced Hermione, her hands on her hips.

"Mione, do you think ritorno incantatem can work on legillimens?" she asked. Her eyes sparkled with sudden hope. "It has worked with every other spell we've tried."

Hermione stared at her. "In theory, why not?" she said slowly. "I mean, legillimens is not really an attack spell, but why not? Shall we try it?"

Ginny grinned and nodded. "Yes! You're a much better legilimens than me. You try to read me."

Hermione waited patiently while Ginny recited the three incantations to cast the spell. When Ginny nodded, she stepped forward and placed her fingertips to her friend's temples.

"Legilimens!" she said softly.

She waited. Nothing. She tried again.

Nothing.

Her face slowly broke into a broad grin.

"I think it works!"

"Yes!"

Hermione held up a hand. "Hang on, Gin, don't get too excited. I'm not nearly as good as someone like Draco or Blaise. It might not be as effective against someone really skilled."

"But it works and it's better than nothing. You have to tell Draco when he contacts you. I know they are both skilled occlumens, but every little bit helps."

They stopped for tea, truly confident for the first time that maybe, just maybe, this could really work.


	38. Ch 37: The end of before

Chapter 37: The end of Before

.

.

.

She opened her eyes and, for a moment she couldn't recall where she was. Then she remembered. Malfoy Manor. The candle on her bedside pedestal must have burned out. The book she had been reading lay on her chest. She heard the soft sounds of crickets in the gardens, a delicate whisper of a song in the silence.

"Granger?"

She closed her eyes. Finally. She smiled. "Draco?"

"All ok?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yes, all fine."

"Draco.." she needed to tell him before her head began to hurt.

"Love?"

"Ginny's spell works against legillimens."

She felt him pause.

"You sure?"

"We tried."

A few seconds passed. She felt his excitement, could almost see the intensity in his eyes as he realised the implications. Then "You in bed, Granger?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

She almost chuckled out loud. "Yes."

Several moments passed before she felt it. A gentle ripple across her skin.

"Feel me?"

"Draco.." She felt him. Felt his caresses on her face. She pulled her magic in and reached out to him. For a moment the sensation of kissing him and being kissed by him was so powerful that she sighed aloud.

Then she felt him moving away.

"We must move now, Granger. Sleep."

She did.

.

.

.

It was dawn when she woke again, this time with a start, her heart racing.

She lay dead still as her eyes adjusted to the dim light, straining her ears for the sound of whatever had woken her. Then she heard it. The soft muffled sounds of sobs. Ginny.

She leapt from her bed and made her way quietly to Ginny's bedroom. She pushed the door open carefully.

She could make out Ginny's shape under the sheets. She was crying.

"Please don't hurt him. Please." Her voice pleaded.

Hermione's breath caught in her chest. Although Ginny was asleep, her cheeks were wet, her face twisted in anguish. The memory of so many nights spent holding her friend while she grieved rushed back. She slowly sat on the bed next to Ginny and tried to soothe her.

"Ssshh, Gin. It's alright. Hush." She slipped into the bed and held her friend gently.

Ginny thrashed, her arms reaching out. The torment in her voice tore at Hermione's heart. "No! Please! Fred! Don't hurt him please!" Her agonised cries turned into sobs. "Please Fred, please don't go.. Please.."

"Ssh, Ginny. It's ok. It's all ok, love," Hermione soothed and stroked and held her friend. She cast a gentle calming charm and gradually Ginny's sobs became sniffs and finally her breathing slowed and deepened.

As Hermione held Ginny, making low soothing shh-shh sounds, she thought about the emotional turmoil they had lived with for the past weeks. It was no surprise that the nightmares had returned. But it also meant that subconsciously Ginny was fragile.

A tiny icicle of anxiety formed in Hermione's mind. There was no margin for error in the days ahead. They had to be strong. She pulled Ginny's head onto her shoulder and tried to calm her own fears.

Some time later she fell asleep.

The grey morning had begun to lighten when she felt Ginny stir. She stretched, easing the stiffness from her legs.

"Mione?" Ginny sounded confused. "Why are you here?" The green eyes queried hers gently.

She searched Ginny's face for some memory of the previous night. She saw none. "You were having a bad dream," she said.

Ginny sighed. "Sorry I woke you. I haven't had one for a long time."

Hermione said nothing.

Ginny leaned in so that her head rested on Hermione's shoulder and slipped her arms around her friend's waist. "Thank you for being here for me. Again."

Hermione hugged her gently. "That's what friends are for. You're fine."

Ginny nodded. "I know. I think it's just the past few weeks, you know. And wondering what's coming and whether we can do it." she sighed. "And gods, I miss Blaise so much I ache. Is that normal, Mione?"

Hermione considered. "Well, you're in love with him, so.. yes, it's probably normal. I miss Draco too."

Ginny's eyes were troubled. "I love him so much, Mione." She swallowed. "If anything happened to him I couldn't recover. I couldn't survive that kind of loss ever again."

Hermione understood why the nightmares had returned. She stroked Ginny's hair softly, soothing and calming. "Nothing's going to happen to him."

They lay quietly for a while, comfortable and warm.

She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she felt Ginny's breathing change and felt the warm body stir and move against her own, but it was as though time slowly wound down and stopped, and she was back in the Burrow on a hot summer night.

She caught her breath and felt Ginny's hands slip under her tank top and warm breath on her skin and she pressed against the softness with a sigh.

"You've seriously never thought about that summer?" Ginny asked softly.

"No."

"Not even since we've been talking about the 'Ginny-Mione'?" Ginny slowly, in infinitesimal increments, slid her hand down Hermione's spine and rested it on her hip. "Are you sure?"

Hermione suddenly grinned. "Well maybe once or twice," she admitted. "And it's a Mione-Ginny."

And then Ginny suddenly giggled and tugged impatiently at Hermione's top.

Hermione hesitated, but just for a moment and then she cast a quick divesto, leaving them naked and warm against each other and feeling of warm skin on skin was delicious.

Ginny grinned wickedly at Hermione and nuzzled each firm breast before latching onto a hard nipple. The sharp sucking sensation sent a bolt of electricity through Hermione's body and she entwined her legs with Ginny's and rolled her hips with a half laugh half sigh.

Ginny tugged the sheet away from their bodies. She was panting slightly, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "So you've never thought about this at all until a few days ago." She gently caressed Hermione's breasts and Hermione slid her hands around to cup Ginny's buttocks and pulled her hips closer. They were breathless.

"Hardly ever."

Ginny chuckled.

"So, Ms Prudence McPrude, you don't remember our most favourite thing?"

Hermione certainly did remember, and she felt a tingle of anticipation that turned into urgency a moment later when Ginny sat up, turned to face the bottom of the bed and straddled Hermione, then placed her hands on the inside of the white thighs.

The sense of urgency escalated into red hot pleasure when Hermione felt the warm tongue on her and she wrapped her arms around Ginny's hips and pulled her closer, and as she slipped her tongue into the warm folds she heard Ginny hum with pleasure.

But at that precise moment Ginny saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to see the figures in the doorway.

Hermione followed her gaze and saw them too. She gasped in shock and wiggled awkwardly out from under Ginny and snatched the sheet up to cover her body and her flaming face.

Ginny, though, took this turn of events in her stride.

"Oh, good morning," she said impishly. "How long have you two been there?" She casually pulled the other end of the sheet over most of her body.

Draco and Blaise stood there, gazing at them intently.

"Good morning, Ginevra, Hermione," Blaise greeted them huskily. "Long enough. I trust you slept well?"

"And here we thought you'd be lonely without us," Draco teased softly. His eyes were a deep intense grey.

"We were," Hermione said sheepishly and lowered the sheet just enough to peep at him. She was absolutely mortified.

Draco smirked. "Well, I approve of the way you made yourselves feel better. Come on out whenever you're ready. Tea awaits you."

He and Blaise turned and left with a last hungry look at the two women.

As soon as they were alone, Ginny burst into helpless giggles and pulled the sheet from Hermione's face.

"Go and put your clothes on, Prudence!"

.

.

.

Five minutes later, fresh from a fast hot shower, they sat sipping their tea and waiting for Draco to come back up from a quick visit to the housekeeper.

Hermione steadfastly avoided Blaise's amused gaze.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you," Hermione said, when Draco finally returned and took the seat next to her, "but why are you here? The plan was for you to go straight to Lyngvi."

"Yes, that was the plan. And we're leaving again soon." Draco glanced at Blaise. "But we got done quicker than planned and I just wanted to make sure everything is fine here before we go."

He stood suddenly. "Come," he said. "I want a word with you." He pulled Hermione to her feet and led her to their bedroom.

As the door closed behind them he pushed her forcefully against the wall and kissed her hard. "I hope you're not tired, Granger," he said with quiet intent. He cast several spells in quick succession and they were both naked.

"Hold on to me," he said roughly as he grabbed her hips and hitched her up against the wall. As she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist, he rammed into her in one stroke.

"That was the most incredibly fucking hot show you two put on," he growled, thrusting into her with each word, pushing her back against the wall.

She held on to him tightly. The speed with which his forceful urgency went straight to her core astonished her and she felt herself meeting his thrusts, slamming her hips against him hard.

"I missed you, Granger," he was pumping hard, rolling his hips with each thrust. "Oh gods that's good," he moaned hoarsely.

"I missed you too, Draco," she panted.

He pumped harder and faster, pinning her into the wall forcefully. "Do you know how fucking beautiful you looked there? The two of you?" His voice was low in her ear. "Do you know how hard I was just watching you?" She whimpered blissfully, and he lowered his mouth to her neck and sucked hard, grazing her skin with his teeth.

He turned and walked them to the bed and they tumbled onto it and as she felt the weight of him on top of her he hooked his arm under her knee and lifted. He entered her brutally, her primal grunts driving him insane with lust. "You were exquisite. Did you like it, Granger? You like to fuck the little Weasley?" His words were punctuated by harsh gasps.

"Yes," she whimpered. She writhed against him, loving his urgency. "I loved it."

He was heading to the edge fast. "Want to know what I loved, Granger?" His face was a mask of pleasure-pain. "I loved watching you together. I loved watching her licking your sweet wet pussy. I loved it. Gods, you make me fucking crazy."

His hips bucked fiercely and he bit down on her neck just below her ear and she heard herself whimpering incoherently. They rushed headlong to a shattering orgasm, no control, no waiting, just hard, wild fucking. She raked her nails across his back, leaving marks of her own. She came powerfully, violently, whispering his name and he followed almost immediately.

.

.

.

"Ok, cast it." The two wizards waited while Hermione silently performed the three incantations. Before they left they wanted to be absolutely sure that it would work even at close range. When she felt ready, she nodded and looked at Draco.

He placed his fingers to her temple. She felt a soft tingle. He frowned. Then he grinned.

"Just a weird kind of echo of my own thoughts," he said. He turned to Ginny. After a few moments he turned to Blaise. "It really does work, Zabini."

He looked at the small ornate timepiece on the table. "Right. Let's see how long it lasts, shall we?"

They were seated in the living room, sprawling on the soft couches.

"What was that grin all about, Ferret?" Ginny asked suspiciously. "When you tried it on Mione."

The smirk returned. "Well, Red, I was just wondering what I'd see if I did manage to see an image that's fresh and strong in your head."

Blaise snickered. He had a very good idea of what was still fresh in Ginny's mind.

Ginny smiled as she realised what he meant. "Perv," she smirked.

Draco leered at her. "Yes, Weasley. You two get stuck into each other as soon as our backs are turned and I'm the perv."

Hermione stood. "Yes, alright," she blushed.

Blaise chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed, cara. It was beautiful. If I was an artist, I would paint you just like that." He pointed at her neck with a smirk. "And Drake obviously agrees with me."

She brought her hands to the marks self-consciously and glanced quickly at Draco. His eyes had darkened, remembering the marks on his own skin.

Blaise finished his coffee and stood.

"I'm going to have a sleep. Come lie with me, Ginny," he said. "We need to leave very soon, so this is our last chance to spend some time together."

Ginny stood and took his hand.

As the door to the bedroom closed, and they were alone, Hermione met Draco's silver eyes.

"Sorry about your neck," he smiled wickedly. He walked over to her and pulled her loosely to him. "I didn't mean to mark you."

She smirked. "Yes you did, and you're not sorry," she said. "I have more on by back, I think. But it's okay because I left some marks on you, too."

"Yes, I noticed. You're a bit of a hellcat, Granger," his eyes were dancing. "But you once told me you might like to be taken." He ran his hands gently across her back, soothing the soreness. "So have you decided? Do you like being taken, Granger?"

She gazed up at him. "Yes, I love it, as I'm sure you could tell. And don't heal those marks. I want you to leave them there."

He pulled her closer and bent his head to hers. She leaned into him and returned his kiss.

"I love that you marked me, Hermione," his voice was low against her mouth.

He sat on the couch with a sigh and pulled her down beside him. "I brought a few doses of Dreamless Sleep from Severus," he said. "You might need to get Ginny to take some."

"Thanks."

He wrapped his arms around her and they lay there, relaxed, their breathing slow and deep.

Blaise and Ginny stayed in their bedroom. Every now and again Draco tried to get into Hermione's head. Eventually he succeeded. He glanced at the clock.

"Two hours," he said.

"Ok. We should try Ginny too and see if it's the same for her." She stood and stretched, then headed to the books and found a small ancient looking leather-bound book of poetry. She settled back into the couch.

"Read to me," Draco said.

She looked at him, surprised.

"You like poetry?" She couldn't keep the skepticism from her voice.

"No, I don't. But I'd like to hear you read to me." He patted his lap and she moved to lay with her head on his thighs. He stroked her hair.

Her voice was low and soothing and for a while he was almost lulled into a sense of peace and calm.

Just then the bedroom door opened and Blaise stepped quietly into the room. His hair was untidy and he was barefoot. He closed the door softly and walked over to them.

"Hullo," he said, his voice rough. "Ginny is napping." He relaxed into the couch opposite Draco and Hermione. "What?" he said, looking at Draco.

"Granger's shield spell lasted two hours. You need to test it on Ginny." Draco said. "See if it's different for her."

"Alright, I'll get her to cast it a little later."

They were relaxed and chatting quietly, a mug of coffee in their hands, when Ginny finally surfaced and joined them some time later. The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent quietly enjoying each other's company.

.

.

.

"We will see you soon," Draco said. "I will contact you when it's safe, Granger."

She nodded.

Draco and Blaise were ready to leave. The two witches stood side by side and watched them quietly. The two wizards were both dressed in heavy black winter robes. Their eyes were cold, their faces hard.

Draco met Hermione's eyes briefly. "Spend time focused on the story. And spend time with Ginny and her occlumency." He turned to Blaise. "We must go," he said.

Blaise sent a silent goodbye to Ginny and then he turned and disappeared with a soft swish.

Draco followed him a moment later.


	39. Ch 38: Greyback

Chapter 38: Greyback

.

.

.

They stood side by side in the cold, stone room.

It was dimly lit, too dim to be able to see much. They were aware of figures moving in the shadows, cold dark impressions at the edges of their vision. Suggestions of darkness, hints of horrors lurking just out of range. Two figures were discernible in front of them, one clearer than the other.

As Draco felt the nudge, he consciously pushed the images to the front of his mind. He controlled the immediate sense of revulsion as he felt the probe in his head, sifting, searching. His gut leapt as nausea surged through him. Thank the gods he had missed breakfast. He fought the urge to take a deep breath in an attempt to settle his stomach. For an infinite moment grey eyes locked with yellow. Finally he felt the presence withdraw from his head and the man in front of him finally spoke to Blaise.

"What makes you think they would actually join our side?" The growl echoed across the space.

"Revenge." Blaise's voice sounded like honey in comparison to the deep feral rumble.

Draco turned to his friend with a sneer of contempt and then back to the brutish man in front of him. "I don't believe they will. And to be honest, I'm not sure it's worth the effort to find out."

Fenrir growled. "I will decide whether to pursue this or not." He paused and glanced at the dark hooded figure a little distance to his right. "Our contact in the Ministry confirms that they have a team searching for both of them." His teeth flashed white in the dim light as his eyes returned to Draco. "They have nowhere to go. They are being pursued by their own side. And it would appear they have good reason to be bitter and angry."

"That may be, Fen, but it will take more than that to make the mudblood join us. We are everything she hates. And she's not stupid." Draco stood his ground defiantly. "And why are you so keen to have them anyway? We are strong enough without them."

Greyback reached Draco in one long stride. He grabbed the collar of Draco's black cloak with both hands and snarled, and Draco felt a drop of saliva hit his cheek.

"I don't have to explain my motives to you, Malfoy!"

Draco didn't flinch. His icy eyes met Greyback's amber orbs steadily. For a fraction of a moment he sent an image directly into the space between and behind the shaggy eyebrows. Just the gentlest of pulses.

"Let go of me, Fen," Draco said softly.

As Greyback held Draco's gaze, he felt his hands begin to weaken. He tightened his grip on Draco's collar with a low growl, but almost immediately felt his hands weaken once again. Malfoy had not moved. A second later he was pushed forcefully away from the blonde wizard and he stumbled back a few steps.

Greyback eyed Draco appraisingly, his lips drawn back in a snarl. "Your power grows, cousin. As does your arrogance." His voice throbbed with restrained anger. Yet there was a flicker of caution in his eyes. "My advice is to direct it at your enemies, not your allies."

Blaise cleared his throat. "Greyback, if I may offer a suggestion?"

Greyback held Draco's eyes for several moments more. Draco could feel the werewolf's foul breath against his face but didn't blink. Finally the yellow eyes turned questioningly to Blaise.

"We could Imperius them," Blaise began. "But I wouldn't be surprised if the mudblood is able to deflect the curse." He allowed himself a small smile. "However there is an alternative that could be a lot more….. entertaining..." He licked his lips slowly.

Draco sneered. "And what might that be, Zabini?"

Fenrir Greyback waited.

"A few doses of Amortentia would work perfectly," Blaise grinned. "Drake knows how to brew it."

Draco glanced at his friend and his lip curled in disdain. "Well you're right about the entertainment value," he agreed. "But having two giggling fools fawning over us would get tired fast and they wouldn't be much use for anything else."

Greyback smiled and neither Draco nor Blaise had ever seen anything more sinister.

"So brew something similar that will persuade them to your cause without turning them into simpering idiots," he said softly. "You're supposed to be a potions Brew Master, Malfoy. Come up with something."

Draco stared at Greyback coldly. "Don't be ridiculous, Fen," he said scornfully. "It's not that simple to 'come up with something' just like that. It would take weeks."

For moment Draco thought he'd gone too far. Grayback's fists clenched and his snarl echoed in the dim, dank room. He took a half step towards Draco before he paused and seemed to reconsider.

"Don't try my patience, Malfoy. You have three days."

With that he turned and loped away, his dark companion following silently behind him.

"And then bring them here." The gravelly voice bounced around the chamber. "I have a plan for the mudblood and her little friend."

Draco and Blaise were left alone in the cold dimness. Draco let out a soft breath of relief.

They exchanged a swift look and then turned and left the room.


	40. Ch 39: A glimpse of the mask

A/N. Thank you for the comments, reviews and DMs. I appreciate them all.

Chapter 39: A glimpse of the mask

.

.

"What did he mean?" Hermione asked finally. She recalled her narrow escape from the werewolf in Malfoy Manor after the psychopath Bellatrix had offered her to him.

The late sunlight was pale and ineffective against the cold foreboding that filled the room and her bones. They had spent a restless day trying to keep the mood and the conversation light. Ginny and Hermione had challenged Blaise and Draco to several rounds of Wizards' Chess and had won narrowly, partly because neither of the wizards appeared to be trying very hard but mostly due to Ginny's predilection for blatant and shameless cheating. The two wizards had watched her with growing amusement and unwilling admiration. She had been declared an honorary Slytherin.

But as the shadows lengthened, the conversation slowed and, while Ginny walked across the room to carefully pack the chess pieces back into the cabinet they came from, Hermione had eventually asked the question that had been on her mind all day.

"He is insane," Draco shrugged. "It's possible he didn't mean anything."

He had been filled with cold dread at the werewolf's words, but had downplayed his own apprehension.

Hermione sighed. "Well, we'll be with you, so I'm sure it will be fine," she said with an attempt at cheerfulness that almost, not quite, reached her eyes.

He looked at her, his face serious. "Granger, I will protect you from him," he said. "But I won't be able to protect you from me. You realise that, right?"

She searched his eyes anxiously. "I think so. What's worrying you, Draco? We discussed this. I will remember that it's not real."

He shook his head. "I don't think you do realise it, love. I'm a callous swine. We're going to need the cover of the potion because nobody in their right mind would believe that you could be in love with the man I am there. Especially anyone who knows anything about your previous life."

"So show me," she said quietly.

He frowned. "Well, there's nothing specific to show you. It's a way of being."

But she persisted. "Show me what kind of man you are there. I've tried to be prepared for everything else but this. Give me a chance to be ready for this, Draco."

He hesitated for a long moment, idly watching Ginny rummaging around in the cabinet. The he turned back to her, leaning back casually in his seat.

"I said it's a way of being, not an activity. Are you too stupid to get that?"

Her eyes widened in surprise at the scorn in his voice.

Blaise took a deep breath and exhaled and as she turned to him, his face hardened and his eyes darkened.

He suddenly turned to Ginny as she sat down next to him. His eyes were cold. "Why don't you make yourself useful for a change and find some firewhisky?" he demanded. "You've done nothing all afternoon. D'you think you're on holiday?"

Ginny stared at Blaise in shock.

Draco laughed. "Because she's as useless as all witches, Zabini," he sneered.

"Oh," Hermione breathed as she realised what was happening, and at the soft sound he turned to her.

"What?" he asked her. "You don't agree?" He stretched his legs out and crossed his ankles. "You think maybe a witch serves a useful purpose?" His voice dripped contempt.

Blaise laughed. "Well I can think of one or two uses, Drake." His eyes raked up and down Hermione's body appraisingly. "Is the mudblood any good at those?"

Ginny sat completely motionless. Draco was silently grateful that she had not hexed him immediately, which meant that she had either caught on or was getting there.

"Try for yourself," Draco offered generously. He turned to Ginny and eyed her coldly. "Are you going to do as you're told and get the whisky, or does Zabini need to remind you of your place?" His voice was as icy as his eyes.

Ginny stood, as if in a trance, and made her way to the drinks cabinet. Hermione watched her silently, then turned back to Draco.

The blonde turned back to Blaise. "In answer to your question, Zabini, yes, this one has her uses. In fact, she has a remarkably talented little mouth for a mudblood."

Zabini grinned wolfishly. He walked slowly over to Hermione, who followed his progress with a growing sense of unease. "I think I will take you up on your offer." He stood in front of her and unzipped his jeans. "Well, let's see then, mudblood."

She looked up at him, trying to figure out how she was supposed to respond. Resist? Play along? She turned to Draco and found him smirking at her, relaxed and easy in his seat, his face a perfect mask of amused disdain.

Then Blaise reached down suddenly and grabbed her by the hair. He pulled her head towards his groin, ignoring her exclamation of pain and surprise.

"Are you sure, Drake?" he queried. "She seems a little slow on the uptake." He reached down with his other hand and slid his pants down over his hips, revealing black boxers.

"What are you waiting for, mudblood?" he asked Hermione roughly.

Ginny gasped. "Blaise!" she began, but stopped short as Draco suddenly stood and walked over to her. He grabbed her roughly and turned her to face him, and stepped closer until he had her virtually pinned against the wall, a hand flat on the wall on either side of her head. She felt herself somehow being lifted slowly until her feet were dangling in the air and she was looking directly into his face. They were almost nose to nose and the stony brutality in his eyes shocked her to her core.

"What's the matter, Weasley?" His voice was almost a whisper. "Did you want to say something?"

She shook her head mutely and turned her face away from him.

He leaned in and, without warning, licked her cheek slowly from jaw to temple, laughing softly when she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and tried to pull away. Then he stepped away from her without warning and her feet hit the floor with a thud. He turned and saw that Blaise still held Hermione's head to his groin while she resisted, trying vainly to push him away. He walked over to them. "Leave her to me, Zabini. I will remind her of her manners."

Blaise grinned and released Hermione's hair and pushed her backwards so that she fell awkwardly onto the couch and then backed away to sit down on his chair. His pants were still around his thighs. He looked into Ginny's stricken face.

"I've found something useful for you to do, Weasley. We can't let a good hard-on go to waste, can we? On your knees."

Draco stood in front of Hermione. "I think, little mudblood, that you need a refresher course on pleasing your wizard." He watched her face carefully. "Get up." His voice was hard and cruel. When she didn't move quickly enough, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up and turned her to face the couch and she complied with a squeal. He pulled her skirt up around her hips and then put one hand on her shoulder and pushed. "Bend over," he instructed in a cold tone.

"Stop, Drake," he heard Blaise's voice behind him.

He sighed and turned Hermione around to face him. He looked into her horrified eyes and pulled her to him gently.

"Fuck it, Granger. You're supposed to be under the influence of a love potion." He took her hands in his. "I'm sorry, love. But you asked."

She drew a long shuddering breath. "I know," she said softly. "I just never expected... I mean... will you need to be like that all the time? Even in… even in private?"

He nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Well, maybe not always, but nobody trusts anyone there. So sometimes even when we think we're alone someone may be either watching or listening. Especially at first. And if anyone is going to try to get inside your head, they will do it when your guard is down." He tucked her hair behind her ears. "We can cast the shield charm regularly, but anyone who is keeping an eye on us must hear and see what they are expecting to hear and see."

Hermione turned to look at Blaise and Ginny. Blaise held Ginny's hand, speaking to her in a low voice. As he leaned in to kiss her, she turned from him and walked to the bedroom they shared.

With a sigh, Hermione followed.

She found Ginny standing in the middle of the room, hands on hips, her eyes downcast. She stood quietly next to her friend and waited.

Ginny finally spoke, her green eyes troubled. "I thought I'd be prepared. But I wasn't. Even when I figured out what was going on and I knew it wasn't real, I wasn't ready." She swallowed and wiped her cheek where Draco had licked her. "There's a part of me that doesn't want to see that side of Blaise. And Draco is fucking terrifying."

Hermione nodded. "I know. But they've been doing this for years. It's like anything else, Gin. We need to get our heads around it, and we need to practice." She squeezed Ginny's hand. "We committed ourselves to doing whatever it takes to fight and to end them. Now we find out whether we meant that or not."

Ginny lifted her eyes to Hermione's and nodded. "You're right," she said quietly. She attempted a smile. "It would be like role playing. It might be a lot of fun."

She straightened resolutely and walked back into the sitting room, Hermione close behind her. The two wizards looked up and exchanged a look.

Ginny took a moment to compose herself, then finally turned to Draco. "Sorry. I was completely caught off guard. We need to think about how we're supposed to respond. And then we need to be consistent." She turned to Hermione. "Draco's right, Mione. We're supposed to be on love potion. Do you remember Ron that Christmas?"

Hermione nodded, a small smile on her lips. That had actually been quite funny, she recalled. Silly lovesick Ron had been the subject of giggles for quite some time after the incident, despite the seriousness of the situation at the time.

Ginny continued. "So that means anything Blaise says or does will be adorable to me." She turned to Draco. "But that won't extend to you, Ferret, so if you're too much of a dick to me I will definitely hex your arse."

He nodded seriously. "I've come to expect nothing less, Weasel."

He turned to Hermione. "Do you feel better prepared or do you want to try again?"

She walked to the drinks cabinet, picked up a bottle and turned to him. "Would you like a drink, Draco?" she gazed at him adoringly.

He nodded curtly. "About fucking time too. If we wait for Weasley we'll be dead of thirst. Useless slag." He sat back down and waited expectantly for her to bring his drink.

Ginny turned back to Blaise with a smile. "So where were we?" she asked dreamily. "Oh yes, I remember now. We were sad about letting that beautiful hard-on go to waste." She giggled.

"Yes, that's where we were," the Italian agreed, sitting back down in his seat. "Now get on your knees and prove you have at least one use around here."

Ginny giggled again and licked her lips. "With pleasure, my love," she cooed.

"And for fuck's sake don't talk," he said rudely. She tugged at his pants and he eased each of his shoes off and then lifted his hips and so that she could pull the jeans off, along with his boxers.

Hermione placed a glass in Draco's hand. "Get one for Zabini too," he said dismissively, keeping his eyes on Blaise and Ginny.

She nodded obediently, filled another two glasses and took them to Blaise.

He took one and waved the other aside. "Weasley is busy right now," he said. "No drinking for her."

He took a leisurely sip of his drink and leaned back in his seat. "Well?" he said to Ginny. "Get to it then."

Hermione walked back to Draco, the remaining glass in her hand, and sat next to him. He looked at her coldly. "I don't recall offering you one," he said.

She tilted the glass back and emptied it in one long swallow.

He eyed her speculatively as she licked her lips. Alcohol would make it easier to play the role, but much harder to keep her mind closed. He made a mental note to discuss that with her later.

"Take your clothes off, mudblood," his voice was low. "You're lagging behind." He wondered how far he could push this. She was already uncomfortable enough to need a drink.

She looked over at Blaise and Ginny. Blaise was leaning back, his drink in one hand and his other arm resting along the back of the couch, his head back, his eyes closed. Ginny was laying gentle kisses up the insides of his thighs.

Hermione hesitated a second then stood and faced Draco. He looked up at her, slightly bored. Slowly she pulled her top over her head and dropped it to the floor. Then she pulled her skirt down her legs and kicked it away to join her top. She stood before him in plain white bra and panties.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "All of your clothes," he said in a hard voice. She took a deep breath, hesitating again. His eyes were so cruel. She was looking at a darker, more dangerous version of the Draco of her childhood.

He suddenly growled and leaned forward, his face angry. He ripped the panties from her body and dropped the torn cotton on the cushion beside him. Then he looked up at her face and pointed at her bra. "Do I need to rip that too, or will you take.. it.. off?" he snarled.

The vehemence in his voice shocked her for a second before she remembered herself and gazed at him tenderly. She reached behind her and released the bra. It fell to the floor. She smiled at him. "How can I please you, my lord?" she asked.

He considered. "You can start by shutting up. Your mouth is only good for one thing and it's not talking. Understand?"

She nodded.

"How is Weasley doing there, Zabini?" he called over to Blaise.

"Not too bad, Drake. She's passable when she shuts up." He laughed softly, the sound menacing in the small room. "She loves dark wizard cock, don't you, Weasel?"

Ginny hummed in agreement.

Draco turned his attention back to the brunette in front of him. She stood before him with her feet neatly together, her hands clasped, partially concealing her nudity.

"What about you, mudblood? You like dark wizard cock?" he drawled.

"Not all dark wizard cock, my love," she said adoringly. "Just yours."

"Well, if you behave yourself I won't need to test that statement, will I?" He pulled his eyes away from her and looked over at Blaise.

"What are your plans for Yule, Zabini? Planning to head to somewhere warm?" he asked casually.

Blaise didn't lift his head. "I'm not sure yet. Haven't given it much thought. Nobody told you to stop, Weasel. Lazy little slut. What about you, Malfoy?"

Draco turned back to Hermione. "Turn," he instructed. She obeyed. "Bend over." She obeyed again, placing her hands on the top of the coffee table.

"Might just have Yule at home," he continued. He nudged her feet apart with one foot then leaned forward in his seat and ran one hand up the inside of her thigh. She moaned and arched her back. He drew his hand back and delivered a sharp stinging smack to her arse. "Shut up, mudblood!"

Her breathing was harsh and fast. She could feel his hot handprint on her skin. Dear sweet Merlin, what was wrong with her that she was so incredibly turned on by that?

"You're welcome to come and stay at the Manor for a few days if you don't have other plans, then. Don't move, mudblood." He leaned back into his seat. "I must say, Zabini, I didn't realise that mudblood pussy could be so pretty. I wish I had known sooner. I would have got myself one a long time ago."

He watched her for a moment, assessed that she was ready for another push out of her comfort zone. Then he reached over and grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down roughly onto his lap. She half fell half sat clumsily and he turned her roughly away from him.

"Face that way," he said. "I don't want to have to look at you." He reached around her, cupped her breasts and pulled her against his chest. Then he pulled her knees open roughly, hooking her legs over his, keeping her open.

Suddenly she felt the silky ropes around her wrists and her hands were pulled back against the cushions. She moaned again, unable to stop herself.

She heard Draco snarl behind her. "I thought I told you to shut the fuck up, Granger," he said harshly. He reached for something and then she felt soft cotton against her face as he nudged her jaw open and pushed it into her mouth and she realised that he had gagged her with her own panties.

"That's better," he said.

Incredibly, she felt her body respond. She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder. He bit her earlobe and then ran the tip of his tongue over the sore spot.

"You like that, mudblood?" he whispered. "A little pain turns you on?" Her hum was muffled by the cotton in her mouth. He pinched her nipples gently, and laughed at her whimper.

"Send Weasley over here a while, Zabini. I will send her back, I promise." He palmed her breasts roughly and she arched against his hands.

She heard Blaise laugh harshly. "Go on, little slag. Go and make yourself useful."

As Ginny lifted her head and turned to Draco, Blaise placed a finger on her jaw turned her head back to him. "Go on your hands and knees. And you are to obey him, do you understand?" When she smiled vacantly and nodded, he released her and sat back to watch.

She crawled slowly over to Draco as instructed. He watched her approach, smiling inwardly at the look of anticipation on her face. She was a natural at this.

Ginny swallowed when she saw the gag and the restraints. Merlin that's sexy, she thought.

"Get to work, Weasel," Draco instructed. "And don't block Blaise's view. I'm sure he wants to catch the end of the dirty little show we missed the other morning."

She stopped between their legs and looked at Blaise.

He nodded. "Do as you're told. And you know you want to, so get on with it."

Draco's eyes were cold and hard but she heard him hum with approval when she bent her head.

Hermione struggled to remain silent when she felt Ginny's mouth on her. She bucked her hips forward and tugged at the restraints.

Draco reached around and pinched her nipples roughly. "Behave," he growled. He dropped his hands to her knees and spreading them wide.

When Ginny was sure she had his full attention, she slowly, deliberately, extended her pink, wet tongue and began to lick and stroke Hermione's wet heat and he felt her thighs tense and quiver under his hands.

Across the room, Blaise watched, a knowing smirk on his face. He could have guessed that Draco would somehow orchestrate exactly this scenario. He'd probably been planning it ever since they had walked in on the two witches together.

Draco leaned forward and across Hermione's body and grabbed a fistful of red hair and held Ginny's head in place. Then he spoke to Blaise again. "I've changed my mind. I won't be sending her back any time soon, you'd better get over here if you want some of this."

Hermione's breathing was harsh and fast. She saw Blaise walking over to them, his thick cock jutting out in front of him. He sank down to his knees behind Ginny and without any warning he pulled her skirt up around her hips, moved the tiny bit of lace aside and plunged into her and began to rut against her backside.

Ginny gasped and whimpered and Draco gripped Hermione's hips and held her still.

Hermione threw her head back against Draco's shoulder and he pulled her panties from her mouth. He roughly held her chin and turned her head to his and kissed her, biting her lips, his tongue invading her mouth forcefully, almost violently. When he was sure she was close he placed a hand around her throat and squeezed, gently but firmly, until she shattered and came with blinding force, her head spinning, her vision fading, her moans muffled by his kiss.

Blaise leaned over and grabbed on to Ginny's shoulders, pulling her back towards him and ramming into her brutally and she shuddered as stars exploded under her skin and behind her eyes.

As Draco watched Hermione slowly come down on his lap, he murmured into her ear. "Good girl, love, very good, I love you so much.."

.

.

.

They had dressed silently. Draco and Hermione sat side by side on one couch, Blaise and Ginny on the other. It had gone further than they had expected. But damn, it had been hot.

Blaise glared across at Draco. "What the fuck, Draco?! You will get us fucking killed if you do that!"

Draco nodded. "I know. Sorry." His eyes were dark with annoyance at himself and at Blaise.

"Do what, love?" Ginny asked curiously.

"He can't bloody tell her that he loves her! He's the one that needs the fucking gag!"

Draco flushed. "I know!" he said angrily. "But we aren't there, are we? We're in my house and it was for their benefit not ours. I didn't need to be trying very hard."

But Draco knew that Blaise was right. Any suspicion that he was in love with Granger would cast doubt on the whole story. If a witch could change sides for love, so could a wizard.

Blaise looked at him grimly. "You can't pull in a third or fourth if it will make you forget the plot. Keep it simple. Stay in control."

"I was in control, Blaise." Draco's voice was mild now. "Do you really think I would have put a hand on her throat if I thought I wasn't? I just spoke out loud at the wrong moment, that's all. Let it fucking go now."

Hermione turned to Draco. "Draco, is it likely that it would really be a problem? I mean, wouldn't we just cast a silencing charm?"

Draco frowned at her. " A silencing spell won't work if they're in the room, Granger," he said. "They will be watching and listening until they trust you. And you need to be prepared for the fact that in our world, sex is not so much for pleasure as for power and control."

She nodded slowly. "I understand," she said softly. "You will have to be like them."

"Yes."

She was silent.

"What about us, Blaise?" Ginny asked. "Would we be expected to have sex with other wizards?"

"I doubt it."

"But it might happen," Hermione gulped.

Draco shook his head. "Well, there are times when sex magick is part of certain .. activities.. and sometimes it's dark and rough. But I've never seen any witch being forced. There are more than enough who are willing. But Blaise and I will treat you like we would treat any other witch there."

Both witches were quiet. They hadn't foreseen the probability that they might have to participate in the various activities that would take place at Lyngvi, but they both realised now that they had been very naive. It should have been obvious.

Finally Ginny spoke. "Well, if rough sex is all we have to worry about, then how bad could it be?" She grinned over at Hermione, but her grin wasn't completely convincing.

Hermione smiled at her. "Exactly," she said with forced cheerfulness.

Beside them, the two wizards exchanged a silent look.


	41. Ch 40: New arrivals

Chapter 40: New arrivals

.

.

.

The little bottles tinkled against each other as Draco lifted the black sack and put it into his rucksack. He had spent a few hours creating a harmless potion that looked and tasted like Amortentia. It wouldn't smell different for everyone in the way that Amortentia did, but it was supposed to be a version of the love potion, so that would explain the difference in the unlikely event that anyone asked.

They also had a good stock of Dreamless Sleep potion from Severus. Ginny's spell wouldn't last all through the night and there might be times when they would need to be sure that their thoughts were protected while they slept.

The four of them stood in the middle of the living room, silently preparing themselves mentally. Draco turned his eyes to Hermione as he swung the rucksack onto one shoulder and pulled his robe around him. She smiled and pushed the thought to him. I love you, Draco. I'm ready.

He nodded silently. I know.

Blaise pulled Ginny to him and, after a last silent nod at Draco, he closed his eyes and they disappeared with a soft swish.

Draco stepped up to Hermione. "I love you too, my Lady Malfoy. Remember that. Even while I'm treating you with contempt and violence, remember that I love you more than my life." He pressed his lips against her forehead. "Close your thoughts now, Granger, we need to go."

She nodded and swallowed. As he felt her thoughts fade to black, he wrapped his arms around her and she felt her stomach flip over as he apparated them away.

.

.

.

She took a deep breath and looked around her, willing her stomach to settle. They stood on the banks of a lake. The sky was a soft grey, the hills around them a bright almost luminescent green, as yet untouched by the approaching winter. Far in the distance, though, the mountains were covered in snow, and she could see the first hints of red and orange in the trees.

She turned to Draco. "It's so beautiful, Draco," she began. "I didn't picture it like this at all."

He met her eyes and shook his head. "It's not," he answered. He jerked his chin in the direction of the middle of the lake. "That's where we're going."

She looked. At first she couldn't see what he was pointing out to her. Then she saw it. In the distance, in the middle of the lake, a tiny grey island shimmered in and out. It seemed to be covered in shifting mists, now visible, now not. Despite the ethereal beauty of their surroundings, the tiny rocky island seemed to give off a bleak coldness.

Draco stared at the island for a moment, his eyes intense. "They are already there. Blaise and Red. And Pansy. Cast the spell."

She spent a moment casting the shield spell and then they were ready. He reached for her again and pulled her to him tightly.

Once again she felt her insides lurch and spin.

.

.

The island was slate grey and misty. She looked back in the direction of the mainland and saw that a savage storm was whipping the water into a steel grey icy fury. As her mind tried to figure out how that could be, she felt the pull one last time and then they were there.

She pulled her robes around her, glad that Draco had warned her to dress for cold. Then she heard Blaise's voice.

"For fuck sake, Weasley, get up!" She turned to see Ginny sprawled on the ground, Blaise looking down at her with impatience and irritation. She stood slowly, brushing the dirt from her robes, her breath forming puffs in the crisp air.

Then she looked at Blaise lovingly. "Sorry, my love. I'm so clumsy."

"Well stop it," he said roughly.

He glanced around to find Draco. "Drake," he greeted the blonde wizard.

"Zabini," Draco returned.

As Hermione looked around her, she noticed her surroundings. They were in a small open square surrounded by ancient grey stone buildings. Several witches and wizards were gathered in a small group nearby and they stopped talking to stare at the new arrivals.

Draco held Hermione tightly by one wrist, as though she was his captive and he was ensuring that she did not make a dash for it.

"Anyone seen Parkinson?" he asked the group.

A blonde haired witch pointed silently in the direction of the largest of the stone buildings at the far end of the square.

"She's with Greyback," one of the witches offered, eyeing Hermione with interest. She spoke with a soft lilting French accent. "Will I see you later, Malfoy?" she called to him as he turned and pulled Hermione along with him towards the building.

He turned and looked at her coldly as he walked. "Probably not, Amilie," he said dismissively. "I'm busy this evening. Maybe tomorrow or the day after." He turned from her and walked way, dragging Hermione roughly behind him once again.

Blaise followed, leaving Ginny to scuttle after him. "Get a fucking move along, Weasel!" he called back to her.

As they entered the building, it took a few moments for Hermione's eyes to adjust to the gloom. She saw that they had walked into one large room. At one end, on a slightly raised platform, were three large seats next to each other which faced several rows of benches. It looked like the type of room where meetings would be held.

The room was empty except for two figures at the far end of the room, speaking in low voices.

Hermione felt a lick of fear as the yellow eyes flickered briefly in her direction before returning to the slight, dark figure standing before him.

"And how can you be sure that's where they are hunting them?" Greyback's voice was as rough and abrasive as sandpaper.

Pansy glanced around at the four of them before turning back to the large wizard. "Because his mind is an open book. It took me no more than five seconds to find the truth." She scowled. "I fucked him anyway. He can probably be useful again."

Greyback laughed. "Don't lie to me, Parkinson. You fucked the Scarhead because you like to screw with his head."

Pansy smirked.

"But you're right," he continued. "He will come in useful again."

He turned his attention to the waiting group. "Leave now, Parkinson," he dismissed her. "Come to me tonight before you leave. I have missed you." He licked his lips hungrily.

She nodded and, ignoring the rest of them, she stalked from the room.

Fenrir Greyback gazed at them silently. Then he gestured to them to come closer.

"Come," he growled.

Draco and Blaise stepped forward. "We have returned with the witches, as instructed," Draco drawled. "I'm sure nobody needs an introduction."

The amber eyes met Draco's icy blue. "You brewed the potion?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes," he said quietly. "They are a little fuzzy-headed, but obedient and willing."

Greyback stood and approached Hermione slowly. She swallowed her anxiety and faced him.

"Why are you here, mudblood?" he growled softly.

She met his gaze steadily if somewhat vacantly. "Because the Ministry betrayed me. They killed my parents. Now they hunt me for wanting to reveal the truth. I hate them. Draco has promised to help me destroy them." She turned her eyes adoringly to Draco for a moment and then back to Greyback. "And because I love Draco."

Draco's mouth curved in a smirk as he and Greyback exchanged an amused look.

"You love Draco Malfoy?" Greyback asked with a disbelieving chuckle. "You have always hated Draco. How is it you love him now?"

Hermione's eyes flickered with confusion. "I... I.. I'm not sure. He helped me to get away from them. And.. I just do." She turned her eyes to Draco, who ignored her impassively, keeping his eyes on Greyback.

"And you, little blood traitor?" Greyback continued, turning his attention to Ginny. "Why are you here?"

Ginny smiled dreamily. "Because the Ministry are a bunch of traitorous, hateful murderers. They left me for dead," she said. "And because I love Blaise." She gazed up at Blaise.

"And why do you love Zabini, Weasley?" He was enjoying himself.

"I don't know, to be honest," she seemed to be thinking about it. Then her eyes cleared. "Because he is by far the best fuck of my life," she pronounced firmly.

Greyback and Blaise roared with laughter and Ginny grinned. Draco regarded the little redhead with unconcealed contempt.

Greyback's laughter slowly faded. "And what will you do to avenge your parents, mudblood?" he asked Hermione with grim intensity.

Hermione's eyes were hard and cold as she replied. "I will do anything. I will do whatever it takes."

"I thought you were a fighter for the Light, Granger. You expect me to believe you will do what it takes to bring down the Ministry of Magic?" His eyes seemed to bore into her mind.

Hermione felt the nudge. She filled her mind with the images she had prepared and projected them to him. She held her breath, desperately praying that he would not be able to feel the difference between pulling thoughts from her head and having a series of images streamed into his head.

"The light is just a nice idea. But it doesn't really exist. Not the way I used to think." Hermione's voice was strong but quiet. "The Ministry exists. Hate exists. Revenge exists. Don't get me wrong - I will not simply fight for the dark either. The dark is also just an idea. But I will fight for my revenge and if the Force can help me with that, then so be it."

He gazed at her thoughtfully. "You have been working in the Department of Artifacts and Antiquities?" he asked.

She nodded. Her breathing was fast and shallow. Nausea threatened to overcome her and beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

He held her eyes for several more agonising moments. "Well, I'm sure we can put your skills to some good use while you are here," he growled softly.

Her head began to ache. She breathed a shaky sigh of relief when he finally turned his attention to Ginny.

"And you, Weasley? You will turn against the light?"

"The Ministry tried to kill me. If they are representative of light, then I want nothing to do with it." She turned her eyes to Blaise again. "And I want to be wherever Blaise is. I love him," she sighed.

Greyback scrutinised Ginny intently for a moment, but Malfoy's potion was obviously doing the trick because he could find nothing in her head but fuzziness.

He threw his head back and began to laugh. Softly at first, gradually louder until his laughter echoed around the stone room.

"Alright, then," he chuckled finally. "How do you intend to contribute to our cause while you are here?" His amber eyes pierced hers.

She thought for a moment. "Well, I am a Spell Weaver. Or at least, that's the work I did for the Ministry." Her eyes darkened. "Until they tried to kill me, that is."

He smiled. "Well, I am sure that we will find something useful for you to do, too."

He seemed to suddenly lose interest in the conversation. "Run along, little witches. Malfoy and Zabini will take good care of you."

Draco and Blaise exchanged a dark grin.

Greyback stood. "By the way, cousin," he growled at Draco, "you two have work to do."

They stopped grinning.

"We'll see to it, Fen," Draco said quietly. Blaise nodded.

Greyback waved them away. "Go now. Stay out of my way. I have things to do."

.

.

They stood silently, waiting, as Draco checked the wards around their apartment.

Hermione and Ginny sat at a small bay window in the sitting room, looking curiously down onto the scene below. From their vantage point, they could see almost the entire square. Groups of witches and wizards gathered, some standing, some seated around ancient looking tables. Some were playing wizards' chess. Some were just talking. Some sat alone. Several more were passing through on their way to somewhere else. Between the ancient stone buildings, dark narrow alleys snaked away from the square.

Finally Draco turned to them and heaved a deep breath.

"Ok, everything's fine," he said softly. "We're alone for now."

Hermione turned to him. "What did he mean? What work do you need to do?"

"We all work here, Granger," he said, glancing at Blaise. "You will work too."

"What will he want us to do?" she asked quietly. She noted uneasily that he had not answered her question.

Draco reached for her hand. "He plans to put your skills to dark use, I'm sure. We will find out the specific details soon enough." He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "You did well, love."

"Yes, you both did well," Blaise said. "But we mustn't become too confident. Trust is not a word in Greyback's vocabulary." He sat and gestured for Ginny to join him.

He turned to Draco. "Would we get away with not going down this evening, Drake?"

Draco shook his head. "It wouldn't be a good idea. We should stick to the usual routines."

"Go down?" Ginny asked. "Go down where?"

"To the Dining Hall," Blaise explained. "We all take our meals together. We did warn you that there would be very little privacy." He turned back to Draco. "Pansy is leaving soon, it seems," he said.

Hermione shifted to look at Draco. "Is she... sleeping.. with Greyback?" she asked. "He told her to come and see him before she left."

Draco nodded. "Yes. At least he thinks so." His mouth curved in a smirk.

Hermione looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. The feral wolf-wizard had not seemed to her to be the type to get that sort of detail wrong.

Blaise replied. "Let's just say that she has led him to believe that they are lovers. He recalls it all clearly."

"Wow. She is as scary as Harry said," Ginny said softly. Hermione nodded.

"Let me show you your bed," Draco led Hermione into one of the two bedrooms.

The room was not well lit, but large and comfortable. A writing desk and chair stood under the window. There was an ornate framed mirror above an equally ornate dresser against the wall. Hermione frowned. There was a large bed in the room, but there was also a small single bed in the corner.

She turned to him. "What's that for?" she asked.

He nodded. "Well you don't think Draco Malfoy would share a bed with his mudblood captive, do you?" He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. He bent his head and kissed her softly. "Why would he want to do that?" he whispered against her lips.

She slipped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. "Oh, I don't know," she teased. "Apparently his captive has a talented mouth... for a mudblood."

"Well if that's the case, he might make an exception," he murmured. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips against her hair as she returned the embrace. He sometimes still had trouble really believing that he could just pull Hermione Granger to him and wrap her up in his arms and not find himself on the receiving end of a hex.

They stood for a while, silently aware of each other's heartbeat, until Draco finally pulled away. "Come, there are a few things we need to go through before we go down. But Blaise and I need to go out for a little while."

Blaise was still seated where they had left him. They could hear Ginny moving around in the other bedroom. "I hope you aren't seriously suggesting this little cot is mine?" she called indignantly.

Blaise laughed softly as she walked back into the room and plopped down next to him. "Don't worry, amore," he said. "We will make good use of the big bed."

Draco motioned to him. "Your bed will have to wait a while. We need to go and check up on things."

Blaise sobered, then nodded. "Yes, let's go and see what's been happening." He turned to Ginny and Hermione. "You two unpack and make yourselves at home. We'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Ginny demanded.

Neither wizard responded. Just before he pulled the door closed behind them, Blaise stuck his head back into the room.

"Don't say anything careless and don't answer the door for anyone while we're out," he warned. And then they were gone.

Ginny stared at the door for several moments before turning to Hermione. "Well, I suppose we should just file that away under "Things They Won't Talk About"," she muttered.

Hermione had already walked over to a large bookshelf. She scanned the titles and then pulled several from the shelves and made her way over to the couch.

.

When Draco and Blaise returned about two hours later, neither witch asked them where they had been or what they had been doing. Both men looked so somber, eyes flat and hard, that they weren't sure they wanted to know anyway.

"Ok, before we go down, you two should know what to expect," Draco began briskly. "You're new here. You will be the centre of attention for a while. Everyone will be watching you." he looked from Hermione to Ginny. "You need to make sure that you stay masked. And you need to cast the shield regularly."

Blaise continued. "You might see things. We will protect you as much as possible. If it gets too much for you, you must let us know. We will find an excuse to leave early. I'm sure it won't come to that, but Drake is right. You must wear your mask.'

They nodded silently.

"You will be fine. It's not like they are going to commit murders over dinner," Draco said. "But sometimes things can get pretty... rowdy."

"Every time we enter this apartment, Drake will check the wards. While he does, and until he confirms that all is in place, we assume that we can be heard. You keep silent or say only what we want to be heard. Understand?"

They nodded again.

"If I find that the wards are breached, or if I sense they may be listening or watching, I will let you know." Draco said. "We can perhaps use the opportunity to plant some deliberate disinformation."

Just then a soft beeping sound vibrated around the room.

Draco stopped and turned towards the door, lifting a finger to his lips.

"Go and sit there, and don't talk," Blaise said, pointing at the bay window, and Hermione and Ginny quickly obeyed.

The next moment the door opened and a tall dark haired man entered. Hermione and Ginny recognised him immediately. The sneer on his face was unmistakable.

"Malfoy, Zabini," he greeted, his eyes flickering to the two witches. "What have we here?" he asked.

"Marcus," Draco returned the greeting tersely. "Nothing worth mentioning. How have things been?"

Marcus Flint sat and stretched his legs. His eyes were still on Hermione and Ginny. The two witches sat side by side and returned his gaze passively. "I heard you brought them back. Had to come and see for myself."

Draco looked at Hermione and then back at Flint. "Then you know it was Greyback's idea," he scowled.

Flint's grin was more like a snarl. "Yes. He told me. I'm sure you'll find a use for them," he said, leering suggestively at Ginny.

Draco turned his eyes to Hermione. "Take Weasley and go to our room," he said coldly. "We have things to talk about that are none of your business."

Hermione smiled at him. "Yes, Draco," she murmured. "Come, Gin."

Ginny nodded. She tried to kiss Blaise as she went by, but he pulled away, a look of irritation on his face. "Fuck off!" he growled.

They heard Flint laughing softly as the bedroom door closed.

To their surprise, the voices of the wizards were soft but still clearly audible in the bedroom. Ginny turned to Hermione and then gasped and pointed. Hermione followed her gaze. The large mirror above the dresser shimmered for a moment, and then they could see the sitting room as clearly as if they were looking through a window. They realised that the mirror above the drinks cabinet in the living room was directly behind the mirror in this room.

They stared as Draco stood and slowly made his way to the cabinet. "A drink, Flint?" he offered.

Yes, thanks, I will." Flint accepted. "Did you have much luck this afternoon?" he continued. "Eriksson had a go day before yesterday, but they weren't saying anything. Apparently he wanted to push them harder, but… well, after last time… " he shrugged. "We didn't want to lose another one. So he waited for you two." He grinned. "You do seem to have a knack for it."

When neither wizard volunteered any information, Flint turned his attention back to Blaise. "So I see you accomplished your goal. Two new followers." He smirked. "Although how loyal they would be without the benefit of a potion is a matter of conjecture isn't it?" Flint's voice was as cynical as his eyes.

Blaise didn't smile. "Well we won't have to find out, will we?" he replied. "They have skills and they still have friends in the Ministry. And in what's left of their silly Order of the Phoenix. We can use them."

Draco placed a whisky glass inside another, placed a third inside the second, then picked up the glasses and a bottle. He looked into the mirror and for a second he seemed to look directly at the two witches watching him from the other room. He schooled his features into the trademark smirk and turned away.

"That's true, Flint," he confirmed. "We have been using them. I still think this is a stupid idea, but it's had its benefits." He poured whisky into the three glasses and they took one each.

Blaise grinned. "Drake brews a good potion, Flint."

Flint laughed. "Good to hear it," he said. "Are you open to sharing?" he asked. "The rest of the slags here are getting boring and I always wondered what it would be like to take a ride on the Princess."

Draco looked at him stonily. "You know better than to suggest that, Flint. You know I don't share. You can have what's left when we're done. If there's anything left."

Flint hastily raised a conciliatory hand. "Relax, Malfoy. Just kidding." He sipped his drink.

"Well, while you were away playing, Greyback has been putting his nursery plan into action." His smile was feral. "A whole new generation of half-breeds." His contempt was almost palpable.

Blaise nodded. "Well, it will be a whole different game this time. Blood purity isn't what it's about this time, is it?"

Flint shrugged. "I suppose you're right. Still, it seems tragic that we would join forces with the likes of the dog and his friends. The Dark Lord is probably turning in his grave."

Draco's voice was cold. "Well the Dark Lord is dead, Flint." He leaned forward, his voice intense. "His pure blood obsession was his downfall. This time we keep our eyes on the real goal."

Blaise nodded. "Exactly," he said. "Power. And we use whoever can help us to get there." He leaned back in his seat. "And the idea of using Potthead, the mudblood and the Weasel to further our cause warms my heart."

Draco lifted his glass. "To power," he said quietly.

The three wizards lifted their glasses in a silent toast and then swallowed the golden liquid in one go.

Then Flint stood.

"Well, I'm off then. I have things to do. I will see you later."

After the door closed behind Flint, Draco stood motionless for a minute. Then he relaxed and nodded.

Blaise turned to the mirror and gestured for Hermione and Ginny to join them in the living room.

"What did he mean, Draco?" Hermione asked quietly as she walked into the room. "About a nursery."

Draco exchanged a silent look with Blaise.

"Tell me, Draco. Surely he can't mean what I think he means?" Her eyes were filled with dread.

"He does." Draco's eyes met hers steadily. "Greyback intends to gather young wizards and witches who will be offered to the Force as soldiers and eventually Dark followers."

Ginny took a deep breath. "But what did he mean by 'a whole generation of half-breeds?" she asked. Her eyes were huge in her face, filled with horror as the truth hovered around the edges of her mind.

Blaise took her hand. "He plans to turn them," he said. He turned to Draco.

The blonde continued, his voice harsh. "And then he's going to unleash them on the Muggles."

It was as though the air had been sucked out of the room and replaced with cold water. Hermione could hardly breathe.

"No," she whispered finally.

Draco's voice was quiet. "We have to stop them. That's why you're here."


	42. Ch 41: The List

Chapter 42: The List

.

.

Hermione had taken a shower and now stood in her bathrobe in front of the mirror combing out and drying her hair.

The horror of what Greyback intended had left her shaken and cold and the hot streaming water had done little to warm her. A werewolf bite was excruciating and the idea of inflicting that on youngsters was appalling to contemplate. But the thought of uncontrolled wizarding half-wolves being infiltrated into an unsuspecting Muggle society was staggering beyond belief. It was terrorism, pure and simple.

She stood for a moment, taking deep breaths. She felt Draco's arms slip around her waist and she sighed and leaned back against his chest, his cheek nuzzling hers. He met her eyes in the mirror. Then he slowly turned her around in his arms. He gently brushed her hair away from her face.

"Do you regret coming, Granger?" he asked her. His face was as indecipherable as ever, but his eyes were troubled.

"No, Draco," she said quietly. "Now more than ever I'm glad I came. He's evil. Who is he taking orders from?"

Draco shook his head. "We don't know. We don't even know if he knows himself. That's what Pansy is trying to find out. That's why she keeps herself close to him. That's why she has planted the idea in his head that they are lovers."

Hermione digested that information for a moment. "Gods, she is incredibly brave," she said with quiet respect.

"Yes, I suppose she is," he agreed. He took her hand. "Come lay with me a while before we go down."

He lay stretched out on his back, one arm behind his head and she lay next to him, tucked into his side, her head on his chest. She had seen the haunted look in his eyes since he had come in from wherever they'd gone, and longed to ease the tension she saw there. She suddenly reached an arm across his chest and held him tightly.

"What's wrong, my little mudblood?" he asked her gently.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"You're a bad liar." He stroked her hand on his chest with the tips of his fingers, feather light touches.

"Nothing except the obvious things," she amended.

"It's a daunting task we face, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Are you afraid?"

"Of course, Draco. Who wouldn't be?"

He pressed his lips against the top of her head.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She didn't hesitate.

"Whatever we need to do we will do together and I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know."

He was silent for a while before he spoke again.

"I've been meaning to apologise to you," he said. "About the other day."

"Apologise for what?"

"You know.. the gag, Weasley.. I pushed you too far too fast."

She shifted so that she could see his face. "It's alright," she said. "I asked you to show me and you did."

"It wasn't really necessary to go that far," he admitted. "I knew you were uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

"Well don't be. I could have asked you to stop and you would have." She rested her head on his chest again. "But I didn't want you to."

She felt him nod.

"I know."

She listened to his breathing slow and deepen, and she lay awake with him while he napped, watching the candlelight flicker on the walls and trying to shut out images of the devastation Greyback was planning.

.

She had expected the Dining Hall to be something like the Great Hall at Hogwarts - long tables flanked by benches. It turned out to be nothing like that. In fact, 'Hall' was something of a misnomer. Meals were taken in what was more like an inn or a tavern just off the main square. Several large dimly lit inter-leading rooms filled with sturdy wooden tables big enough to comfortably seat six to ten.

They had arrived at the front door as a group of four pale-skinned, dark clad men stepped out into the frosty air. The tallest of the group nodded a greeting.

"Evening," he said, his breath leaving puffs of vapour in the cold air. "Good work this afternoon, Malfoy." His accent was vaguely foreign, "work" had just an echo of "vork" and he emphasised the second syllable of "Mal _foy_ ".

Draco simply muttered something that sounded like "Just work-born," and continued through the doorway. Hermione decided that he must have said "Just work, Bjorn." That would make more sense anyway.

She, Ginny and Blaise followed Draco who led them between several sturdy tables to the far end of a large room and to a round table for six. He seated Hermione and Ginny between himself and Blaise. Anyone sitting at the other two seats would not be sitting next to either of the witches.

They removed their heavy winter cloaks and draped them over the backs of their chairs. As they sat, a large jug of what looked to be cider appeared in the centre of the table, along with six large cider mugs. The jug filled a mug for each of them and then refilled itself. Draco and Blaise chatted lightly to one another, ignoring the two witches between them.

They had been seated for no more than a few minutes when Flint approached and sat down at the seat next to Draco. His eyes flickered briefly at Hermione and then away. He waited until his mug was filled, then took a long swallow before turning his attention to the two wizards.

"Sounds like quite a party brewing," he grinned, glancing around them. He was right. Although nobody had yet been served a meal, it was obvious that a fair amount of cider had already been consumed. Raucous laughter rang out across the room.

Blaise nodded, his eyes glinting wickedly. "Definitely," he chuckled. "And not a moment too soon, either."

Marcus laughed. "Had a hard few months, did you?" he joked. "What's wrong? Not enjoying the recruitment business much any more?"

Draco smirked. "We enjoy it just fine," he replied.

"Well I'm going to go big tonight, I think," Marcus said, his eyes roaming the room. He was obviously popular among the female population. Hermione noticed several witches watching him. Some covertly, others blatantly. "I'm planning to enjoy myself fully before I leave."

Blaise and Draco exchanged a quick look.

"Leave?" Blaise queried disinterestedly, also scanning the room.

"Yes," he replied. "Saxon and I are off to do our furry master's bidding." He had spotted a pretty dark haired witch at the other end of the room. She was watching him with open interest. As he met her eyes, she licked her lips and smiled.

Draco lifted his mug and took a large sip. "Well enjoy," he said. Then he turned to Hermione and Ginny. "Drink up," he instructed with a leer. "Get yourselves in the party mood. Zabini and I are planning a party of our own later."

Hermione and Ginny lifted their mugs obediently. Ginny giggled as she gazed lovingly at Blaise. "Sounds like fun," she said. Blaise rolled his eyes and continued scanning the room. He suddenly lifted a hand and beckoned to a sullen looking Pansy, who was making her way towards them.

As Pansy took the last empty seat at the table and reached for a mug of cider, Flint continued.

"Enjoy? Not likely," he said. "Babysitting is not really my style." He raised his mug to Pansy in a silent, speculative salute.

"Fancy a nightcap later, Parkinson?" he asked, his eyes raking her body suggestively.

Pansy stared at him coldly. "Great idea, Flint," she said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Let me just run it by Fen. I'm sure he won't mind cancelling our plans."

Marcus flushed. "I was just joking, Parkinson. No need to be such a bitch. You'll miss me when I'm gone."

"I doubt it," she said, dismissing him completely.

His eyes flashed angrily. "One of these days, Parkinson, when Greyback tires of you - and he will - you will be sorry you weren't more friendly."

The violet eyes turned to him. "Is that a threat, Marcus?" she asked quietly, her voice as dangerous as her eyes. "It better not be."

"Oh grow up, both of you," Draco said in a bored voice. "Drink your drink and shut up, Flint. Stupidity doesn't suit you."

Marcus stared at Pansy for several more moments, his eyes filled with rage.

"So you were telling us about your project," Blaise prompted Flint.

Flint turned to him and nodded.

"Yes," he said. "We're starting tomorrow." He grinned suddenly. "Thank Merlin Saxon is more fun than most of the hags in this place," he said, glancing meaningfully in Pansy's direction. "So it won't be completely boring."

The jug refilled all the mugs.

"Well, here's to partying while we can," Blaise raised his mug and taking a long, deep swallow.

"To partying!" they all responded.

At that moment, platters of food appeared on the table. They reached for plates and helped themselves. The conversation mellowed a little, although Flint and Pansy ignored one another pointedly. Their mutual contempt was hard to miss.

As they ate, the noise in the house gradually increased in volume proportional to the amount of cider consumed. After a while music began to play and they had to lean close to each other to make themselves heard. Hermione glanced around. She noticed that most of the tables were cleared of dinner dishes. The party had begun. The room they were in began to fill up and some people began to move between tables, greeting one another and chatting as they went.

As Draco allowed his eyes to roam around the room, he noticed a dark figure sitting alone in a dim corner several tables away. His eyes slid lazily past the figure, but his mind was instantly alert. The figure was Greyback. He was watching them intently.

Draco took a long swallow of his drink and then, his eyes fixed on Blaise, he spoke softly to Hermione.

"Granger." He lifted his mug again, briefly obscuring Greyback's view of her. "Greyback is watching. Be aware. Tell Ginny."

He leaned towards Blaise as though battling to make himself heard, and they both laughed. He sighed with relief as he saw Hermione lean over and whisper into Ginny's ear with a broad smile. The two witches laughed tipsily. Ginny turned to Blaise and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

This time instead of pulling away from her, he grinned and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He pulled her head back and nipped her neck before kissing her roughly.

Pansy stood suddenly. "Well, this has been fun, but I have plans," she said in a bored tone. "I will see you whenever I see you." she cast one last contemptuous look at Flint and then she turned and made her way slowly between tables and people to where Greyback sat.

Draco raised his voice and spoke to Flint. "So how exactly are you hoping to find likely candidates for Greyback's project, Flint?" he asked. "I imagine it's not the same as recruiting adults."

Marcus sneered. "We aren't planning to recruit, Malfoy. We plan to help ourselves."

"How would that work?" Draco asked.

Flint grinned. "We have the List."

Blaise released Ginny and turned to Flint. "Well that will make things easier," he laughed. "How did you get hold of it?"

Flint smirked and drank. "Greyback has a contact in the Ministry," he explained. "Bit of a risky project, obviously. But there are ways. And when we bring them back the Princess and the Weasel will get their chance to prove themselves."

He suddenly smiled broadly as he noticed the pretty brunette approaching the table. As she took the seat vacated by Pansy, she nodded at Draco and Blaise and ran her eyes quickly over the two witches. Then she turned to Flint.

"Hullo, Marcus," she purred huskily. "Do you have plans this evening?"

He grinned. "Well it seems I do now."

The brunette helped herself to the mug of cider in front of her. She tilted her head back and downed the contents in several long gulps. She slammed the mug down, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and returned Flint's broad grin. Marcus leaned towards her and grabbed her breast roughly and she responded by reaching under the table between his legs and when he pulled her top open, exposing black underwear, she laughed loudly.

Hermione glanced quickly over at Ginny and saw that she and Blaise were kissing.

She turned to Draco. He was watching her, a look of vague distaste on his face.

"Get with the party, mudblood," he said in a low taunting voice.

She looked around the crowded room and back at him.

For a split second she almost pulled away from the brutality in his eyes, then she remembered her role.

She stood slowly, faced him and then sat straddled across his lap and looked down into his face. For a moment his eyes flickered with lust as he watched her slowly lick her lips. Then his face was slightly bored once again. He leaned back in his seat and ran one finger lazily from her throat down and between her breasts and into the neck of her top and pulled downwards, exposing her cleavage.

She blushed and he laughed at her discomfort. He reached for his drink and leaned back with a smirk, tilted the mug back and drank, his eyes glued to her creamy cleavage.

He glanced quickly across the room and saw that Greyback had an arm around Pansy's shoulder, but continued to watch the four of them closely.

He sent a silent apology to Hermione and then he pulled her top open to reveal the lace of her bra and pulled the lace down, exposing her pink nipples. She flushed and looked around self-consciously, pulling the lace back into place.

"I didn't say you could cover up." His eyes flashed angrily. He reached up and slapped her hands away and roughly ripped the lace from her body, leaving her breasts naked.

She sat still, shocked, looking down at him and felt a moment of pure fear at the look of fury on his face. She slipped from his lap onto her seat and tried to pull her cloak around her shoulders.

Draco pulled the cloak from her hands but she persisted, picking it up again and pulling it around her, covering herself.

As Greyback watched, Draco stood and furiously grabbed her wrist and then walked quickly from the room, dragging her along behind him. She grabbed at her cloak and kept it closed as best she could while stumbling after him.

He let them into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind them. He pushed her against the wall, pressing a finger to her lips. She met his eyes and nodded.

"How dare you defy me?" He spoke softly and somehow it made his anger all the more menacing.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she whimpered. "There were so many people.."

"You will do as I say!" His voice cut across hers and the rest of her words were lost. "Now get in there!"

"Please don't hurt me, Draco," she pleaded as they made their way to Draco's bedroom.

He pushed her back onto the bed. "Shut up, mudblood." He said roughly. "If you wanted soft and gentle you should have stuck with the Weasel. Get your clothes off."

He stood still for a moment, assessing the integrity of the wards. There had been no breach, he realised with relief. And yet… he could sense the presence of something that should not be there. He breathed deeply and focused. A few moments later he opened his eyes. He was sure there was nobody else in the apartment with them. But he was equally sure someone was listening in.

He walked quietly over to the window and was relieved to see Blaise and Ginny were only a short distance from the building. Blaise looked up at the window and watched Draco's quick signals. So quickly that Hermione almost missed the movement, Draco covered his eyes with one hand and then tapped at his ear. Blaise's chin dipped just once in acknowledgement.

He turned back to Hermione. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for some sign of what she should do.

"If I choose to undress you in a public place then you will comply!" he said angrily.

"Of course, Draco, my love," she said softly. "I will do anything you ask of me. You know that."

"Lucky me," he sneered. He turned back to the window and searched the square for a few moments until he was satisfied that nobody had followed Blaise.

They heard the door to the apartment open and recognised Ginny's low throaty laugh. The large mirror shimmered and the living room was suddenly visible. They saw Blaise place a finger on her lips, just as Draco had done to Hermione. Ginny smiled and nodded.

Draco walked over to the bed and looked down at Hermione. He began to unbuckle his belt.

"How much do you want me to fuck you, mudblood?" His voice was low and taunting.

"More than anything. You know I love you, Draco," she replied.

"Then beg."

"Please, Draco."

Draco sat down beside her and, without warning, leaned in and nipped her neck below her ear, sucking hard, grazing her skin with his teeth. She whimpered.

"What's wrong, princess?" he sneered. "Too precious to be fucked properly?"

"No, Draco," she said. "I want you, I just don't want you to hurt me."

"Well good sex hurts," he replied impatiently. "And if you're too much of a baby for it then fuck off to your cot."

From the sounds in the living room it was clear that Ginny and Blaise were not play acting.

Hermione sniffed. "Please Draco," she sounded anguished. "I won't complain. I need you. Please!"

"Shut up, mudblood. Get away from me. I can't bring myself to even touch you."

He lay back on the bed and she sat quietly next to him, keeping her eyes on him.

When the living room was silent, he stood and silently left the room, closing the door behind him.

.

Blaise was pulling on his boxers as Draco walked into the room. Ginny was naked, reclining in an armchair, her legs draped over the arm of the chair, one hand behind her head, the other resting on her belly.

He held up his forefinger to his lips and she nodded her understanding.

"Fuck off, Weasley," Draco instructed rudely. "Zabini and I want a nightcap." He made his way over to her, smirking as he bent quickly to cup her breasts with both hands. She arched and grinned cheekily back at him.

Then she stood. "Fine by me," she said lightly, pulling Blaise's shirt on. "Pour one for me and Mione too, and we will leave you two alone."

She pushed the door closed with her foot and made her way over to where Hermione lay on her side, holding a pillow, hugging it to her chest.

She turned her head and sat up as Ginny handed her a tumbler of firewhisky. Their eyes met and they both nodded silently.

Ginny sat on the bed and stretched out next to her friend.

"He's hurt you again," Ginny said softly, pointing to the bruise on Hermione's neck. "He likes to hurt you."

"I don't care," Hermione replied. "I love him. And he is going to help me to destroy them."

Ginny laughed softly. "We will get our revenge soon."

"I hope so. I hate them." Hermione's voice was chillingly calm. "The Ministry for Magic will regret the day they murdered my family." She sipped and savoured the whisky as it burned its way down her throat. "A little pain is the least of what I would do to accomplish that."

They sipped in silence for a while. Eventually Ginny sat up and reached over to the rucksack hanging over the dresser chair. She carefully pulled out two small vials of Dreamless Sleep and handed one to Hermione.

"I'm going to bed," she giggled. "I plan to have Blaise again before the night is over." She downed the contents of the vial and stood. "I can't seem to get enough of him. It's a constant craving."

Hermione placed her potion on the little bedside table. "I know what you mean. Goodnight, Gin."

.

.

.

Draco lay next to her. "He's gone," he said quietly. He pulled her into his arms and held her. He ran his fingers over the bite mark on her neck.

"You did well, love," he whispered into her hair.

She snuggled in to him and looked up into his face. "Did you tell Harry?" she asked. "About Marcus and his project?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Draco, what is the list Marcus mentioned?" her voice was quiet.

He was silent.

"Please tell me."

"It's a magical list of wizarding children. It's how the Ministry knows who and where they are. It's how magical schools know who to send letters to when it's time for them to go to school." He was staring up at the ceiling.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as the implication of his words sank in. "No, Draco! He has a list of the children?!" She sat up and looked down at him.

Draco finally met her eyes. "Yes," he said.

Her face was stark white and her hands began to tremble.

"Marcus is going to use the Ministry's list to steal magical children from their homes." she whispered.

"Yes." He reached for her and pulled her back down to him, holding her tightly. "And then Greyback will turn them and they will follow him willingly. And the terror that will spread in the Muggle world is beyond words and they will laugh while they watch. That's what we are up against. That's why we are willing to face the risks involved in being here."

"But the ones on the list - they are little more than babies, Draco!" She could hardly believe it. Somehow she had imagined older children. Teenagers. Young adults who would volunteer - something like the Inquisitorial Squad. Dear sweet Merlin she had been so naïve! Surely.. not even Greyback could contemplate..

"That's exactly the point," Draco's voice was grim. "He knows that the Muggles will never see them coming." He swallowed and continued. "The thing is, the bite would probably kill many of them." He paused for a long hollow moment. "So I am supposed to be brewing a potion that will keep them alive after the bite. For long enough for them to cause havoc in the Muggle world anyway."

She pulled away from him and she sat again. "But when it wears off they might die anyway! If the bite doesn't kill them the phasing eventually will!" Her breath came is short gasps, tiny sips of air. "It's fucking diabolical is what it is!" She closed her eyes but the mental images of werewolves rampaging through the Muggle world refused to fade.

"What did Flint mean, Draco?" she asked suddenly. "When he said that's where Gin and I would help?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. But it's likely he will involve you in some way in holding them here until Greyback turns them and maybe afterwards too." He sat up next to her and took her hands in his. "Blaise thinks there's a strong chance he will make you help him to get them out into the Muggle world. He thinks that's why Greyback wanted us to bring you here. He thinks that's what he meant when he said he had a plan for you."

She turned her face into his shoulder and he put his arms around her and felt her tremble as she processed this information. He pressed his lips against her temple and held her, waiting.

Finally her breathing slowed and she raised her eyes to his. He tightened his arms around her.

"Potter knows now. He will do what he can to protect them," he said quietly. "But he can't possibly protect them all. So he will have to call on Order members he trusts. And we will be here to do what we can for any children Marcus manages to bring here."

"What are we going to do, Draco?" Her eyes were bleak.

"I need you to help me with something."

"Anything," she said.

"We need to have some way to prevent permanent effects of the wolf bite. Something like Wolfsbane but that will protect against the bite in the first place."

He stood and began to pace, deep in thought. "But it's never been done before and it would be almost impossible to do in the time available to us." He turned to her, his eyes intense. "But this is Lyngvi. Where the original Fenrir was bound to curb his growth and his magic. There has to be something here - a magical place or talisman - something that can be used to create a way to weaken or even completely prevent the effects of the bite. I need you to do what you do best: research. And meanwhile we need to have a plan to get the kids to safety."

She stared at him, an idea forming in her mind. What he was describing was a vaccination. But there were no vaccinations in the wizarding world. And there was definitely no muggle vaccination against werewolf bites. "Have you started brewing a potion yet?"

"Yes. But not the one they think and I've been leading them to believe that I'm having a problem with some of the ingredients. Its gives me a reason to leave here sometimes."

She nodded thoughtfully. "When do we start?" she asked.

"As soon as we've seen Greyback."


	43. Ch 42: Flint's Weakness

Chapter 42: Flint's weakness

.

.

"Wear it away from your neck," Draco said the next morning as he watched Hermione drying her hair so that it fell down her back and over her shoulders in soft waves.

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You're mine. I marked you. It will send a message." He gathered her hair in his hands and lifted it away from her neck. "I don't want any assumptions that I am willing to share."

She pulled her hair back and into a single thick braid. Then she turned to face him.

"It's not enough though," she said firmly. "I'm guessing Draco Malfoy would not tolerate disobedience from a mudblood." She pointed at the bruise on the otherwise unblemished skin of her neck. "And this doesn't say punishment."

"Yes, you're right," he acknowledged. He hesitated uneasily. "But you won't like what I need to do to make it convincing."

"Just do it, Draco. Whatever it is. I shouldn't have reacted like that and you did exactly what Malfoy would do when you dragged me out of there. But Malfoy would not just let it go, would he?"

"No, he wouldn't."

He reached for her hand and pulled her gently to him and she reached up to receive his kiss. She felt the familiar yet every single time like the first time flutter in her belly at the smell and taste of him. But it wasn't the sort of kiss she was expecting.

"Ow!" She yelped and pulled sharply away from him, her eyes watering at the unexpected pain. She touched a fingertip cautiously to her lower lip, testing the skin with her tongue.

He lifted her chin to inspect his handiwork. His bite had broken the skin on her lip.

"I'm so sorry, love," he said grimly. "Don't stop the bleeding. It will heal up in a day or so."

She sucked on the tender skin, tasting the coppery saltiness in her mouth. "Stop feeling guilty, Draco. I was the one who let my mask slip." She turned and scrutinized her lip in the mirror. "That's going to swell nicely."

"Cast the shield," he said. "It's time to begin."

.

.

Blaise and Ginny joined them in the living room a few minutes later. Blaise walked over to Hermione and stood next to her as she reached for a coffee cup. He touched a fingertip to her now swollen and bruised lip and winced.

She shook her head. "It's not as bad as it looks," she said as she turned, "and it was necessary, Gin, so take it easy."

"Drake has told you? What they plan to do?" he asked softly.

Hermione had taken one look at Ginny's ashen face and realised immediately that she knew. She nodded. "Yes, he told me."

"And you know what I think he wants you to do?"

"Yes."

She turned to Draco. "Greyback knows that Pansy has spent time with Harry. If the Order is seen to be taking steps to protect the children, won't he suspect her of telling Harry?"

Draco was silent for a moment. He helped himself to a mug of coffee before he spoke. "Yes, he might. But Potter isn't stupid enough to be that obvious. And anyway, Pansy has been manipulating Greyback's mind for a while now. If anyone can dispel his suspicions it's her." He sipped. "It's not Greyback she needs to worry about. It's Flint. Legillimency is as easy for him as breathing."

Blaise continued. "He hates her. And he is also an exceptionally skilled occlumens. He always has been."

"Well, there's an obvious solution," Ginny said. She was sitting forward in her seat on the couch, clutching her mug in her hands.

Draco gave her a long, appraising look. Not for the first time, he felt certain that she'd been sorted into the wrong house. "Yes, but it would be a short term solution. There would always be someone else."

Hermione looked shocked. "Are you actually suggesting..."

"Yes, that's what I'm suggesting, Mione." She returned Hermione's stare. "Are you suggesting we shouldn't consider the most obvious option?"

"It wouldn't help," Blaise interrupted. "Drake is right. If Flint were eliminated, there would be someone else. And at least Flint is the devil we know."

Hermione swallowed. They were right. They were fighting a war. A war in which children were stolen and turned into soldiers of the darkest kind. The time had come to consider every option.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Draco," she turned to him. "The list that Marcus has. It's not just a list of children in England, is it?"

He shook his head. "No. It's a list of all children born in wizarding Britain and all children born to British witches and wizards, no matter where they are. There's a similar list for every wizarding country, but it seems Flint has the list for Britain."

She digested that news. "Someone in the Ministry has almost certainly ensured the deaths of many of those children."

Draco glanced at Blaise and a moment of shared understanding passed between them.

"Drake, maybe they need to know." He glanced from Draco to Hermione and back.

"Granger already knows," Draco replied. "You didn't tell Weasley?"

Blaise shook his head. "It's not mine to tell." He held Draco's eyes intently. "But if we can't trust each other, we can't trust anyone."

Draco sighed and turned to Ginny, who was waiting patiently for the cryptic conversation to be explained.

"I have a four year old brother." He saw her brow crease as she did some mental calculations. "Yes, that's right. He's not my father's."

Ginny's eyes were wide with shock. "His name will be on that list," she whispered.

Just then Draco stiffened and held a finger to his lips as the soft vibration sounded around the room. They fell silent and watched him.

"It's alright, it's just Parkinson," he said, relaxing. He had taken two steps towards the door when they heard a soft knocking.

The violet eyes were wide as she walked in and sat. Hermione was shocked to notice the fear on her face. Pansy accepted a mug with trembling hands and they were silent as they watched her take a large gulp before turning her eyes to Blaise and then Draco.

"They are at Hogwarts." Her voice was quiet. "Potter took them. They will be safe there. Severus and Minerva will make certain of that."

Relief was evident on Draco's face. He ran his fingers across his eyes and then through his hair. "Thank Merlin," he said.

"They?" Ginny was battling to keep up. She looked at Draco. "They who?"

He looked at Pansy and, after a moment, she shrugged and nodded.

"There is more than one child in this picture," Draco explained to Ginny. "We are able to protect these two for now. The rest are not as lucky." He turned back to Pansy. "How did Potter know where to find him, Pansy?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

"I didn't take him there, Draco," Pansy replied softly. "Your mother met Harry in a tiny muggle town in the middle of nowhere." Her eyes were pleading as she looked at the two wizards who were watching her closely. "She wasn't followed. But if they have the list then it's possible they know where she lives anyway. Severus will get her to safety." She drew a deep breath and exhaled shakily. "And Harry already knew where to find Pleiades. He's met her."

Hermione saw the fear in the dark girl's eyes, and she felt a sudden surge of understanding and compassion. Pansy's baby was alive but in danger.

She turned to Draco and saw the anxiety in his face too. Apprehension lurking just behind the relief, and she knew with absolute certainty that she really would do whatever it took to fight the evil that was about to overtake their world once again.

"There has to be a way to eliminate Greyback." she said suddenly. "He would also be replaced by someone else, but at least his successor would probably be an ordinary wizard. Not a werewolf."

Blaise looked at her for a long moment, then shook his head. "We've thought about it. We can't get near him when his guard is down. Pansy can, but she would be the primary suspect for that very reason. And even if she survives, security will be tightened and we won't find out who the new Lord is until it's too late."

"Then we need to just do what we can until the new Lord's identity is known." Hermione said. "And wait for the right moment to go for them both."

.

And just like that, in the course of a single conversation, she had gone from being ready to fight to being willing to kill.

.

.

.

The amber eyes were unreadable even though the face was openly feral. "What is wrong with them?" he asked suddenly. "They look drugged."

Malfoy shrugged. "I won't tolerate disobedience. I've adjusted the dose a little."

Fenrir nodded and looked back at the witches, who stared vacantly back at him.

"So. For now, you will brew potions with Malfoy." He eyed Hermione, his eyes lingering on the marks on her face and neck. His nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply, his wolf-enhanced sense of smell easily picking up the coppery odor of blood in her mouth where her lip was cut. Malfoy is a vicious bastard, he thought. Like father, like son.

She focused on him for a moment. "I will do whatever Draco asks of me. Whatever I have to do." She looked at Draco and then turned dull eyes back to Greyback. "I am a skilled potion brewer. I can be of assistance to him."

He turned his yellow gaze on Ginny. "You will get your turn soon."

"And from time to time you will both make contact with whatever friends you still have in London. You will find out what their ridiculous Order is doing and you will give that information to Malfoy and to Zabini. And they will bring it to me."

"Of course," Blaise agreed.

Greyback stood. "I will be away for a short while. The moon calls me to other duties. When I return I had better be impressed." His voice was a deep growl in his chest. "Because we will be mobilising soon. All across northern Europe our followers are preparing and plans are being carried out." As he walked away, his voice carried back to them. "We shall soon see just how far the little Gryffindors are really willing to go to get their revenge."

He had taken several steps when he stopped and turned back to Draco. "By the way, good work the other night," he said. "I hear you got some good information." He grinned and Hermione's stomach flipped over in fear and revulsion. "You two make a good team."

He disappeared into the shadows and they waited until his footsteps faded before they moved.

.

.

.

As they walked out into the square, they paused in the weak sunlight. Around them, witches and wizards went about their business. Several cast them a curious glance, but not many. Draco spotted Marcus, who was standing on the other side of the square with a tall slender witch, and lifted one hand in a casual greeting.

"Blaise, we need to agree on an exit plan," he said quietly. "If they start looking for the children and realise that they are being moved, we might need to get out of here fast."

Blaise grinned and waved as Pansy approached them from across the square. "I agree, Drake. Let's chat about it later with wards in place."

Pansy's face was characteristically dark. She stopped directly in front of Draco. "I'm leaving tomorrow," she said. "I will be back soon. I have a few things to take care of while Fen is... away."

A silent communication passed between them for a moment and then Pansy blinked and looked away from Draco to Blaise. She gave him one brief nod and then continued into the dark alley behind them.

They watched Marcus and the witch for a moment longer, and Draco turned to Blaise. "I'm going to show Granger the potions lab," he said. "We'll see you later." With that he grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her behind him.

.

.

As Draco scanned the room, casting a locking charm, Hermione looked around.

The lab was situated in the middle of what had been a small library. Two of the several long tables held all the equipment necessary to brew several potions simultaneously. Several sturdy shelves had been cleared of books to make space for a staggering array of ingredients in a variety of dark bottles, boxes, pots and tubs. While the potions lab had clearly been well maintained, the library had equally clearly been uncared for. Hundreds of musty books lined the shelves and were stacked in piles with heaps of papers and scrolls which all leaned precariously, threatening to topple over at any moment.

Hermione felt a twinge of regret as she surveyed the neglected tomes. She heard Draco chuckle softly.

"Are you feeling sorry for books, Granger?" he teased. She blushed and smiled. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm sure you will have them dusted and sorted in no time."

He watched her as she began to scan the books, searching for English titles, pulling several from the shelves. Before long she had a pile of musty volumes and ancient maps stacked one on top of the other. He could see that he was about to lose her to her own world of books and knowledge.

"Come over here, Granger," he called to her.

She walked over to him but slowed as she took in the grim look on his face. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What, Draco?" she asked softly. His eyes were grave.

He delivered the news without preamble. "He is going to make you run the nursery," he said in a half whisper. She started to pull away with a gasp, but he tightened his grip on her shoulders, keeping her still. "Don't freak out, love. It's a good thing."

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Blaise had been right. That's what Greyback had meant. Her blood ran cold as she wondered whether he was testing them. Did he suspect anything? He was going to make her oversee the transformation of magical children into child monsters. He might even make her participate. Her breath caught in her chest at the horror of it.

"It's going to be alright," Draco continued softly. "We can't ask Flint for any details. If we know nothing, we can't be suspected of anything. But this way, you'll be perfectly placed to protect them. We couldn't have asked for better. And Blaise and I will help you. So will Pansy."

She nodded silently. He was right. She would protect them somehow. "Get Pansy to ensure that he decides to also make me responsible for infiltrating them into muggle society," she said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded decisively. "It's the only way."

She walked behind Draco as he headed determinedly towards the pile of books.

"We need to find something - anything - that will protect them from the bite," he said. "I'll start with Wolfs Bane and work from there. You start looking for magical objects or places on this island."

They were both engrossed in searching through the dusty volumes when a sudden sound of loud banging on the door startled them both. Draco swore softly as Flint's voice rang out angrily.

"Malfoy! Open up! Why the fuck is this door locked? What's going on in there?"

Hermione's eyes widened in fear.

Draco flushed in irritation as he looked around the room quickly. The row of cold cauldrons seemed to stare at him accusingly.

Then Hermione grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards one of the work benches. She reached up and turned his face to her as she pulled one of the chairs towards her and sat.

"Hurry up," she whispered frantically. He frowned in confusion, but as she loosened her hair and ripped the front of her top open, he realised what she was doing. He stood between her knees, his back to the door and threw his cloak back over his shoulders. He undid his trousers, letting them slip down around his thighs. She slid her hands around his hips and angled him so that she would be hidden from Flint's view when he walked in. She looked up at Draco.

"Let him in!" she mouthed, and then bent her head, allowing her hair to fall around her face. He reached his fingers into her hair, cupping her head, then muttered the unlocking charm.

"Come in then! Merlin, Marcus, your timing sucks!" he said as Marcus stormed into the room. "Close the door again."

Neither Draco nor Hermione turned to look at Marcus. His steps slowed. He closed the door behind him and walked slowly over to them.

Draco kept his hand firmly in Hermione's hair and tugged, forcing her to look up into his face and she rubbed her breasts against his thighs with a moan.

Incredibly, despite the situation, Draco found himself aroused. He released her hair and guided her head roughly to where he wanted her, taking care to let his cloak fall slightly forward to partly conceal Hermione from Flint's view.

Finally he turned. "What do you want?" he asked. "I'm busy."

Marcus laughed. "Yes, I can see that." He stepped closer. "Blaise said you'd be here. I came to find out if you'll be at the revel tonight. I'm leaving tomorrow. But I see you're having a little revel of your own." He hopped up onto a workbench a little way from them, and leaned back comfortably. "I think I will stay a while and watch."

Draco frowned and pushed Hermione away from him. "Don't bother," he snapped. "You've killed the mood." He pulled his trousers up and stepped away from her. To his surprise, Hermione pulled him towards her again.

"Please don't stop, Draco," she pleaded.

He pushed her hands away from his hips and looked down at her in irritation. He expected her to give in and pout, but she tightened her grip on his hips and stood.

"Please Draco," she said again. "Please!"

Draco's lips curved in a cruel smile and he glanced at Flint who smirked right back, then he turned back to Hermione.

"Don't stop what, mudblood?" his voice was mocking. "What do you want?"

Her eyes pleaded with him. "I want you, Draco. Please. I love you."

He silently wondered what on earth she was up to, but played along. He laughed softly.

"Do you want me enough to let Marcus watch me fuck you?"

She looked at Marcus for a second, as though she had just noticed him there. Then she turned back to Draco.

"Yes, Draco. I don't care if he watches."

Draco laughed again. "Fine," he said. "Just remember," he continued, turning to Marcus, "I don't share."

Draco pulled her roughly to her feet. He watched her face while he pulled her top fully open to expose her breasts to Marcus's eager gaze. He hesitated for one last, imperceptible second, but as he slowly and deliberately unzipped her jeans she looked up into his face eagerly and he suddenly gripped her by the hips and lifted her, depositing her on the edge of the nearest table.

"Lay back," he said, pulling her jeans over her hips and down, pulling them off along with her shoes, until they fell to the floor, leaving her lower body naked and exposed, aside from soft, grey socks, which he left on her feet.

For a second the socks made her seem so girlish and innocent that he felt as though he was about to desecrate something pure and delicate, and something in Draco rebelled and he came perilously close to finding an excuse to stop.

But then the moment was gone when Hermione complied and lay back on the table and turned her head and looked at Marcus.

He was breathing heavily, adjusting himself to ease his sudden discomfort. Thankfully, he was taking Draco's warning seriously. His eyes were fixed on her breasts. She moaned and he raised his eyes to her face.

"Aren't you sorry Malfoys don't share, Marcus?" she purred. She watched him lick his lips and she smiled. She heard his breathing quicken when Draco took hold of her ankles and then lifted and placed them over his shoulders.

She kept her eyes on Flint's face while she reached her hands up to cup her breasts.

Marcus slipped one hand into his trousers. Fuck, the mudblood's tits were even better than he had imagined at school. He should have tried it when he'd had the chance. He could see why Malfoy wanted to keep her to himself. With any luck he'd get his turn soon.

Draco dropped his jeans to mid-thigh again and then placed his hands on her thighs, and lined himself up to ram into her in one brutal stroke.

As Draco rutted violently against her, Marcus looked at Hermione's face and found her watching him. She licked her lips and smirked, her body jerking with each thrust into her.

She kept her eyes on Marcus and when Draco finally groaned his release she saw Marcus close his eyes, intent on reaching his own climax and within moments of hearing Draco come, he spurted onto his hand and belly with a harsh animalistic grunt.

Draco stepped away from the workbench, panting. He ignored Hermione completely while he reached for his wand to cast a scourgify, then quickly pulled up his pants.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" he turned to Marcus, who had also stood and was now scourgifying his hand and shirt with a look of vague distaste on his face.

"Yes, first light." He watched Hermione as she dressed with her back to him and smirked the trademark Slytherin smirk that they obviously all learned in the cradle. "So will you be at the revel?" he asked again.

Hermione pulled her cloak around her shoulders and looked adoringly at Draco. Apart from a slight flush, he was all business.

"Yes, we'll be there," he answered. "Now fuck off. We have things to do. We shall see you later." Draco dismissed him and walked over to the long table. He pulled a cauldron towards him. "What the fuck are you waiting for, mudblood?" he demanded. "Get your arse over here."

Hermione stood and walked towards him and she heard the door close as Marcus left.

Draco waited until they heard Marcus's footsteps fade before he turned to her.

"Bloody hell, Granger. That was genius! And a bit of a shocker, to be honest. But genius. He totally forgot to be suspicious."

She looked up at him. "You owe me one, Ferret. Is there something wrong with me that I was so incredibly turned on?" she asked.

He smirked down at her. "No, love. It's just my Slytherin-ness rubbing off on you." He pulled her against him gently. "It was so hot. And I will definitely reward you later, I promise."

"He's starting with British-born children living in Bergen."

Draco stared at her.

"And then they will move on to France. Labourd first, then on to Paris. We need to let Harry know."

"Hermione, my love, please tell me how you know that." Draco was watching her face intently.

"You said yourself, Malfoy, that during sex is when we are most at risk of letting our guard down." She was smiling up at him. "It seems to apply not only to us."

Draco put both hands on her shoulders. "Are you fucking kidding me right now, Granger!?" When she shook her head, he just stared at her, awestruck. "Do you have any idea what you've managed to do?" Flint was one of the best occlumens that Draco had encountered besides Severus.

"I simply remembered something you told me, and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to test it." She smirked at him and he marvelled at the audacity and courage of this little witch. And that smirk was so unexpectedly sexy that he almost lost his train of thought. I've created a monster, he grinned to himself.

He bent to kiss her, taking his time and kissing her thoroughly and deeply. Then he pulled away abruptly and frowned at her. "Stop that, witch," he said sternly. "We only just survived a narrow escape and you're already making ready to have your wicked way with me. I said I would reward you later."

She grinned up at him. "Sorry, Draco," she said unapologetically.

He turned back to the cauldrons. "Let's get started," he said. "I'll get brewing, you get reading."

.


	44. Ch 43: The return of the pendant

Chapter 43 : The return of the Pendant.

.

.

A few hours later they arrived back at the apartment, followed within moments by Blaise and Ginny who were also done for the day.

Ginny pulled Hermione down next to her on the couch and waited for Draco to give the 'all clear' signal. Then she turned to her friend.

"Circe's socks, Mione. You should just see the piles of dark arts literature in the old boathouse building. It makes the Restricted Section look like the Tales of Beadle the Bard." Her green eyes were wide. "Most aren't in English of course, but I did find one that takes dark spells and breaks them down into their parts. That makes it relatively easy to weave the counter-curses if you know what you're doing. Which I do."

Draco and Blaise were chatting quietly when Blaise suddenly turned and stared at Hermione is surprise. Then he turned back to Draco with a grin. They spoke for a few more moments and then walked over to join the two witches.

"So, cara, have you told Ginevra what you did?" Blaise dimpled, flashing her a deadly combination of a smirk and a twinkle. She frowned at him. These bloody Slytherins, she thought. The more bad I become the better they like it.

"What did you do, Mione?" Ginny's eyes sparked with interest. She looked from Blaise to Draco. Both wizards were barely hiding broad grins. She turned to Hermione. Whatever it was, it was bad, if the wizards' faces were anything to judge from.

Blaise chuckled. "She took advantage of poor Draco in the potions room," he said. "And then she somehow managed, by some miraculous feat of magic, to get into Flint's head."

Ginny looked sceptical. "Ok, a few things," she said firmly. 'Firstly: that's a heinous lie - there is bugger all poor about Draco Malfoy. Second: how does it happen that she gets into Flint's mind while she's taking advantage of Malfoy?" She turned to Hermione, waiting expectantly.

Hermione blushed delicately. And then blushed because she was blushing. Clearly I'm not as bad as all that, she thought. "Well, Draco locked the room and we started to go through the books and maps, so when Marcus tried to come in and couldn't, and started yelling, we had to invent a reason why the door was locked." She shrugged. "So…" she tapered off.

"So.. continue, Granger," Draco teased. "Tell your friend what you came up with."

"Never mind, I can figure it out," Ginny smirked. Draco watched her face. Now they are both doing it, he marveled. I wonder if Blaise finds it as sexy as I do?

"So presumably poor Marcus let his guard down while Draco struggled to defend his virtue, Mione?" she beamed broadly. "I'm very proud of you," she announced. "We'll overcome that prudish muggle-born streak yet. So what did poor Marcus's head reveal?"

Hermione's eyes turned serious. "He's starting here in Norway. In Bergen. Then they will go to France. I don't know where to from there, though."

Ginny nodded slowly then turned to Draco. "Have you told Harry?" she demanded.

He frowned. "We just walked in, bossy," he replied. "I'll do it in a minute."

"Well, get a move along," she instructed.

Draco turned to Blaise. "Your witch is a cheeky disrespectful wench, Zabini. You should nip it in the bud, or she will be bossing me around for the rest of your life."

Blaise nodded. 'You're right, Drake. I will deal with her most severely. Later. Meanwhile apparently there's a revel tonight."

"What's a revel?" Ginny asked Blaise. She turned her eyes sternly to Draco. "Seriously, Malfoy. Talk to Harry already."

Draco leaned back in his seat, heaved a mock sigh and closed his eyes. "Shut up for a moment then, Weasley, and give me a moment's peace."

They sat quietly for a few minutes.

When Draco opened his eyes again, she turned back to Blaise. "So what's a revel?" she repeated.

"It's an over the top party. No dinner and polite conversation. Just loud and raucous. Everyone seems to relax when Greyback is away."

Hermione spoke suddenly. "Marcus is leaving tomorrow morning. Now that we have a way in to his mind, I think we should do it again before he goes."

They all looked at her. "What do you have in mind, love?" Draco asked her softly. "It's a very dangerous game. If he figures out what's happening, it can only end badly."

She nodded. "I know that. But we have to try. The more information we have the more we can give Harry." She looked around the room at all of them. "If we get him drunk and aroused, he will let his guard down again. This time we provide the distraction and you can get inside his head, Draco. You're much better at it than any of us."

There was a silence while they all considered the pro's and cons of the idea. Ginny spoke first.

"Well, if it means we can give Harry the info he needs to protect the children, then I'm in."

"I agree, Drake. We have to try. That's why we are here."

Draco nodded. "Are you sure?" he asked Hermione and Ginny. "It's Flint. Distracting him enough will require more than flirty giggles. You'd need to be pretty blatant."

They all glanced at Hermione and, after a moment of thought, she nodded. She'd done it once, she could do it again.

"Alright then," he said. "We'll do it. We just need to make sure that he joins us."

Ginny grinned. "Leave that to us," she said. "We will make sure poor Marcus doesn't know what hit him."

"I almost feel sorry for him," Draco laughed. He stretched his legs in front of him and linked his fingers behind his head. "Bring me a coffee, wench," he instructed Ginny. "Then I need to nip out for a while."

Hermione looked at him in surprised. "Nip out?" she asked. "Nip out to where?"

"I want to check on the parents. Make sure everything is still fine. I won't be long." He looked at Ginny expectantly. Eventually he sighed and got up to help himself to a coffee.

.

.

Some time later, Hermione and Ginny were chatting softly to avoid waking Blaise, who was napping on the large sofa, when Draco appeared in the middle of the room with a soft pop.

They turned to him with smiles, but their pleasure at seeing him faded as they took in the serious look on his face.

Ginny drew a sharp breath. "What, Malfoy? Is something wrong? Are they alright?"

Hermione walked over to him and took his hands in hers. Her heart was racing.

"They are fine," Draco responded. He nodded a greeting to Blaise, who had woken up as soon as Draco had apparated into the room. He was sitting up, instantly alert and watchful.

Draco reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small parcel. He held it up and they saw what looked like a black pouch.

Draco simply looked at it without offering an explanation.

Eventually Ginny cleared her throat.

"What is that, Malfoy?" she asked. "Is it jewellery?" Her face brightened. "Is it a ring? Did you bring Mione a ring?"

But Draco shook his head. "No, Red, it's not a ring." He pulled at the little ribbon around the neck of the pouch and then reached inside and pulled out a heavy silver chain, on which hung a silver pendant. Hermione took it from him and held it up. As it dangled from her hand, the crystals on its face caught the light.

"I don't understand," she said finally, handing it over to Ginny, who sat next to Blaise and the two of them stared at the piece.

Draco reached into the pouch again and pulled out a small roll of parchment. "Here, read it," he said.

Hermione unrolled the parchment. "It's written in ancient Celtic," she said softly. "Hang on." She examined the text carefully, frowning and nibbling at her bottom lip as she worked at translating the words. Draco walked over to the chair facing Blaise and Ginny and sat.

Hermione spoke slowly, translating as she read the words. "To whoever comes after me here. This must be…. placed … in the hands of.. one who is alive. It goes… no, wait.. leads maybe?… it leads to the one who also dwells in light and dark." She looked at Draco in confusion. "What does that mean? Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Your mother has had it since just before I moved them away from Australia," he said. "And you've got the translation slightly wrong."

She studied the words again, fairly certain that she was correct. Translating from ancient Celtic was a skill of hers.

He continued. "It doesn't say 'one who is alive', it says 'the one who lived'." He looked up at them. "Or, as I strongly suspect, the boy who lived."

Ginny looked shocked. "Bloody hell, Malfoy! Are you saying that somebody meant for this to be given to Harry more than a year ago?"

They were all watching him now. What on earth was this all about?

"I think you'd better explain, Draco," Hermione said. Ginny and Blaise nodded.

"Your mother found the pouch in a pot plant at their front steps. They apparently always hid their spare keys between the stones in the pot and they had been away with friends for a long weekend. When she reached in for the keys, she also found the pouch." He looked at them and saw that they were still confused. He didn't blame them.

"They obviously couldn't translate the words, which was probably the whole point of writing in Celtic, so she just kept it, assuming that one of the neighbours had lost it and would look for it. And then no more than a week or so later, she says, I turned up and relocated them back to England and they forgot all about it. Until a few nights ago when she found it in a small box of keepsakes that she was showing to Molly. Neither Molly nor Arthur have had to translate from Celtic in a long time, but they both knew that they were looking at a magical object. So.. when I got there, they gave it to me to have a look." He leaned back in his seat again and ran his fingers through his hair.

They turned to Hermione as she spoke. "I made another small error," she said slowly, concentrating on the text. "It doesn't say 'also dwells in light and dark'. It says 'dwells in light and also dark'." She looked at them each in turn and saw the dawning glimmer of comprehension on their faces.

Blaise swore softly.

Ginny rocked back in her seat, her eyes wide.

Draco suddenly reached for the pendant. "Fucking hell!"

"The one who dwells in light and also dark," Hermione repeated. She turned her gaze on Draco. "Is it possible?" she asked incredulously. "And all this time it's been with my mother?"

"Fuck!" Blaise spat out. "It belongs to the one Potter is looking for?"

Draco nodded. "Exactly!" He turned to Hermione. "Granger, this is it. This piece is the reason for the attempt on your parents' lives."

She nodded slowly. "If it was worth killing them for, it clearly can identify the new Dark Lord. Or at least will lead to someone who can."

They handed the pendant around and each took a turn to examine it closely. It was unremarkable. The clasp was broken, but otherwise it seemed to be a perfectly ordinary pendant, neither overtly masculine nor feminine, a complicated Celtic knot engraved on one face and the crystals randomly embedded on the other face sparkling in the light.

Eventually Hermione sighed in frustration and stood, stretching her legs. "We need to get it to Harry," she said firmly. "Whoever wrote the note was obviously sure that he would know what it's about."

"Yes, we do." Blaise agreed. "But we need to get more information from Flint before we go." He looked at Draco. "Can you find out if Potter is still at Hogwarts?"

Draco nodded. "Yes," he said. "And if he isn't, I will tell him to meet us there." He stood. "Meanwhile you girls need to get ready to go down."

.

.

.

The atmosphere in the Dining Hall was notably more relaxed. Festive, even. They were seated at the same table as before, having attracted more than a few appreciative glances as they made their way across the room. Ginny had poured herself into a body hugging black skirt and lace up bustier top and had encouraged Hermione to do the same, but Hermione had refused, opting instead for a pair of black skinny jeans and a body-hugging black t-shirt. Ginny had relented, but only when Hermione had agreed to wear a charm-enhanced bra that dramatically emphasised her cleavage.

"We're there to get Flint's attention, Mione, and slutty is his type," Ginny had reminded her firmly, adjusting the neck of Hermione's shirt downward while Hermione pulled it back up.

Apparently slutty is also acceptable to Blaise and Draco, Hermione had thought as the two witches presented themselves for inspection just before heading down into the square. Blaise had whistled softly and Draco had barely managed to hide a smug smile.

They had been there for more than two hours when they noticed Flint finally enter the room with a tall striking blonde witch. He glanced around, obviously looking for a place to sit in the now crowded room, and Ginny nudged Blaise in the ribs.

"Call him over, quick!" she hissed.

Blaise raised his hand and caught Flint's attention. The dark haired wizard nodded in acknowledgement and leaned over to murmur into the ear of the witch at his side, pointing the towards the group, and they both smiled and made their way over. As the pair approached the table, Ginny quickly leaned towards Hermione and tugged the front of her friend's t-shirt, pulling the neckline down and exposing a generous serving of cleavage. Hermione slapped Ginny's hand away.

"Leave it like that, Granger," she heard Draco's bored voice next to her when she made to tug the t-shirt back into place. At that moment Flint and his witch of the evening sat, and Hermione felt the tiny hairs along the back of her neck stir uneasily at Flint's blatant inspection of her chest.

Stop it, she scolded herself. That's exactly what we want. Get a grip.

She reached for her mug and took a swallow of her butterbeer, willing herself to seem calm and confident. Or at least potioned up to the gills.

Ginny stood suddenly. "Let's dance, Blaise," she suggested, pulling him up out of his seat. She led him several steps away from the table and Hermione almost giggled out loud when Flint noticed the curvy legs barely covered by the short skirt, causing him to do a comical double-take and spill a few drops of his beer onto his lap.

"So, you two off soon?" Draco said.

Flint managed to rip his eyes away from Ginny's legs long enough to reply. "Yeah. Should be fun. Mind you," he continued, swinging his eyes to Hermione's full cleavage, "it looks like you won't be bored here." Then his eyes strayed back to Ginny, who was rubbing herself up against Blaise, swaying sinuously to the music. Several people had stopped talking and were watching her with open approval.

Draco's eyes glinted in amusement. "Hot little thing, isn't she?" he said. Flint nodded.

Saxon, seated next to him, noted his interest with a loud laugh. "Fat hope, Marcus!" she laughed. "You know neither Malfoy nor Zabini ever share. Except with each other. I wouldn't share her either." She placed a slender finger on his chin and turned his head to her. "You'll have a lot more luck here." He turned to her and grinned. She slipped her hands under the table and began to stroke his thighs.

"I know, Saxon, relax. Just looking."

Draco laughed softly. "Nothing wrong with looking, Flint," he said. He reached over and ran his fingers along the neckline of Hermione's top, dipping briefly between her breasts before removing his hand and taking a pull of his drink. "Looking can be a lot of fun." Then he turned to Hermione.

"Go and dance with the Weasel, mudblood," he instructed.

She stood obediently and Flint and Saxon both turned to watch her sway her way slowly to the dancing couple. She murmured a few words in Blaise's ear and he grinned briefly before nodding and heading back to the table. As he sat he threw an amused look at Draco and then turned to watch the two witches.

Flint, Saxon, Blaise and half the room watched, mesmerized, as the two witches danced, swaying their hips slowly, seductively, their bodies pliable and inviting.

Draco watched Flint. Not only because he wanted to gauge the wizard's readiness to leave, but because he needed to have his wits about him, and watching the two witches right now would be distracting.

Flint was having a hard time keeping his attention on Saxon despite her hands on his thighs, and the witch was visibly amused now. She stood suddenly.

"Look, I'm going to head off to bed, Marcus. We need to be up early." He turned to her for a second and nodded. Then turned back to the two witches. She sighed. "Ok, well if you decide to go for something you will actually be allowed to join in, you know where to find me," she said lightly. She smiled and waggled her fingers in a small wave at Draco and then she left.

The song changed and Ginny and Hermione made their way back to the table. The onlookers turned back to their drinks. Conversation resumed. As Hermione sat and reached for her drink, she noticed Pansy standing in the doorway. She nudged Draco subtly.

"Pansy," she whispered.

Pansy made her way over to the table. She looked as dark as always, but Draco noticed a tension about her. She held his eyes as she walked and he could have sworn he saw… nervousness..? Surely not.

Flint's face darkened as he saw Pansy walking over to them and it seemed that he was going to stand and leave. Hermione stood suddenly.

"Dance with me, Flint?" she said, surprising not only Flint but everyone else at the table. Flint turned to Draco, eyebrows raised. Draco shrugged disinterestedly.

"Please do," he drawled. "I want to talk to Parkinson for a minute. Keep the mudblood out of my face for a while. Just remember - no touching what's mine, Flint," he warned.

Flint turned back to Hermione eagerly and she led him away to the dance floor. Ginny grabbed Blaise's hand and they joined Hermione and Flint.

Hermione watched covertly as Pansy slid into the seat next to Draco. She leaned over to him and spoke softly. Draco listened intently and then nodded. She said a few more words in his ear and he responded. Then she stood abruptly and left. He watched her thoughtfully as she walked across the room. Then he seemed to lose interest and reached for his drink.

He watched the two couples dancing, several other couples having joined them. Ginny and Blaise were not so much dancing as engaging in upright foreplay. Hermione was somehow managing to dance close enough to Flint to make him sweat yet never quite touching him. Flint, like all Slytherins, was used to taking whatever he wanted one way or another. A healthy dose of self preservation helped, but he was having a tough time keeping his hands to himself with the Princess oozing sex from every pore.

Draco hid a grin behind his hand. Evil temptress. Merlin she's sexy, he thought. I've got my work cut out this evening. How the hell am I going to keep my mind on the task at hand with that sort of shit going down?

He watched for a few minutes and eventually seemed to lose interest and yawned widely and waved at Blaise to get his attention. He stood and called out "I've had enough. Let's go."

Blaise beckoned at Ginny and Hermione and the group made their way through the dancers back to the table. Draco noted the look of disappointment on Flint's face.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Hermione asked nervously. "Was I wrong to dance with Marcus?"

Draco glanced at her dismissively. "Shut up, mudblood." He turned to Blaise. "I'm tired, let's go back."

Ginny giggled. "Ok, well let's continue this upstairs shall we?" She turned to Flint. "Do you want to join us for a coffee, Marcus?"

Flint looked at Blaise and Draco. Both wizards shrugged.

"Do whatever you like," Draco sneered. "So long as you remember the rules."

They made their way out of the room and across the square.

.

.

"So give us a show, mudblood," Draco drawled. "Both of you. You seem to enjoy being on show." His tone was thick with contempt. He leaned back in the armchair, his legs stretched and ankles crossed. She remembered seeing him in that exact position that night in the common room. So long ago. She nodded and smiled adoringly at him.

"Whatever you want, my love," she replied softly. "What would you like to see us do?"

"I don't give a fuck. Just make sure it's not boring." Draco appeared to be in an extremely dark mood.

Blaise dimmed the lights and made himself comfortable on the large couch next to Flint. "Let's see more of that dancing," he suggested. "That was hot, wasn't it, Flint?"

Flint nodded. He took another sip of the drink Blaise had handed him and felt his head buzz pleasantly. "Very hot," he agreed. "Let's see more." He also leaned back in his seat and made himself comfortable.

Hermione and Ginny got to their feet and kicked off their shoes. Blaise waved his wand in the direction of the music-maker and a slow jazzy tune began to weave its way around the room. The two girls began to dance, slow and rhythmic. The three wizards watched. Blaise and Flint were clearly appreciative, Draco's eyes were hard and bored. He sighed and shifted impatiently in his seat.

"I said I didn't want to be bored," he bit out. "Heat it up a notch, mudblood. Before I fall asleep."

Blaise grinned. "Good idea," he chuckled. "Weasel, take her top off. Then take your top off."

Flint could hardly believe his luck. He tried not to look too eager. Malfoy was in a dangerous mood and Flint had seen the extent of Draco's capabilities. If he wanted to see the whole show he would have to be careful not to do or say anything to set the blonde psycho off. He smiled politely and sipped his drink.

Flint and Blaise watched, mesmerized, as Ginny slowly pulled Hermione's t-shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. Then she unlaced her own top and let it fall to the floor with Hermione's top. They stood and waited passively.

"Touch her, mudblood," Blaise instructed.

Hermione smiled and pulled Ginny closer. Her hands slowly danced across Ginny's creamy skin. Ginny continued to sway to the music. They touched and caressed and when Ginny reached behind Hermione to release the clasp of her bra, Draco sighed and leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes.

Flint was having a hard time breathing. His high school fantasy was being played out right in front of his eyes - except in this version he couldn't touch. Heaven and hell. He groaned quietly. The two witches were so beautiful any man's eyes would hurt watching them touch each other. They were now only half clothed. He breathed a silent prayer of thanks that Malfoy seemed to be bored with the whole thing and was apparently taking a nap. He shifted in his seat to ease the discomfort in the front of his pants.

The two witches swayed dreamily to the music and Ginny looked at Blaise.

"What now, love?" she asked huskily.

"Lay on the couch," he instructed. She complied, lying back with a sigh.

"Now, mudblood, touch the Weasel's tits." Blaise's voice was gravelly. He heard a soft groan from Flint when Hermione obediently knelt astride Ginny's hips. As she caressed the warm soft globes, Ginny arched her back, moaning softly. She ran a hand up the inside of Hermione's long thigh and then turned her head to watch Flint's face. His eyes were glazed and his breathing rough.

"What do you want us to do, Marcus?" she asked softly.

Flint turned to Blaise. The Italian nodded encouragingly. Flint turned back to the display on the couch.

"I want you to touch each other," Flint could scarcely get the words out. His head throbbed. He desperately wanted to watch them fuck like bunnies. Even more desperately, though, he wanted to not wake Malfoy up.

Ginny slid her hand further up the denim clad thigh and slipped her hand between Hermione's legs. Hermione moaned and latched on to Ginny's hard pink nipple. Ginny kept her eyes on Flint's face.

Flint slipped his hand into the front of his pants as he watched Ginny pull Hermione down next to her and then onto her back before settling herself on top of her friend. He glanced quickly over at Malfoy and, seeing that the blonde was still napping, he slowly stroked himself, watching the witches kiss slowly.

Ginny turned and spoke to Blaise.

"What now, my love?"

Blaise turned to Flint. "You choose, Flint. What do you want to see next?"

As Flint considered the options, Ginny and Hermione sighed and rubbed against each other with small throaty moans. They both looked at Flint expectantly. He took a breath. He knew better than to ask for the two witches to strip completely naked for him. But there was a way to work with that.

"I want you to unzip the Princess's pants, Weasel. Now spread her legs. Good. Now slip your hand into her pants and make her come while we watch."

Both witches continued to kiss and touch each other and Ginny slipped her hand into Hermione's panties and probed the warm wetness. It seemed that Hermione was as turned on as she was, she mused.

Hermione was surprised. This was not what she expected from Flint. But as she turned to him, she understood.

Flint unzipped his pants and released his cock. He took it firmly in his hand and started to masturbate. He stared at Hermione and matched Ginny's rhythm. She realized with a shiver of unease what was going on. He was imagining fucking her. He was making this into the two of them. She lifted her knees and rolled her hips up against Ginny's hand. Flint kept his eyes on her, perfectly matching Ginny's rhythm.

Blaise, unlike Flint, had not unzipped his pants and, in fact, showed no signs of arousal at all. He needed to keep a clear head. Flint was obviously turning this into something between him and Hermione. This was turning into a dangerous game. He hoped that Flint would lose it soon and leave. He glanced at Draco. The blonde still gave every indication of sleeping.

Hermione slid her hand up Ginny's tiny skirt and kneaded her smooth flesh and Ginny turned to look at Flint's face and moaned loudly. Flint's breathing was fast and ragged.

And then he did the wrong thing.

He stood suddenly and lurched past the coffee table towards the witches with a muffled groan, his face twisted with lust and his eyes on Hermione.

"Flint! No!" Blaise whispered frantically and he stood. He waved one hand in Flint's direction and the dark wizard found himself hurled back against the chair he had just vacated.

Blaise turned to the two witches, who were sitting up, looks of alarm on their faces. Hermione glanced anxiously at Draco. His hands were tense but he continued to sleep.

"That's enough," Blaise said to them, his voice flat and rough. "Fuck off to bed." Then he turned back to Flint and leaned in until he was almost nose to nose with the panting man.

"Are you actually out of your fucking mind?!" he whispered. "Did he not make himself clear enough for you? Do you have a death wish or something?"

Flint threw Draco a furtive glance and flushed. "Alright! I just got carried away for a second! Why the possessive streak anyway?" he demanded in a voice low enough to not wake the slumbering blonde. "She's nothing but a common mudblood whore!" his voice rough with anger and frustration.

Blaise stood. "Yes, but she's _his_ whore. Not yours. If you touch her he will kill you. You know that as well as I do," he said quietly.

At that moment Draco seemed to waken. He stretched his arms over his head and sat up.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking round the room. "Where are the mudblood and the Weasel?"

Blaise turned and shrugged nonchalantly while Flint hurriedly fixed his clothing.

"They've gone off to bed. You were right, Drake. Boring slags."

Flint cleared his throat and stood. "I was just leaving," he said. "I have an early start tomorrow."

Draco stood and grinned. "Ok, well you'd better be off then if you still want a ride on Saxon before bed," he said.

Flint nodded. He pulled his cloak around his shoulders and left, aiming a last look at Draco just before the door closed.

The room was silent for a moment before Blaise turned to Draco.

"He didn't get anywhere near her, don't worry." He said in a low voice.

Draco's eyes were dark and furious. "Granger!" he called out.

The two women walked into the room, having fixed their clothes. Both of them looked uneasily at him. Hermione couldn't remember seeing him so angry since school.

"You are never to provoke him like that again, d'you understand me?" he asked quietly.

Hermione nodded. "We had it under control, Draco," she responded. "He didn't get to me."

"I don't care," Draco replied flatly. "And you didn't have it under control, you just got lucky. You have no idea what was going through his mind."

They were silent.

Finally Blaise spoke. "You managed to get something, didn't you?"

Draco nodded, but there was no pleasure on his face at all.

They waited expectantly, but Hermione knew it was useless as she watched Draco's face. It was almost like watching a grey wall descend between them. He was completely unreadable.

"Well, what did you get?" Ginny finally asked.

Draco exchanged a silent look with Blaise and then turned and left the apartment, closing the door quietly behind him.

The two witches turned to Blaise.

"What's happening, Blaise?" Ginny's voice was soft in the room, almost a whisper.

Blaise had watched Draco leave the room but now turned back to Ginny and Hermione.

"Don't ask," he said quietly. "Don't ask him. Don't push him for information. Whatever he saw, he can't share it." He reached across to Ginny and took her hand. "So let him do what he needs to do and don't mention it again."


	45. Ch 44: Pleiades revealed

Chapter 44: Pleiades revealed

.

.

.

She sat bolt upright on the bed.

"Relax, love," Draco said quietly. "It's just me."

She struggled through layers of fuzzy confusion. She must have fallen asleep waiting for him to get back from wherever he had gone after Flint had left. She could see through a gap in the curtains that it was dark, but in the Nordic autumn, that didn't necessarily mean it was night.

"Is it tomorrow?" she asked.

He chuckled. "No, it's still today." He held up her boots. "Put these on. Come with me," he whispered. "I want to show you something."

She stood and pulled her rumpled clothes straight, pulled her boots on and then followed him silently into the dark living room.

He handed her cloak to her. "Here," he said. "Put this on."

"Where are we going? Is everything alright?"

"We aren't going far. Just down to the water."

She pulled the heavy garment around her shoulders and allowed him to pull her to his chest and then they were gone.

.

The air was sharp and she felt the bite on her cheeks. Nearby the waves lapped against the shore.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her slowly around, keeping her close to his chest.

"Look," he whispered.

She looked.

And forgot to breathe.

"Oh! Draco!" she whispered. For possibly the first time in her life, words failed her.

She knew exactly what she was looking at. But she had never seen anything so beautiful that it literally defied description.

As he watched her face, he saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

"It's the Aurora," he whispered.

"I know what it is," she whispered back. It seemed somehow sacrilegious to speak aloud. "The Northern Lights."

"We've seen them before, remember?"

"Yes, but what we saw from the Astrology Tower was nothing like this."

"I know."

The entire night sky seemed to shimmer and glow, ethereal and otherworldly, a sublime display of pinks, greens, blues, golds and colours that she couldn't even name.

He wiped the tear from her cheek and kissed her temple.

"Things are going to get very ugly, Granger. And when they do, I want you to remember this. I want you to remember that no matter how dark the world can be, it can also be this. Promise me."

"I promise."

They stood for a few more minutes, just taking it in, and when it got too cold, he pulled her around to face him and took her back to warmth.

.

.

.

They made their way across the square. It was early morning, but it would be several hours before the sun rose. They walked out beyond the buildings, silent but for the crunching of their footsteps on the ground completely covered by icy frost. The misty clouds of their breath hovered in the frigid air.

"Ready?" Draco asked quietly. They nodded. He pulled Hermione close to him and she felt the familiar tug as he apparated them away with a soft swish.

Blaise and Ginny followed moments later.

.

They reappeared in the grounds just outside Malfoy Manor. She had just caught her breath when his arms tightened around her and they were gone.

They were in a dim alley. She could hear muted voices close by, but before she could figure out where they were, they were off again.

They appeared in a light airy space and she felt fresh air on her face. This time as her head cleared and she found her balance she recognized the tall Hogwarts gates. She looked through the gates to the castle beyond and felt a rush of familiarity.

There was a blur beside them and Blaise and Ginny appeared.

They stepped away from each other and stood silently for a moment, breathing deeply to control the nausea, each lost in their own thoughts.

As the bells in the clock tower chimed, they disappeared in four soft blurs of light.

.

.

Minerva McGonagall had seen her fair share of stories being played out within the castle walls. Some of them happy, many of them not. She had participated in more than a few, and had merely observed others. But they were almost always other people's stories. And then in the last few years, the stories seemed to have become more and more personal. They touched her. The group of former students in this particular story all had special places in her heart for one reason or another. Their story could not have been predicted. And yet it echoed with the familiar inevitability of a childhood fairy tale lost and rediscovered. She could only hope that this one would eventually play out to a happy conclusion.

"Good morning," she greeted them as they arrived, one after the other, in her office. "Please sit for a moment. Have a cup of tea." Clearly she believed in the power of tea to create calm.

Hermione glanced at Minerva curiously. The woman seemed almost anxious.

"Will Harry be joining us?" she asked.

Minerva glanced at Draco before looking away quickly and shaking her head.

"No, Hermione. He's not in the castle. I will show you how to get to them in a few minutes," she continued when they turned to her in confusion. "He and Pansy are with the children," she explained.

"Where are they?" Draco sat and pulled a teacup towards him. One by one they joined him and when they were seated, sipping their tea slowly, she spoke again.

"They are in a safe place on Hogwarts grounds that was completely renovated after the Battle." She sipped. "It was renovated in secret and in a way designed to preserve its original appearance, and its original purpose. It's where Severus is living now. And it's where you will be able to bring other children, Draco."

Hermione put her cup down on the table. "The Shack?" she asked.

Minerva nodded, smiling. "Yes, Hermione, the Shack. My goodness, I have missed that quick brain in my classes."

The little group glanced at one another and rolled their eyes, their faces a mixture of admiration and annoyance. Yes, alright, she was not called the brightest witch of the age for nothing, but seriously. Did she always have to know everything?

She stared back at them. "What?" she demanded defensively. "It stands to reason that the children would be in the safest place possible. And where safer than the ultimate magical Safe House?" she shrugged. "Just logical, really," she muttered. She heard Draco's soft chuckle and he reached across and squeezed her hand for just a second, then reached for his tea.

The Shrieking Shack had been used as a safe place by generations of Hogwarts students and, on occasion, teachers. Most recently by Remus Lupin during each full moon through his school career both as a student and then as a teacher. Its reputation as the most haunted building in Britain had been carefully cultivated and maintained to ensure its isolation.

They finished their tea and turned back to the Headmistress. They were eager to get to Harry and show him the pendant. Draco was also looking forward to seeing his young brother again.

Minerva finally stood. She looked solemnly at Draco for a few moments. He returned her stare with growing curiosity. Then she sighed and spoke.

"Very well," she said. "Let's go. I need to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast anyway."

They followed her out of her office, down the moving spiral staircase and into the hallway. To their surprise she immediately walked in the opposite direction to what they expected and headed directly towards a large painting hanging on the stone wall. The seascape was dark and stormy, waves crashed violently against jagged rocks.

She stopped in front of the painting and looked at them. They gazed back, waiting.

"Well, go on," she urged.

Draco cleared his throat. "What's the password, Minerva?"

She shook her head. "There isn't one. Just go!"

When they continued to look puzzled, she frowned impatiently. "Come on, now. All of you have been on Platform 9¾ enough times to know what to do, surely?"

It dawned on them. They just had to walk through the painting. There would obviously be a secret passage beyond the canvas leading to the Shack.

Blaise went first, followed by Ginny and then Draco. Just as Hermione was about to step into the picture, Minerva touched her arm, just the merest gesture, fingertips against her elbow.

"What's wrong, Headmistress?" Hermione asked quietly. The flickering light from the lamps created shadows that danced along the walls, whispering, suggesting hidden things.

McGonagall hesitated for a moment and then seemed to gather herself. "Hermione, am I correct in my guess that you have resolved your differences with young Draco?"

Hermione was surprised. She nodded slowly. "Yes," she answered.

"So, you're friends?"

"Yes." And then, because the silence stretched on and it seemed that more was expected, "We're more than friends. Why are you asking?"

Minerva looked relieved. "No reason. Everyone needs a friend. Even Draco." She patted Hermione's shoulder and nudged her gently towards the painting.

"Took you long enough." She heard the muttered words just as she stepped through.

.

On the other side of the canvas was a short passageway leading to a staircase which led down about ten steps and then another short passageway leading to a door. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, the others were waiting impatiently for her.

"Come on, slow poke!" Ginny exclaimed. "What on earth took you so long?"

"Nothing," she answered, searching Draco's face. "Just saying thanks to McGonagall."

Draco seemed completely normal. But the Head had been very strange. She looked at the dark wooden door in front of them.

Suddenly she wanted more than anything to not have to go through it.

"Let's go," Draco said and they stepped though one by one and began to walk.

.

They gathered on the landing, just in front of the door that Hermione recognized as the one leading into the Shack. They had arrived.

Blaise pushed the door open and they went in.

The Shack had indeed been renovated. The room they stepped into was a large open plan sitting room and dining room, which was awash with early morning light. It was tastefully and comfortably decorated in soft warm colours.

Harry and Pansy were seated on a large, soft looking couch and Snape sat in an armchair. They looked up as the group entered the room.

Snape stood. He nodded a greeting at each of them, his eyes lingering on Draco. "I am going to see Minerva. I will be back later." And he walked silently through the door.

A small worm of anxiety squirmed in Hermione's gut as she took in the solemn look on Harry's face and the look of edginess on Pansy's. And why did everyone seem so… nervous? Something was definitely wrong.

Draco paused as he noticed too.

"What's going on?" he asked, turning first to Pansy and then to Harry.

Pansy stood. "Draco, there's something we need to talk about," she began.

Draco nodded. "Yes, alright." He reached into the pocket of his cloak. "But first - I need to give this to Potter," he said. He held out his hand, the small pouch resting on his palm.

Harry looked at it, puzzled.

"What is it?" he asked finally.

"We don't know all the details, Harry, but someone wanted you to have it," Ginny replied. "It's a bit of a story, to be honest."

"It can wait for a few minutes." Draco handed the pouch to Harry and then turned to Pansy.

"Where's the nursery?" he asked. "I want to peek in on Damon. Is he up yet?"

Pansy's eyes widened and she swallowed. "I would really like to have that talk with you first," she said quietly.

Draco's eyes narrowed. What the hell is going on with her, he wondered.

"We can talk in a minute. Just point me to the nursery and I will be back as soon as I've seen him."

"Draco please," Pansy tried again, and she reached one hand towards him, as though to stop him.

Hermione's chest was beginning to feel like it was filling with cold water. Was something wrong with Damon?

It seemed that Draco suddenly thought the same thing and he pushed past Pansy and walked quickly to the door leading off the sitting room. He heard Pansy pleading with him but he ignored her.

He walked down the corridor and saw a door at the end and two doors on either side. He tried each door as he walked along the passage. The rooms behind the four doorways were bedrooms. Empty. The last room was the one at the end of the passage. He opened the door and walked in.

This was clearly the nursery. It was warm and cosy and there was a large yellow and green mat on the floor as well as several large and colourful toy boxes. There was a small double bunk in each corner of the room and a large rocking chair. Two children were sitting cross-legged on the mat, playing with blocks, the early sun's rays cast a soft pink light around the room. A little girl with her back to them, wearing a pink sweater, her hair caught up in a big bow, played with a small dark haired boy in a red and white striped sweat shirt and blue pants. The little boy's face lit up when he noticed Draco. He grinned and leapt to his feet.

Draco bent to catch the little boy who rushed to him and tumbled into his arms.

"Draco!" the little boy exclaimed in delight. He flung his little arms around Draco's neck and hugged him strongly. Draco felt a rush of relief as he returned the boy's hug and he turned and smiled at the others, who had followed him and now stood in the doorway of the room.

"I've missed you, little scamp!" Draco put the squirming little boy down on his feet. "Do you want to say hello to my friends?"

As Draco straightened up and looked at Hermione and Ginny, something in their faces made him pause. They were looking past him. Staring, really. As he slowly turned his head to see what they were looking at he heard a child's voice behind him.

"I also want to say hello," it said.

He turned fully and looked into the face of the little girl.

Pansy's daughter.

The child had platinum blonde hair and large round icy grey eyes.

Draco found himself looking at a small female version of himself.

.

.

His mind stumbled. She is a Malfoy! he thought as shock rippled through him. For a surreal insane moment he wondered whether Pansy had been right. Had he somehow fathered Pansy's daughter?

Then the crazy thought was gone and the truth slowly seeped in.

He turned to Pansy as she stepped into the room. Her violet eyes met his, pleading silently with him.

"What did you do?" he asked, shocked to his core. His attention was suddenly pulled back to the little voice.

"My name is Pleiades," she said. "My mummy calls me Pleia. Are you my mummy's friends?" The child was ethereally beautiful. He studied her. There was absolutely no doubt that she was a Malfoy. The unique combination of platinum hair and silver grey eyes, sensuous pink mouth and dark brows and eyelashes, was unmistakable.

He turned back to Pansy.

"I think we need to have that talk," he said.

He walked past her and out of the room, making his way quickly down the passage and back to the living room. He heard Pansy asking the children to play their game and to give her some time to talk to Draco.

He sat and waited, trying and failing to remain calm. He barely noticed when Hermione sat down next to him and took his hand in hers.

Finally he looked up and saw Pansy sitting opposite him. Harry sat next to her. The pain and anguish in her eyes seemed to fill the room.

"What did you do?" he asked again. This time the question was filled with anger. He cast a silencing charm and glared balefully at her.

"Please, Draco -" Pansy began.

Draco interrupted her. "Is that… Pansy.. is that child….. tell me that is not Lucius's child, Pansy." His voice was dangerous and low and he was obviously making a conscious effort to control himself. He was looking at her with such fury that she swallowed in fear.

"It is, isn't it?" he continued. "You fucked my father, Pansy? And then you named me as your child's father when her real father was jailed?" His voice was growing louder as realization dawned on him. "You led Lucius's spies to us and you put my mother's life in danger to get to me and forced me to run across Europe to keep us safe and all along you had been sleeping with Lucius!?"

He stood and walked to her and pulled her roughly to her feet. "Tell me why you would do that, Pansy!" he shouted, his face flushed with rage.

"Draco!" Hermione and Harry cried out together.

He felt Hermione's hand on his arm and he shook it off angrily.

"Go on, then Pansy," he said. His voice was now cold and controlled. "Tell them how you pretended to care for me while you were sleeping with the man who was trying to have me and my mother killed because you gave him a reason."

Pansy's eyes were filled with pain. She dropped back down onto the couch and Harry put his arm around her comfortingly.

"Tell him, Pansy. He needs to know."

She shook her head. "I can't Harry. I can't talk about it."

"I know it's hard, but neither of you can ever get past this until he knows the truth." He patted her hand. "You owe him that much," he said gently.

Pansy took a deep breath and stood. Draco was still standing in front of her, his eyes flashing with cold hard fury and his breathing rough. She reached across to him and took his hands in hers. Then she placed his fingertips on her forehead.

"I can't tell you, Draco," she whispered. "I can't talk about it. Not to anybody. Except Harry. But you can go in and see for yourself."

He entered her mind forcefully, brutally, and she let him.

.


	46. Ch 45: Draco does what must be done

Chapter 45: Draco does what must be done

.

.

Warning: Violence, rape

.

.

Draco took a moment and when he was satisfied that Pansy was not attempting to manipulate her thoughts, he continued.

.

.

 _The room was dim. She could see that there were four of them but she couldn't see who they were. Their faces were shadowed by the black hoods, their features hidden by the masks._

 _"Is this the traitor, Parkinson?" a deep low voice asked._

 _Her father nodded. "Yes, this is her. My youngest daughter. My biggest disappointment."_

 _"And she has decided that taking the Mark is not for her? Is that how you raised your daughters, Parkinson?" The voice was mocking, contemptuous._

 _Her heart thudded and dismay flooded her mind as her father stepped away from her._

 _"No, my other daughters are loyal to the Dark Lord. They have taken the Mark. This one is willful and disobedient."_

 _"Well, just as well we managed to catch her before she got too far, then." A new voice joined in._

 _"Yes, at least our sons remain loyal Death Eaters. Unlike this little rebel," She recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy. "What will her punishment be, I wonder?"_

 _Her father took another step away from her. "I don't care," he said coldly. "I leave her to you to deal with. The final reckoning approaches. Our Lord has called me and I must leave."_

 _He turned and left. Left her alone. Abandoned her to her fate._

 _Her mind refused to accept the truth until Malfoy was within inches of her and she could smell him, see his eyes behind the mask._

" _I have a few ideas," he said softly, and when she heard the words, and realized that there was no escape, she felt light-headed with fear._

 _The next few hours were a dark and endless nightmare. Time slowed. Her mind did its best to shut out as much as possible, but the brutal rapes and beatings would stay with her always, scars on her mind and on her body that would never completely heal._

 _Her father had abandoned her to this._

 _Her screams gradually faded to hoarse barks and her body jerked and eventually lay still. She gave up and wished for death to come soon._

 _Finally they left her limp and bleeding on the cold floor and disappeared into the night._

 _She had no idea how many hours passed before she managed to drag herself to a nearby house. The muggleborn woman who lived there had taken her into her home. The woman had healed her physical wounds and had not asked her any questions. It had taken months before she was able to sleep without a potion._

 _By then she knew that she was pregnant._

 _Somehow, inexplicably, she felt a bond with the child. When she was strong enough, she went to the only place she could think of where they would be safe. She knew whose child she carried and when it was born it would carry the trademark colouring and everyone would know and he would find out. She needed to think of a way to keep her baby safe from the monster who would want to take away the only family she had left._

 _Draco. That's it! Draco would save them._

 _Draco's face, cold and dismissive. "Did you really think that I wouldn't feel you in my head, Parkinson? Did you imagine that I would simply believe the lie you tried to put there and go along with it?" His eyes looking at her with disgust. "Get away from me, Pansy."_

 _Her hands trembling as she tied the parchment to the owl's leg. She would show Draco. She would bring a world of pain to his door just like he had brought to hers. She stared at the bird for just a moment, and then "Take this to Lucius Malfoy at Azkaban."_

 _She watched as the bird disappeared silently into the sky, and she felt more alone than she had ever felt in her life._

 _._

 _._

Draco dropped his hands from her face and turned to run blindly up the passage to one of the bedrooms where he had seen a bathroom. He reached it just in time to empty the contents of his stomach into the bowl in a series of gut wrenching heaves. He heaved several more times after there was nothing left to throw up. He tried and failed to wipe the horrifying images from his mind.

When he had almost managed to control his stomach and his breathing, he stood. He rinsed his mouth, looking at his face in the mirror above the basin. In the mirror, he saw Hermione standing in the doorway behind him, her eyes filled with compassion and concern. Just behind her Ginny hovered, her green eyes just as concerned as her friend's.

He didn't turn to Hermione, just watched her reflection in the mirror.

"He raped her," he whispered. Hermione's face registered her shock. Ginny gasped softly.

"They all raped her." he continued. "They took turns. They raped her while they beat her. She nearly died." His voice hitched. "And I turned my back on her when she tried to save herself."

Ginny turned and slipped away quietly, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

Hermione walked up to him and slipped her arms around his waist. She pressed her cheek against his back and held him until his breathing slowed and he finally turned to her.

She took his hand and they walked back to the sitting room where they found Pansy and Harry sitting quietly on the couch, and Blaise and Ginny nearby. All eyes were on Draco as he stood for a moment in the stark silence.

Draco dropped Hermione's hand and walked over to Pansy. He held out a hand and when she hesitated, her eyes fearful, he leaned down and took her hand gently and pulled her to her feet. Then he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Pansy," his voice was barely above a whisper. "I didn't know."

"I know you didn't." she answered. "And I would never have told you."

He nodded. He released her slowly and studied her face for a moment. He was struck by her quiet strength and suddenly her dark moods and her simmering anger towards him made a little more sense.

Finally he understood why she had revealed the truth to Lucius about the role his son and wife had played in having him imprisoned. To get back at him. He had judged her harshly and pushed her away in her time of need and all this time she had been keeping her pain locked away inside to keep her secret hidden. And in doing so she had spared him the knowledge that his father was a monster. There was no other word for it.

Then he turned to Blaise.

"I'm going flying," he said quietly. "Will you fly with me?"

Blaise nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I think some fresh air is a good idea."

He and Draco were half way to the door when Draco stopped and motioned to Harry.

"You too," he said.

Harry stood quietly and joined the two men.

Instead of leaving via the front door and out into the grounds, Draco led them back into the tunnel leading to Hogwarts.

"Where are we going, Drake?" Blaise asked him quietly.

Draco didn't slow his pace. "To find Severus," he said.

Blaise exchanged a quick look with Harry, but neither of them questioned Draco any further. The blonde was walking with grim purpose. They would find out soon enough.

.

.

When they were at the end of the tunnel, at the exit leading into the corridor outside McGonagall's office, they stood for a moment, trying to hear whether there was any noise or movement on the other side of the painting. All seemed quiet. Draco glanced back at Blaise and Harry for a second.

"Let's go," he whispered. "I'm pretty sure he will be in the office." They followed him into the silent corridor and into the stairwell leading up to the Headmistress's office.

Either by lucky guess or, more likely, a strong intuition, Draco was right - both Snape and McGonagall were seated in the small sitting area behind the main office. They appeared to be waiting.

When the three wizards joined them, Minerva stood. Her eyes searched Draco's face for a long moment. To their surprise, she crossed the room, put her arms around him and hugged him silently.

"I have a class waiting for me," she said. "I will see you later, Severus."

Draco took a seat opposite Snape. The two men eyed one another for a few moments before Draco finally spoke.

"Did you know, Severus?"

Snape's eyes flickered briefly, but his face remained calm.

"I'm afraid so, Draco. But not until very recently. She had seen no need for you to have to know how it happened, but when Potter needed a place for the children, she realized that as soon as we saw the child her secret would be out, and we would all realize who had fathered her."

"What happened to the other three wizards?"

"When the baby was born and she was strong enough, she found them one by one and ... made sure they would never hurt anyone else."

Draco stood abruptly and began to pace the room. As Harry watched the blonde, he remembered a visit to the zoo as a child. He had stood in front of the tiger enclosure and watched it pace back and forth endlessly, hypnotically. He had been struck by the creature's grace but at the same time had been in awe of its power.

Harry's line of thought was interrupted when Draco stopped and turned to them.

"I'm going to kill him."

Snape and Blaise simply glanced at one another, but Harry literally jerked in surprise. "What?"

Draco looked down at him calmly. "I'm going to kill him," he repeated.

Harry stared at him, stunned.

"Malfoy, you don't have to do that, Pansy is fine -"

Draco cut him off. "No, I do need to do it." He looked at Snape and Blaise who, although uneasy, didn't look surprised.

"It's the only way to keep them safe," he insisted. "Lucius will take Pleiades from Pansy if he ever finds out that he has a daughter. She is the first Malfoy witch in ten generations. He will take her and the fact that he is in Azkaban won't stop him. And he will have Damon and Severus and my mother killed if he ever found out about my brother." He looked at each of them. "You all know I'm right. Even if we can save both the kids from Fen, none of them will ever be safe while Lucius lives."

Harry leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his unruly hair before dropping his hands to his lap with a resigned sigh. "Then I'll help you," he said firmly.

Draco frowned. "Don't be ridiculous, Potter. I'd appreciate your help in coming up with a plan. But I'm talking about murder here. It's hardly your thing." He resumed pacing.

"What you're talking about is patricide, Draco." Snape's slow drawl carried low across the room. "Worse than murder."

"I know what I'm talking about, Severus. Are you going to deny the threat he poses to everyone you care about most?" Draco's eyes darkened. "I know that you can't live openly until this war is over, but when it is don't you think you will want to acknowledge my mother and your son?"

Blaise interrupted sharply. "How do you propose to get into Azkaban?" Draco's pacing was beginning to make him dizzy.

Draco stopped. He looked around the room as though searching for an answer. Then he shrugged in defeat. "I don't know yet," he acknowledged finally.

"That's what I thought," Harry said. "I can get in. So I will help you."

Draco considered for a long moment. The room was still and silent. Then he drew a deep breath. "The girls can't know until it's done," he said. "Especially Granger. She will try to stop us."

And so it was decided.

.

.

.

Harry sighed in frustration. He had examined the pendant minutely but was convinced that he'd never seen it before and had no idea who it belonged to. Snape had taken a rubbing of the Celtic knot, but had also admitted that he didn't recognize the design. He dropped the piece into his pocket and leaned back against the trunk of the large tree they were sitting under.

"I'll do some more research when I'm in London," he said finally. He glanced at Draco, who was sitting a little distance from him. The children had convinced the others to play hide and seek with them. Pansy, Ginny and Hermione had agreed immediately and Blaise had joined in with much muttering.

Draco turned to look at Harry.

"So are you and Pansy together or not?" he asked. "I can't figure it out, but she's different with you."

Harry shook his head. "No, we're not. I care about her. A lot. But she can't. She can't care about anyone until she is able to work her way through what he did to her."

"That's why he must die," Draco said.

"No, I don't mean your father. I mean hers. She can't trust any man again."

Draco felt a moment of pain. "And I reinforced that," he said. "Gods, I have a lot to answer for."

"She doesn't blame you. And now that you know, maybe she can start to heal. Hiding the truth was killing her."

Draco watched her for a moment. Then he glanced at Harry. "Well, maybe one day," he said.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe." But he didn't sound hopeful.

"She loves you," Draco said quietly.

Harry stared at him. "How do you know that?"

"I felt it in her head. You saved her from the darkness inside her and she loves you in her own way. But you're right: she's far from ready for that kind of love. If you don't think you can cope with her darkness until she's ready, then you should leave her alone. She doesn't deserve any more pain."

Harry was silent.

Draco laughed bitterly. "I realise that I'm the last one to talk about hurting Pansy," he said. "After what I've put her through I don't have the right."

Harry looked for Pansy, laughing gently with her blonde daughter. Then "She has a long way to go and she thinks she needs to do it all on her own. I've tried, but she won't let me help her. She shuts herself in. She's so stubborn."

Draco stood and stretched. "Well don't give up on her. All of us are in the same boat when it comes to stubborn witches," he said. "Even Severus. We seem to have found ourselves the four strongest, most stubborn and hardheaded women in the Kingdom. They will walk their own paths and make their own decisions. And if you can be patient with Pansy, it will be worth it."

Harry stood. "When are we going to Azkaban?" he asked.

Draco shrugged. "As soon as we have a plan," he said.

"Well I think I have an idea," Harry replied. "If you're still sure you want to do it."

Draco's eyes were cold and hard. "I've never been more sure of anything."

.

.

.

"And what is the nature of your visit to Mr Malfoy, Auror Potter?" the guard asked, his quill poised above the large book.

"I believe that he has information which could assist with a case I'm working on," Harry replied.

The guard transcribed Harry's response slowly, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he formed the words with difficulty. The desk was littered with bits of parchment, quills, several small parcels in brown paper, a plate of biscuits, a large bunch of keys and an empty mug.

"I'm afraid I can't let you see him in an interrogation room, Auror Potter. He's on the High Security list. You will have to interview him in his cell."

Harry nodded. "I understand," he said.

The guard pushed the book across the desk and handed Harry the quill. "Sign here," he said in a bored voice, pointing to the blank space at the bottom of the page.

Harry signed his name and then handed the quill back to the guard.

They stood and the guard led the way out of the office and down a passage through a large black doorway over which was a sign that declared: "High Security Cells - Absolutely No Unauthorised Entry Beyond This Point."

.

.

The gate swung open and Lucius Malfoy looked up. He was sitting on a small uncomfortable looking cot, his legs crossed. He was leaning against the hard wall behind him and a cold draught from the small window several feet above his head chilled the room.

"There you go, Auror Potter. You have fifteen minutes. I must warn you not to go too close to him."

"That's fine," Harry answered.

As the gate slammed closed behind him, Harry took a good look at the man who was staring at him with equal measures of curiosity and hostility. He looked surprisingly clean and well-fed. But then it was no secret that Lucius Malfoy was still one of the most powerful wizards in England, despite being imprisoned. It stood to reason that he would enjoy privileges that other prisoners would not.

Just outside the gate, the guard seemed to suddenly remember something urgent that needed his attention in his office and he turned and marched off with an air of determination.

Nevertheless, Harry stood close to the gate so that he would be able to see if anyone was approaching.

At that moment there was the soft rustle of silk falling to the floor and Lucius's eyes widened as Draco stood before him.

"You!" Lucius snarled. "What are you doing here, you filthy traitor? And what are you doing with Potter?"

"Good afternoon, father," Draco greeted him mildly. "I'm here to redress some… wrongs."

Lucius top lip curled in disgust. "You, Draco? You put your own father in prison so that you could claim your inheritance and you dare to speak to me of wrongs?"

"You taught me everything I know about greed and ambition, Lucius," Draco's voice was soft and calm. "But I didn't put you here to claim my inheritance. That's just what I wanted you to think. The truth is I put you here because you're a monster." Draco was walking slowly towards his father. "But until recently even I didn't realize how much of a monster you really are."

Lucius stood to face his son. He glanced quickly at Harry, but the Auror who Wouldn't Die was facing the gate, looking out into the corridor.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said. "Everything I've ever done was for the Malfoy name and fortune."

Draco shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. Do you know, father, that I toyed with the idea of doing this from under Potter's cloak." He pointed at the pile of silvery fabric that lay on the cell floor. "But then I realised that you need to know. And more than anything I want to be the one to tell you."

"Know what?" Lucius's eyes were confused and wary.

"I want you to know why you're going to die here in this filthy cell," Draco explained quietly.

Lucius had backed up until he felt the cold wall against his shoulders. His eyes were now more fearful than angry.

"What are you talking about, Draco?" he asked. "Why are you doing this?"

Draco smirked. "Mother and Severus are in love, father," he said, enjoying the flicker of anger returning to his father's eyes. "She is finally happy. They have been together since you were imprisoned."

The elder Malfoy clenched his fists. "What?" he asked. A vein throbbed in his forehead.

Draco's smile broadened. "And that's not all. They have a son together."

Lucius's face was twisted in disgust and fury. "No!"

"Yes, father. It's true. And there's more." Draco took another step closer to his father. "Do you remember the day you and your friends raped and beat Pansy Parkinson, Lucius?"

Lucius jerked in surprise. He hadn't thought Draco knew about that. "What of it?" he asked. "She turned her back on the Dark Lord. She got what she deserved. They all did."

The blonde laughed softly and the sound sent cold chills up Harry's spine as he heard it. "Yes, I suppose you would think that," Draco said. "But I'll bet you didn't know what else she got."

Lucius suddenly found himself pinned to the wall and unable to pull himself away.

"Pansy recovered and had a baby, father. A beautiful little girl. A little girl with hair like the moon and eyes like the winter sky." He watched the realization dawn in his father's eyes and felt a surge of savage triumph before he continued. "Yes, that's right. A Malfoy witch. The prophecy will finally be fulfilled." Draco leaned in so that he could see the fury in his father's eyes. "And you won't be around to see it." Then he stepped back, as though disgusted by his proximity to the prisoner.

Lucius tried to respond, but he found that he couldn't breathe. Draco was standing half way across the room and Potter was still staring out into the corridor. Yet he could feel a relentless pressure around his throat. He began to choke.

"So now you know why I am going to kill you, father," Draco continued casually. "There are too many people I care about who aren't safe while you live."

Draco's breathing became harsh and he focused his entire energy on the wizard who was now twitching and gurgling helplessly. He had one last thought to leave with his father.

"Oh, and you should probably know that I married the mudblood Granger," he said. "I've been on her side for years. She's going to give me a whole horde of half-blood babies. I think the Malfoy line could do with some fresh blood, don't you, Lucius?"

Lucius's face was purple, choking sounds reverberated around the little cell. He clutched at his throat, frantically trying to free himself from whatever was slowly squeezing the life out of him. There was a sharp pain in his chest as his heart burst, followed by his other internal organs, one at a time. His eyes began to bulge, the whites slowly darkening with blood as the tiny vessels exploded. His bladder emptied and a dark stain spread across the front of his trousers.

Lucius's body finally stopped jerking, but Draco didn't release him just yet. He had to be sure.

Eventually, through a haze, he felt Harry's hand on his arm.

"Stop, Malfoy. It's done."

Draco relaxed and his father's body slid to the floor. He and Harry quickly picked up the body and lay it on its side on the cot, facing the wall. They had just covered it with a blanket when they heard footsteps in the corridor. Draco grabbed at Harry's invisibility cloak and draped himself quickly.

"Are you done, Auror Potter?" the guard asked.

Harry walked quickly to the gate. "Yes, yes, I'm done," he said. "Mr Malfoy is tired and rude and fell asleep a few minutes ago."

The guard chuckled. "Yes, he is quite rude, isn't he? I need you to sign out, Auror Potter. Do you mind walking with me to my office?"

"Of course," Harry said amiably. "Rules are rules."

.

.

.

They walked out of the tall gates, Malfoy still under the cloak. The most recent entry in the Visitors Book would reflect that Auror Potter had spent no more than five minutes with Mr Malfoy. The guard would recall clearly that he had been right outside the cell the whole time and the prisoner had been perfectly well when Potter left, and had in fact enjoyed a large dinner a few hours later.

An investigation would reveal no trace of magical activity in the cell. Lucius Malfoy's unexpected death some time during the night would remain an unexplained mystery.

.

.

.

It was twilight when they walked quietly back into the sitting room of the Shack. The room was dim. They were met with the unexpected sight of Severus lying stretched out on the couch, his son lying on his chest. They were both asleep.

On the opposite couch, Hermione sat, a book on her lap and a mug of tea in her hand. As Draco walked towards her, she lifted a finger to her lips and pointed at the sleeping child on Severus's chest. She looked up at Harry and then pointed towards the nursery.

"Pansy is with Pleia," she said quietly. He nodded and walked down the corridor.

She took in the harsh lines around Draco's eyes as he sat next to her. She put the book and cup down on the little side table and pulled herself close to him.

"Is it done?" she asked softly.

He nodded. Blaise had filled them in earlier that day, after it was too late for them to try to stop him. He waited, expecting her to be angry, or disappointed.

But she put an arm around him gently and sighed.

"I'm sorry, love," she whispered.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Granger," he said gruffly. "The man was a monster."

"I know, Draco," she replied, stroking his cheek gently. "But he was still your father. And no man should ever have to go through what you went through today."

She felt his body begin to tremble and his breathing hitch. She stood and held out a hand to him.

"Come," she said.

She pulled him to his feet and led him to the closest of the bedrooms. She closed the door behind them and muttered the silencing and locking charms. Then she led him to the bed and pushed him gently down. She removed his shoes and lay next to him. She pulled his head onto her chest and wrapped her arms around him, cradling him, comforting him.

He wept silently, clinging to her warmth, and she held him until his breathing slowed and he finally fell asleep in her arms.

.

Pansy was sitting in the rocking chair when Harry walked into the nursery. Pleia was sleeping in her little bed, a toy elf clutched tightly in her arms.

'How did it go?" she asked quietly.

Harry shrugged. "It was terrible. But it's done."

She sighed. "Poor Draco," she said.

"Yes," Harry agreed. He walked slowly to her and then stood, awkwardly.

"Pansy…" he began. She looked up at him.

"Harry?"

He tried again. "Pansy, I know it's not a good time, and I know it's dangerous and all that. I know all of that." He looked down at her. "But I want to be a friend to you. I want us to be together one day and I'm willing to wait until you're ready."

She looked up at him with calm, clear eyes.

"I'm broken, Harry. You don't want to get too close to me."

"I care about you, Pansy. I know that we are headed to another war and that you have a lot of healing to do. But I want to be the one you turn to when you're in trouble. I want to be a friend to you and a father-figure to Pleia one day if you will let me."

She sat and looked up at him standing there. She was silent for a long moment.

Eventually she turned away from him and rocked the chair slowly.

"Maybe," she said.


	47. Ch 46: The Aftermath

Chapter 46: The Aftermath

.

.

The next morning Draco woke up later than usual and found himself alone on the bed. His head was thick and fuzzy and he felt the faint head-achiness that was the usual after-effect of a sleep charm and guessed that Hermione had given him some help.

Despite having had a full night's sleep, he felt drained, and he was tempted to just go back to sleep for a while. But when he closed his eyes the images of Pansy's memories mingled with his own of his father's face and he felt a churning in his chest and knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

He rose instead, and made his way stiffly to the little bathroom. He stood under the hot stream of the shower for a long time, feeling the water beating down on the back of his head and neck. But the water did little to ease his state of mind and eventually he straightened, closed off his thoughts, and reached for the soap.

He walked into the little kitchenette cum dining area and to find Severus handing Damon a mug of hot chocolate. Hermione was seated in the chair next to the little boy, who was licking his lips in anticipation, reaching for the mug impatiently. He turned his eyes on Draco immediately and grinned.

"Draco! I'm having cochilit!" he said excitedly. "Sev maked it for me!"

"Chocolate," Draco corrected him gently. "Yes, I see that."

Severus smiled fondly at the little boy and Hermione was struck by the look of contentment on her former potions master's face. Who would ever have thought it, she mused.

Draco was subdued. His eyes flickered to Hermione briefly and then slipped away.

She fought the urge to run to him, not wanting to seem clingy and over-protective.

"Where's Pleia?" she turned back to the little boy, who was engrossed in his mug of chocolate, licking his lips and making appreciative humming noises.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "Sleeping maybe." He grinned mischievously at his father. "Me and Sev sleeped on the couch last night."

Severus chuckled. "Yes, well that was an accident. And don't tell your mummy." He stood. "I will go and wake Pleia up."

Damon nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, wake her up! Tell her to come have cochilit with me!"

"Chocolate," Draco corrected him patiently.

Just then the door of the nursery opened and Pansy and Harry walked out, Pleia perched on Harry's shoulders and clutching on to his head, partly obscuring his vision. Pansy looked as tired and drained as Draco felt, but the little girl was giggling infectiously, and her giggles echoed down the hall like little silver bells.

"Careful my head, Harry!" she cried as he ducked under the doorframe.

Damon immediately put his cup down on the table and jumped up onto the seat of his chair. "Me too! Me too a piggy ride!" he cried out. "Me too, Sev!"

Draco frowned. "See what you've started, Potter."

Harry chuckled and lowered the little girl carefully to the ground. "Enough of that," he said. "It was just from the nursery to here."

The little girl scampered over to the table and hopped up onto a seat.

"Chocolate please!" she demanded, pointing a small finger imperiously at Snape.

Snape gave her a stern look, but Draco just shrugged. "She's a Malfoy alright," he said. "You will just have to get used to it."

Draco turned and nodded a silent greeting at Blaise as he and Ginny appeared from their bedroom. Then he turned to Pansy. "You alright?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "I'll be okay, Draco," she replied. She noted the dark shadows under his eyes and the tension around his mouth and she walked slowly across to him. When she reached him she slipped her arms loosely around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

The two of them stood motionless in the middle of the room while the others busied themselves with tea and breakfast. It would take time before either of them would be able to say that they were fine, but in that moment there was a sense of hope that their healing had begun.

.

.

"I will need to go to London for a few days and then to the Manor," Draco said quietly as they sat around the little table. "As soon as the owl comes."

"The owl?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded but avoided her eyes. "Yes. The ministry will notify me of his death and they will need me to sign things. And I'll need to start running the family businesses, so there are things to sort out there too. There will need to be formal arrangements made now." He took a sip of his tea. "And then I need to go and talk to the staff at the Manor. And a few other things."

They nodded silently.

"You can go back with Blaise and Ginny," he said to Hermione. "I'll be away for about a week, I think. Maybe a few days longer."

"Alright," she said.

He sat silently, ignoring his toast, and they left him to his thoughts. Hermione tried to project her love for him into his head, but he had obviously closed off his thoughts completely, so she sat helplessly, wishing that he would just look at her. But he didn't and she reluctantly took her cue from the others and finished her breakfast.

The owl arrived later that morning. The official Ministry envelope spoke in a low, somber tone, informing Draco of the unfortunate passing of Lord Malfoy, and summoning him to a meeting at his earliest convenience.

He stood and went to fetch his cloak. He pulled it around his shoulders and then turned to Blaise, Ginny and Hermione who had followed him and who watched him silently. He finally met Hermione's eyes just seconds before he disappeared in a soft blur.

She turned to Ginny. "I didn't get a chance to tell him that I love him," she said. "It's like he didn't want me to."

Ginny put an arm around her and nodded sympathetically.

"He knows," Blaise said gently. "But Drake processes his pain on his own. He always has. Give him some time."

.

.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" Greyback asked.

Draco ignored the question. "The point is," he said, "the Manor is officially mine now to do with as I please."

"Why can't we just keep them at Lyngvi?"

"If you want the mudblood to infiltrate them into the muggle world, she will only be able to do it in England. She doesn't know enough about anywhere else." Draco shrugged. "And it will be a lot simpler to do it from the Manor."

Greyback considered for a moment.

"Alright," he said eventually. "I'll get hold of Flint and let him know."

.

.

He stood in front of the gathered staff, including his house keeper, cook, several housemaids, a groundsman and a row of fidgeting elves. They had been shocked at the news, but the Lord Malfoy had been a harsh and often brutal master, so he saw little sadness in their eyes.

"You have been serving me for a few years now, so nothing will change except that the Manor now belongs to me. My mother may return in time and if she does, I expect you to treat her with the respect she deserves."

They nodded silently.

"That is all," he said. "You may return to your tasks. Mrs Fairweather, please stay for a moment, I'd like a word with you."

He waited for a few moments until they were alone.

"I want you to arrange to have all the paintings sent in for cleaning and re-framing," he instructed. "Choose simple frames with clean lines. And then store them until I have decided where to hang them."

"Of course, sir," she replied respectfully.

"We will have guests in the near future, so please ensure that the guest wing is prepared and that the kitchens are well stocked."

"Very good, sir."

"I expect complete discretion from you and the entire staff," he said. "I don't want any gossiping in the village about anything that happens here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I'll see to it."

.

.

.

During the last war, they had seen more pain and fear than they cared to remember. The pain of loss had been ever present. The fear of death. The fear that life would continue but that the pain would never heal.

They had witnessed it in themselves and each other. They had come to recognize how it manifested differently in different people - behaviours ranging from silent withdrawal to desolate despair to raging destructive fury.

Worse than pain or fear, though, was guilt. The fight against pain and fear was a noble one. There was no easy way to deal with guilt. It was toxic, corrosive from the inside.

Hermione saw guilt eating away slowly at Draco.

In the first days back at Lyngvi, he was distracted. Then he grew distant. And then finally he became coldly angry. At everyone.

They threw themselves into the tasks assigned to them and the tasks they worked at in secret. They spent long, backbreaking hours poring over books and maps, brewing the potions, weaving the spells, practicing defensive and attack spells.

Draco and Blaise continued to disappear regularly, and more than once Ginny tried to persuade Hermione that they should follow them and find out what they were up to. But Hermione absolutely refused and Ginny reluctantly relented. The two of them began to take walks around the island whenever Draco and Blaise disappeared, different directions each time, getting the lay of the land, memorizing routes, potential places where portkeys could be hidden. They consulted books on Norse mythology that Hermione had brought back from Hogwarts but were no closer to finding anything that might be used to weaken Fenrir.

They would return each evening, cold and tired, trudging wearily through the flurries, to collapse gratefully into the large chairs.

Several times they considered approaching Draco, but his demeanor was so bleak that they didn't. He would go straight to bed as soon as they returned from their day's work and would be asleep by the time Hermione joined him. And he would be up and ready before she woke each morning.

Ginny watched anxiously.

Blaise felt for his friend, but he had seen him like this before and knew that Draco had always retreated into his own head for as long as it took to process before letting anyone else in.

But Hermione felt it the worst. Being an internal processor herself, she understood that he needed to work through something and had tried her best not to be clingy, to give him time and space. So she had spent most of her time with Ginny, keeping herself occupied.

The nights were agonizing. At first Draco had fallen asleep flat on his back, silent and still. And then he had begun to sleep with his back to her. She spent her days trying to suppress a rising feeling of cold panic and her nights aching with the pain of watching him drift slowly away from her.

Finally she couldn't stand it any longer.

She and Ginny had spent a long, cold afternoon with books and maps in the potions room while Draco and Blaise were off doing whatever secret things they did. They had met up in the square and made their way back to their apartment together, tired and thirsty. When they arrived, Draco headed directly to his bedroom and the others dropped heavily into the large couches, sighing and stretching their legs.

Ginny watched Draco leave the room and turned to Hermione, her eyes reflecting her concern for her friend.

"Go and talk to him, Mione," she urged softly. "Giving him time and space isn't helping. He's not getting better."

Hermione's face was pale. "He's so angry all the time, Gin," she whispered. "I don't know how to approach him. What can I possibly say that will make him feel better?" She turned her bleak eyes on Blaise. "What must I do, Blaise?"

The Italian sighed. "Cara, I can't tell you what to do. You can try to talk to him. He will push you away. You must be prepared for that." He reached over to her and took her hand gently. "But Ginny is right. Leaving him alone is not working. If you love him you must try something."

She considered for a moment. I have to try, she thought. I don't know if I can bear it if he sends me away, but I have to try.

She squeezed Blaise's hand and stood slowly.

"Ok," she said.

.

.

He was lying on his back, his eyes closed. But she could see that he wasn't asleep. His body was tense, his breathing slightly too fast for sleep.

She sat beside him and his eyes flickered open for a second when he felt her weight on the mattress. She didn't touch him. He was silent, his eyes closed again.

"Draco, please talk to me," she began.

"What do you want me to say, Granger?"

She flinched internally. His voice was so cold.

"I don't know," she said barely above a whisper. "Tell me what's going on in your head."

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Why do you care what's going on in my head?" he asked. "It's obvious what's going on in yours."

She stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"Don't lie to me, Granger." He closed his eyes again and turned his head away from her.

She was stunned.

"Draco I honestly have no idea what you mean," she said.

He turned back to her and she felt the coldness in his eyes. "You've kept your distance since the day after I went to Azkaban. I think we both know why."

"I haven't kept my distance, Draco."

Was that what he thought? She thought about it. Okay, maybe she had, but only because she thought that's what he needed. She had given him space and time. That's what he needed. Didn't he?

He suddenly sat up, his eyes flashing.

"Don't lie," he said angrily. "It's fine. I understand. If I was you I would hate me too. I deserve it." He fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes again. "You don't have to pretend."

Indignation boiled up inside her. How dare he think so little of her! She reached over and grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him upright to face her.

His eyes shot open in surprise.

"Don't you dare dismiss me, Draco Malfoy!" she yelled at him. "You open your eyes and look at me!"

His eyes were alert and angry. She let his shirt go and poked him in the chest with her finger.

"You don't get to push me away, do you hear?" she was yelling. "I thought you needed me to give you your space!" She punctuated her words with sharp pokes to his chest. "And it nearly killed me!" Poke. "You told me that you would never hurt me!" Poke. "And then you go and break my fucking heart treating me like a leper and talking to me about hating you!" Poke poke. "How dare you!" Poke.

His eyes had narrowed as he watched her vent her anger and finally he caught her wrist in his hand just as she was about to deliver a particularly vicious poke.

She stared at him, her chest heaving, her eyes bright with angry tears.

"Why the hell would I need space!?" he yelled back at her.

Her eyes widened and she swallowed.

"I need space from everyone else all the time. But why the hell would I need space from the love of my fucking life!?" he demanded again.

She looked uncertainly at him. "Because I just … thought.. Blaise said.." her words trailed off. "I thought that's what you needed. Why would you think I hate you?"

"Because of what I did."

She took in the pain in his eyes. She thought she understood what was causing it.

"Draco Malfoy, you fucking idiot," she said softly. "What you did was the single most Gryffindor thing I've ever heard of, second only to Harry facing Voldemort with nothing but a wand."

He released her hand. "I killed my own father," he said. His words echoed with bitter self-loathing.

"You ended a monster who beat and raped your friend and who threatened the lives of the people you love most in the world," she answered. "And the fact that it haunts you says more about you than anything else."

He took a deep breath. She didn't hate him. Yet. But he felt sure it was just a matter of time.

She spoke again, her voice quiet but firm. "You have to deal with your insecurity, Draco. You can't immediately assume that I hate you every time you hate yourself."

He lay back down on the bed and tried to pull her with him, but she resisted.

"I mean it, Draco. You're a strong confident wizard in every other area of your life. What is it going to take for me to convince you that I love you?"

He met her eyes and then looked away.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said quietly.

"Answer the question," she insisted. "Why can't you believe me?"

He slowly met her eyes again, this time he didn't look away.

"I'm strong in every area of my life except you. I suppose because I still can't believe that you could feel anything for someone like me. I keep waiting for the moment when you'll realize what a fool you've been. When you look at me and suddenly wonder what they hell you were thinking. These past weeks I thought the moment had finally arrived."

She sat quietly, just looking at him, taking in the vulnerability in his eyes. Why does he think so little of himself, she wondered.

"He abused you, didn't he?" she asked quietly.

His eyes flickered closed and he took a deep breath. "What makes you say that?" His voice held a depth of defeat that tore at her heart. "Did you see something in my head?"

She shook her head. "No, you've kept it very well hidden. But Slytherins aren't the only ones who observe, Draco." She reached out to him and gently took his hand. "Ever since we were children, I don't recall you ever once mention your father except as a way to threaten people. Never one hint of affection. Your experience of your father was one of fear and violence."

Draco's eyes were cold. "I hated him," he acknowledged. "He didn't abuse me - not in the conventional sense anyway. He was cold and emotionally distant, but I was his heir. He never hurt me physically. But he made me watch him abuse my mother. I hated him for what he did to her. And I hated that I couldn't do anything to help her. What he did to her was far worse than anything he ever did to me. "

"And yet you feel guilt about what you did," Hermione reminded him.

His soft laugh was like the whisper of dead leaves. "You don't get it yet, do you, Granger?"

She looked confused.

"I don't feel guilty because of what I did. I feel guilty because I enjoyed it. I watched the life drain out of my father's eyes and all I felt was satisfaction."

She finally underestood. He was convinced that he was despicable. Like his father. And that she would turn from him now that she knew.

"Have you killed before?"

He laughed bitterly again. "Of course I have. It was a war."

"And did you enjoy it then?"

He was silent for a moment before he acknowledged the truth. "No. Not even the ones who deserved it. It tore at me. It still does."

"Exactly." Her voice was low and gentle. "You aren't the cold blooded killer you think you are, Draco."

This time when he pulled her to him she didn't resist. She lay next to him with her head on his chest. His heartbeat was strong and steady.

"One day I hope that you will realize how much you deserve to be loved," she continued, "But until then, I plan to tell you every chance I get."

"I'm a complete screw-up," he said ruefully. "I don't deserve you."

"That might be true, but I'm afraid you're stuck with me," she teased. "You saw to that when you gave me your blood."

He pulled her up onto his chest and held her so tightly that she gasped. She lifted her face up to his and he kissed her tenderly.

"I love you Draco," she whispered. "You did a terrible thing for all the right reasons. You did good. And everything is going to be alright."

He tucked her face into his neck and heaved a huge sigh. Then he slept for the first time in weeks.


	48. Ch 47: The secret in the stars

Chapter 47: The secret in the stars

.

.

"Where are you off to?"

She had slipped quietly from the bed and was several steps across the room when his voice stopped her. They had both slept in their clothes and she felt stiff and uncomfortable.

"I need to pee. And take a shower. And thought I'd let you sleep in. It's been a while since you got any decent rest."

"Can it wait a minute?" He patted the bed beside him and she returned and sat, looking down at him curiously.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said. He'd said it the previous night, but it had been in the middle of a yelling match and he wasn't sure that it counted.

She shrugged. "I hurt you, too. We both made assumptions instead of just talking."

"Yes. We're piss-poor communicators when it comes to how we feel. We can't let that happen to us again."

"Agreed."

"So I need you to know that when I need space, that never includes you. Ever."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Confronting Lucius has stirred up a few demons and I might be unpleasant to be around for a while. But even when I'm distant and moody I need you."

"I'll be here."

"We're going home. After I speak to Fen."

"Home? You mean England?"

"I mean Malfoy Manor."

"Okay. Why?"

"I offered it to Fen. That's where Flint will head once he's managed to round up the first of the children."

"Excellent idea," she said. "That will solve a couple of problems." She shifted uncomfortably. "I really need to pee."

He gave her a gentle push. "Ok, go."

He watched her padding quietly across the room to the bathroom and as the door closed quietly behind her, he rolled onto his back with a sigh. He listened to the running water of the little shower and Hermione's low and tuneless humming, and he felt the tension ease and was filled with something that could almost pass for a sense of wellbeing.

"And now, if everything is really back to normal," he mused to himself, "the door should burst open in five… four… three…"

As if she'd been listening at the door, (a distinct possibility, if we're being honest), there was a soft knock and Ginny poked her head cautiously around the door. When she saw that Draco was alone in the bed, her eyes anxiously searched the room.

"It's ok. She's in the bathroom."

Ginny hovered hesitantly in the doorway. "Are you two good, Draco?"

Her quiet concern stirred the embers of his guilt. Merlin's balls, he thought ruefully. I have a real talent for hurting the people around me, don't I?

"Yes, we're good. Come on in."

The sounds from the bathroom quietened and soon Hermione appeared, wrapped in an enormous towel. Her face lit up in a smile when she saw her friend.

"Morning, Gin," she said. "Have you been here long? Were you keeping my Lord Malfoy company?" she leaned over and as she placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips he cupped her face and stroked her cheek with his fingertips.

Ginny took one look at the gentle caress and grinned in relief.

"Excellent!" she cried and sat down on the end of the bed. "You two got so loud last night, yelling and shouting, I was scared you'd murdered each other!"

Draco pulled Hermione to him suddenly and she fell onto him with a squeal. "The only person around here in danger of being murdered is you, Weasley, if you don't go away and leave us alone for an hour or so."

Ginny rolled her eyes and stood. "You need to get up," she said. "We'll give you fifteen minutes. Only because Mione's been going mental without you, Ferret." She made her way to the door. "Make it a quickie. Blaise thinks he has an idea about the pendant."

The door closed quietly and they were alone. They looked at each other for a moment. Hermione's desire to get back into bed with him battled with the need to solve the mystery of the pendant.

Draco sighed and sat up. "Let's go then," he said.

"Damn," Hermione muttered.

Draco chuckled. "Never mind. I would have needed a lot more than fifteen minutes anyway. Let's go and see what Blaise's big idea is."

She grabbed his hand as he made to stand, and pulled him back down.

"You don't want to stay a while?" she asked.

"I want very much to stay a while." He lay next to her and pressed his lips to her neck. "I thought you'd want to go and hear Blaise's idea."

She slipped her hands under his shirt.

"I do, but there's something else I want much more."

He pulled the towel from her body, leaving her naked, and stood to quickly remove his clothes.

"Me too," he said. "But I can't get everything I want in fifteen minutes."

She pulled him down onto the bed. "I'm sure we can make it work."

She moved to straddle his hips and placed her hands on his chest and he smiled up at her while he ran his hands along her thighs to her hips and then pulled her down to him and kissed her.

Her mouth tasted minty and clean and he felt her nipples hard against his chest as she kissed him. They were breathless within moments.

She straightened and placed one hand on his chest over his heart. She felt the rhythm of his heartbeat against her hand and in her own chest. Then she took his hand and placed his fingertips against her temple.

He sat slowly and pulled her body against him until his forehead pressed against hers she felt the gentle nudge between her brows and she let him in.

Their physical closeness felt like coming home, and as she shifted slightly and slid down onto his hardness he kissed her deeply.

 _Can you feel how much I love you, Draco?_ He heard / felt the thought in his head.

 _Yes._

 _I'm never going to stop. Never._

Her thoughts faded into pure sensation and he lay back and watched her. Her eyes closed, her head relaxed back, the flush on her skin, the bounce of her breasts as she rode him. He gripped her hip with one hand and placed the other against her lower belly, his thumb against her clit, rubbing gentle, rhythmic circles, and she began to move faster. He matched her rhythm until he felt himself reaching a point of no return and then he slowed and lifted his knees and nudged her so that she leaned back against his thighs.

"Just relax," he said. "Let me know when you're close."

He continued to lead her towards orgasm, her hips rolling against his hand, and his eyes half-closed as he focused on the images she was showing him.

Almost too late he heard her low "Now, Draco," and he pulled her down against him and rolled over on top of her, lifting her knee as he went, felt her thrust up against him as he fucked her. Through the roar of blood in his ears he was only vaguely aware of her voice as she came, hardly heard his name as she whispered it against his skin. The images in her mind blended with the explosive sensations in his body and for a split second everything was obliterated, white hot, and he had no idea how long it took for conscious thought to seep back.

.

.

When he emerged from the bathroom, damp, naked from the waist up, rubbing his hair roughly with a small hand towel, she was dressed, standing in front of the mirror braiding her hair. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"So," he said, "that was intense."

She smiled at his reflection. "Yes."

"Do you think about that a lot?" he asked.

She turned in the circle of his arms to face him.

"Think about what?" she asked.

"You know… about us. All four of us. Together."

Her eyes grew large and he was surprised to see her blush scarlet, right to the tips of her ears, and cover her eyes with her hands.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh gods!" she cringed. "You saw that!?"

"Of course I did." He was confused. "Shouldn't I have?"

"No!"

He pulled her hands away from her face with some difficulty.

"I don't understand," he said. "You invited me into your head. And then you fucked me. How was I not going to see what you were thinking?"

She took a deep breath and looked him right in the eye, willing her colour to return to normal.

"Yes, well.. I suppose that's true," she conceded. "I'm not going to apologise for my thoughts, though. If you're going to peek into my head you'd better just deal with whatever you find there."

His lips twitched in amusement and he reached past her to pull a soft sweater from the drawer.

"You never have to apologise for your thoughts," he said, pulling the sweater on. "And in case you didn't notice, I liked it. A lot. Have you thought about doing it for real?"

"Yes."

He looked shocked and delighted.

"I'm not that much of a prude any more, you know!" She sounded annoyed. "It might interest you to know that Ginny and I actually had exactly that kind of evening all planned. But the opportunity just didn't present itself."

He said nothing, just stared at her for the longest moment.

"Let's go and see what Blaise has come up with," he said eventually.

.

.

"We've been going about it all wrong." Blaise pushed the rubbings across the table at them. There were two - one roughly depicting the front of the pendant with its randomly strewn crystals and a careful, detailed rubbing of the Celtic knot. They had spent hours in the library searching for something - anything - about the history or significance of the knot.

Hermione helped herself to a mug of coffee and pulled the page towards her. She had scrutinized it so many times she felt that she knew it by heart. But Blaise obviously saw something she had missed. She gazed at the knot.

He pulled the page away from her. "That's the wrong page," he said. He slid the other rubbing towards her and grinned at her confusion.

"That's just a random scattering of crystals, Blaise." She pulled it towards her and stared at it. "Isn't it?"

Draco suddenly pulled the rubbing towards him. "Circe's teeth!" he exclaimed. "How the hell did we miss it?"

"Miss what?" Hermione grabbed for it but Draco was too fast for her and snatched it out of her reach. "Miss what?!" she repeated, reaching for the parchment again.

Draco turned to Blaise. "Make a note, Zabini, that on this day I thought of something before Granger did."

"I am going to hurt you in a minute," Hermione warned.

Draco relented and placed the rubbing down on the table in front of Hermione. He sipped at his coffee as he watched her worry at her bottom lip, frowning. Then her eyes cleared and she looked up at Blaise in amazement.

"It's a constellation?"

The three looked back at her with quiet excitement in their eyes.

"Yes, I think it's a constellation," Blaise confirmed.

Hermione looked back at the rubbing.

"I don't remember seeing any books on Astronomy in the lab," she mused. "We might need to go to Hogwarts. There must be something in the Tower that will tell us which constellation this is."

Draco pulled the image towards him and gazed at it intently.

"There's no need to go to Hogwarts," he said finally. "I'm sure I know." He looked up at them. "It's Lyra."

They stared at him in surprise. Astronomy had never been Draco's best subject.

"How do you know?" Hermione demanded with a frown.

The corner of his mouth tilted with the merest suggestion of a smile.

"Because it's right next to Draco on the star chart of the Northern sky."

The room was silent for a few moments as they contemplated this new information.

Finally Ginny spoke. "Yes ok, but how does that lead us to the new lord?"

Blaise shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted quietly. "Perhaps the clue is not in the constellation name but in the arrangement of the stars. Or in the names of the stars themselves, or the story of Lyra. Or something."

"Do you know the names of the stars?" Hermione asked Draco.

He shook his head. "No," he said.

"Bugger!" she muttered. She looked at Blaise and Draco. "We need to find out. Can we go to Hogwarts?"

"No, not right now," Blaise answered. "The students have returned so we'd need to wait until after dark. And Draco and I have some… things…. scheduled that we can't cancel."

Hermione exchanged a quick look with Ginny, who looked as though she was about to say something, but she shook her head almost imperceptibly. Don't ask, the gesture said.

"Ok, well can we go tomorrow?"

Draco shook his head.

"No," he said. I need to talk to Fen before we go anywhere, and I'm not sure when I'll get to see him."

She sighed in frustration.

"What do you need to talk to Fen about?"

"Flint is taking too long. It's been weeks. I'm assuming Pansy and Potter have something to do with that, but I should be impatient and suspicious. And I want to find out what he's telling Fen."

"Well, can we at least get to the mainland for a couple of hours?" she asked.

"I suppose so," Draco answered. "Why? What would you do on the mainland?"

Ginny looked puzzled. "The chance of finding any English astronomy books on the mainland are very slim," she pointed out, "if that's what you had in mind."

Hermione grinned. "No, you're right. The books would probably not be in English. But that's not what I had in mind at all."

They stared at her, waiting. She frowned.

"Honestly, did any of you pay attention for a single minute in Muggle Studies?" she asked impatiently.

They gazed back at her blankly. She sighed.

"I'm talking about the internet!"

Ginny cleared her throat. "You mean to say that they will have it on the mainland? And it will be in English?"

Hermione frowned.

"Honestly, you're impossible!" She stood, throwing a frustrated look at the group, who still looked confused.

"Get a move on and get dressed," she barked. "We need to be back before anyone misses us. So we need to go."

They stood.

"And wear muggle clothes!"

.

.

They walked with her down what was obviously the equivalent of the High Street, glancing at her curiously as her eyes darted from shop to shop, searching. As she spotted what she was obviously looking for, her eyes brightened and her pace picked up.

"There it is - come on!"

They followed carefully, avoiding icy patches. She slowed as they reached a tiny shop in need of paint. It was flanked by a bakery on one side and an electronics shop on the other, which appeared to sell second hand radios, cellphones and other muggle gadgets.

Hermione peered through the window. Above the doorway was a small sign on which were several indecipherable words in a few different languages and two they recognized: Internet Café.

She turned to them. "Now.. I need one of you," she looked at Draco and Blaise, "to convince the shop assistant that this is muggle money," she held out her hand to show them several blank bits of parchment. "I don't have any muggle money on me at all, let alone local currency."

Blaise took a look through the window at the pretty young blonde shop assistant. Should be simple enough.

Draco smirked at her. "You want us to help you pass off bits of parchment as money, Granger? Isn't that against some sort of Gryffindor code of ethics?"

Ginny chuckled and Hermione flushed. "Yes, alright, alright," she muttered and she grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the doorway. "Come on, we don't have all day."

.

.

Her fingers flew across the keys. This shouldn't take any time at all. She knew exactly what she was looking for, after all.

Ginny was browsing through some magazines on a rack at one end of the little store, and Blaise was leaning against the counter, smiling at the young blonde, who was slightly flustered at the attention. It seemed that muggle girls were as susceptible to that twinkle as any witch. And his helpless foreign attempts at sign language were apparently particularly attractive.

Draco sat in the seat beside her, trying not to look obvious as he swiveled from side to side, a delighted look on his face. Who knew muggle chairs could be such fun? He watched Hermione's face, observing her fondly as she chewed at her bottom lip in concentration.

Then he slowed. Her face had turned ashen.

"Granger? What's wrong?" He glanced at the monitor. "What did you find?"

She didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes were huge in her face and she was breathing in short shallow gasps.

He stopped the chair in mid-swivel and shuffled the chair closer to her so that he could get a look at what she was reading.

She stared at the monitor, her eyes bleak.

"The brightest star in the constellation Lyra," she read in a near whisper, "is Vega, which is the fifth brightest star in the night sky and the second brightest star in the northern celestial hemisphere."

She finally turned to him. "Vega," she said.

The she stood suddenly. "I need to get some air." She gulped. "I'm going to be sick."

Draco took her arm and led her swiftly from the little shop, Ginny and Blaise followed, Blaise flashing the little blonde assistant an apologetic smile as they went.

As soon as they were out on the pavement, Draco was all business.

"We need to get back," he said urgently. He stepped off the curb and began to cross the road. "Quickly! That bus shelter will cover us!"

As soon as they were behind the shelter, he held her to his chest and apparated away with a swish and Blaise and Ginny followed immediately.

.

.

"Here, Mione, get this down you," Ginny said gently, offering her friend a cup of tea. "You'll feel better."

She and Blaise hadn't asked any questions yet, but they could see how distressed Hermione was. Draco had insisted that they cast the shield as soon as they got back, and they had done so without question, and now waited.

Hermione's hand shook and the cup rattled against the saucer as she took it.

Blaise exchanged a worried glance with Draco.

"What's happening, Drake?" he asked. "She obviously found something."

Draco nodded. "Yes, she did," he confirmed.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Hermione's voice had regained some strength and she scowled at Draco and Blaise.

She took a sip of her tea and then placed the cup carefully down on the table.

"Vega." She looked at Blaise and then Ginny. "The pendant leads to Vega."

Blaise stared at her, his face a picture of confusion. But Ginny gasped audibly.

"Vega? The new lord is Estelle Vega?" Ginny's face was a picture of shock.

Hermione nodded. "I think so." She looked at Draco pleadingly. "Is there a chance I've got it all wrong?"

He shook his head slowly. "I don't think so," he said. "I can't think of anything else it could mean. She's either the new Lord or she's close to whoever it is."

She closed her eyes and sighed. Then she stood slowly.

"I'm going to lie down for a bit," she said.

The three watched her leave.

Then Blaise looked at Draco and Ginny. "Will one of you tell me what's going on?" he asked.

Draco leaned back in his chair. "Estelle Vega is the French Minister for Wizarding Muggle Relations," he said.

Blaise was still confused. "But it is good that we know, isn't it? Why is she so upset?"

"Estelle and Hermione are friends," Ginny explained.

Blaise hummed in sympathy. "Ah, now I understand," he said.

They sat in silence for a while, each mulling over the implications of this revelation.

Finally Blaise spoke.

"Do you think she can do it, Drake?" he asked softly. "If it's Vega, can she do it?"

Draco's eyes were bleak as he shook his head slowly.

"I don't know," he said.

"Do what?" Ginny asked. But her eyes betrayed her. She knew.

They all knew.

Suddenly Draco stood. "No," he said firmly. "She won't have to. I won't let her."

.

.

"You okay, love?" he asked her gently. He sat beside her on the bed, taking the hand that lay across her belly. She turned to him and gave him a half smile.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. "It was a huge shock, that's all."

He nodded, and squeezed her hand. "I won't let you do it," he said. "No, don't interrupt me. I'm serious about this. You're not going to do it."

"I told you I would do whatever it takes, remember?" Her voice was firm but her eyes betrayed her turmoil.

He nodded. "Yes, I remember. But do you remember I told you I would never let that happen to you?"

She did remember. Briefly she closed her eyes and recalled that night, so long ago. "But.." she began, but he cut her off again.

"No." His voice was flat. "That was the first promise I made to you. I intend to keep my word on that one. Killing is part of war, I know that. But killing an enemy in battle is not the same as killing a friend. Look at me, Granger."

She turned back to him and met his eyes.

"It will rip you apart, love, in ways you can't imagine. I won't let that happen to you. We'll find another way."

She nodded, although she didn't look fully convinced.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead for a second. Then he stood. But she held on to his hand, preventing him from moving away.

"Sit for a moment," she said. He sat and leaned back against the pillow, placing his head next to hers. He turned his head and blew gently in her ear, then chuckled as she squealed and rubbed at her ear to ease the tickle. Then she turned on her side and gazed at him solemnly.

He turned to face her and waited.

"Draco, can you tell me where you and Blaise disappear to every couple of days?"

He didn't answer her and she saw the change in his eyes as the playfulness slipped from his face and the wall went up between them.

She persevered. "Did you take the Vow?" she asked.

He shook his head silently. No.

"Is it one of the things you think will make me not love you any more?"

"I'll tell you something else. Anything else."

"Where do you disappear to?"

"I'll tell you something I've never told you before."

"Where do you disappear to?"

"It's something about you."

She hesitated, but just for a second. "Where do you disappear to?"

He was silent.

"Draco, do you love me?"

"That's not fair."

"Do you? Do you trust me?

"Yes, I love you."

"Then we can't have secrets. I know there are things you can't tell me because of the Vow. But every time you come back from wherever you go, it takes you a while to recover. I can see it. There's something behind your eyes that makes me hurt to see it."

He closed his eyes. "It will hurt you more to know why," he whispered. "Please let it go."

He couldn't look at her. If he did, the openness of her gaze would destroy his resolve and he would tell her. And if that happened, he would lose her. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

They were silent for a while, and then she sighed.

"Alright then," she said softly. "I'll let it go. For now."


	49. Ch 48: Flint returns

Chapter 48: Flint returns.

.

.

Ginny watched Draco and Blaise trudge through the snow, her breath clouding the window pane. She rubbed the window with her fingertips, trying to get a better glimpse of them as they disappeared from view.

"Are you listening to me?"

She turned away from the window.

"Yes, I'm listening." She walked over to where Hermione was sitting on the couch, feet tucked under her. She plopped down next to her with a sigh.

"You're stressing for nothing," she said. "We've worked hard. We have protective spells and amulets and potions that will keep them safe for a while. And now that we know about Vega, it doesn't need to be for very long. We can find a way to deal with her and Greyback and Flint." She poked her wand in the general direction of the fire and it leapt up in the grate. "And I'm sure Malfoy Manor will have plenty of dark corners to hide anything, including children."

Hermione nodded listlessly.

"I suppose," she said. "But it won't be that simple, and even if we do, then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what then? Where does it end?" She looked at Ginny. "Does it ever end? Let's assume we somehow manage to save the children, and remove Vega, and Greyback and Flint. And none of that can happen out in the open if we don't want to be hunted forever. But even if we get it right, there are more." She pointed to the window. "Out there."

Ginny was silent. The fear she had been feeling lately threatened to spill over into the room.

Hermione continued, her voice thin and hopeless.

"Harry killed Voldemort, and they came back. If we kill Vega, they will come back. They will keep coming back."

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the couch.

"It's never going to end," she said, and her voice was flat and defeated. "It's never going to end and we will be part of taking the nightmare into the muggle world."

"Mione, please don't," Ginny said in a near-whisper. "We need to stay positive."

Hermione lifted her head and looked at her friend.

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" she demanded. "Look at us. We're a mess. You aren't eating properly, you're too thin and too pale. Your nightmares are back. We are no closer to finding a way to stop them. I can't figure out how any of this is going to help. I can't get Draco to trust me enough to tell me what I already know, and I'm scared. All the time."

"Me too. But we will fight as hard as we can for as long as we can. And they aren't the only ones who will keep coming back."

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand and tried a smile.

"Alright, that's enough of that," she said firmly. "Let's have some tea. Then we can start to get ready to go home."

.

.

"Why do you care?" Greyback asked.

Draco's face was almost unreadable. The slight curl of his top lip would have betrayed his disgust to anyone who was paying attention, but Greyback was intent on his dinner.

"I don't. But how can it take this long to grab a couple of kids?"

Greyback wiped his wrist across his mouth, smearing the blood from the steak across his chin.

Blaise threw a quick glance at Pansy, who sat silently beside Fenrir.

"Where is he?" he asked. "Is there a problem?"

Greyback reached for another steak.

"Turns out it's not as easy as they thought it was going to be, apparently." He began to tear at the barely dead meat. "But if you're that interested, hang around for a minute and ask him yourself. He should be here any minute."

At that, Pansy stood.

"Well I'm off then," she said. "See you later."

She almost made it. But she hadn't quite reached the door when it opened and an arctic wind announced his arrival.

He walked in, stamping the snow from his boots as the door slammed closed behind him. He stared rudely at Pansy as he removed his heavy cloak, blocking her exit.

"So where are they, Marcus?" she sneered, looking around him at the door as though she expected to see them there. "Stealing a few kiddies too hard for you?"

"Shut the fuck up, Parkinson," he snapped. "At least I'm not earning my keep flat on my back."

Pansy laughed softly and glanced back at the trio who were watching this exchange. Fenrir was not quite interested enough to stop chewing. Draco looked bored. Blaise looked amused. She turned back and pushed past Flint.

"I knew you couldn't do it," she said. "Should have sent a real man."

Flint had taken a few steps towards the waiting wizards, but at Pansy's words he whipped around, wand drawn, and threw a silent curse her way.

She didn't bother to even turn and look at him, but a second before the door closed behind her, the acrid electric smell of a magical curse filled the room and Flint was hit. He crumpled, clutching at his chest, and his body jerked as he lay on the floor, gasping for breath.

"He just never seems to learn, does he?" Draco murmured.

"No," replied Blaise, watching Flint with interest. "He really does seem to have some sort of death wish."

Greyback pushed his plate away and leaned back in his seat.

"Are you sure this whole scheme is worth the effort?" Draco asked. "I mean, you know Muggles have weapons, right?"

"So what?" Greyback replied.

"So a bunch of mini werewolves will cause havoc, I agree, but not for long. The muggles may not have magic, but their weapons are deadly."

"Is there a point you're planning to make?"

Draco watched Flint struggling to get to his feet.

"I mean, why bother? There will be some chaos but then the muggles will kill them and within a few weeks it will all be forgotten."

Greyback used a fingernail to pry a chunk of meat from between his teeth.

"Of course they will try eventually," he said. "But it will be too late, they won't be able to contain it." He popped the bit of meat into his mouth and swallowed. "They will need us. We have several witches and wizards well placed in muggle government, ready and waiting. Your families have connections among the muggle ruling class, it will be easy for you both to take your rightful places when the time comes. They won't know what hit them. And they will never forget."

"If he ever manages to deliver," Blaise gestured towards Flint, who was now slowly making his way towards them.

"There's more than one way to skin a cat," Greyback said. He grinned at them. "We happen to know where there's a whole school full of kids."

Draco grinned back at him.

"Not as young as we planned though, or as easy to control," he said softly. "And they won't be easy to get at. It will be dangerous. The place is as impenetrable as Azkaban."

Greyback shrugged.

"Well, we got in once before, didn't we?"

"You had help last time," Blaise laughed, jerking a thumb in Draco's direction.

"Well if Flint doesn't have a good reason why he's returned empty handed, you will find a way to help again," Greyback said as Flint finally reached them and pulled a chair out for himself.

"Go now," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"If you've finished resting, Flint," they heard him growl as they left, "d'you mind explaining what the fuck you've been up to all this time."

As the frigid air hit their faces, Draco turned to Blaise.

"We need to find out who they are," he said. "I can't do this any more. It's killing me."

"I know," Blaise replied, his words almost lost in the wind. "Once we go back to the Manor it will be too late."

"Let's just get it over with then."

.

.

The small bare room was freezing and damp and Blaise's voice echoed off the grey walls.

"Just tell us what we need to know," he said in a mild tone. "Then we can go and you can go. You must be tired. Don't you want to go home where it's warm and safe?"

The man looked up at him through eyes that were indescribably bleak.

"I can't," he said.

"Ah, now you know that's not true," Blaise said encouragingly. "You can. And you should. My friend is getting impatient."

The man's eyes found Draco standing quietly in the shadows. He took in the blonde's cold expressionless eyes and felt a frisson of fear.

"I don't mean it like that. I mean I don't know. I can't tell you what I don't know." The man's voice had taken on a faint whine. He stopped and his eyes widened when Draco stepped forward suddenly and crouched in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Now listen to me nicely, Duncan," Draco said softly. "I'm done playing games with you. Tell me what I want to know or I will fucking kill you."

"I swear I don't know."

"You do know. I know you know, and you will tell me."

Duncan hesitated and Draco reached out and placed the palm of his hand roughly against the man's forehead.

Duncan convulsed in pain as he once again resisted Draco's attempt to enter his mind, and his nose began to bleed again, fresh blood pouring down his chin and spattering the front of his robes.

Blaise cleared his throat.

"You can end this by just cooperating," he said mildly.

Duncan wiped his face with a half-hearted gesture.

"I'm not stupid. I know very well you won't let me live," he panted through the pain. "I know you're a traitor to our cause and you won't let me out of here alive to tell anyone."

Draco's jaw clenched in anger and frustration. He heard the back of Duncan's head hit the wall as agony ripped through the man.

"Fucking tell me!" he demanded through clenched teeth, casting wave after wave of pain, causing the man's body to jerk and spasm.

Draco finally stood, panting, battling the nausea, and wiped his hand on the front of his robe.

Duncan's body slumped and began to twitch and for a moment Blaise thought Draco had gone too far. But then Duncan took several heaving breaths.

"Alright! Alright, I'll tell you." He could barely get the words out. "Stop. Just please stop.."

As Draco turned and left the room, he heard Duncan finally telling Blaise what they wanted to know.

He took several deep breaths, the bite of the wind helping to control the nausea, and by the time Blaise joined him, he was once again in control of his stomach.

"You okay?" Blaise asked him.

He nodded.

"Yes. Did he give you all the names?"

"He gave me the names he knew."

"Do you want me to finish it?"

"No. I did it. He's dead."

They made their way slowly through the afternoon-dusk and falling snow, leaning into the wind.

"I'm so done with this now, Blaise. I want to go home."

"I know. But we need to talk to Flint first. I'm sure we will have a visit from him later."

They walked a while before Blaise spoke again.

"If we make it through this shit, I'm going to marry Ginny."

"I know."


	50. Ch 49: The beginning of the unravelling

Chapter 49: The Beginning of the Unravelling

Dinner was subdued and they didn't stay long. The relentless icy wind and the boring monotonous meals contributed to their general low spirits, but mostly they just wanted to go home. They had a few mugs of the hot mulled mead that had replaced the cider when the cold had really set in, then left. Blaise and Draco walked out into the snow seemingly oblivious of the two witches who followed slowly, both looking tired and miserable.

They had barely hung up their cloaks when the soft beep-beep sounded and moments later, as Blaise had predicted, there was a brisk perfunctory knock and Flint walked in.

"Come in, Marcus," Draco said as Flint sat. "Make yourself at home."

"Aquavit?" Blaise offered, walking toward the small cabinet.

"Whisky." Flint's voice was as sullen as his face. "Aquavit tastes like piss."

Draco accepted a glass and then turned to Hermione and Ginny. "Go away," he said rudely. "I'm so sick and tired of having you two hanging around all the time."

Hermione obeyed without question, but Ginny turned to Blaise. He frowned.

"Are you deaf? Fuck off," he confirmed.

When they were alone in the room, Draco and Blaise turned their attention back to Flint.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Flint replied.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked as he sat. He took a sip of his drink and sighed appreciatively as the fiery liquid warmed his belly.

"Why has it taken so long to come back with nothing?" Draco's voice was calm, but Flint heard a hint of a taunt behind the words.

"Well, I'll tell you what I think is going on," he said slowly. "Either by some blinding coincidence every fucking wizarding family in Europe happens to have plans that take them out of town on the day we arrive…" He leaned forward in his seat and gazed intently at Draco and Blaise, his face now twisting with anger. "Or someone is tipping them off."

Draco met Flint's eyes for a long moment. The room was silent except for the fire.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked eventually.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't believe in coincidences."

"Neither do I," Draco said. "Who do you think it is?"

"Apart from Saxon, only two people knew exactly where we were going. And I know it wasn't me."

Blaise frowned. "You think Saxon is sabotaging you?"

Flint shook his head. "No, I don't think so. When I began to suspect, I watched her like a hawk. And anyway, she has no motive."

"I don't like where this is heading." Draco's voice was soft. "Why would Fen sabotage his own plan?"

"I don't think he did it deliberately, obviously." Flint was watching Draco's face carefully. "I think he revealed things he shouldn't to someone close to him." He leaned back in his seat. "Someone very close."

The room was silent again. Blaise looked stunned.

"Keep it together, would you please?" he said quietly. "That's mental."

"That's a very serious accusation, Marcus," Draco said eventually. "You should be careful who you share that with. It could get you killed."

"I'm aware, thank you," Flint said.

Blaise set his glass down carefully on the table. "Why would Pansy do that?" he asked. "What motive could she possibly have?"

"She has a very strong motive," Flint said. He drained his glass before continuing. "Pleiades Parkinson."

Draco looked blankly at him. "What?"

Flint stood suddenly, walked over to where he had hung his robe and reached into one of the deep pockets. He pulled out what looked like a parchment scroll and returned. Then he held up the parchment and allowed it to unfurl. He held it out towards Draco and Blaise and they could see the small, precise handwritten list of names.

"Not what. Who. Down towards the bottom. Under P. For Parkinson."

Draco reached out and took the scroll from Flint, and held it up. He ran his eyes down the list.

"There's no Parkinson on this list," he said. "Just a fuzzy spot where I assume it might be."

Flint didn't say anything, just watched as Blaise reached across Draco with his wand, poked at the fuzzy spot and muttered a soft spell. When that didn't work, he tried another, and then Draco tried a third. They both waited as the fuzziness finally cleared for just a few seconds. They saw it. _Parkinson, Pleiades: Pureblood. Address unplottable._

Draco looked up at Flint.

"You think Pansy is protecting…" he looked back at the list, but the name was indecipherable once more. ".. Pleiades Parkinson? Who is that?"

"I'm betting Parkinson's kid is alive and well after all."

Blaise shook his head. "She has two sisters," he said. "What makes you think this child is Pansy's?"

"She hates her sisters. She wouldn't bother protecting their kids. Anyway Poppy is married, if she had children they wouldn't be registered as Parkinsons." Flint was watching Blaise carefully.

"What about Penny? She's not married."

"Penny prefers girls. The kid is Pansy's."

Draco slowly rolled the parchment up, his eyes running up the list of names, pausing briefly at a couple more blurry names before settling on the spot where _Black_ would have been listed. With a feeling of cold dread in his belly, he touched the spot and silently cast the reveal spell. Nothing. The spot remained a soft blur on the parchment. He placed the scroll down thoughtfully on the coffee table and looked at Flint.

"Quite a few hidden names," he remarked. "If a reveal spell works, why bother though?"

Flint shrugged. "There are people who just want their privacy protected from nosy Ministry staff and they add the privacy clause to the birth registration," he said. "A powerful enough reveal spell works on those. But some obviously are protecting more than their privacy. No spell I've tried works on the one in the B's, for example."

"Could be children of wizards in exile or something," Draco said.

"Imagine the Durmstrang list," Blaise grinned. "Probably a list of blurs."

Flint nodded impatiently. "Yeah, whatever," he said. "The point is that if I'm right, Parkinson has a good reason to want this plan to fail."

Nobody spoke. After a while Blaise refilled their glasses and they sipped in silence. Eventually Draco, who had been deep in thought, shook his head.

"I just can't see it," he said. "I mean, if she wanted to protect his one child, Fen would probably not take him anyway. Why would she need to ruin the whole plan?"

Flint shrugged. "I don't know," he said softly in a tone that implied that he knew very well. "Perhaps we need to start questioning her allegiances? And his competence?"

There was another long silence while they digested this.

"You should definitely keep that to yourself," Blaise said finally. "I would have suggested that we keep a close eye on her until we figure out what's going on, but we're going back to England tomorrow."

"Don't worry," Flint said. "I will figure it out myself."

Draco frowned. Flint's voice was ever so slightly slurred, as though he was suddenly exhausted.

Blaise nodded thoughtfully. "I think you should have a sudden change of plan that only Greyback knows about. If things still go wrong, we know you're right."

"Are you out of your mind?" Draco hissed at Blaise. "We'd be setting up Fen and I'm rather enjoying being alive."

"We need to know if he's sharing information with Pansy," Blaise replied. He turned to Flint. "Where are you supposed to be going next?"

"Italy, then Spain," Flint replied. "Shouldn't take long. I'm only looking for mudbloods or half-bloods."

Blaise reached for the scroll and let it fall open. He ran his eye down the list.

"Alright, in that case, change the plan and go to England instead. You're looking for mudbloods?" He suddenly stabbed his finger at a name and turned the parchment to face Flint. "Here," he said, his finger on the precisely written words, " _Dursley, Dylan and Daphne. Muggleborn twins. Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_."

Flint nodded, but said nothing while Blaise refilled their glasses. They sipped in silence for a while.

"Merlin, I can't believe we're actually having this conversation," Draco said eventually. "But alright. As long as we are the only ones who ever find out about this. If nothing goes wrong, at least we'll know it's not Parkinson."

Flint stood. "It is Parkinson," he said with flat finality. "I know it is. I just don't know how or why." He pulled on his robe and turned back to them just before he left. "But I intend to find out."

.

The door closed behind him and it was a long moment before Draco spoke.

"Do you think he knows about her time with Potter?"

"No. He would have said. But he's in full Death Eater mode now, so it's just a matter of time." Blaise bent quickly and picked up the scroll that Flint had left lying on the table. "Hermione!" he called.

Hermione appeared seconds later and he held out the scroll to her. "Can you copy as much of this as you can? Really quickly, though, he's going to miss it any minute now."

She took it from him and ran back into the bedroom and they heard hurried movements and low voices. Less than a minute passed and then they heard the low beep.

"Granger! Quick!" Draco called softly and Hermione re-appeared, her eyes large with panic, and he grabbed the parchment from her. "Go back!" he instructed as he walked to the door and as he heard the bedroom door close behind her, he pulled the front door open and literally bumped into Flint who was about to enter the room.

"You left this," he said, handing the scroll back. "Fuck sake's Marcus, be careful!"

Flint tucked it back into his robe and, with a scowl, he turned and left again.

They waited a few moments and when they were sure that he was gone Blaise heaved a sigh of relief and turned to where Hermione and Ginny were now walking in to the room.

"Did you get some of it?" he asked.

"We got all of it," Hermione answered, holding a sheet of parchment out to him. "Simple copy charm. But it's just a list with no magical properties. There wasn't enough time for that."

"It'll do," Draco said. "Are you guys okay to travel tonight?"

"I'm fine," Blaise replied. "Hermione? Ginny?"

They nodded. They were packed and ready.

"Then let's do that," Draco said. "It's still early enough and there's really no point in waiting until morning."

"We just need to wait for Pansy," Blaise said.

"Yes, she should be here any minute."

Draco's words were barely spoken when the soft beep sounded and there was a very soft knock before the door opened and Pansy stepped in.

"What did he say?" she said quietly as she sat.

"He's on to you," Draco said flatly. "And he knows about Pleia."

Blaise offered her a glass of whiskey but she shook her head.

"I need to get back," she said, her eyes huge, her mouth tense. "What does he know exactly?"

"He thinks Fen is telling you things you shouldn't know, about what he and Saxon are doing, and that you're using the information to sabotage him to protect Pleia." Draco didn't sugar-coat the news.

"He's also suspicious about your loyalty to the Force," Blaise added.

They were all silent for a moment as Pansy digested this, and Hermione marvelled at how calm she appeared.

Draco continued.

"He's changed his plan and he's heading to England, and he's convinced that if anything goes wrong it will prove that it's you."

"Shit." The single word was barely above a whisper. Her carefully created cover was about to unravel. Pansy turned her eyes to Blaise. "What must I do?" she asked.

"Depends," Blaise said. "If you do nothing, he gets the kids, but he might think he was wrong about you, and that'll buy you some more time. If things go wrong, the kids are safe for now, but he is going to come after you."

"On the other hand.." Hermione began.

They all turned to her.

"If things go wrong, he won't only go after Pansy," she said. "Remember, he suspects the information comes from Greyback. If things go wrong –"

"Exactly," Draco interrupted. "If these kids are also mysteriously not around to be kidnapped, Flint is heading straight back to Fen. He imagines himself to be on some sort of rise to power. He'll deal with you afterwards," he said to Pansy.

"I don't care," Pansy said, standing. "I can't wait to have an excuse to hurt the fucker. Where's he headed next?"

Blaise unrolled the list and pointed at the names.

"England," he said. "Dursley twins."

Pansy, Hermione and Ginny stared at him, open-mouthed.

"What?" he asked.

Ginny recovered first. "Dursley is the name of Harry's aunt and uncle," she said. "If these are the same Dursleys, that would make these children his.. " she paused, mentally putting it together.

"They would be Harry's cousin Dudley's children," Hermione said. "So that makes them his cousins once removed." She was watching Pansy's face, and Ginny's. The girls were grinning. She grinned back. It was too funny.

"What's up with you?" Blaise asked, confused.

"The Dursleys treated Harry like shit his whole life," Ginny explained. "His aunt hated his mother because Lilly was a witch. They hate anything to do with the wizarding world."

Pansy laughed out loud, appreciating the irony.

Hermione stood, still grinning, and took the list. "Let me just make another quick copy," she said. She disappeared back into her room and a few minutes later reappeared and handed a copy to Pansy.

"Pansy, be careful," she said, as Pansy tucked the parchment into her robe and walked to the door to leave. "You and Harry both."

"We can take care of ourselves," Pansy replied.

"I know, but still. Be careful."

Pansy paused at the door and looked back at them.

"If you need to run, you'll be safe at the Manor," Draco said.

Pansy nodded.

"Thank you," she said. And then she left.

Draco closed the door softly behind her and turned back to them.

"Let's get out of here," he said quietly.

They spend a few minutes getting their bags together and checking one last time to make sure they had everything. Then they gathered back in the small living room. They waited quietly while Draco took down the wards.

"All done," he said, holding out one hand to Hermione. "We can apparate directly into the Manor this time. I've had the paintings put into storage, so we don't need to be watching every word we say, but we still need to be sensible when any of the staff are around."

He pulled Hermione against his chest and wrapped his cloak around them both. When he was satisfied that Blaise and Ginny were also ready, he nodded.

"Give me a minute. I need to be there first or else the night-wards will hurt you," he said to Blaise. "Then go straight in to the rooms opposite mine."

Then they were gone.

.

.

"I'm so sorry, Sir," Mrs Fairweather said anxiously. "I wasn't expecting you. If I had known…"

They were seated around the enormous table, each cradling a large mug of steaming cocoa, when the housekeeper had burst into the kitchen.

"It's not a problem," Draco said. "It was all rather sudden." She began to protest, but he lifted his hand to silence her. "We're perfectly capable of making hot cocoa for ourselves."

"If you're sure, Sir.."

"I'm sure. Please go back to bed."

She didn't look convinced, but didn't argue. She pulled her dressing gown more tightly around her body and did an awkward backwards semi-shuffle out the door.

"I think we should take these upstairs," he said, standing. "The house elves will all arrive in a minute if we hang about."

"I'm so knackered," Ginny mumbled around a huge yawn as they made their way slowly up the stairs. "Can't wait for a nice warm bed."

They all agreed.

They were all sound asleep almost as soon as their heads hit their pillows.


	51. Ch 50: Back to Privet Drive

Chapter 50: Back to Privet Drive

.

.

Hermione woke to find herself alone. Except for the small elf, who stood watching her expectantly from several paces away, partially hidden by a large lap-tray.

"My goodness, how long have you been there?" she croaked as she sat stiffly.

The elf took a few hesitant steps toward the bed.

"Master Drac- "He stopped suddenly and swallowed. He tried again. "My Lord Malfoy telled Topsy to make sure the miss eats a good breakfast." He lifted the tray slightly as he spoke, and she saw that he had taken this instruction very seriously and had piled the tray high with all manner of breakfast foods including a pot of tea and what looked like a bit of tinsel.

"Thank you, Topsy," she said, "Let me help you with that." She took the tray from him and set it down carefully on the bed next to her. "When did that happen?" she asked, looking around the room at the silver, red and green décor that was almost theatrical in its sparkly splendour.

"We wasn't expecting the Master so we didn't decorate his rooms," he explained. "But then he came. With guests." He glanced around and shrugged. "So we did decorate charms."

"You must have got up very early," she said. "You shouldn't have."

He looked scandalised, his ears quivering and his eyes wide.

"The Manor is _always_ decorated for Yule when the family is in," he said. "Always!"

Yule! she thought suddenly. Well, that explained the over-the-top décor. They had all completely forgotten. Damn, what was the date anyway? She made a mental note to find out.

"Where is Lord Malfoy?" she asked.

"He is with Master Blaise in the study," he said. "He is busy. Miss must eat a good breakfast."

"I will." She began to pour herself a cup of tea and sighed at the delicious aroma.

He hovered, casting nervous glances at the tray and its untouched burden. She helped herself to a griddle cake and munched, making appropriate appreciative noises. He looked relieved.

"Does miss need anything else?"

"No, thank you, Topsy. You may go. Which way is the study?" She added this last bit very casually.

"Upstairs. They is busy," he said after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Lord Malfoy is not to be disturbed when he is busy. Mrs Fairweather said."

She nodded.

"Ah, that's right," she agreed. "My mistake. I will wait for him then."

He left her to her breakfast, and she waited a few minutes before she got up and dressed with grim purpose.

She'd had just about enough of secrets and hidden things.

.

.

"Who the bloody hell can that be at this time of the morning?" Dudley Dursley wondered. He leaned over and took the toy dinosaur from his daughter and gave it back to his little son who was scowling at his sister.

"Will you get that, please love?" his wife asked. "The bacon will burn if I turn my back on it. Daph, stop taking your brother's toys! How does she do that anyway?" she asked, sliding an egg on to Dudley's toast. "She can't reach him, but she gets that bloody toy away from him somehow."

Dudley pushed his chair back and made his way to the front door, ready to admonish whoever had interrupted his breakfast.

"This had better be good," he muttered as the door opened. He stared.

"Hullo, Dudley," said Harry.

Harry. Dudley was speechless. He hadn't laid eyes on his cousin in years.

"Can we come in?" Harry asked. "It's cold out here."

Dudley glanced at the dark haired girl just behind Harry and he knew at once what she was. There was no mistaking that strange dark aura that they all had.

"What do you want, Harry?" he asked quietly. He glanced quickly up and down the road.

Harry pushed the door and stepped past his cousin and into the hallway, followed by Pansy.

"Who is it, Dud?" his wife called.

"Nobody!" he called back. "What do you want, Harry?' he asked again.

"You're looking well, Dudley," Harry said. And he was. Harry saw nothing of the angry, unhappy boy that he remembered.

"So are you," Dudley replied. "Why are you here, Harry?' he asked again.

"It would be easier if you let us come in and explain," Harry began. They were still all crowded into the tiny hallway.

Pansy frowned. This was taking too long.

"Your children are in danger, Dudley," she said. "We're here to help you."

Dudley shook his head.

"No," he said. "I won't have you involving my family in any of that. You need to leave."

They heard the sound of footsteps and then Dudley's wife appeared.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Is there something wrong? Is it my mum?" her voice was scared.

"No," Dudley answered. He pulled her to his side and put his arm around her. "There's nothing wrong. They were just leaving."

But Harry stepped forward.

"Hullo. I'm Harry. Dudley's cousin. Can we please come in?"

The woman nodded and stepped back to allow them into the house.

"I'm Heather, Dudley's wife," she said. "Yes, please come in. We're just having breakfast, though. Would you like to join us?"

"No, thank you. We're in a bit of a hurry."

"Well, you'll need to sit in the kitchen. We can't leave the twins unattended for too long. They'll wreck the place."

They sat. The twins were seated at opposite ends of the table, silent, staring at the newcomers curiously. They were as blonde and as cherubic as their mother, curly golden hair and pale blue eyes. They were about four or five years old. The little boy, Dylan presumably, clutched a toy dinosaur in his fat little fist.

"You can't stay, Harry," Dudley said in a low voice. "I don't have anything against you but I won't let you bring all of that into my home. And as you can see, there's nothing wrong with the twins."

"All of what?" Heather asked. "What about the twins?"

"Nothing, love," Dudley began, but Harry cut him off.

"How much do you know about me, Heather?" he asked. "Has Dudley ever told you anything about me?"

She shook her head. "No, he hasn't told me much. But Petunia has."

Dudley turned to her in surprise.

"Mum told you about Harry?" he asked. "When?"

"Years ago. Is it true?"

"Depends what she told you," Harry smiled.

Dudley sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had a bad feeling about this.

"That you were always causing trouble and that you were… were just like your mother. But she didn't say it like it was a good thing."

Harry nodded.

"Well, then yes, it's all true."

"So it's true that you're a … witch?" Heather asked quietly.

"A wizard. Yes, it's true."

Heather looked at Pansy, who met her eyes calmly. She turned back to Harry.

"What's wrong with my children?"

Harry turned to look at Daphne and they all followed his eyes. The little girl met Harry's gaze with a mischievous twinkle. And then the toy dinosaur shot out of her brother's hand across the table and stopped in front of the little girl. She reached out casually and took it.

Heather stared, dumfounded.

"There's nothing wrong with them, love," Dudley said in a resigned voice. "They're just magical. Like Harry. And Aunt Lily."

They sat in silence for a moment while Heather took it in. Dudley was obviously not shocked, although his eyes betrayed his fear. He had hoped that nothing would ever come of the twins' strange abilities, but lately it was becoming more and more obvious, and Daph had just made it impossible to hide it from their mother any longer.

Pansy reached out and gently pulled the little plastic toy away from Daphne, and chuckled when the little girl scowled and the toy flew through the air and back to the waiting child. She turned back to Heather.

"There's nothing wrong with them but they're in danger," she said. "And we need to move them to safety. Just for a while, I promise."

"What have you done, Harry? Why have you brought all this back to my family?" Dudley's voice was angry now.

"I haven't done anything." Harry's voice was calm. He had to make them understand. "There's someone out there, someone from my world, who is stealing magical children. They are coming here next."

Heather and Dudley both sat frozen. Then Dudley suddenly stood.

"Come, kids, get your coats on," he said urgently. "We're going out. Get out of my home, Harry."

"You can't protect them as well as we can," Pansy said. "You're not equipped. You can take them out but you'll need to come home some time, and they will be waiting for you."

Harry stood.

"Dudley, please listen to me. I can protect them and it will only be for a while."

"Get out of my house, Harry!" Dudley was yelling now. "Get out and leave us alone! I can take care of my family!"

Pansy turned to Harry.

"You have to go, Harry. Just go. We tried." She turned back to the shouting Dudley and now terrified Heather, and muttered a soft spell. The two were suddenly unable to move.

Harry hurried over to the twins, who now stood hand in hand, terrified and confused. He ducked down between them and put one arm around each.

And then there was a swish and blur and Harry and the twins were gone, and the kitchen was deathly silent.

"Are you going to shut up and calm down or do I need to silence you as well?" Pansy said eventually.

"My babies," Heather was whispering over and over. "He took my babies."

"Your children are perfectly safe now," Pansy said. "If Harry hadn't taken them, Marcus would have. And you wouldn't have seen them again. Can I release you now?"

They nodded. They were both pale and silent.

"Why is this happening?" Dudley asked. "Where are my twins? Why would anyone want to harm them?"

"Harry has taken them to a safe place where nobody will be able to hurt them. When we have stopped the man who wants them, we will bring them back to you. I swear it."

"Are you going to hurt us?" Heather asked. She was standing quietly with her hands on the back of Dylan's chair, paralysed with shock.

"No! Haven't you been listening?" Pansy's voice was shrill now with impatience and frustration. "We came to make sure the twins are safe!"

"Then why are you still here?" Dudley asked.

"Because it's important that Marcus sees me here," Pansy explained, her voice quieter now. "He needs to know it was me. You two need to leave. Go somewhere for the rest of the weekend. Longer, if possible."

Heather still seemed to be in shock.

"How do we know any of this is true?" she asked, still not quite believing the evidence of her own eyes. "How do we know you'll bring my babies back?"

"It's all true, love," Dudley sighed. "Harry might be trouble on feet, but he saved my life once, and he never lied about anything." He took her hand. "Let's get out of here for a while." He turned to Pansy. "This Marcus," he said. "If he sees you here will he hurt you?"

"He'll try."

"You don't seem worried about that."

"No. I'm counting on it."

There was a hard edge to Pansy's voice that chilled Dudley. God, how he had prayed that he would never have to come across Harry's world again. He remembered his encounter with the magical monsters in the tunnel, he recalled how he hadn't been able to sleep for weeks. How they'd had to hide away while Harry's world was at war. And then life had slowly gone back to normal and he had almost convinced himself that none of it had been real.

Until the twins. His twins.

And he finally faced up to the reality that Harry's world was their world too.

.

.

Hermione slipped quietly into the study.

Draco and Blaise were standing at the huge ebony desk, poring over what looked like a map. Blaise held a bit of parchment and the two of them were looking from the parchment to the map, pointing to various places on the map and speaking in low voices. Definitely up to something.

"Good morning," she said softly.

They jerked, startled by her unexpected appearance. The way Blaise smoothly hid the parchment behind his back convinced her that she was right. Up to something.

"What do you have there?" she asked casually, slowly making her way over to them.

Blaise recovered first.

"Good morning, cara," he said. "Did you sleep well?"

She smiled. "I did, thank you. What's got you both up and about so early?"

Draco, who hadn't said a word yet, smiled at her, a look of innocence all over his face.

"Nothing much," he said. "Just, you know, .." he waved his hand in the direction of the map. "Map stuff."

"Map stuff," she murmured. "Interesting. Let's see, then."

They stepped aside and she leaned over a map of wizarding Europe.

"And what's on the parchment, Blaise?" she asked, still studying the map.

"Hm?"

She straightened and gave him a hard stare.

"You heard me," she said.

"Oh, you mean this?" he said, looking at the parchment as though it had just appeared in his hand. "Nothing. Just a list."

She held out her hand and he handed it over. She looked at it.

"Who are these people? And why don't you want me to see this?" she asked Draco, silently daring him to lie to her.

"They are Force members who have cultivated relationships with people in positions of influence in muggle governments," he said eventually. There was something in her eyes that persuaded him that she wouldn't tolerate any further evasions.

She held his eyes for a long moment and he steadily returned her gaze.

"Where did you get the names?" she asked.

Just then there was a knock at the study door.

"Come!" Draco said, feeling profoundly relieved that the conversation had been interrupted.

The housekeeper peeked around the door.

"Good morning, Sir," she said, "Mr Snape is here and he says it's an urgent matter."

"Thank you," he said. "Show him in please."

Mrs Fairweather pushed the door open and stepped back to allow Severus Snape to enter.

"Morning," he greeted them.

"Well, this is a surprise," Draco said. "We weren't expecting you."

Snape walked into the room and Hermione thought how tired he looked. He made his way over to the desk and looked down curiously at the large map.

"Yes, I know," he said. "I didn't know how long it would take, obviously."

Draco and Blaise looked confused.

"How long what would take?" Blaise asked.

Snape looked at Hermione.

"You didn't tell them?' he asked. They turned to stare at her.

"Tell us what?"

"No," she replied. "I didn't want to create any false hopes." She had hardly dared to hope herself. "Did you find it?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Of course I found it."

Draco and Blaise continued to watch Hermione, waiting for her to explain.

"Interesting," Draco said softly. "Granger's been keeping a few secrets of her own, it seems."

She had the grace to blush. "I wasn't sure if it even exists," she said. "I thought I might have been sending Severus on a wild goose chase."

They waited.

"In muggle mythology, the dwarves created a chain that was used to bind Fenrir," she explained. "It was made of impossible items. I've never read anything about it in wizarding history, and I've never read anything in muggle books that led me to believe that it actually exists."

"Okay," Blaise said. "What impossible items?"

"The sound of a cat's footfall; the roots of a mountain," she listed. "The breath of a fish.. umm.." she tried to recall the rest.

Snape, who had been examining the map on the desk, completed the list. "Beard of a woman, spittle of a fish, sinews of a bear." He pointed at the map and the list. "What's this about?"

"Countries that have Force members close to muggle government," Blaise said. "So this chain exists?"

Snape nodded. "Yes, it exists, but its magical powers have faded. Do we know who they are?" he asked, turning back to the map.

"It exists!" Hermione's eyes were as excited as her voice. "It's how we can stop Greyback!"

"Maybe," Snape said, taking the list from Blaise. "Its powers have faded, I said. It may not work. Where did you get this list?"

Hermione was suddenly reminded of the reason she had come to find them in the study. "Yes, where?" she demanded. She was determined to make him tell her. "We agreed there would be no more secrets," she reminded him quietly.

He met her eyes steadily. "McLeod," he said, speaking to Snape but keeping his eyes on her. "When did you arrange for Severus to go looking for a magical chain, love?"

Blaise watched with interest. He got the sense that there was a whole other conversation happening between them.

"The day you went to Azkaban with Harry," she said. "Did McLeod volunteer the names?"

Now Snape was also watching them.

"Eventually."

She nodded, relieved that he hadn't lied to her. There was no need for him to expand. She understood, and part of her had known anyway.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"I didn't want to look silly if it turned out to be nothing. Why didn't you tell me where you were going, even after I asked over and over?"

"Because I didn't want you to know."

She frowned. Damn him, she thought. How did he manage to avoid answering her even as he answered her? There was a long moment and then she sighed deeply.

"Do you have it with you?" she turned to Snape. "What do we need to do to re-awaken its power?"

He reached into his robe and pulled out a silvery fabric pouch. He handed it to her. "I'm not sure," he said. "But it needs to be something very powerful. Group magick ritual of some kind would be best and fastest."

She opened the pouch, its fabric shimmering softly, and pulled out a small pewter box. She opened it. Inside lay what looked like a long thin silver-grey ribbon. She looked at it dubiously. "This is it?"

"Apparently."

It didn't look at all magical. She supposed it might look different once its power was restored. She closed the box and set it down on the desk. She'd spend some time on it later.

"Do we know where they are in muggle government? What departments, I mean?"

"They aren't directly in the governments. But yes, we do," Blaise said.

They gathered around the map.

"Department of Defence," he said, pointing at places on the map as he spoke, "Here, here and here. Education here. Foreign Affairs. Science and…" He referred to the list. "Science and Technology here."

They chatted a while about the implications of having witches and wizards influencing those areas of muggle government, until Snape seemed to remember the time.

"Alright, you can fill me in later. I need to go back to Hogwarts." He looked at Draco. "Your mother is there with Pleia and Damon. I can't imagine she or Pansy would want them here, so if you want to see her, you'll probably have to go there."

Draco nodded. "Definitely," he said. "I'd like that."

"I've left a supply of the flowers in your greenhouses. You need to add it to your potion now before the moon is full, it'll be ready when the moon begins to wane."

Hermione, who had been mulling over the group magick rituals she knew, turned to Snape. "The flowers? Potion? Do you mean the anima novo?"

"Yes," Snape glanced at Hermione before turning back to Draco. "Do you remember how to decant it?"

Draco nodded. "Yes."

Snape pulled the door open and as they stepped out into the passage they heard loud voices on the stairs.

"Excuse me!" Mrs Fairweather's voice was firm. "You can't just burst into Lord Malfoy's study!" But the heavy footsteps on the stairs indicated that her words were not being heeded.

"Oh relax. Your precious Lord and Master will see me."

"Flint," Snape said in a low voice as he walked away. "I'll see myself out."


End file.
